


What Could Have Been

by FlamencoDiva



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 134,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Description: Y/N Y/L/N and Dean Winchester were best friends and hunting partners, having a secret relationship for two years into their seven-year friendship. Dean out of the blue break his ties with Y/N and sends her off. What happens when he finds her seventeen years later?Pairings: Dean X Reader (ex-best friend and boyfriend/girlfriend)Characters: John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer.Warnings: Angst, Smut, Fluff, Pregnancy, Violence.





	1. Chapter 1

January 2002

She dressed quickly and quietly as he slept soundly. Y/N Y/L/N watched as her best friend of seven years and her boyfriend of two snored softly. She gave him a small smile and a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving the motel room to grab a coffee. Dean Winchester knew how to make her heart race and her skin tingle. She made her way to the local diner and ordered two coffees and a pig and a poke special for Dean. Y/N knew how much Dean loved bacon. Paying for her order, she walked in just in time to see John Winchester sitting at the motel table. 

John had left them alone to hunt, but he came back earlier than expected. Y/N saw Dean’s bed empty and the sound of water running. Y/N cleared her throat and put the food on the table. 

“Sorry, John would have gotten you something too if I knew you were going to be here.” She smiled apologetically. 

“No worries Kiddo,” John huffed. 

Y/N knew that tone of voice, he was pissed about something. Y/N began to wonder if John knew about her relationship with Dean. For two years they had kept it to themselves, but now she began to worry. John already didn’t like her, the mere fact that he used ‘Kiddo’ was an insult. Y/N sighed in relief as Dean walked out, but his face was grave and cold. He didn’t even acknowledge her. Y/N began drinking her coffee and sighed. 

“I got you some breakfast Dean, they had a pig and a poke on special” she cleared her throat.

“Yeah, thanks” he dismissed her. 

Y/N could see John stone cold face as he gave her a sideways glance. She wondered what John had told him, what John could have possibly said to get Dean to brush her off. She knew that John was mad at Sam for going off to college. But to try and control Dean? She wanted to prepare herself for the worst possible scenario. 

They ate in silence and packed their things. Y/N was going to head to the car when Dean pulled her back. 

“Something I got to tell you Y/N.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, what we have had has been fun, but let’s call it what it really is… just two people who were together and were lonely for two years.” 

“Dean you don’t mean that, do you?” her voice broke as she heard the words. 

“Yeah, I do. This life is hard enough without some piece of hunter tail dragging you down.” 

The words made her heart, break, and they also angered her. She raised her hand and slapped it across Dean’s face. The sound echoed around the room. Deans face stayed turned away from her. Her shoulders rose and feel with every fiery breath she took. 

“I hope I never see you again Dean Winchester, I will never understand how you can throw nine years away.” She gritted at him as she grabbed her things and stormed out. 

Y/N pushed past John his face solemn and grim. He didn’t need his son with an attachment to him while they looked for what killed his wife. Losing one son to school during the summer was enough, but to lose his other son to a girl? No, that would not happen to him. As Dean packed the Impala, John made his way to the bus stop and Y/N. 

“Look, I’m not sure what happened between you and Dean but, “John pulled out his wallet and a wad of cash. “This should help you take care of anything you need.” 

Y/N scoffed and grabbed the money, bawling it into her fists and throwing it right back. 

“Take your money, take your son, and go to hell John Winchester.” She grabbed her bags and stopped away. 

John watched as she got picked up on the side of the road. He only hoped that whatever he did would not come back to haunt him later in his life. John picked up the money, making a not to make sure she receives it. It isn’t that he didn’t like Y/N he did, she was terrific for Dean. But maybe in another life, in a life where they could both settle down and have the apple pie life. John walked back to Dean; his son was sniffing as he leaned on the Impala. 

“Come on Son. We’ve got work to do.” He opened the driver’s side door and climbed in. 

“Yes, sir.” Dean quipped. 

Dean had stayed quiet and solemn the whole car ride to their next hunt. John couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, but he was doing what was best for his son. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

May 2002

John left Dean back in the motel. The hunt they were on had been difficult; Dean had been knocked out by the voodoo priestess they were hunting. The boy had gotten himself a significant concussion. John had made his way to the drug store when he froze. He knew the familiar Y/C/H anywhere. John kept his distance. His eyes went wide when he saw her turn. There it was, a small bump on her abdomen. John ran a hand down his face; it was as clear as Day, she was pregnant. 

Y/N groaned in frustration waiting for her prenatal vitamins. She hated this situation and cursed Dean. She knew when this was bundle she was now growing had happened. It was the night before he broke her. The sad part, they were talking about staying together, about starting something. Her eyes welled up with tears at the memory. The way he caressed her skin, the feel of his lips on hers. She shook her head and froze, she felt eyes watching her. She looked over her shoulder discreetly but found no one there.  

John hid quickly when he noticed her looking over her shoulder. Grabbing what he needed immediately, he made his way to the front counter, avoiding her at all costs. There was no way John could ever tell Dean. He hoped and prayed that she would be ok. But first, he had to see where she was staying. 

The hunt he and Dean had been on had taken them to a town outside of Miami, Florida. John had tailed Y/N as she drove a 67’ Chevy Camaro.  He tailed her to a town called Miami Lakes and a small apartment complex next to a shopping plaza. Waiting until she went in, John grabbed an empty envelope from the glove compartment and filled it with all the cash from his wallet. He could always get more cash hustling pool with Dean another time. 

Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and made his way to the apartment. He made sure to leave it beautiful and snug on her railing before knocking on it hard and running. He didn’t stay to see if she took the money or even if she recognized his handwriting. But this was the only thing he could do to make sure she had enough. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

October 31st, 2002

Y/N had discovered a nest of Vampires near the college she was attending. Just her luck that she was finishing her first semester and she discovered monsters nearby. She called the only person she could remember. After leaving John and Dean, Y/N had found herself in a bar called ‘Roadhouse.’ She met Ellen and her daughter Jo when she found out she was pregnant. Know she would call Ellen for help on anything she could get. 

Y/N felt the small twinge in her back but ignored it as Ellen stood next to her. 

“You sure about his sugar?” Ellen eyed Y/N carefully, “You look like you are about to pop.” 

“I’m fine Ellen. Besides, we can’t let these bloodsuckers roam free.” She growled through clenched teeth. 

Ellen kept a watchful eye on Y/N as they made their way through the nest. Using their syringes of Dead Man’s blood and chopping the heads off. As the last of the heads rolled, Y/N let out a painful yelp. Ellen rushed to her. 

“Honey, either you pee’s yourself or your water broke.” Ellen sighed as she helped Y/N out of the next of now dead vampires. 

“Dean Winchester can go to hell for doing this to me.” She shouted before yelling in pain once more. 

“This is Dean’s kid?” Ellen chided. 

“He doesn’t know, and I never want him to know.” Y/N growled at Ellen. 

“Ok, darling, but sooner or later he should know.” Ellen held Y/n’s hand as they raced to the hospital. 

Ellen helped Y/N into the hospital and stayed with her until she was ready to deliver her baby. It was taxing. Y/N kept crying and cursing out Dean for having done this to her. Ellen at some point even joked about getting him there, for Y/N to almost punching her lights out. 

“Ok, Ms. Y/L/N I see the head, I need you to really push to get him out.” The doctor smiled at her. 

“Ok Y/N, now come on you heard the doc. One big one!” Ellen coached. 

Y/N took a deep breath and groaned as she felt the contraction hit her and the need to push followed. She put all of her efforts into it and began crying when she heard the wailing of her baby. 

“Congratulations, a healthy baby boy!” the doctor announced. 

Ellen stayed with the baby as the nurses cleaned him up. She made sure that the nurses were not nefarious or even out to hurt the baby. Ellen saw as Y/N had tears streaming down her face. Her heart broke for Y/N. Y/N sobbed, her mind raced with thoughts of Dean. She hated him and loved him at the same time. But she knew it was pointless. Dean was gone, she made sure he would never try to find her. 

The nurse finished up the baby and handed him back to Y/N. Y/N sobbed as she took her son in her arms. She loved him from the moment she knew he was a part of her. She traced a finger gently down his nose. His hair a soft dirty blond, she wondered if he would have green eyes. She would have to wait a few more months to find out that mystery from the books she read. 

“Well momma, what name are you going to give him?” Ellen sniffed.

“Alexander Jace Y/L/N.” She whimpered as she smiled at her son. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

March 2003

Y/N drove Alexander Jace, or A.J as she called him down to the Roadhouse. She was on summer semester break, her classes were going right, and she was thriving. Two more years and she would be done. She was proud of herself for being able to study while maintaining a baby. It also helped that she had a network of female hunters who were also mothers to help her out when she needed it. The one who really helped her out was Ellen. 

Y/N always made it a point to hunt during semester breaks to keep her skills sharp. It also helped that she majored in history and anthropology. It helped hone her lore skills. She parked the car and smiled looking up at the roadhouse sign. AJ was now five months old, and a happy gurgling baby. It was hard to hunt and be a mother, but she needed to make sure the world was safe for him, even with the risks.

Y/N unhooked the car seat from the back and settled AJ down by the trunk as she opened it to reach for his things. Ellen agreed to keep an eye on him for a few days as she went after some ghosts in nearby towns. Y/N had limited her hunts to the milk run stuff. This way there was less risk of getting seriously injured.  

With one last kiss to AJ, Y/N left him in the capable hands of Ellen and Jo. Ellen held on to baby AJ and waved Y/N off. 

“Ok, Jo. Let’s get this little guy settled.” Ellen smiled as she set up his playpen near the bar where she could keep an eye on him. It was still early enough in the day that the baby could be out by the bar and the girls could get the bar ready for the hunters. 

By opening time baby, AJ was in the back being monitored by Ash. Ellen, of course, would pop in and out to make sure AJ was ok. Jo would be taking breaks often just to hug baby AJ. Ellen stood completely still when John Winchester popped into the bar. 

“Hey, Ellen.” He gave her a sad smile. 

“You son of a bitch, what are you doing here John?” Ellen sighed as she shook her head. 

“Just came for a drink and some information.” He smiled. 

“How are the boys?” Ellen inquired. 

“Good,” John chuckled as he smiled. “Sam is doing really good at Stanford, I just Saw him, for a far mind you, didn’t want to interrupt anything for him.” He shook his head. “That boy is smart.” 

“Yeah, I bet.” Ellen smiled. “How’s Dean?” 

“Oh, he’s out by New York on a simple salt and burns that I sent him on.” John groaned as he stretched. 

Jo rushed in with AJ in her arms. The boy crying hysterically.  Ellen rushed to him and took him from Jo checking him over. She sighed in relief when she realized he was just wet and hungry. 

“Who’s the kid?” John chuckled. 

“He’s a friends Kid, she went out on a simple salt and burn case and left him to me.” Ellen dismissed. She placed the baby on the spot she cleared out behind the bad and began changing him. “Jo go get me his bottle and make sure you test it!” she ordered. 

Jo rushed off quickly. Ellen cooed at AJ as she did quick work of changing his diaper. 

“There you go big guy, all clean.” She picked him up and bounced him on her hip. 

John took a closer look at the kid and froze. The kid looked just like Dean at five months. His line of sight shifted from Ellen and to the kid. 

“Ellen, you tell me right now, who’s kid is that?” John growled. 

“Don’t growl at me John Winchester, I take it you know then.” She said. 

“That’s Y/N’s kid isn’t it.” He declared. 

“What’s it to you, Dean left her high and dry, Kid doesn’t even have your last name.” Ellen scoffed, “You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Where was her salt and burn?” John demanded. 

“No John, you leave her alone. She’s doing good, she has a good routine going, She’s been doing the small stuff.” Ellen explained. 

John froze in place, he looked to the kids. AJ had Deans piercing green eyes. Johns' heart stopped, now more than ever he needed to make sure that the demon that killed his wife was dead. Once that was done, He could tell Dean all about Y/N and the kid. But until then, Dean needed to remain focused, sharpen his skills. 

“Why John? Why would you do this to your own family?” Ellen asked the loaded question. 

“Dean needs to help me, Ellen, he can’t be distracted by this kind of life.” He slapped more money than he owed on the table and walked out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

October 31st, 2004

The sound of a happy baby clapping his hands could be heard in the small apartment. Y/N had Ellen, Jo, and Ash over.  What she didn’t expect was to see Bobby Singer join the secret. 

“He is so big and cute.” Jo gushed as AJ smashed his hands into his slice of cake. 

“Yeah, sometimes I don’t know how I’m doing it. I survived this year of college. I’m just grateful for everyone's help.” She sighed and looked at AJ. 

“Hey, anything for you girly, you grew up in this life. You know what it’s like, and to even be able to get a small slice of pie, wow.” Jo looked at Y/N in amazement. 

However, at the sound of the word pie, her heart began to break all over again. Not that it was fixed any better, but the mere memory of him still lingered. 

“I couldn’t do much without the help of my neighbor Mrs. Castiel Dunbar.” She told Jo as she wiped away the stray tear that had fallen. 

“You know you could always call him, I’m sure mom knows where he is.” Jo rubbed Y/N’s shoulder. 

“Jo, no offense but you don’t know him, he’s…the way he dismissed nine-years of our time together, good riddance.” Y/N swallowed the lump in her throat. 

She smiles at the sound of her son's laughter as Bobby tickled him. Bobby had accidentally overheard Ellen at the bar one-night yelling at John for asking about his grandkid. Bobby’s ears perked up, and he gave Ellen a knowing look. Bobby was ok with not telling Dean about the kid. John in his crazy own mixed up way was right. But looking at of heartbroken Y/N was made him want to punch John for it. Whatever John and Dean were doing right now, he hoped it was worth it. 

Y/N slipped away from the prying eyes of her friends. She could feel her chest tighten. One year, of AJ’s life, two since that awful night where Dean tossed her aside and threw everything away. Y/N didn’t notice Mrs. Dunbar watching her. Y/N chuckled at the thought of Dean and how he would have maybe loved to be there. Perhaps it could have been that way. She would stay and get her degree, he would help his dad on a hunt. But it didn’t happen that way. 

“Are you alright dear?” 

Y/N jumped at the sound of Mrs. Dunbar's voice. 

“Sorry Mrs. Dunbar, just AJ’s birthday and not having his father her is… is a bit hard for me.” Y/N’s voice cracked. 

Castiel in the female vessels body walked over to her slowly. In all his training he was told to act like a pure human, to remember that he had to blend in and keep this one human and her child safe. Those were orders from high above. Y/N was to be protected against all evil as she had the next line of Winchester to raise. Castiel was charged with making sure, Y/N had a piece of mind and would not dwell on the bad but the good. Being in the vessel of an old woman was different, but necessary. His orders came from the highest-ranking angels, he dared not to question.

As Mrs. Dunbar, Cas learned to just be nice for the girl. He could feel the pain in her heart, could feel the heartbreak.  Castiel grabbed a cup of lavender and chamomile tea and handed it to Y/N. He knew the thoughts in her head, and in the tea poured a special concoction created by the head cupid himself. One to ease a soulmate broken heart. 

“Here Dear, this will calm your nerves.” He gave her the tea as instructed. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Dunbar.” Y/N was never faced at how stiff and gravely Mrs. Dunbar was. 

Drinking the tea, she felt a small sense of calm. Her thoughts of Dean, her happy ones helped heal her. She would always hold on to the happy memories. Singing at the top of their lungs in the Impala, their first meeting, their first hunt. The most special, their first I love you’s. Those are the memories Y/N will always cherish. Finishing the tea, she handed the cup and saucer back to her neighbor and smiled. 

“Thank you for the tea, would you like a slice of cake?” Y/N offered. 

“Oh, no. dear, I have to watch my... sugar” Cas gave a small smirk and retreated back inside. 

After everyone had gone home, Y/N put Alex to bed. A year old, he was growing up so big. She lightly traced a finger down his chubby cheek and let the tears fall. She could see Dean in her own son. Taking a shaky breath, she placed a teary kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room.  She changed out of her clothes and into a long nightgown. The bed always felt cold, she missed him, will still miss him. Pulling back the covers, Y/N slipped between the sheets and closed her eyes as her head fell on the pillow. 

_The sounds of giggling echoed_ _through the room. Dean placed soft kisses along Y/N soft skin. His fingers ghosting along her hip._ _He loved the_ _tone_ _of her voice,_ _the_ _way she laughed, the glint in her eye. He moved his lips back to her ear and gave a content sigh._

_“I love the sounds you make.” He whispered before nibbling on her ear lobe._

_“Oh, Yeah, maybe I should just stay silent and torture you for a_ _but_ _.” She said playfully as she pushed him_ _off her for a bit._

_“Nah,_ _It_ _wouldn’t be torture for me, torture for you maybe.” He wiggled his eyes brows and chuckled._

_They settled down on the bed and held_ _each_ _other_ _. Dean being the big spoon let his fingers trace circles along her arms and back. His lips leaving kisses along her hair. He never felt happier than with Y/N. His best friend, his_ _partner, his love. Even though Sam was gone, she helped keep him together. She told him over that Sam was not abandoning him, just trying to see_ _what_ _'_ _s_ _out there. In time Sam would be back and would be his brother always. She knew just what to say to make him feel good._

_“_ _Hey_ _,_ _Y/N?”_ _Dean pulled her up to face him._

_“Yeah, Dean?” she gently cupped his face her thumb caressing his stubbled filled cheek._

_“I want to be like this forever, I want to hold you in my arms and never let go.”_ _He_ _whispered_ _as he kissed her lips, his_ _to_ _ngu_ _e_ _pushing through with her permission exploring her mouth._

Dean awoke from the memory that seeped into his dreams. Two full years and the memories still haunted him. He pushed himself to sit up on the bed and moved the arm that was holding him. He looked to his left, there slept Cassie, the first girl since Y/N he decided to have a relationship with. Something felt off, it wasn’t that he didn’t like Cassie at all, he just felt complacent with her. He was with Cassie for one year, his dad leaving him with the Impala, as John decided to grab a new car and hunt on his own. 

Careful as to not wake her, Dean pushed the covers off and walked to the windows. Y/N was always in the back of his mind. He always wondered what she was doing, if she was happy. The morning his dad came back was the worst day of his life. He hated lying to Y/N, but his dad swore it was for her own and his protection. The monster that killed his mom was still out there. Looking back at Cassie, he wondered what his dad would say. Probably the same thing. He was about to head to her kitchen to make coffee when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. He sighed and quickly grabbed it as Cassie woke up. 

“Yes, sir.” Dean’s shoulders tensed. “Ok, what’s the address.” 

Cassie watched as he jotted down what was being told to him. She looked at him curiously. For over a year, he seemed complacent. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel some form of love towards him. She had an inkling it wasn’t something that could last. She watched as he hung up and began to get dressed. 

“Everything ok?” She reached for his hand. 

He stopped and looked at it. He didn’t feel that tingling sensation he did with Y/N, but he gave her a smile. 

“My dad needs me for a job out in Wichita” He sighed and caressed the back of her hand. 

“Wichita? Why so far out?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“He’s got a friend who doesn’t trust others in our line of work.” He dismissed quickly. 

“Let me come with you.” She began to pull the covers off. 

“No!” Dean’s voice was louder and harsher than he wanted. “Look, Cassie, it’s a dangerous job.” 

“What is so dangerous about exterminating?” Cassie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“We… I…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “We don’t hunt bugs we hunt monsters” he heard himself say and closed his eye immediately. 

“get out,” Her eyes darkened and her voice low. 

“Cassie… I….” 

“If you wanted to break up with me,” Cassie interjected, “You should have just said so.” 

The rest of the argument was a blur for Dean as he drove off in the Impala and towards his next hunt. Every now and then he glanced into the back seat, Y/N face haunting the rear-view mirror. 


	2. Chapter 2

February 2006

                Y/N pushed her kart of groceries along the Isle. AJ sat in the child seat babbling happily at her.

“ookie momma!” He squealed as he tried to reach for a bag of cookies.

“AJ, we have cookies at home honey.” She told her toddler gently.

                AJ gave her a pout but stayed well behaved nonetheless. He learned from an early age that mommy gave him things when he acted appropriately, he was astute for a two-year-old. Y/N was amazed at how smart he was. She rummaged through her purse and fished out his favorite stuffed toy. AJ hugged it tight and began making noises for it. Y/N smiled and continued walking, she was glad to have this time with him. She had finished another semester and moving on into her next, her classes going well, smooth with all the lore and hunting she continued to do. She cursed when she bumped into the person in front of her.

“I’m sorry, I wasn't paying attention.” She told the person she bumped into.

                Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the familiar eyes of Sam Winchester. His hair was longer than she remembered.

“Y/N?” He chuckled as he moved to hug her.

“Yeah, Hi Sam. I’m sorry about bumping into you, it’s hard to control a kart with a toddler.” She smiled pointing at AJ.

“Oh wow! When did this happen?” Sam smiled at AJ who pushed his stuffed animal at Sam to show him.

“Two years ago. After Dean and I broke up. I guess fate is funny.” She said sadly, “He’s not here is he?” she panicked.

Sam raised his eyebrow at her, “No, he’s back at our motel. We were on a case, and I’m just out getting supplies.”

“Oh, cool.” She smiled in relief, “So, this is AJ.” She pointed to her son.

“He’s cute.” Sam tickled AJ’s chin. “I need to get your number maybe we can get together and talk, I promise not to tell Dean if it makes you comfortable.” He pleaded.

                Y/N sighed, Sam’s puppy dog eyes always got to her. She took a look at AJ and Sam, hoping that Sam would never see the resemblance. She held out her hand so that she could place her number on his phone. Y/N made sure to put the nickname Sam would use for her.

“There you go, call me when you’re in town, or I can text you to have lunch sometime.” She whispered.

“Yeah Y/N that would be great, I can catch you up!” Sam gave her one last hug before disappearing with his items and around the corner to the next aisle.

                Y/N sighed as she let the breath she was holding go. Seeing Sam, it made her apprehensive that Dean was near, that he would figure it out. God, she wished she was invisible. Dean, her thoughts went to Dean. She looked to AJ and calmed herself. AJ, she had to focus on AJ and no one else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Sam made his way back to the motel room. When Dean came to him back in October, he never gave him the full details about why Y/N wasn't with them. Dean had said that she was on another hunt and he didn’t want to bother her. Which seemed odd. He made sure he had everything he needed even Dean’s pie. Depending on Dean’s answer, Sam was going to keep his interaction with Y/N to himself.  Sam opened the door to the motel room and closed it with his foot as he set the supplies down.

“Hey, Dean…” Sam began but was shushed by Dean.

‘ _Oh yes, right there baby._ ’ Came from the T.V.

“You are not seriously playing Casa Erotica right now!” Sam whined.

                Dean sighed and turned off the T.V.

“What Sam? And I hope you remembered my pie!” He groaned as he walked to the small motel table and smiled when his brother placed the plastic container of the pie.

“Dean, what happened between You and Y/N, I mean what really happened?” Sam watched as Dean dropped the fork.

“We drifted apart Sammy, that’s all.” Dean shrugged and took a fork full of pie.

“Really? So seven years of friendship and what two years of a relationship and that’s it? You just drifted apart?”

“Drop it, Sam, I mean it,” Dean growled.

“No, Dean. You don’t throw away a relationship like that, and then the girl Cassie? I mean come on Dean, I know you, and you were not happy with Cassie, you looked like you were complacent or just looking for someone to fill the void.”

“Sam, Y/N and I are done, I don’t want to hear her name anymore ok?” Dean threw the fork down and pushed his chair back in anger.

                Dean grabbed his jacket and put it on.

“Dean where are you going?” Sam sighed.

“Out” Dean huffed as he slammed the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

May 2006

                Bobby watched as the little two-year-old boy ran back and forth across his small library. He grinned, the boy was as cute as a button, and to have him for a small amount brought him some joy. Y/N was due to come at any minute to pick him up. She had called and was five minutes out. Bobby took the small boy in his arms and tickled him.

“Oh, you are a handful for your momma boy,” he said and tweaked AJ’s nose. “You hungry.”

“Yeah!” AJ raised his arms.

“What are you hungry for kid?” Bobby sighed as he put AJ down and a chair that had books stacked.

“Cheesy roni” AJ squealed.

“Mac and Cheese it is.” Bobby chuckled and got started.

                Y/N pulled up to the auto yard. Bobby had been a great asset to her when she hunted nearby. Even though he never admitted it, he was great with kids. She remembered Bobby being a second father to her, better than John. She was sure that Bobby would take good care of AJ. She knocked, and Bobby happily answered.

“Hey Kid!” he hugged her tight, “How was it?”

“Just like you said a Kitsune. How was he? Did he behave?” She smiled as she made her way to her son and kissed the top of his head.

                AJ was happily munching on his Mac and Cheese.

“Mamma! Cheesy Roni!” He shouted happily.

“Yeah, you got your mac and cheese huh! You are my big boy!” She made pig noises as she kissed his chubby cheek resulting in squealed laughter.

                Bobby watched her and cursed John for ripping her away from Dean. For having Dean miss out on some of the best years of his son's life. But it wasn't his life, and he wasn't going to go pissing Y/N off and not see the kid. He was about to offer some food when his phone rang.

“Singer” he responded when he picked it up.

                Y/N watched as Bobby stepped into the other room. She could only guess who was calling. Y/N sighed and cleaned AJ’s cheesy face. She made silly noises while she did so.

“Lov mama,” he said and placed his head against hers.

“Love you too munchkin.” She whispered and kissed his head.

                She looked into his bright green eyes, the eyes that haunted her memories. She really missed him, and it was times like these that she cursed Dean and John. She was miserable, and no amount of hunting would help ease the emptiness she felt. She even tried going to bars, but nothing worked, she could never bring herself to be with anyone else. She looked to AJ and smiled at her bubbly boy. He was all he needed.

“Balls.” Bobby cursed as he ran his hand down his face. “Sam and Dean are on their way.” He sighed.

“It’s ok Bobby. We need to get going anyway, I have a paper to finish up. I’m trying to graduate early, taking those new online classes and lecture classes all at once.” She sighed.

                Bobby noticed she looked exhausted. He pulled her in for a tight hug. He held her for what seemed like forever, everything he felt as a father figure was in that hug for her.

“Dean is an Idjit. He is going to regret this, don’t let him win so easily ok?” He held her head in his hands.

                Y/N eyes filled with tears. She sniffed as she nodded and smiled at Bobby.

“Alright, everything is good to get going before he gets here.” He said softly.

                Without having to say another word, Bobby watched as Y/N took AJ and headed to her car. Bobby ruffled the kid's hair as he helped Y/N buckle him in. Y/N got in the car and drove off. Just as she made the turn to get on the road, the Black 67 Impala drove into the junkyard. Bobby made his way inside as Dean parked Baby.

“Hey Bobby, we got a situation,” Dean said as he walked into Bobby’s house. “Since when do you eat Mac and Cheese?”

“Since I haven’t had time to make a grocery run because I’ve been helping you Idjits!” Bobby spat at Dean.

                Dean shrugged and looked at Sam. Sam gave Dean a shrug back as Dean explained to Bobby that their Dad was kidnapped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

September 2006

                Y/N had brought AJ back to Bobby's house. Bobby told her about Dean and the accident, she didn’t know what to do. She locked herself in the bathroom when he told her about Dean being in a coma.

“He… He hurt us,” she reminded herself as she looked in the mirror. “He hurt you!” she said more forcefully.

                The tears flowed freely. Y/N couldn’t help it, in the dark recesses of her mind Y/N still loved him and didn’t wish this on Dean. She wanted him to suffer, yes, but to die? Not really.

_‘Hey Y/N/N, want me to kiss the tears away?’_

_Dean sat next to her. They were 18, and legal for anything. 1997 was the year of Dean and Y/N to become adults and have fun._

_‘No perv,’ she said and bumped him. ‘I just, I got dumped, ok and I just need to process it.’ She whispered and turned away from him._

_‘Wait, that jerk dumped you?’ Dean shook his head. ‘What a douche.’_

_Y/N snorted and smiled. Dean always knew what to say to get her to laugh some._

_‘Come on let’s go to the diner and get some pie, then we can sneak into Bride of Chucky and make fun of it the whole way through,’ Dean wrapped his arms around Y/N and kissed the top of her hair._

_‘Ok, Dean, but only because you are my best friend, and the Chucky movies have gotten ridiculous,’ she smiled at him._

_‘There’s my girl.’_

_Her Y/E/C eyes stared right into his green ones. Y/N felt her heart soar but knew their relationship would change if she acted on the feelings that were growing._

                The memory only made her cry harder. Sam found the door ajar and looked sadly at Y/N.

“Y/N.” he sank down next to her and hugged her.

“Hey, come on, he’s going to be ok, I know he isn’t your favorite person, but you wouldn’t wish something like this on him,” Sam whispered to her.

                Bobby distracted AJ with some toys he had bought for the boy a while ago. He let Sam talk to Y/N. The raw emotional feeling Y/N was repressing, she held so much in, and she still found the strength to be an excellent mother to AJ and a kick-ass hunter.  He watched as Sam brought Y/N out of the bathroom and to the couch.

“Mommy?” AJ walked to his mother and placed his head on her lap. “Why Mommy sad?”

“Oh… Oh, honey, I’m sorry.” She lifted him up to her lap and hugged him. “Mommy’s friend's brother got a really big booboo and is in the hospital.”

AJ looked to Sam and tilted his head, “Broder in the hopsikal?” his bottom lip quivered.

“Hey, it’s ok Pal, my brother… he’s strong, he's going to be ok.” Sam smiled to the two and a half-year-old. “Can you promise me you’ll take care of your mom for me?”

“I pwomis! I momies pwotetur,” he said and gave Y/N a hug.

                Y/N, Sam, and Bobby chuckled at the boy's actions and words. Bobby almost mentioned he sounded just like Dean but remembered that Sam didn’t know. Bobby cleared his throat and signaled for Sam to get back to the hospital.

“Y/N, do you want to go and see them?” Bobby asked gently.

“No, Bobby, whatever John told Dean, whatever Dean thinks, I’m not going to chase after him.” She sniffed and took a deep breath. “He let me go, Bobby. And if he didn’t come after me then, he is never going to come after me ever.” She nodded her head, telling herself the truth.

                She and Dean were over, three years and he was still away, he hadn’t tried to search for her. If he had made an attempt to mention her name, she would have known. Ellen indeed would have told her. But he never did, and that hurt more than what he did that night. She sighed and looked to AJ, she had to get back home, back to finishing. She was almost done, she had to press on and make a more stable home for AJ. She hugged Bobbie goodbye and put AJ in her car.

“Hey, Bobby?” Y/N called out.

“Yeah Y/N.” Bobby turned to her.

“I’m thinking about becoming a teacher, good pay stable, good vacations to hunt.” She informed him.

“Sounds like a plan, and you were always tutoring Sam and teaching Dean a thing or two,” He chuckled.

“I was thinking.” She looked to Aj and then to Bobby,  “would It be ok if AJ could stay with you during those times when he’s not with me?” She asked Bobby.

“There is a risk of you know who being here,” Bobby grumbled.

“He’s too dim to figure it out, Bobby. Besides, Sam would be good for AJ to hang around from time to time.” Y/N smiled.

                Bobby huffed and smiled. He looked to Y/N who watched AJ as he fell asleep in his seat the minute he got in.

“You know you and AJ are always welcome here girl,” Bobby said as he hugged Y/N tightly and kissed the top of her head.

                Y/N climbed into the driver's seat and drove off back home. Bobby sighed, he walked back into his home and sat at the desk in his study. He grabbed an empty envelope and put Dean’s name on it. Bobby took out a blank paper and began writing. He decided to write about AJ’s life from the very beginning. Bobby figured if he survived whatever storm was coming, he could tell him himself. If not, he made sure to write down every detail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                March 2009

                Dean was fixing the Impala in Bobby’s garage. He didn’t notice the pair of green eyes belonging to six-year-old AJ. AJ tilted his head at what Dean was doing. Uncle Bobby had shown him something about cars, but this guy AJ was looking at looked like he was working on a very nice car. AJ slowly walked over and got close enough so that the man buried under the hood could hear him.

“Whatcha doin?”

                Hearing the voice made Dean jump and hit his head on Baby’s hood.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed as he rubbed his head. He looked for the source of the voice, and his eyes landed on the boy. “What are you doing here kid?”

                AJ looked up at the stranger and shrugged his shoulders.

“Is your mom here?”

                AJ shook his head.

“Well, where is she?”

                AJ shrugged at the man kicked the dirt on the ground.

“Look, kid, I don’t have time to babysit, I know you can talk so spit it out, what do you want?” Dean wiped his greasy hands with a rag before leaning on baby and crossing his arms.

“You should be using the ¼ not the 1/8 mister.” AJ used his head to gesture at the tools Dean was using.

                Dean scoffed and looked down and cursed, the kid was right. He looked at the kid and then back to Baby. Dean raised his eyebrow at the kid and motioned for him to get closer.

“How did you know Kid?” Dean smirked.

“Uncle Bobby” AJ shrugged as his tiny fingers grazed baby’s engine. “Wow.”

“Yeah, she is a beauty. So, you know Bobby. Is your mom a hunter?” Dean continued to work with the kid next to him.

“Yup, I’m too young to go with her, I’m on spring break, she always takes hunts when schools out. She works as a teacher.”

                Dean smiled at the kid. He had a kick as mom who had a stable job and knew the life.

“What's your name, kid?”

“Alexander Jace…”

                Before he could say his last name, Bobby barreled into the garage.

“Dang it AJ, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WANDER IN HERE BOY!” Bobby glared at AJ who shrank behind Dean

“Woah Bobby calm down, the kid was just curious.” Dean shrugged. “Besides, he’s a smart kid to be able to know about cars.”

“I’m sorry Dean, but his mom is very protective of him.” Bobby sighed and ran his hand across his face.

“Sorry Uncle Bobby” AJ looked down at the garage floor.

Bobby sighed, “AJ, make sure you wash your hand when you’re done dinner’s almost ready” Bobby grumbled as he walked away.

“So, Alexander Jace” Dean smirked. “Ok AJ let's see what you got.”

                Bobby watched as Dean interacted with the boy. His heart both soared and broke. If Y/N found out, he wouldn’t know what to do. He hoped a hunt would come soon to take Dean away. Not that he wanted Dean and the kid apart, but he knew Y/N would not be happy with AJ interacting with Dean or vice-versa.  Bobby entered the house and grabbed another paper to add to his long letter to Dean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                September 2015

                Y/N sat at the coffee shop waiting for Sam. She had wrung her hands out of nervousness. This was the first time since she had been texting him that she could meet. She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes. AJ now about to turn 13, was safe with a friend. If there was any trouble, the boy knew exactly what to do. She had taught him well while helping him maintain a normal life. She encouraged him to follow his engineering dream, buying him radios and other electronics for his personal use to take apart and build something new.

                Sam walked into the small coffee shop and looked around. He smiled at Y/N and gave her a short wave. Sam chuckled when she gave a quick wave back. As he approached her table, Sam enveloped her in a big hug.

“Finally, we can have face to face!” He smiled.

“Well, when you and Dean are saving the world.” She gave a sad smile.

                Sam had told her everything that had happened with Dean, his deaths his resurrection. Sam had even told her about giving up on his search for Dean in purgatory. Sam had received a slap in the face from Y/N for that.

“So, any new news? How’s your son?” He asked remembering AJ.

“He’s going to turn 13 on Halloween.” She smiled.

“Well, that’s one good thing about Halloween,” Sam muttered.

“That’s right you hate Halloween. What's up with that?” Y/N leaned in and raised her eyebrow at Sam.

“Not talking about it Y/N, so how old is AJ turning?” Sam changed the subject.

“Nice Segway. He will be turning 13, he is growing up way to fast.” She shook her head and sighed.

                She felt her heart pound in her chest, after all these years the thoughts of Dean still haunted her. The fact that AJ was almost the spitting image of him didn’t help at all.

“13 is a good age, Is he here with you?” Sam looked around.

Y/N shook her head and cleared her throat. “No, he’s at a friend's house, new video game dropped this weekend.”

“Ok, so… let's talk about what you want to talk about Y/N” Sam cleared his throat. “Dean’s in trouble.”

“He’s always in trouble Sam.” She tried to brush it off, but her voice cracked.

“Not his kind, the Darkness is after him.”

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, “The Darkness?”

“Yeah, apparently God’s sister.” He gave a half smirk.

“God has a sister and what? She has the hots for Dean?” Y/N snorted.

Sam bit his lip. His gesture gave Y/N the answer.

“I don’t want to talk about him anymore Sam. I want to erase him from my mind.” She declared her anger rising.

“Y/N…” Sam began.

“No! Just NO! 14 years Sam, for 14 years I have pined for him. I had hoped and prayed that maybe just maybe he would try and find me and explain what happened. No such luck. I mean jeez. I haven’t been with another man in 14 years Sam!” Y/N could feel the tears fall. “Your dad came that night, and everything changed.”

“Wait… Dad came to you guys the night you broke up?” Sam sat straighter.

“He was there before we broke up.” Y/N corrected. “I had gone to get breakfast, and when I got back, he was there, and Dean brushed me off.”

“I knew it, I knew something had to happen.” Sam banged the table gently.

“14 years Sam, I know you guys got sidetracked but damn it.” Y/N let out a sob and shook her head angrily. “No. No, damnit. I am not going to let him do this to me again.” She got up pushing her chair forcefully back.

“Y/N, where are you going.” Sam’s voice wavered.

“You and I are going for a drink, I need Jagermeister, and I need it bad!” Y/N grabbed her purse and stormed off with Sam trailing behind.

                Sam followed Y/N to the local liquor store where she bought two bottles of her favorite drink. Sam had never seen Y/N this angry and stressed. He didn’t know the effect Dean had on her. Sam watched as she paid for the drinks and walked a short way to an apartment complex nearby. He took in the small apartment as she made her way to the kitchen behind the living room. Sam watched as Y/N grabbed some shot glasses, opened a bottle and downed her shot.

“Let’s go, Sammy. I’m not doing this alone!” She hissed as she took a second one.

“Slow down.” Sam chided as he reluctantly took one.

                Sam watched Y/N down shot after shot of the brown liquor. He watched as she rummaged through her fridge for food, while he ordered a large pepperoni pizza.

“That bastard, I gave him everything of me, I was his partner.” She slammed the glass and poured another one. “I was his best friend, and he tossed me aside and called me a ‘Piece of Hunter Tail’ Sam.”

                Sam frowned as he heard Y/N story. He listened to the pain in Y/N’s voice as she strolled down memory lane. By the time the first bottle was empty, Y/N was in a happier mood.

“You…You… You know.. I, I, I really needed this Sammy” she slurred and leaned against him.

“I can tell, Y/N why don’t we get you to bed?” he sighed.

“You know, even though I hate Dean, with every fiber of my being.” She bopped Sam on the nose with her index finger. “He was the only guy who could churn my butter!” she giggled.

“Churn your butter?” Sam groaned, “Oh Y/N come on” Sam put his head in his hand.

“Yeah I mean, I tried Sam. For years I tried to be with other guys but… none of them felt right.” She muttered.

                Sam could feel Y/N falling asleep. He sighed in relief but jumped when he heard the lock click and the sound of jingling keys.

“Mom, I’m Ho…Who are you?” AJ looked to Sam.

“Hi, AJ you probably don’t remember me, I haven’t seen you in a long while, not since you were 7, I think.” Sam rambled.

“Oh, Sam, hi.” AJ eyed Sam suspiciously and looked to his mom. “What happened?”

“She had too much Jagermeister.” Sam picked her up in his arms, “Which way is her room?” he asked AJ.

                AJ sighed and led Sam down a narrow hall to a room at the end. Sam waited for AJ to pull the covers back so that Sam could lay Y/N down. When Sam stepped back, AJ tucked his mom in and kissed her forehead.

“How’ve you been?” Sam tried to make small talk.

“Good, I just wish mom was happy. I didn’t know she could drink like that? She usually never drinks.” AJ looked to Sam worried.

                Sam walked into Y/N kitchen and rummaged around. He procured a glass of water and found the aspirin. He turned to AJ.

“Make sure she drinks this when she wakes up tomorrow.” He said gently.

                Sam waited for AJ to come back. He didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. On AJ coming more rooted into the kitchen and under the light, Sam's eyes widened. AJ was the spitting image of Dean as a teenager. It couldn’t be? Could it?

“Hey, AJ did your mom ever mention your dad?” Sam asked curiously.

AJ shrugged. “I asked her once, and she told me he died on a hunting trip.”

“Oh, ok. Well, I gotta get going. Have your mom call me in the morning ok?” Sam gave him a small smile, “maybe we can hang out another time, your mom tells me you’re into engineering.”

AJ smiled, “Yeah, mom is very supportive in that, she says if I want, I can go to college to major in it. I already help her enhance some of our hunting gear.”

                Sam smiled at his enthusiasm and pulled him in for a hug. For the first time, he realized he had a small connection and a nephew that could help his brother. He sighed and let AJ go.

“Sorry kid, I missed you,” he said simply and patted AJ shoulder. You did good on keeping your promise to protect her, I’m proud of you.” Sam walked out the door and waited for the sound of the lock to click to walk away.

                Sam took out his phone and dialed Dean’s number.

“Yeah Sammy?” the gruff voice barked.

“Need you to come to pick me up.”

                Sam gave Dean the address and waited for him. When he heard the familiar roar of the Impala, he jogged towards it and got inside.

“You had a hot date?” Dean smiled at his brother.

“No, just a coffee meeting with an old friend” Sam dismissed him.

“What? What did I do?” Dean asked. He knew when his brother was upset.

“Dean, why did you never go after Y/N?” Sam blurted the question before he could think.

                Dean gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles began to go numb. Dean had thought about doing it every day, and every day like clockwork, his dad’s voice echoes in his ears. _‘A girl like that, needs a good life, with a man who isn’t hunting dangerous things.’_ God, he hated his father for making him do that. Even with Lisa and Ben, it felt forced and staged. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the apple pie life, he wanted it with Y/N.

“What is bringing this on Sam? I told you years ago to drop it!” Dean growled.

“Because Dean, I… I ran into someone who reminded me of Y/N, and it was always something in my mind,” Sam sighed. “You guys were happy, she made you happy.”

“Yeah and I decided that she needed a better man so drop it, she’s probably married with a kid by now.” Dean sighed sadly. “We have more important things to worry about Sam, like the Darkness for one, ok. Please just drop it and let’s drive home.”

                Dean sped off down the highway as Sam texted Y/N.

“ _Had a great time, hope you find someone who ‘churns your butter’._ ”

                Sam chuckled to himself and leaned back in the Impala's front seat bench and fell asleep. Dean looked to Sam and sighed. Bringing up Y/N again was dangerous, and Sam just gave Dean another thing to worry about. Would Amara go after Y/N if she sensed that he still yearned for Y/N? So far she hadn’t given any indication of it. But it didn’t matter, Y/N was long gone, and there was no way for picking up a cold trail.


	3. Chapter 3

  **May 2016** , Nine months after Sam met with Y/N

_“Y/N come on wake up.”_

_Y/N stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes to see the eyes of the one person she loved the most. There staring back at her were the green eyes that made her heart skip a beat. She smiled into the pillow and burrowed deeper into it._

_“Go away” she muffled._

_His soft chuckle and swarm hands caressed her body as he pressed soft kissed along her body._

_“Come on birthday girl, I have a present for you.” He whispered in her ear._

_Y/N groaned as she got up. Just last night, Dean had kissed her out of the blue when a guy tried to pick her up at the movie theater. The kiss sent shock waves along her body. She pushed Dean away and looked at him with questioning eyes. The next thing she knew he was kissing her more profound, his tongue asking for permission, which she gave._

_“What if I want my present to be me staying in this bed and sleeping?” She mumbled._

_Dean touched her cheek gingerly and smiled. He pulled her up and carried her bridal style to the shower. Dean turned on the cold water and dumped her in, running away and closing the door. He chuckled at her screams and cursed._

_“YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD WINCHESTER” she yelled._

_“Take a number!” he yelled back._

              Dean moaned as he woke up to the memory. He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. The memories of Y/N continued to get stronger and stronger ever since Sam brought her up. Usually, Dean would only dream about her on specific dates, but now, God he cursed at Sam for digging it up. The darkness was roaming ever closer, and Dean couldn’t risk Amara digging up his old feelings.

              But today was the day he was going to confront her. He was going to sacrifice himself to the Darkness, and he couldn’t dwell on what could have been.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              **October 2016**

              AJ sighed as he waited for his mother to get ready. His 14th birthday and all he wanted was a bowling costume party, which Y/N delivered. But AJ wanted to get there early to set up.

“Ok, Ok, I’m ready!” Y/N appeared in her Catwoman outfit, the Michelle Pfeiffer version, and smiled.

AJ fixed his David Yaeger costume and smiled, “Looking good mom! Maybe Mr. Alvarez will ask you to dance.”

“Fat chance kid, and do not set me up!”               Y/N poked her son in the chest before grabbing the party bags and walking out the door.

              AJ and Y/N packed the Camaro and turned on the radio. AJ had made it a habit of helping Y/N maintaining the car. What he did do though was upgrade the interior, with GPS Navigation and a Bluetooth radio. The engine, on the other hand, he learned who to enhance it and keep the original parts. It helped that He remembered things he learned from Bobby and the Guy he used to see often Dean. He never told his mother about Dean, AJ wanted that to be a secret. He missed seeing Dean, he was a good teacher, and AJ learned a lot from him.

“Hey, Mom?” AJ looked down at his hands nervously.

“Yeah, kid.” She smiled at him. “What's on your mind?”

“Did my dad really die on a hunt?” He asked curiously.

              Y/N swallowed the lump in her throat. She had told him the story to avoid him asking questions, but she didn’t think he would question it

“Yes, Alexander Jace, He died on a werewolf hunt.” Her voice cracked.

              She hated lying to him, but the last thing she needed was for Dean Winchester to waltz into their lives because her son went snooping. She hoped Sam got there soon and without Dean. Y/N had told Sam about AJ birthday at the bowling alley, she really needed a friend who knew about hunting. Pulling up to the bowling alley parking lot, Y/N smiled when she saw Sam.

“Hey AJ look who’s here.” Y/N used her chin to point to Sam.

“Wow, he came!” AJ got out of the car hurriedly and smiled.

              Y/N smiled at how happy AJ was to see Sam. Y/N had no Idea that Sam knew about AJ, or that he figured it out. Sam never gave her any indication that he knew. She watched as Sam hugged AJ and looked at his costume and laughed. Y/N knew that Dean loved ‘All Saints Day’ and David Yaeger was his favorite character.

              Sam jogged up to Y/N and helped her get the supplies out of the car. He marveled at her costume and shook his head.

“So Catwoman and David Yaeger,” Sam chuckled. “Y/N, you probably don’t want to hear this but…”

“You know, don’t you.” She whispered and looked away sadly.

“I won’t tell him I promise Y/N, but sooner or later… he has to know,” Sam sighed.

“Over my dead body Sam,” Y/N growled.” AJ is MINE, he has MY last name. Dean will never know about AJ, EVER!” She growled. “Now help me set up before AJ’s friends get here.”

              Sam watched as Y/N stomped off and took a soft swallow. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his nephew’s birthday and to make Y/N angry. He hated keeping secrets from Dean. They had decided not to do that ever again for each other. Sam could only hope that Dean would forgive him. As Sam was helping Y/N, AJ looked to Sam. Maybe Sam could be with his mom? He was a hunter, she was a hunter. What could go wrong?

              AJ greeted his friends as he showed them where the party was set up and what alley’s they would use. All of his friends gushed at his costume, especially since AJ hooked up and button connected to a soundboard that would blast David Yaeger’s best one-liners. His friends were impressed with his craftsmanship and Sam wished Dean had been a part of it all. 

              Throughout the night, AJ kept pushing Sam and Y/N together. Making comments and nudging Sam.

“You know, my mom, I saw her beheading a vamp once, she was awesome. She cornered it against the wall and just, “AJ made a motion with his arm, and Sam laughed.

“Jay, I know what you’re doing,” Sam whispered.

“You would be good for my mom, she’s happy with you, she smiles more,” AJ muttered.

Sam placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, “Jay, Your mom has someone who is definitely destined for her, and it’s not me. I love her like a sister, she is one of my best friends.” Sam gave AJ a hug.

“But, I keep hearing her cry in her sleep. Sometimes she thinks I don’t listen, but I do.” AJ looked at Y/N who was playing with the girls that came to the party and high fived them as they got strikes.

“She’s a strong woman AJ, and you are a good son watching out for her happiness. You remind me of my brother.” Sam smiled shaking his head. “Way too much like my brother.”

“What’s his name?” AJ asked curiously.

“Dean. I’m not sure if you ever….”

“Wow, he’s your brother?!” AJ exclaimed.

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, you met him?”

“Yeah, Besides Uncle Bobby, Dean taught me about cars. It’s what got me interested in Engineering.” AJ gave a shrug as he grabbed some chips to eat.

“Huh,” Sam looked to Y/N, “Small world.”

              The rest of the night was filled with bowling and Sam taking pictures with Y/N and AJ. He loved having a nickname for his nephew, Jay, that would always be special for him. He didn’t tell Y/N about the British and hoped that they would leave her alone. Besides, she was smart and would be able to defend herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**March 2017**

              Sam dialed Y/N’s number frantically. Whenever he got her voicemail, he cursed loudly. Sam and Dean had split up when the British decided to double cross them. He drove one of the bunkers cars a quickly as he could and pulled over when his phone rang, and Y/N’s number popped up.

“Y/N!” he answered frantically.

“Sam? What's going on? Everything alright?” She sounded panicked.

“Y/N the British are targeting American hunters, you need to grab Jay and get deeper underground, who knows if they’ve been tailing me.” Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Ok, we’ll start moving, I’ll call in sick for work and come back when it’s all clear.” Y/N sighed.

“Y/N, you might have to resign and move, who knows how long this will go on for,” Sam whispered.

Sam could hear Y/N curse on the other line, and she was packing.

“We’re going to have to start from scratch aren’t we?” She asked Sam.

              Sam could hear the sadness in her voice, she had the apple pie life with a hunter side job. Thanks to himself, Dean, and the British they ruined it.

“Y/N I’m so sorry for all of this.” He choked.

“It’s the life Sam, I’m just thankful AJ, and I lasted the way we have.”

              Sam could hear her bark order at AJ and what sounded like a code word. Y/N reminded him a bit of what his father would do, but Sam knew Y/N was ten times the better parent than John ever would be.

“Sam, how safe is Kansas?” He heard the hesitation in her voice.

              Sam knew that she had been avoiding going back to Kansas for a long time. He proceeded to give her any and all the information she needed. He was surprised when she found a quick transfer to teach in Lawrence. Her teaching certificate had reciprocity in Kansas, and Y/N could transfer AJ to a Magnet school there. Sam wished her luck and hung up. He made his way to the car and back to Dean, he just wanted all of this to be over. Sam hoped that Y/N would keep herself and his nephew safe. The last thing he needed was for their blood to be on his hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

September 2017

              Y/N settled into Lawrence with AJ beautifully. She was able to buy them a house they never had before. A three bedroom house with more room than they knew what to do with. They spent their time fortifying it against any and all evil they could think off. Devils traps using glow in the dark paint. Y/N was happy to give AJ a piece of a normal life along with the knowledge of a hunter one. She made sure to let him have fun and be a kid, at the same time be cautious and aware of his surroundings. The small family loved Lawrence, and Y/N liked the happy memories that came from living there.

_ 1992  _

_13-year old Y/N and her father met with John Winchester and his sons. Y/N hid behind her father as John towered over her father. John gave her a small smile._

_“Hey, sweetheart, why don’t you go and sit with my boys over there and play some games while your dad and I talk,” John said softly and pointed to Dean and Sam._

_Y/N looked cautiously at her father who merely nodded. Y/N pushed away and brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as she walked to the boys._

_“Hi.” She whispered._

_Dean looked up and froze. There in front of him was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her Y/E/C eyes shined in the dim light. Her Y/C/H framed her face just right. He smiled softly and was about to speak when Sam beat him to it._

_“Hi, I’m Sam, and the smelly one is Dean, want to play Mortal Kombat?” Sam rushed and grabbed her hand pulling her to the arcade machine._

_“Um.. ok, I’m Y/N… Nice to meet you.” Y/N smiled shyly._

_Y/N smiled as she played with Sam. Dean watched as Y/N beat Sam over and over again at a game Sam would boast he was better at. Dean chuckled and stood from his chair._

_“What if I play you?” Dean tried to lean on the arcade machine only to tumble and almost fall._

_“Smooth,” Sam snorted earning a glare from Dean._

_Y/N gave a soft chuckle and nodded. “If you think you can beat me.” She challenged._

_“You’re on princess!” Dean smirked and took Sam’s spot on the machine._

_Dean lost to Y/N over and over again. He looked to her in amazement. She knew all the secrets and moves. He wondered where this girl had been as he was growing up._

_“I’m Dean,” He finally said and smiled to her._

_“I figured, genius.” She snorted at him._

_Dean gave her a soft glare, she was playing hard to get with him. Y/N felt her palms get sweaty as he looked at her. She never dared look up at him scared that she would do something stupid. It turned out that Y/F/N and Y/N would be joining the Winchesters permanently. Y/N’s father became John’s hunting partner, and Sam and Dean gained a friend._

              Dean nursed the glass of whiskey as he sat in the library of the bunker. The memory of meeting Y/N at age 13 crept up in his mind. He drank the whiskey down and poured more into his glass. He shook his head and cursed at his situation. It was day’s like these that he wished he had her by his side. That maybe this life would have been bearable if she was there to talk to him. He noticed Sam was keeping something from him, but he was too tired to argue. Too tired to dig in as they had more important matters to deal with. 

              The British were defeated, but now he had to deal with Lucifer’s son Jack. He couldn’t trust the kid, couldn’t stand to look at him. His mind floated back to one kid he remembered. One kid whose mom used to leave at Bobby’s from time to time.

_February 2011_

_8-year old AJ stood at his usual spot next to Dean looking side the hood of the Impala. The boy was smart for his age, and Dean was impressed with how quickly he grasped things._

_“Ok, so, your mom is out on a hunt again this weekend?” Dean asked AJ._

_“Yeah, but it’s ok, you know why?” AJ exclaimed._

_“Tell me, kid, you are keeping me in suspense.” Dean chuckled as he tightened a bolt on Baby’s engine._

_“She said if I get good grades on my report card, instead of a hunt on a long weekend,” he stopped to look around and motioned for Dean to get closer as if it was a big secret._

_“Ok, I’m really close, I don’t think I can get any closer, and I don’t think anyone is listening.” Dean mused._

_“Mom says she’s taking me to Disney World, in FLORIDA!” He whispered excitedly._

_Dean chuckled and ruffled AJ’s hair, “That sounds good kid, I wish I could take a vacation like that.”_

_“Maybe you can meet us there! You can say your there on a hunt!” Dean let out a boisterous laugh and hugged AJ._

_“I wish it were that simple kid, but do me a favor?” He leaned in to talk to AJ._

_“What is it?” AJ tilted his head and smiled._

_“Get me the autograph of every Disney princess you meet?”_

_“Deal!” AJ held out his hand for Dean to shake._

_Dean shook AJ’s hand and smiled at the kid.  Giving AJ a cloth to clean his greasy hands with, he put the kid on the ground and closed Baby’s hood._

_“Alright kid, let's go see if Bobby has anything to eat.”_

_Dean watched as AJ ran off towards the house and laughed to himself. He wished he could meet the fantastic mom that AJ keeps talking about. The one who figured out how to give her kid a normal life while keeping him aware of the monsters in the dark._

              Dean smiled to himself at the memory. He wondered if the kid was alright and if he and his mom survived the British invasion. Dean prayed with every fiber of his being that the kid and his mom were still alive. He watched as Sam came in, laptop in hand ready to start another hunt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              May 2018

              AJ sat in the Driver's seat of the Camaro, He was practicing for his driver's license. His mom had called Sam over to help as she was too anxious.

“Wow, you’ll be 16 soon?” Sam looked at AJ in disbelief. “Dude you need to stop growing, your mom is anxious enough as it is.”

“I know, but Sam, can I tell you a secret?” AJ took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Sam put a hand on AJ’s shoulder, “Whatever it is Jay, you have my ears.”

“I want to track down Dean.” AJ let it out fast.

“Wait, My brother Dean?” Sam raised his eyebrow and took a deep breath. “Why Jay?”

“I… I want him to know I’m alive… mostly. But, I also want to see if maybe, just maybe he can meet my mom.” AJ sighed.

“Why are you so amped up on getting your mom with someone? What if she’s happy?” Sam shook his head at his nephew.

“Sam, she’s been lonely. She turns down dates, she says she’s married. But you and I both know that well. She’s lonely, I never had a Dad that I can remember and well If you won’t date her maybe Dean will.” AJ rambled.

“Ok, slow down bud. Just take things one day at a time, your mom loves you, and she’s happy with you. Trust her ok?” Sam looked at AJ as the young teen nodded. “Good. Now does your mom know that you’ve met Dean?”

“No, Uncle Bobby said it would make her mad, but he wouldn’t tell me why.” AJ sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot in the Camaro.

              With Sam in the driver's seat, they practiced everything that would be on the driving test, even going so far as to let AJ take the Camaro on the open road and blast the radio full of Zeppelin. By the end of the day, AJ parked the Camaro back at the house and Sam walked him to the door. Y/N was listening to music as she cleaned the house. Sam heard the familiar strings of Zeppelin playing through the speakers. Sam smiled softly, he wondered what Dean would say.

“I brought your son back in one piece!” Sam bellowed over the music.

“OK, awesome! Want to stay for pizza?” She called out.

              Before he could answer, Y/N Sams phone rang. Dean was calling. Sam gave Y/N and apologetic look and hugged AJ as he said his goodbyes. Dean had found a hunt and wanted Jack to join them on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              October 2018

                           AJ cheered with his friends as his mother gave him the keys to the Camaro. His friends gushed that he would now be driving the sweet car that was parked in his driveway to school, while his mom drove their Honda Civic.

“Oh mom, don’t cry come on.” AJ hugged her tightly.

“I know I just… sometimes I wish I could give you more.” She patted his cheek and kissed his forehead.

              AJ knew what she meant by that. She suggested she wished he had a father, someone to call dad. He hugged his mom tightly.

“You have given me everything Mom, I promise!” he whispered to her.

“Can we take her to the Diner and then the lake for the Halloween party?” He gave her his puppy dog pout.

“Yeah go have fun, I’m going to stay here and hand out some candy ok?” She kissed his cheek as his friends cheered with him.

              When his friends were out of earshot, she took his hands in hers.

“You know the drill, anything happens that’s a bit wacky, you call me and say our go word ok?”

“You got it, mom! I love you!” AJ gave her one last hug.

              Y/N watched as AJ walked out of the house and started the car. She sighed and locked the door. She walked up the stairs and to her room and pulled out a cardboard box from under the bed. In the box were old pictures of Dean and Y/N, from the time they were 13 up until their last encounter. She looked through each one. She wondered if she could ever tell AJ about who his father really is. She had found so many times where she could say to him, but the words echoed in her head.

‘ _This life is hard enough without some piece of hunter tail dragging you down_.’

              Those were his exact words. He considered Y/N ‘hunter tail’ not worthy of being loved by him. When she had found out she was pregnant, she wanted to call him, to rub it in John’s face that his perfect soldier wasn’t perfect. But she had gone against it. She moved on and found Ellen, and Bobby, and Ash. She had her network of friends, and they were better than Dean ever could be. She was going to put the box back when she heard the knock on the door.

              Y/N grabbed the bowl of candy expecting to see the trick or treaters. But, when she opened the door, her eyes went wide. There at the doorway was Castiel,  a monster in his own right whom she hadn’t seen since 2008.

“What are you doing here?” She forcefully placed the candy bowl on the table and reached for her gun.

“Y/N you know regular bullets can’t hurt me.” He sighed softly.

“These? Are Angel blade pellets jackass!” Y/N growled as she coked the gun.

“I didn’t come here to fight you Y/N. Please, I have grave news to tell you.” Castiel pleaded with her.

“Bullshit!”

_October 2009_

_AJ had just turned 7 and dressed as a dinosaur for his Halloween/Birthday party. Y/N had opted to dress as Wilma Flinstone to pair with her son. She smiled as he ran around with his friends and enjoyed his birthday. Y/N was getting more snack from the pantry when a knock came on the door. She cautiously looked through the peephole and opened it slightly._

_“Who are you?” She demanded, her hunter instincts kicking in as she reached for the gun in her hidden compartment._

_“I am Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord.”_

_The man ’s voice was gravely and annoying. She rolled her eyes and put the gun down reaching for the holy water. When she went to douse him, his eyes glowed white. Y/N froze, she opened the door and walked back._

_“I am here to protect you and your son against the archangels and their methods of detection.” He said._

_“Why?” Y/N eyed him suspiciously._

_“Is he not Dean Winchester’s son?” Castiel asked._

_“How did you….”_

_“Heaven has its ways, and they will do everything in their power to find you and take him,” Castiel said._

_“Do whatever you have to do to keep us hidden.” She whispered._

_The next thing she knew, she was filled with intense pain. Castiel took a step back and sighed._

_“That should ward you, but you should ward this house too, I shall show you the symbols.” Without giving her another word, he wrote down all of the wardings she needed to place on her house._

_“I don’t want you doing what you did to me to my son. IS there something he can wear? A bracelet a necklace?” She sighed._

_“We can create a necklace for him to wear, but he can never take it off,” Castiel warned._

              The memory faded as Castiel stepped through the threshold of Y/N new house.

“You have 5 minutes,” she gritted.

“Dean has said yes to the archangel Michael of another dimension. We are trying to get him back to normal, but… Sam thinks you might be able to reach him. He’s going down a spiral Y/N.”

“No” she barked. “Absolutely not. There you got your answer, let the angel burn his body.” 

              Y/N pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. She cocked the gun again and gave the angel a glare.

“Get out of my house.” She warned, “this next one will be aimed at your heart if you don’t leave, and if you tell Dean about this, it will go through your head!” She growled.

              Castiel nodded solemnly and backed away and out of the house. Y/N uncocked the gun and fell to her knees. Her body shook with fury, fear, and pain. Dean said yes. He’s an angel’s meat puppet. Now more than ever she needed to get over him, to get him out of her mind. Y/N put all of her memories into the cardboard box. She had tortured herself by having the memories under her bed. She grabbed the box and moved it to the linen closet by the bathroom. A place she rarely looked in.

              Taking her gun, she went down to the basement. She and AJ had set it up as a makeshift shooting range, complete with super soundproof walls. She grabbed a pair of noise canceling headphones and goggles. Y/N set her target up and aimed her gun. She fired into the head at dead center and then the chest emptying her clip. Her shoulders shook, and her eyes glared at the target. All she could see was Dean’s face on the mark she had just littered with holes.


	4. Chapter 4

_ January 2000  _

_ Dean,Y/N, and  Sam had decided to spend their time at a local arcade. With Dean and Y/N 20, but with fake IDs they were able to drink while Sam had to watch. The trio had found a nice arcade that also doubled as a bar. They ordered the usual food--pizza, wings, fries, and onion rings. Dean and Y/N watched as Sam went off to play his own style of games. Dean looked at Y/N as he took a sip of his beer. Dean couldn’t help but stare at the way the fluorescent lights accentuated her features. For seven years he felt this lump in his chest whenever he thought about her. But they had always said they would remain friends.  _

_ Dean tapped Y/N gently as she took a sip of her beer. He gave her one of his signature sly smiles before leaning towards her.  _

_ “What do you want Winchester?” she sighed in annoyance.  _

_ “How about we play a round of Mortal Kombat” he used his thumb to point to the machine.  _

_ “Ohhhh, are you trying to be humiliated for the billionth time, Dean?” Y/N bumped his shoulder.  _

_ “You wish. I’m going to beat you, Y/N, you can count on that.” Dean took a big gulp of his beer before holding out his hand for Y/N to take.  _

_ Y/N smiled and took it, ignoring the jolt of electricity that it sent her. Every time she was close to him her heart felt like it would stop. But Y/N kept her distance and remained his friends. That’s what she told herself Dean needed. Dean pulled her to the Mortal Kombat machine and put the money in. They selected their characters, and as usually Y/N kicked his ass.  _

_ “Ohhhh, what’s that? No Y/N please mercy!” She mocked and gently pushed his shoulder.  _

_ “Ha, ha, ha, ha very funny. You know… I was thinking… one more round, you win, you get to kiss me anywhere you want… I win…” Dean smirked.  _

_ “You’re on Winchester.” Y/N laughed at his lame attempt at the bet. When she’d win she’d kiss his cheek like always, and that was that. He would end up with some floozy, and she would babysit Sam.  _

_ “You know,” He chuckled as they played. “No matter who wins, what do you say we go out on a real date?”  _

_ Y/N stopped playing long enough for Dean to beat her fighter and win. Dean used that moment to pull her in for a kiss on her lips.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Go out with me Y/N, I’ve been holding this in for seven years and I can’t anymore,” he touched his nose to hers.  _

_ “What kind of date did you have in mind?” she whispered before kissing him again pressing her tongue to his mouth.  _

_ They stood in front of the Mortal Kombat machine making out until Sam came over.  _

_ “Ewwwww, really guys, not in front of Mortal Kombat.” Sam pushed them apart earning him a bitch face from Dean before Dean gave him a noogie.  _

January 2019

Y/N had just finished giving her last class of the day as the bell rang. She sighed in relief as she sat down and rubbed her forehead. As the last student filed out, she waited for AJ to come to check in with her. She was grading papers when he came in. 

“Sorry mom, Coach wanted to talk to me.” He hugged her and sat at one of the desks. 

“It’s ok sweetie, so here is what’s happening, something is going on in Topeka, and I’m going to check it out solo ok?” 

“Mom, I should go with you,” AJ argued. 

“No, you have a wrestling match tomorrow, and you can’t miss it. Besides it should be quick I will try to get back in time ok?” She walked around her desk and smiled. “Once I know what I’m dealing with I will send you your protocols ok?” 

AJ sighed and nodded, he hated when his mom hunted alone, sometimes it scared him. This time he had a bad feeling in his gut that something was definitely wrong. He watched as she grabbed her things and got ready to lock up her classroom. They walked out of the school and walked to their cars. Usually, Y/N loved riding with AJ, but she needed to talk to Sam about something first. Dialing the number, she sighed when he actually picked up. 

“Yeah” he sighed. 

“Hey Sam, it’s Y/N.” 

“Oh hey! Hold on give me a sec.” 

Y/N could hear shuffling and the sound of the door closing. 

“Ok, what’s up Y/N? Sorry Dean was in the room with me I needed to get away.” He sighed. 

“No problem, listen I’m only asking as a precaution Sam, can I give AJ your number?” She winced at how it sounded. 

“Why, Y/N?” Sam sounded hopeful. 

“I need to leave AJ instructions as I’m going out on a hunt in Topeka, but he has a wrestling meet tomorrow. I just need it as a last minute something went wrong deal ok.” 

“Yeah sure, that sounds like a good plan. Do you want back up on this?” Sam asked. 

“No!” She almost shouted, “NO, I can handle it, just, if anything happens AJ knows what to do ok? Don’t treat him like a kid who doesn’t know how to hunt; he does. Just don’t let him do anything stupid.” 

Y/N sighed and thanked Sam before hanging up. She reached the house just after AJ and made her way to her room to start packing. She began with her protocol envelopes. In case of an emergency, he was to grab the right pocket and read the instructions. She had titled this one Donald Duck, and placed it in a pocket labeled Tomorrowland. If in twenty-four hours he didn’t hear anything after she initiated protocol he was to open Tomorrowland and follow the instructions in Donald Duck. They had come up with this protocol when he was eight. 

AJ watched as his mother got ready and sighed. He really wished he was going with her, but there was no stopping her.  He walked in and helped her pack her things. He then gave her her phone, he smiled sheepishly at her. 

“I made some adjustments to it, if you press this button, it will give me your location so that when I follow protocol, I can find you faster.” He whispered and sighed. 

Y/N placed a soft hand on his cheek and looked into his green eyes, the eyes that reminded her of Dean. 

“I’m going to be fine, I promise.” She pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “I’m only going to be 30 minutes away, ok?” 

AJ nodded his head and sighed hugging her tight. He helped her prepare the rest of her things and pack up her Honda. He tried to get her to take the Camaro, but she said that it was his from now on. He stood at the end of the driveway as she pulled out and drove off. He sighed as the taillights disappeared into the horizon. 

**The Next Day**

At around 8 o’clock in the morning, AJ received a text from his mother. 

‘Fantasyland, Aladdin, Tomorrowland, Donald Duck’ 

He looked at the clock, she had left last night at around 8 that night if she wasn’t home by 8 tonight, he had to follow protocol. AJ made his daily routine of making breakfast and getting ready for school. His magnet program ran different from the rest of the school, especially since he found out he was graduating early. It was a surprise for his mother, along with the fact that he applied to MIT. He wanted to make her proud, and he wanted to be able to hunt and make money as a mechanical engineer. 

The rest of the day went by slow, AJ kept finding himself looking at his watch and his phone. His mother was radio silent, and it scared him. That’s usually how it went, ever since Uncle Bobby had died, she had these protocols in place. So far, he never had to use them at all, he really hoped that he didn’t have to. 

By the end of the day, AJ made his way to the locker room to change into his wrestling gear for his match. Being co-captain of the varsity team was an accomplishment, and he couldn’t help but realize that he had his mom and hunting to thank for that. He had heard the stories from her about how other hunters lived motel to motel, the kids going from school to school. He was lucky, and he loved his mom for being able to give him an apple pie life with the sprinkle of crazy.  

“Y/L/N!” Coach bellowed

“Yeah, Coach!” AJ called back as he finished strapping on his wrestling boots. 

“Ready to get us closer to states?” 

“Yes, sir!” AJ smiled and jumped up a little to amp himself up. 

He had to concentrate, he had to think positive. His mom would be okay, she would be home waiting for him with a pizza, crazy story, and a promise to go next time. AJ felt like the match happened in a blur, one minute he was shaking the guy's hand, and the next his arm was being raised as the winner. He felt happy, euphoric even. He hadn’t also noticed when he turned down his friends for an after party to get home to meet with his mom. He got back at 6 pm, she wasn’t back yet. He took money from his petty cash and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a Y/F/T for his mom. 

AJ fell asleep on the couch, his pizza all gone his mother’s still in the oven waiting for her. AJ started to panic. He looked at the time, he had overslept, and it was past her check-in time. He checked his phone. Radio silence met back with him. AJ went into protocol mode, for the first time in his life he started to panic. 

He first grabbed his empty hunters' bag and filled it with his essential gear. He made sure to pack his new inventions and enhancement before making his way into his mom's room. He already knew the type of monster, Fantasyland indicated a monster, Aladdin a Djinn. He went to the next clue, Tomorrowland, he filtered through the envelopes in Tomorrowland and found Donald Duck. 

He tore it open and red her neat handwriting. The instructions were clear call Sam and head to Lebanon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam was in the library of the Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon. He looked over to Dean who began nursing a glass of whiskey. He was about to ask Dean about a possible hunt when his phone went off. Ever since Sam had walked away when taking a call, Dean had been slightly suspicious of him. 

“Hello” Sam rubbed his eyes. 

“Sam? It’s AJ!” AJ croaked. 

“AJ? What’s wrong?” Sam stood with a force that knocked his chair back. 

Deans ears perked up at the name AJ. But it couldn’t be the same kid from years ago, could it?

“Sam it’s my mom, I think her hunt went south, she left me protocols to follow, and I’m doing one of them.” AJ tried to steady his voice as he was driving. “I’m on my way to Lebanon.” 

Sam looked to Dean who had been staring at him intently. 

“Ok, AJ, um… do me a favor, pick a motel and call me back. Once you do, I’ll meet you in your room, and we can go from there.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

What did Y/N get herself into? Sam hung up with AJ and looked to Dean. This was not the way to tell him about what was headed his way. Against his better judgment, Sam decided against telling Dean about AJ and the mystery hunters' identity. 

“Everything ok Sam? Something you want to tell me?” Dean glared at him, the pounding in his head from Michael trying to escape bothering him. 

“You remember the kid that Bobby use to watch? who you let fix Baby up with you from time to time?” Sam took a deep breath as he walked to the kitchen with Dean following him. 

“AJ, yeah I remember. He’s alive,” Dean smiled, “So what's the situation?” the pounding in his head subsided at the thought of AJ being safe. 

“Seems like his mom might be missing. She left him specific instructions to follow, and he’s headed this way, as I’ve been close to her for years,” Sam explained. 

“Where is he driving from?” Dean inquired as he watched Sam take a beer from the fridge. 

“Lawrence.” 

“Ok so a three-hour drive, call AJ back and have him meet us at the Dreamliner motel. We can meet him there,” Dean barked as he went to his room to get ready. 

Dean grabbed Baby’s keys and anything they might need just in case. Sam did the same as they piled into the car. Dean drove off in the direction of the Dreamliner Motel and parked her to wait for AJ. Sam left Dean alone by the Impala to go and grab some food. 

“Don’t forget the pie, Sam!” Dean called out as he turned the radio in the Impala on. 

Dean nervously looked at his watch. He wasn’t sure what to say to the kid. He hadn’t seen AJ since he was eight years old. Dean could still remember the smile on his face about going to Disney World and wondered if his mom ever kept her promise. All Dean could remember was the small boy who helped him take care of Baby and who always had a slice of pie with him after working hard. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the memory, how he kept it from Amara and Michael he never knew, but he felt happy with the kid. Dean looked up when he heard the roar of an engine. Turning into the motel, a Y/F/C 67 Camaro. Dean chuckled, that was the car Y/N always wanted. 

Dean stood straight and pushed himself off Baby, just as Sam came back with the food. Sam closed his eyes and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He walked past the trunk of the Camaro as AJ stepped out. Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dean’s face wondering what reaction he would get. 

AJ closed his eyes before turning around. He needed to be calm, he couldn’t act like a kid. Not in front of them. Standing up straight, AJ walked around his car and stood in front of the brothers. 

Dean could feel his breath catch in his throat; he was almost staring at a mirror image of his teen self. He looked to Sam who was smiling at AJ. AJ walked up to Sam and gave him a hug.  Dean looked between Sam and AJ. If Dean didn’t know better, it was as if Sam had kept in touch with AJ somehow. He watched as AJ turned to him and looked almost shy. 

“You probably don’t remember me, but my name is ….” AJ began. 

“Alexander Jace, “ Dean finished and pulled him into a tight hug. “Good to see you kid.” 

AJ felt a weight lift off him as Dean hugged him. There was something about the hug that made AJ wish Dean was his dad. 

“Ok, so what is the situation AJ?” Sam gave him a soft smile and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Ok, so at around 8 pm yesterday Mom left for her hunt in Topeka, she sent me this text message at around 10pm last night, it’s our protocol.” He showed them the message. 

“Fantasyland, Aladdin, Tomorrowland, Donald Duck?” Dean raised his eyebrow at AJ. 

“I know, I know. But I was eight we had gone to Disney World, and the usual words were too obvious, and anyone could decipher them.” AJ shrugged. 

“OK, so what do they mean?” Sam handed AJ his phone back. 

“Fantasyland is what we say when it’s a monster from purgatory, Aladdin, the genie so a Djinn, Tomorrowland wait twenty-four hours with no check-ins…” He paused not sure how to say the next part. 

“Ok, and Donald Duck?” Dean noticed how AJ paused and looked to the ground. 

“She always said Donald Duck was to be used if no one else could help us, she never ever wanted to use that protocol. I have a bad feeling because Donald Duck was contacting Sam,” AJ let out quickly. 

AJ hadn’t realized he was nervous. All he could think about was his mom in trouble, and here he was in front of the man who taught him about cars and who helped him when he felt down.  AJ ran a hand across his face and sighed, he didn’t want to be this weak, he felt weak. 

“Hey,” Dean took both of AJ shoulders and looked into the kid's eyes. “She’s going to be ok, we’re going to take you back to our place, and we’ll retrace her steps ok?” 

AJ could only nod. He felt numb, he felt panicked. He looked to Sam for reassurance. 

“My brother is right, we are going to find her, let's get you back, you can rest and tell us everything you know there.” Sam looked to Dean who gave him a small smile. 

“Look, why don’t I drive your car, you can tell me how you’ve been, Sam can drive the Impala back, ok?” Dean could tell AJ was trying to stay cool. It’s what he would have done, but this kid grew up with a loving mom, something Dean never had and would never know how it felt. 

AJ handed Dean the keys to the Camaro and got into the passenger side. His eyes looking out the window as Dean pulled out and drove off towards the bunker. 

“Wow,” Dean whistled, “The engine is smooth, are you the one taking care of her? Or is she taking it to a mechanic?” Dean was making small talk. 

“I did most of the engine work, I fixed up the radio. Upgraded it so that we could have the better sound quality,” AJ muttered not looking at Dean. 

“Look, kid, your mom is going to be ok.” Dean couldn’t help but feel bad for AJ. “Sam and I are going to find her and bring her home.” 

The rest of the short drive to the bunker was filled with silence. Dean watched as Sam led AJ towards an empty room and let him get settled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Y/N gave a soft groan as she stretched and dug into the pillow. Her eyes shot open. Pillow? She sat up and looked around frantically. She was in a house, it looked like her bedroom, her things. She placed a hand on her pounding head and pushed the covers away. She set her legs at the edge of the bed and sighed. Did she make it home? How did she get there? She stood and wobbled towards her bathroom, wincing at the light hitting her eyes. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Images flashing through her head, pictures of her and Dean. Happy, content. Memories of Dean and AJ fixing the Impala, playing games, Disney. She shook her head and sighed. That’s right, she was dreaming of hunting?  _

_ Splashing water on her face she grabbed her robe and fastened it tightly. She walked by AJ’s room and opened the door, there he lay on his stomach arm under his pillow snoring loudly. She smiled before stepping in and pulling up the comforter to tuck him in and kissing the top of his head. Looking in his room, it seemed the same, wrestling trophies, electronics, and wiring everywhere. She was home.  _

_ She turned at the sound of a muffled curse and pots clanging in the kitchen. Y/N carefully descended down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen. She felt her heart stop at the sight of the simple silhouette in her kitchen. His broad shoulders hunched over the cooktop. Y/N took careful steps towards him, more flashes entered her mind. Dean telling John off and leaving with her, their appointments with AJ, proposing to her. Y/N held on to the counter for support and held her head with her free hand groaning.  _

_ “Woah sweetheart, slow down.”  _

_ His voice made her knees weak. She took slow deep breaths and forced herself to look up. There staring back at her were the eyes of the man she loved and wanted to forget. Dean smiled and caressed her cheek.  _

_ “That was some celebration last night.” He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Who knew our kid would get early admission to MIT? MIT babe!” he hugged her tight.  _

_ Y/N shook her head and pushed him away. Something was wrong, this was not Dean. Dean left, he broke her heart, he let her walk away. She walked to the other end of the Island putting distance between them.  _

_ “You broke up with me.” She rasped.  _

_ “What?” Dean raised his eyebrow at her before shaking his head. “You had the nightmare again.”  _

_ “No, I remember, you broke up with me. I raised AJ on my own, you never tried to look for me.” She felt her chest tighten as she spoke the words.  _

_ Dean rushed to her side and held her in his arms, leading her to the couch so she could sit. He kneeled in front of her hand held her face in his hands. Her Y/E/C eyes looking into his green ones.  _

_ “Breathe, sweetheart, just breathe. You had the nightmare again, Y/N.” He placed soft kisses along her face. “I told dad off, remember? We were going to leave together, and I told you what he did. We left him alone. I left with you, Y/N.”  _

_ The images flashed in her head, they were so real. She began to calm down as he shushed in her ear and held her close.  _

_ “Is mom ok?” AJ’s voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs.  _

_ “She’s going to be OK kid, just had the same nightmare.” Dean sighed.  _

_ Y/N took a deep breath and calmed herself. Was it all a dream? Was this her life? Her real life? She looked up at Dean. She had dreamt of this for a long time, and here he was. She looked down at her hand and noticed the engagement ring and wedding band on her left finger. Her breath caught in her throat. How could she not remember this? Closing her eyes, she let the memories flood her mind, she recalled. She let out the breath she was holding in and stood. Marching to Dean, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. The feel of his lips sending shivers down her spine.  _

_ “Oh geez seriously!” AJ exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen to avoid the public display of affection.  _

_ “Panic attack over?” Dean said as they broke the kiss.  _

_ “Panic attack over,” she whispered and gave him a peck on his lips.   _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AJ lay on his side on the bed in the bunker. His mind raced with thoughts of his mom. Was she safe? Alive? He felt his eyes prickle with tears, he felt like a scared little boy for even feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it. This was his mom, a mom who for years gave him everything without complaining. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Sam come in and sit on the bed. 

“AJ, Dean made some burgers if you’re hungry.” Sam cleared his throat and placed a hand on AJ’s shoulder. 

“Not hungry,” AJ mumbled and moved away from Sam. 

Dean took a breath before making a decision. He hated doing this, but AJ needed to be strong. Dean marched over to AJ and lifted the kid up over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” AJ cried out. 

Dean carried him all the way to the kitchen and plopped him on one of the chairs at the table. AJ watched as Dean grabbed a plate with burgers and fries on it and placed it in front of him. 

“You need to eat, I’m sure your mom would skin Sam and me alive if you starved.” Dean muttered, “Besides staying holed up isn’t going to help anybody, I should know from experience.” He sighed and sat across from AJ. 

“I feel weak, I should have gone with her!” AJ growled as he ran a hand across his face. 

“No, what she did was good, if it is a Djinn, you, Sam and I can take it.” Dean took a bite of his burger. 

AJ looked cautiously to Dean. AJ didn’t know him to well, but from what little he saw he liked him. AJ swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed the burger taking a bite. 

“Isn't Sam foing to hoin ush?” AJ said with his mouth full. 

Dean swallowed before answering, “That health nut? Naw, and don’t talk with your mouth full kid.” He chided. 

AJ gave Dean a small smile and continued to eat his burger in silence. Sam stood at the doorway to the kitchen, he felt the urge to pull Dean aside and tell him, but he couldn’t bring himself to. They had to focus on finding Y/N. Once they did, he would brace himself for what was to come. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Dean kissed along Y/N’s neck as she stirred the sauce for the pasta she was preparing. AJ had decided to sleep over his friend's house, and that left Dean and Y/N alone time. Y/N moaned softly as Dean's hands began to roam along her body.  _

_ “If you keep doing that I’m going to burn dinner,” she moaned as he sucked on her skin and squeezed her breasts.  _

_ “Save it for tomorrow, we can always order take out,” he mumbled against her neck as he reached to turn off the stove.  _

_ “I can’t get enough of you, trust me I know, but I want to make this for tonight, please.” She gently nudged him away earning a whimper from him.  _

_ “But what if I want to eat something else?” Dean mumbled in her ear as his hand slipped in between her thighs teasing her.  _

_ Y/N leaned into him as his fingers teased her through her panties. She was glad to be wearing a skirt for the night. She gasped when he pushed her panties to the side and slid his finger ever so gently inside her.  _

_ “Dean,” she breathed.  _

_ “What is it baby, you want to cum on my fingers?” He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.  _

_ “Please, Dean.” She pushed her hip against his hand asking for more friction.  _

_ Dean smirked against her skin as he pumped his finger in and out of her, her folds becoming slicker. He pressed his hardening cock against her ass earning a moan from both of them. Y/N moved her hips in time with his finger and gasped when he filled her with a second one.  _

_ “Yeah, gotta get you nice and ready.” Dean breathed. “Going to make you scream my name Y/N,” he began sucking on her neck as he pumped faster into her.  _

_ Y/N could feel her walls clench around his fingers. She could feel him smiling as he pumped faster and faster, hitting her g-spot at just the right angle. Y/N felt herself close to climax, her breath ragged and shallow as he moved to push her towards the edge of ecstasy.  _

_ “Cum for me baby, cum on my fingers,” he urged her.  _

_ That was all it took for Y/N to shudder around him. She felt the build-up of release hit her as she came on his fingers. Dean moaned against her ear before taking out his fingers and licking them clean.  _

_ “Love the way you taste on my fingers babe, can’t wait to get you in bed, _

_ ” Dean breathed as he turned her head and gave her a heated kiss.  _

_ This was everything Y/N desired, Y/N dreamed of. She took a minute to regain her composure and smirked. She would get him back for that display later. She found herself concentrating on cooking as she felt his eyes on her.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

AJ sat in the bunker library with Sam and Dean. He was typing away at his computer furiously. 

“Before she left, I gave mom an upgraded phone with a GPS tracker that either of us could control remotely.” He explained as Sam was looking over his shoulder. “I can get her last whereabouts as well as places she’s been.” 

“How did you come up with all of this? I’m Impressed. Didn’t you just turn 16 back in October?” Sam couldn’t help but let his pride for his nephew seep out. 

AJ shook his head in embarrassment, “It’s nothing, I mean, I’m graduating early as I had enough credits and tested out of a lot of classes.” He muttered as he continued to work.  

Dean and Sam looked at one another. The kid was smart and well adjusted. This was a first in the hunter world. Dean could only imagine what AJ’s mother was like. He wondered if he had ever met her. He got up and motioned for Sam to follow him, letting AJ work. 

“What’s up?” Sam breathed as he glanced at AJ. 

“You know his mom right?” Dean inquired.  Sam nodded. 

“Have I ever met her? I mean, I only ever heard about her from the kid and Bobby always kept a tight lip about her name and who she was.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, His mom and I were old friends, I… I don’t think you’ve ever met her no,” Sam cleared his throat and smiled at his brother. 

Sam hated himself at the moment. He didn’t want to lie to his brother, but he didn’t want to risk losing his nephew forever do to his mother’s fury. Sam was about to reassure Dean when AJ cheered. 

“What you got there kid?” Dean rushed over. 

“OK, so her GPS is still working, she’s still in the Topeka area. It looks like it’s a warehouse district,” AJ said as he showed the brothers the map. 

“Ok, grab your gear and anything you need from the trunk of your car and let's go.” Dean slapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re letting me come with you?” AJ couldn’t hide the shock in his voice. 

“Look, you’re worried about your mom right?” Dean watched as he nodded. “Ok, she trained you good right?” 

“Yeah,” AJ muttered. 

“Then let's not waste any time arguing semantics when you would argue to come,” Dean said as he patted AJ’s shoulder and walked to his own room to pack. “Get the led out people,” he yelled. 

AJ scrambled and grabbed his laptop making his way to the temporary room to retrieve his things. He hadn’t been on a hunt since before school started. He forgot the rush it created in him. AJ met Sam and Dean in the garage. Moving to the Camaro, he popped the trunk and began to retrieve his own silver dagger. 

“You guys have Lamb's blood?” He called out to the brothers.

“Always have it on hand,” Dean said. 

AJ nodded and closed the trunk. He put the knife away and was about to sit in the back when Sam stopped him. 

“Why don’t you take my spot and sit next to Dean kid. I need to get some shut eye.” Sam said as he nudged AJ towards the passenger seat. 

“Sam, you sure?” Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother. 

“How many hunter kids can say they drove in the passenger seat of the famous Baby.” Sam chuckled as he sat in the back. 

“Well, what are you waiting for kid!” Dean smiled at AJ. 

AJ climbed in quickly and laughed. He looked around the inside of Baby and let out a soft ‘wow.’ Dean and Sam chuckled to each other at AJ’s expression. Sam hoped that when the dust settles AJ would be a permanent fixture in the Impala from time to time. Dean turned the ignition, and Baby’s engine roared to life. 

“Wow, listen to her purr!” AJ exclaimed resulting In a laugh from Dean. 

“It’s beautiful right?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” AJ breathed as he leaned back on the bench seat. 

“Alright settle in we got a 3-hour drive to Topeka,” Dean sighed as he turned on the radio. 

The soft strums of Led Zeppelin’s ‘Baby I’m Gonna Leave You’ came out of the speakers, and AJ face lit up. 

“You like Zeppelin!” He exclaimed. 

“Who doesn’t?” Dean scoffed. 

_ Babe, baby, baby, I'm gonna leave you. _

_ I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you. _

_ I'll leave you when the summertime _

_ Leave you when the summer comes a rollin' _

_ Leave you when the summer comes along. _

Dean sat wide-eyed as AJ sang along to the lyrics before joining in, Tapping to the guitar breaks of the song. Dean sighed as he let the words sink in. This was how he felt when he hurt Y/N all those years ago. 

_ I've got to quit you, yeah _

_ Ooh, baby baby baby baby baby baby ooh _

_ Don't you hear it callin' me? _

_ Woman, woman, I know, I know _

_ It feels good to have you back again _

_ And I know that one day baby, it's really gonna grow, yes it is. _

_ We gonna go walkin' through the park every day. _

Sam watched as Dean and AJ sang in sync. His heart broke just a little, and he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that they were father and son. It was uncanny how alike they were, and Dean was still oblivious to the fact. It frustrated him to no end. He only hoped that the fallout would end on a happy note and not in tragedy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ With dinner devoured, Dean had taken it upon himself to carry Y/N up to their room earning a squeal from her. Y/N sighed contently as he lay her gently on the bed. His fingers caressed her cheek gingerly, making her body shiver at his touch. He kissed her lips tenderly at first before devouring her in the heat of the moment. Y/N moaned and pressed into his touch as his fingers began to make work of taking away her clothes. Y/N gasped as he nudged her knees open after removing her panties and he licked at her slit.  _

_ “Dean.” She moaned.  _

_ “Mmmm, just as I thought, you taste sweet.” He murmured as he continued his assault on her sensitive flesh.  _

_ Y/N rolled her hips against his mouth as his tongue entered her folds. A finger was gently rubbing at her clit making her shudder against him. The sensations he was creating made her wild. She moaned loudly earning a chuckle from him.  _

_ “That’s my girl, want to hear you scream in pleasure.” He moaned as he continued to work on her.  _

_ Y/N could feel her body heat rise and her belly furl in excitement as her climax rose. Dean continued to slurp and suck at her, feeling her walls contract and release around his tongue. He moved to suck on her clit and pressed two fingers into her, curling them, reaching her g-spot. Y/N felt her hips buck and she climaxed around him.  _

_ Dean moved his way up her body leaving kissing along the way, his mouth covered in her juices. She hadn’t realized it, but he was already naked, when did that happen? He was ready to move in her, and she stopped him.  _

_ “Condom?” She said.  _

_ “Not this time sweetheart. We should have another one, I know AJ is older but, I've always wanted another one with you.” He sighed and caressed her face.  _

_ “Ok,” She heard herself say. “Let's have another baby.”  _

_ Dean smiled as he lined up with her sex and entered her slowly. Y/N pressed her fingers into his shoulders as he moved into her. The feel of him filling her up to the brim with excitement.  His thrusts slow and calculating bringing her to the brink of anticipation as he teased her.  _

_ “Please Dean,” she breathed. _

_ “Please what, baby?” he teased as he gave her slow thrust after slow thrust.  _

_ “Put a baby in me Winchester,” she breathed as she pulled him down and kissed him feverishly as his thrusts began to speed up.  _

_ Dean went faster and faster, pushing Y/N to the edge of pleasure as she clamped down on him and released her juices around him. Not long after Dean spilled into her and they both fell exhausted from their exploits. Y/N felt Dean move to push the covers down so that they could lay under them. Once they were comfortable, Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  _

_ “I love you Mrs. Winchester” he whispered.  _

_ “Love you too,” she mumbled and let sleep overtake her.  _

_ When Y/N woke up the next morning, she sighed contently at the feel of Dean next to her. She curled up closer to him as he slept. She felt his fingers draw patterns on her skin.  _

_ “Morning,” he groaned as he stretched.  _

_ Y/N began to move away from him, but Dean had other plans. Dean maneuvered his body to be on top of her pinning her to the bed as he started to leave open-mouthed kisses along her neck.  _

_ “AJ’s is going to be home soon,” Y/N breathed as Dean kissed her cheek.  _

_ “We can be quick,” he mused and touched the tip of his nose with hers.  _

_ “As much as I would love to babe, we need to get up,” Y/N said as she pushed Dean gently off her.  _

_ “We have to get his things ready for MIT don’t we,” Dean sighed.  _

_ “We do, come on. Our baby is growing up, and he’s smart.” She gave him a quick kiss before heading to the shower.  _

_ The rest happened in a blur. AJ came home, and Dean was making pancakes with bacon. Y/N watched the two of them talk about cars and the improvements AJ wanted to make in the Impala.  _

_ “You can do that to the Camaro but not with Baby. I’m keeping her pure mister.” Dean scolded resulting in an eye roll from his son.  _

_ “Come on Dad, just at least let me upgrade her radio! That way you can use your phone to listen to Zeppelin instead of relying on the cassette player!” AJ pleaded.  _

_ “I’ll think about it.” Dean relented and gave his son his breakfast. “You ok there Y/N/N you’re awfully quiet.” Dean reached for her hand.  _

_ “Yeah, I’m just… going to miss this when our big man goes to college,” she laughed pinching AJ’s cheek.  _

_ “MOM!” he squealed and moved away, “Gosh I’m sixteen jeez.” He laughed.  _

_ “Don’t care if you’re fifty-six you’re still my baby,” she said and moved to kiss the top of his head.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean parked the Impala by the motel room that Y/N had been using. Sam used his FBI badge to get a spare key, using the “our partner is missing, and it was a need to know basis” excuse. AJ walked into the room behind Dean and looked around. Y/N had outlined all of the victims and circled the warehouse she was going to scope out. 

“She was right, looks like a Djinn.” Sam sighed looking at Y/N’s work. 

“Ok, let's plan out what we're going to do, so… Djinn’s drain their victims of their blood using IV’s and blood bags. They keep their victims in a happy dream state.” Dean explained to AJ. 

“Yeah, it’s a poison, right?” AJ asked. 

“Yeah, so your… Dean and I are going to create an anti-venom to give to your mom.” Sam coughed. He almost slipped. 

“Ok, let’s settle in and have a game plan for tonight,” Dean said and sat at the table in the motel room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Things happened in a blur for Y/N, AJ was at MIT, and Y/N now had a nice round baby bump. She found herself on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Happily eating a tub of peanut butter ice-cream. Dean came home arms and hands full of bags as he used his foot to kick the door closed.  _

_ “OK, I got more popcorn, Cholula hot sauce, and I think I cleaned out their entire meat section.” He breathed as she began putting the groceries away.  _

_ ‘ _ **_Mom?... Mom, it's me AJ, wake up, please._ ** _ ’ _

_ Y/N shook her head and sighed. She was hearing things. AJ was away at MIT there was no way he was here.   _

_ “Yay, now come over here and give me some sugar!” Y/N giggled but then yelped in pain.  _

_ ‘ _ **_It’s not real._ ** _ ’ _

_ The voice sounded far away. Y/N looked around, she swore she could see her pregnant belly appear and disappear. Y/N gave a strangled cry as her real memories began to surface. Dean withdrawing from her perfect life.  _

_ “Babe, you ok?” he called out and rushed to her.  _

_ “Yeah, just Braxton-Hicks but jeez that one hurt.” She whined as she rubbed her belly.  _

_ Y/N shifted in her chair trying to get comfortable. She was finally settled, another pain erupted. She stifled the moan to not alarm Dean but it was no use, he knew. He rushed to her and looked at his watch.  _

_ ‘ _ **_Y/N, it’s not real, wake up Y/N!_ ** _ ’ _

_ Now she heard Sam’s voice.  That wasn’t possible, Sam wasn’t even here, was he? _

_ “I don’t think these are Braxton-Hicks Y/N/N,” he muttered.  _

_ Before she could deny it, Dean had her in the Impala and on the way to the hospital. He was right, she was in labor. Laying on the bed, Y/N took deep slow breaths with dean coaching her.  _

_ “That’s it, baby, just like with AJ… Oh man, he was such a tiny little thing.” He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  _

_ Something felt off, Dean disappeared, and a warehouse appeared Dean fighting some kind of monster. But they didn’t fight monsters all that much anymore.  _

_ ‘ _ **_Fantasyland_ ** _ ’  _

_ “Did you say something D?” she looked to him he was all smiles.  _

_ “No hun, you ok, you look nervous?” He caressed her face.  _

_ Y/N laughed, “it’s only been…. Oh… 16 years since I’ve done this.” She leaned back.  _

_ She cried at the next contraction and felt the need to push. She was surrounded by nurses and her doctors.  _

_ ‘ _ **_Y/N wake up!_ ** _ ’ _

_ Sam was yelling, why was he yelling.  _

_ ‘ _ **_Fantasyland, mom please._ ** _ ’ _

_ AJ’s voice echoed, and Y/N looked around. She felt a sharp pain in her arm, the IV that was supposed to have saline, was now a blood bag being filled.  _

_ ‘ _ **_MOM FANTASYLAND!_ ** _ ’  _

_ Y/N jerked her head, the image in front of her flashing. AJ’s face shouting at her, and then back to the delivery room.  She began to panic, ‘Fantasyland’ the Djinn? It wasn’t real, none of it was. Y/N used all of her strength to push Dean away.  _

_ “I knew it, I knew something was wrong.” She growled, “You are a manifestation of the Djinn.” She grabbed Dean’s large silver blade and drove it through her heart.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they reached the warehouse, Sam and Dean looked to AJ. AJ was holding his lamb dipped dagger in his hand, his cheek twitched and jaw clenched just like Dean’s did when he was angry. Sam gave a small smirk looking at his nephew and then his brother. 

“Ok, we go in we find your mom and the Djinn.” Dean breathed as he looked at AJ and his angry face. 

“Ok,” AJ growled his fist clenching around the dagger. 

The trio entered quietly and stalked through the warehouse. Dean motioned for them to stop as he rounded the corner, then walked back and motioned for them to follow. AJ kept his eyes peeled for anything and everything as they walked in the dark. Dean cursed when he walked into the open area, there hanging by her wrists, a needle in her arm tied to a blood bag to be filled was what Dean assumed was AJ’s mom. 

“Kid?” Dean asked. 

AJ stood frozen before he peeled off towards his mom. 

“Mom?... Mom, it’s me it’s AJ mom wake up please.” AJ said as he carefully took out the needle that was poking Y/N. 

“It's not real,” Sam said in her ear as he tried to untie the knots but was pushed off by the Djinn. 

“Sam!” AJ cried out as he dodged the Djinn to check on Sam. 

Dean rushed to the Djinn and pushed him to the ground. 

“AJ, grab Sam and wake your mom up any way you can, I’ll deal with creepy tats here!” Dean said as he began wrestling with the Djinn. 

Sam and AJ did their best, but to no avail, they couldn’t cut the ropes, or get her down without waking her up. 

“Fantasyland!” AJ shouted

“Y/N Wake up!” Sam Shouted. 

Dean turned to sam momentarily distracted when he heard the name earning him a punch in the gut. He recovered quickly and focused on the Djinn. He tuned out what Sam and AJ were doing, making sure to over power the Djinn. 

“Fantasyland mom please,” AJ looked to Sam panicked. 

“It’s ok, try one more time, she’s almost out I can see her stirring” Sam motioned to Y/N’s face. 

“MOM, FANTASYLAND!” AJ found himself yelling. 

Y/N took a big gasp and sighed. 

“AJ, my big boy,” was the last she said before passing out. 

Dean had plunged his lamb’s blood dipped blade into the Djinn’s heart making it crumble. Dean looked over to Sam and AJ, if Dean wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn that Sam had yelled Y/N’s name. But that was impossible, it couldn’t be. Dean let the Djinn’s body drop and rushed over, just in time to cut the woman free. Dean took a good look at her, and his heart stopped. 

“Y/N?” he breathed. 

His heart pounded in his chest, and he felt his body go numb. After seventeen years, the woman he loved and abandoned was right in front of him. He watched as the boy he thought of as a son tried to wake her up. 

“Mom… Mom… wake up please.” AJ placed both of his hands, on Y/N’s face. 

“Mom? Sam…” Dean motioned for him to follow him. “Tell me right now, that woman is not Y/N…. you look me in the eye and tell me, Sam!” Dean could feel his anger rise. 

“Calm down, right now let’s get her back to the motel and then assessed at the bunker.” Sam breathed as he walked back to AJ and carried Y/N towards the Impala. 

AJ rushed to Dean and hugged him. Dean was surprised by the action but hugged AJ back. 

“Thank you, Dean, you got my mom back.” He breathed. 

“No problem kid,” Dean muttered. When AJ was out of earshot, he closed his eyes, “He’s my son.” 

Dean ran his hand across his face and walked to the Impala unlocking the doors. When everyone was inside her rushed them to the motel. Once there, Sam carried Y/N inside and placed her on the bed. Dean paced for a few moments before looking at Sam. 

“OK, AJ you stay here with your mom. We forgot to grab her car back at the warehouse.” Dean sighed and walked out. 

“Is he ok, Sam?” AJ asked. 

“He just realized something that you’ll find out soon AJ. Promise, he’ll be ok.” Sam smiled at him and followed Dean to the Impala. 

Dean got in and sat in the driver’s seat. His jaw clenched, and his cheek twitched as he thought of what to say to Sam. 

“All those questions about Y/N, every single time…You never once mentioned you stayed in touch with her…NOT ONCE SAM!” Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel. 

“Dean, I… She didn’t want you to know, she didn’t want to talk to you.” Sam whispered. 

“AJ is my son. MY SON and no one thought to contact me and say, ‘Hey Dean, yeah, so you remember the girl you completely destroyed at the age of 22, yeah Y/N… She has a son, and he is the spitting image of you.’ NO! no one did that, Hell BOBBY KNEW, and even he kept it from me.” 

Sam felt the Impala speed up with his brother’s rage. Sam took a deep breath and sighed. He didn’t know what to say, Dean was absolutely right in being angry. 

“Dean… Y/N… Y/N rarely talks about you, and when she does… she has this anger towards you… It was either, I tell you and risk losing a connection to my nephew, or I don’t tell you, keep my nephew and risk you being pissed at me.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “You will get over being mad at me, but I couldn’t risk losing the chance to see my nephew.” 

“Your chance huh? YOUR CHANCE! What about me? What about getting to know my son! Hell, I hung out with the kid when he was at Bobby’s. At least I should be grateful for that right? I should be thankful that I got to show him Baby’s engine and talk to him about fixing things and Disney and cookies, but I never got to see him be born, his first steps, words…” Dean reached the warehouse and parked the car tossing Y/N’s keys at Sam.  

Sam looked to Dean and rolled his eyes. 

“What, Sam?” Dean rubbed his eyes. 

“Don’t what me, you know exactly who is to blame for this.” Sam crossed his arms not leaving until he and Dean talked adequately. 

“No, it isn’t Sam not all of it.” Dean sighed. 

“You are unbelievable, after all these years, he still has this soldier hold on you, Dean.” Sam scoffed. 

“Don’t bring Dad into this. He’s Dead, leave him be,” Dean growled. 

“Damn it, Dean! He made you break up with her for what? So that we could hunt down the demon? Look at how that turned out without Y/N.” Sam argued. 

“It could have been worse Sam, she and the kid could have ended up dead!” 

“Bullshit” Sam scoffed. “Dean… He knew, Dad knew about the kid and where Y/N was,” Sam muttered. 

“What?” Dean scoffed at Sam, “Look who’s spewing bullshit now.” 

Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a black journal Dean had never seen before. When Sam opened the first page, he saw it in ink as plain as day. 

‘ _ The personal Diary of John Winchester _ ’


	6. Chapter 6

AJ looked at his sleeping mother. Every minute he would go and check her pulse, just as she taught him to until Sam and Dean came back. AJ jumped up and grabbed his mother’s Colt M1911A1, with a Y/F/C handle. He always wondered where she got it from, but every time he asked, his mother just shrugged and said ‘ _ birthday present’ _ . He cocked the gun, just how his mother showed him as a knock came on the door. He slowly walked to it looked to the hole but kept the gun ready as he opened it. 

Dean and Sam walked in, Dean turned and noticed the gun in AJ’s hand. He looked to his son, and nodded to him, almost a signal that it was ok. He watched as AJ disarmed it and went back to place it under his mother's pillow. 

“Her breathing is shallow, but she’s still alive and has a weak pulse,” AJ muttered as he sat next to Y/N. 

“Ok, she’s alive, that’s good, we just need to give her time to recover.” Sam placed a gentle hand on AJ’s shoulder. 

“Ok, kid so, we are going to pull an all-nighter here. Going to pack up, put her in the car and drive to the bunker. Sam’s going to drive your mom’s car back, you can ride with her in the backseat of Baby.” Dean started covering their tracks as AJ began packing his mother’s things. 

“Is she going to be ok?” AJ’s voice sounded small to Dean. 

Dean stopped what he was doing and walked towards AJ. He brought the kid into a strong embrace. There were no words just silence. Dean slowly pulled AJ away and took a good look at his son. It was uncanny how it felt he was looking into a mirror that showed his younger-self. 

“She’s is going to be fine, we are going to take her back and have a friend of ours give her a once over,” Dean assured him. 

AJ nodded and continued to pack his mother’s things. Dean walked back to Sam and ran a hand over his face. 

“You’re not going to tell him?” Sam asked. 

“Figure I need to talk to Y/N before we make any big announcements.” Dean cleared his throat and turned to AJ, “Out of curiosity, what did you mom say happened to your dad?” 

“Mom always said he died on a werewolf hunt, but I never believed her.” AJ shrugged. 

They continued to pack in silence, Sam placing Y/N in the backseat of Baby, with her head on AJ’s lap. He gave AJ a small reassured smiled and headed to Y/N’s car. 

“A Honda,” Dean scoffed at the car. 

“The car AJ’s driving was hers for a long time,” Sam informed him. 

“The Camaro? She gave him the Camaro?” Dean was shocked. 

Sam just nodded as he got in. Dean followed, turning the ignition in the Impala making the engine roar to life. AJ gasped when his mother gave a soft moan but remained with his eyes closed. 

“Dean?” She mumbled. 

AJ stared at his mother and then at Dean. Did his mom know Dean? If she did, why did she never mention him before? Dean looked at mother and son through his rearview mirror. He heard her call out his name and his skin prickled. Dean hadn’t heard her voice in 17 years. He watched how his son catered to his mom, he felt a small swell of pride. He never felt like that for his own mother, he never got a chance to. 

Sam and Dean pulled the cars into the bunkers garage. Dean parked Baby and opened the back door to let AJ out. He waited for Sam to come and carry Y/N to their infirmary. Dean was scared to touch her, scared of what feelings would be dug up if he touched her skin. Dean missed touching her skin, he missed kissing her lips. He watched as his brother carried Y/N off and felt a tightness in his chest. Dean followed behind Sam and AJ, he was eerily quiet. He couldn’t process what was going on. 

It was all happening fast, one minute he was Dean Winchester, savior of the world, and now he was Dean Winchester, father and scared of his former best friend and girlfriend. Sam noticed how Dean kept his distance. Sam placed Y/N gently on the bed and began rummaging around for anything to bring Y/N fluids up. He did quick work and making sure she could rest. AJ stood back and out of the way, letting Sam work on his mother, he had never seen her like this before. She looked broken and scared. 

Dean couldn’t help but stare at the way AJ looked at Y/N. A concerned son feeling guilty for not protecting his mother. Swallowing his pride, Dean walked down the steps and into the infirmary pit. He placed a hand on AJ and gave him a signal to follow.  AJ nodded and followed Dean to the kitchen. 

“Ok, let’s see what we got to eat,” Dean said softly. “I can make steak with fries, or...” Dean looked back to see AJ looking down. 

Dean clapped his hands together and sighed. 

“Hey,” He walked towards AJ, pulled out a chair and sat in front of him. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“No.” AJ’s voice cracked. 

“Listen, Kid...” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, “I can tell you from experience, that you shouldn’t hold your feelings in... So, come on talk.”

AJ slumped forward and laid his head down on the table. 

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep... I should have looked at the time and gotten to you faster.” AJ’s voice whimpered. “And now I'm crying like a little bitch.” AJ slammed his fist on the table and moved to run but was caught by Dean. 

“Ok, first it is not your fault, it’s no one’s fault.” He told him gently. “Second, you have every right to be angry, and sad, you love your mom, right?” Dean smiled when AJ nodded. “Ok, so you let it out. You have every right to cry, kick, and scream. Because you love your mom, she got hurt, and you would do anything to take the pain away.” 

Dean looked to his son, he felt like he was talking to himself at this point. He wanted to run to Y/N and beg and scream for her to forgive him. All he could do now was help his son through his pain. Dean placed a firm hand on AJ, acknowledging that it was ok to let go. Dean enveloped AJ into a tight hug, his heart broke when he felt the kid's shoulder shake and a sob escaped him. Dean held him tighter as his own tears escaped. His biggest regret was ever listening to his father about abandoning Y/N. He only hoped that he could get her back. 

Sam watched as Y/N slept, her chest rising and falling with every shallow breath she took. He was hoping and praying that Cas would arrive soon. Maybe he could heal her, the sooner she was treated the sooner Y/N, and Dean could try and talk, he hoped. Sam placed blankets on top of Y/N and walked out. He heard talking coming from the kitchen and stopped to see Dean and AJ cooking together. 

“Alright, so you see how the steak has a nice sear going, ok good now you just wait one more minute and flip!” Dean laughed as AJ flipped the steak on the grill. 

“Thanks, Dean, I think it helped to talk. And thanks for showing me how to grill a steak.” AJ smiled. 

“No problem, kid,” Dean ruffled AJ’s hair. 

“Is it bad that I wish you were my dad?” AJ muttered. 

“Why would you say that?” Dean coughed. “I’m nothing special.” 

“Are you kidding! You helped me understand cars when I would be at Uncle Bobby’s, you showed me how to throw a ball, you showed me how to wrestle and get out of a situation. You’re awesome, and I know when my mom wakes up and gets to know you, she’ll see that you are awesome too.”  AJ explained as he took the steak out of the grill and smiled at Dean. 

“Not bad, kid,” Dean's voice wavered. 

“Thanks, Dean, for everything.” 

Sam cleared his throat, not meaning to interrupt their moment but needing to talk to Dean. Dean told AJ to go ahead and eat his steak while he spoke to Sam. 

“So, what are you going to do when she wakes up?” Sam gave his brother a pointed look. 

“Don’t know, grovel?” Dean shook his head. “I just, I never in a million years thought that this would happen, ever.” Dean ran his hand over his face. 

“Well, whatever happens, let's hope the kid doesn’t get caught in the crossfire ok?” Sam sighed. 

Castiel came in through the bunker door. Sam patted Dean on the shoulder before walking up to him. 

“Cas, something happened while you were gone.” Sam smiled nervously to the angel. 

“What happened Sam, I am swamped trying to gather information…” Cas turned into the kitchen and froze. 

Cas saw AJ sitting at the table talking to Dean. He grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him away.

“Do you know who that is?” Cas eyed Sam. 

“Cas? Do you know who that is?” Sam glared at Cas with suspicion. 

“He is Dean’s son, he is supposed to be protected from all harm,” Cas growled. 

“Wait? You knew this whole time, this was going to happen, didn’t you?” Sam whispered harshly. 

“We’ve been watching her since she got pregnant. She belongs to Dean, they made the next generation together.” Cas admitted quietly. 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before grabbing Cas by his trench coat and leading him to the infirmary. 

“Heal her, heal her now!” Sam growled. 

“What happened?” Cas inquired. 

“Djinn.” 

Cas looked to Y/N and then to Sam before nodding. He let the warm glow of his powers warm over her as he began to heal her injuries. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Y/N felt a lump curled up next to her. She opened her eyes to see Dean lying there with her, but it was the Dean she remembered before he broke her heart. She was amazed at the sight of him, how she wished she could go back and spend more time with him, not wanting to get breakfast that morning. But it didn’t happen.  _

_ “You’re awake,” Dream!Dean smiled.  _

_ “NO, I’m not, and I don’t want to.” She whimpered.  _

_ “You have to sweetheart, you know you do.” He kissed her lips softly, “You need to wake up Y/N.”  _

_ “No, I don’t want to please?” she begged, “Please don’t make me.”  _

_ Dream!Dean sighed as he held her tight. The memory of Dean of who she remembered him to be kissing her face gently as she felt herself come back to consciousness.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N let out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and tried to search for her gun. 

“Where is it?” She growled. 

“Y/N calm down, you just got rescued from a Djinn attack. Cas here healed you and ….” Sam ducked quickly as Y/N threw something at his head. 

“YOU LET THE ANGEL TOUCH ME!” 

“Y/N calm down, please.” Sam tried to plead with Y/N who had torn the IV from her arm and stood in anger. 

Y/N stalked down the hallway of the unknown location and could feel her chest tighten. She knew he was here, with her son. Her anger began to bubble as she started to look frantically for AJ. She didn’t anticipate seeing the catalyst for all of her passion. There he stood, tall and in awe at the sight before him. But all Y/N saw was the rage, one look into his green eyes and she let out a primal yell. 

Dean’s eyes widened as he heard Y/N yell at the top of her lungs. What he didn’t anticipate was the rush of adrenalin giving her strength he never expected as she shoved him on to the bunker tiled wall of the kitchen. He hit the wall and gasped as all of the air was knocked out of him. Y/N began grabbing everything and anything she could and started throwing it at him. 

Dean regained some clarity as a glass beer mug hit him square in the chest shattering. He lifted his arms to shield his eyes and tried to turn but found a series of plates being thrown at him. The last thing Dean saw before ducking was a sharp knife headed for his head. When Dean got back up, he saw the knife sticking into the wall. There stood Y/N breathing hard and heavy. Her fists shook in anger as she glared at him, angry tears in her eyes. 

“What is…” Sam shut his mouth at the scene he saw. And ducked when Y/N began her assault on Dean once more. 

Y/N grabbed the toaster, the coffee pot, and anything else she could get her hands on that was within reach. Dean moved closer to her taking the gun from his back out, which he realized was a big mistake as Y/N overpowered him twisting his wrist and taking the weapon for herself. She cocked the gun and pointed it between his eyes. 

“You give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn’t blow your brains out?” She growled through teary eyes. 

Deans heart broke as he saw the pain he caused on her face. He didn’t know how to fix it, how to reach her and talk her down of the anger she felt. She held this anger for 17 years, never receiving any closures. Sam tried to stop AJ from entering the kitchen, and stood behind his nephew, a protective hand on AJ’s shoulder. 

“Mom?” 

Y/N’s eyes widened at the sound of her son's voice. The gun barrel stayed on Deans forehead as he gulped. Y/N looked from her son to Dean and growled. She pulled the gun back and uncocked. She slammed it on the counter and stomped out of the kitchen. Dean let the breath he was holding out and looked at AJ and gave him a small smile. 

“Your … uh… Your mom and I have a history.” Dean rasped. 

AJ stood silently looking at the carnage his mom had caused. Sam squeezed AJ’s shoulders and gave him a gentle nudge to follow him. Dean stood in the same spot unmoving, still processing what just happened. He looked at the knives that were sticking to the wall and gulped. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his pulse before cleaning up the mess. 

Y/N lay on the bed in the infirmary. Her body shook with all of the emotions she had been holding since the day Dean had treated her like trash. She had so many things to say to him, but mostly she wanted to hurt him, wanted him to feel pain. The pain she felt of being abandoned and left to deal with loneliness. 

Sam looked to Y/N and then to AJ who crawled next to his mother and hugged her. He turned to leave and headed to the kitchen to help clean up. The brothers cleaned the kitchen in silence neither of them saying a word to each other. 

Y/N calmed down as her son held her. She took his hand that was draped over her and kissed it. The years of anger and pain finally caught up with her. She didn’t think she would react this way when she saw Dean. All she saw was a man who tossed her aside and threw away nine years of happiness down the drain. 

“Mom? Mom talk to me you’re scaring me” AJ whispered to his mother. 

Y/N took a deep breath. She closed her eyes before opening them to face her son. She stared into his green eyes, the green eyes she avoided for 17 years seemed to be staring back at her. She placed her hand on her son’s cheek and sighed. 

“You are going to hate me for this.” She muttered. 

“Why? Why would I hate you? And why did you throw things at Dean? Do you know him?” AJ’s questions came out like rapid fire. 

“Shhhh,” She said as she placed a finger on his lips. “I just want you to know this, whatever relationship you have with him, it is not to be thrown away ok? Promise me that you won’t be too mad at him? It’s too late for me, but not for you?” 

“Mom you’re scaring me.” AJ’s voice cracked. 

“I was hoping never to have to do this in your lifetime,” she admitted. “Ok… just like ripping off a band-aid,” she told herself. “Honey, your Dad never died in a werewolf hunt, although now I wish he had.” She muttered the last part under her breath. 

“Mom?” AJ began to back away from her slowly. 

“Dean is your father, AJ,” she rasped. 

Before Y/N could say anything else, AJ bolted out of the infirmary. Y/N bolted after him calling his name. 

“AJ! AJ honey wait! Let me explain” Y/N ran towards him and tried to reach for his arm, but he shook her off. 

“Leave me alone!” he yelled making her retract her hand and wincing. 

AJ never yelled at her, even when she had to punish him, he never yelled at him. Sam and Dean ran towards the commotion to see AJ running out of the bunker door. Dean and Sam looked to Y/N how only looked at Sam. 

“I told him,” Her voice barely a whisper. 

Dean was about to go after AJ when Sam stopped him. 

“I’ll go.” He muttered and gave Dean a pointed look and nudged his head towards Y/N. 

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. Sam was always better at talking to anyone who was upset. Dean swung his hands as he rocked on his heels. Looking around, Dean made his way to the library and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He placed one close to Y/N and filled it up before filling up his own glass. 

“Here,” he muttered towards her. 

Without looking at him Y/N took the glass and chugged the whiskey. She hissed and smacked her lips together before setting the glass down and reaching for the bottle. Without filling her glass, Y/N brought the bottle to her lips and chugged for a bit. Dean stared at her wide-eyed and frowned. This wasn't the Y/N he remembered. This wasn't how he thought she would react to him. 

“Y/N/N…” Dean ducked. 

Y/N threw the whiskey glass at his head, and it crashed into the column as he ducked. 

“Shit! Y/N,” Dean exclaimed

“You don’t get to call me that, not after everything,” she growled. 

“Ok,” Dean breathed as he grabbed the whiskey bottle and chugged straight from the bottle as Y/N had done. 

“17 years, 17 years and for some strange reason I was a masochist, putting myself through this pain holding out this hope that you would find me, that you would pull your head out of your ass and realize you made a mistake,” she rasped and walked towards the library to find another bottle of liquor.

“The liquor cart is on the right,” Dean sighed. 

Dean could hear her rummaging through it as she found another bottle of whiskey and brought it with her. She pulled out a chair by the map table and sat down. Y/N didn’t once look at Dean. Dean in some way, wished she did look at him. He hoped she would try and look at him give him some semblance that he could fix what he broke. 

“You were always a good soldier, though weren’t you?” Y/N scoffed. “I heard about everything… you selling your soul, the Yoga instructor bitch, the leviathans,” she paused to take a gulp of whiskey. “Then there was let's see… purgatory, and angels, and the mark of Cain, and being a demon, and... Oh! Right, God’s sister! Even God’s sister got to have a piece of you… God, I must have been crazy to think that you ever loved me the way I loved you.” She shook her head and snorted. 

Dean recognized what was happening. Y/N began slumping in her seat as she laughed. She was drunk. 

“I hate you,” she admitted, “I have loved you for so long that I hate you… I would love nothing more than to be cruel and keep my son from you, but I am not YOUR FATHER,” she emphasized. “I won’t keep him from you, but I will not hang out with you, if I’m to talk to you, it is because you will be ASKING permission for him to come over here or for you to be in Lawrence and see him,” she hissed. 

Dean stood there absorbing everything she said. There was nothing else he could do. Dean could apologize until he was blue in the face and she wouldn’t budge. He knew that about her. He nodded at her terms and took another big sip. 

“Ok,” he placed the bottle down. 

“Is there a bed I could crash on, I’m going to drive home tomorrow, and hopefully my son follows.” She sighed and stood. 

Dean motioned for her to follow and was thankful when she did. He led her to an empty room and cleared his throat. 

“I’ll get you some clean sheets and a shirt to sleep in,” he breathed. 

“Yes, to the sheets not to the shirt. Don’t want your shit,” she hissed as she began to undress and crawl onto the bed. 

By the time Dean came in with the extra blankets, Y/N had climbed into bed, and she was sound asleep. Taking the extra coverage, he unfolded it and tucked Y/N in. He accidentally brushed his knuckles against her skin. The feeling gave him goosebumps. He took a deep breath and gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, gave her a kiss on her cheek and sighed. 

“I’M sorry Y/N. I was an asshole, I know that, but It’s good to know you and our son are alive and survived all the bullshit this world has gone through.” He breathed letting the tears fall from his eyes. 

With one last caress of her cheek, he turned around and walked out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam jogged out of the bunker and sighed when he found AJ just standing on the side kicking the dirt. He sauntered and put his hands in his pocket letting the cold air hit him. 

“AJ?” Sam approached him gently. 

“Why? Why couldn’t she tell me?” AJ gritted his teeth and sniffed. 

“Dean hurt your mom in a way that I don’t think she ever recovered from.” Sam sighed. “Your mom has held this anger towards him for so long that I think it just… The dam just broke, that’s all,“ he shrugged. 

“So, does that mean you’re my uncle?” AJ scoffed. “You couldn’t tell me either, all the times we talked you could have hinted.” AJ’s voice began to rise. 

“I couldn’t risk your mom not letting me see you, you already saw how she had ways of keeping your dad away. And the network of people she had to help take care of you knew that it was either, lose seeing you guys and risk your mom giving you the real hunter life,” Sam took in a sharp breath, “Or, keep Dean away and make sure you lived as normal as possible.” 

AJ stood stoically as Sam spoke. 

“Kid, your dad and I lived from motel to motel. Your grandfather, our dad, would go weeks on end without seeing us. Dean raised me,” Sam smiled. “And, if he knew early on, I have no doubt that he would have fought tooth and nail for you and your mom, but things happened differently.” 

AJ scoffed, “That’s an understatement.” 

“Look, just take the time you need, but don’t shut them out, ok?” Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to look his nephew in the eye. “Even without Dean knowing you were his son, he cared about you and thought about you every day… Hey,” Sam smiled when AJ looked at him. “Remember when you turned 14, your party at the bowling alley?” Sam smiled at the memory. 

“Yeah, what about it?” AJ shrugged. “You said, ‘ your mom has someone who is definitely destined for her.’ I never forgot that.” 

“We just have to let their stubbornness wear down, and it will work out.” Sam nudged AJ, “Come on let’s get back inside and hope that your Dad is still alive.” Sam chuckled 

Sam and AJ walked back into the bunker. Everything was quiet as they walked down the staircase.  Sam and AJ heard shuffling coming from the kitchen. There sat Dean, head in his hands, the events of the day wearing him out. 

“Where’s mom?” 

AJ’s voice startled him as she ran a hand across his face and sighed. 

“Well after taking some good chugs of whiskey, she’s in room 25, I think,” Dean sighed and stood. “Why don’t you get some rest, it’s been a hell of a day and with no windows here, it can screw with your sense of time,” Dean muttered as he walked past AJ, he was going to place a and on his son’s shoulder but shrank back and continued on.

“Dad?” AJ’s voice sounded unsure. 

Dean froze, “Yeah kid?” He chuckled. 

“Can we talk, just us tomorrow morning?” 

“You don’t have to ask that, we are definitely going to talk, but right now we all need sleep,” Dean sighed and continued on to his room. 

Laying down on his bed, sleep did not come easy for Dean. Most of his thoughts went to the day’s events. Seeing Y/N as a Djinn victim made his stomach churn. He could only Imagine what the Djinn had shown her. Hell, he never told anyone this, but with his Djinn, Y/N was there. She was with him, he was going to propose and live happily. But he knew it was a pipe dream, until today. Seeing her today, made him realize he needed to find a way back into her life, even if it meant letting her go to someone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N woke up slowly and groaned. She brought a hand to her head and sighed. The memories of what happened after she was rescued coming back. She dressed quickly and cursed at herself for losing her temper. Of all the ways to tell her son that his father was alive, this was not one of them. That didn’t mean she was any less angry, but she could have had more tact. Opening the door to her room she looked down the hallway, it seemed to be a maze. She walked down one stretch of it before needing to turn back. She sighed frustrated with herself for getting lost in such a big underground fortress. 

“Y/N? You ok?” 

Y/N jumped and sighed when she saw Sam. 

“Thank God for a familiar face.” She smiled and bowed her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry about yesterday, I guess I should have been doing Jiu-Jitsu for 17 years to get all my frustrations out,” she laughed. 

“Well that’s one way to do it. But you looked like you needed it and Dean’s a big boy he can handle it,” Sam joked. 

“How’s AJ?” she whispered. 

“He’ll be ok, just give him time to process and digest it,” Sam ran his hand across his face. “Breakfast?” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I ate last night.” Y/N followed Sam around the corner to the kitchen where she already heard the movement of pots and pans. 

She froze and wanted to run away only to have Sam grab her and guide her towards the table. There, by the stove was Dean, showing AJ how to make breakfast. Dean was making breakfast, and AJ was helping him with the small stuff. Y/N sat at the table head in her hands as a plate of food was placed in front of her.  She muttered thanks and began eating. She gave a moan of satisfaction, the food was delicious, who knew that Dean Winchester knew how to cook this good?

Dean watched silently as Y/N ate. After all these years, he still felt shy around her. Dean grabbed his own plate of food after serving AJ and Sam. He found himself across from Y/N and avoided looking at her. Y/N snuck glances at Dean and winced when she saw the cuts on his face from the various cutlery and dinnerware, she threw at him. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look at her son. 

“OK, so, I’m going to head back to Lawrence. Kid, what are you going to do?” She looked from AJ to Sam and avoided Dean. 

“Is it ok If I stay and talk to Dad?” AJ wondered. 

“Of course,” Y/N cleared her throat. “Yeah just make sure you leave in time to get to Lawrence by 8 tonight ok?” She pleaded. 

“Yeah, I know mom.” AJ smiled at her. 

“How did your wrestling match go?” She asked as she took another bit of breakfast. 

“It was good, won my class, and we might be headed to State.” AJ smiled at Dean. 

“You wrestle?” Dean sounded surprised. 

“Yeah, I’m co-captain of the Varsity team this year. I might not make captain next year,” AJ shrugged. 

“Honey, the coach knows you work hard and are a team player! Of course, you’re going to make captain,” Y/N boasted. 

“That’s not what I mean, I still have to talk to my counselor, but I think I have enough credits to graduate early.” AJ disclosed. 

The next thing they knew Y/N rushed over to her son and pulled him in tight. She was sobbing on his shoulder as he hugged her. 

“Oh honey!” she gushed and then gently punched his shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell me!” she chided.  

“You were going to your hunt, and I didn’t want to distract you. Then stuff happened, and well, I figured now is a good time since there is all this tension and...” AJ rambled but was interrupted when Sam pulled him in for a tight hug. 

“This is good news Jay,” Sam ruffled his hair. 

Dean didn’t know what to say. He stood there silently processing what he was hearing. His son was on the wrestling team, graduating early, Dean didn’t know what to think. He missed so much and felt like kicking himself for waiting so long. But some part of him was pissed at Y/N for not fighting back, for not coming to him sooner. 

“I’m done eating I think I should head back to Lawrence, AJ where did you put my stuff?” She cleared her throat and picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. 

“I have them in the room I'm in.” 

Sam and Dean watched as mother and son walked off. Dean clenched his jaw and slammed his fist on the table. Now he was feeling the years of repressed emotions for her. The regret seeping in, the anger and resentment. 

“Dean,” Sam’s voice quivered. 

“Don’t say anything just... Just don’t.” Dean cleared his plate and walked towards his room slamming the door. 

Sam winced and sighed. He looked around and watched as AJ showed Y/N the way to the garage. Sam followed them and helped Y/N pack her things. 

“I’ll make sure he heads out in time,” he breathed. “Y/N... Are you going to be ok?” 

“Yeah, I just need time to process, years of repressed anger all released in one sitting can cause you to lose focus,” she sighed. “Dean and I will talk, without killing each other I hope, but it won’t be the same Sam. He isn’t my best friend anymore, he’s just another hunter who helped me out at this point.” 

“I know Y/N, and I wish we could fix it. I do,” Sam pulled her into a hug. 

Y/N noticed the angel looking at her. She took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Thank you for healing me Castiel, and sorry for shooting you in the shoulder last time we met,” she admitted. 

Cas simply smiled at her and shrugged turning away and disappearing into the bunker. Dean stayed hidden by the garage door, watching Y/N as she climbed into her car and drove off. He slowly pulled in and waited for AJ and Sam to reach him. He looked to AJ and ran his hand across his face. 

“We need to talk,” Dean breathed.

AJ nods and makes his way to the library. Sam decided it’s a good time to go on a supply run, replace the appliances broken by Y/N.  It was weird when AJ found it so easy to talk to the Dean, he now found it awkward. Dean felt the same way. The two sat in silence not knowing what to say, every time one of them wanted to say something they changed their mind. Sam came in with the supplies and had to do a double take on the scene he came upon. 

“Did you guys stay like that this whole time?” Sam sighed. 

Neither AJ or Dean answered both shying away in embarrassment. 

“Jeez, fine I'll play mediator, So AJ, did you know that Dean’s favorite horror movie character is David Yaeger?” Sam smiled. 

“Really?” AJ looked at Dean for the first time. “I dressed up as David Yaeger for Halloween for my 14 th birthday!” AJ exclaimed. 

“No way? Really?” Dean leaned in his eyes wide. 

“Yeah, I even made a soundboard for my costume that spewed all his best lines!” AJ laughed. 

“Time to slice and dice!” they shouted at the same time. 

“Oh man, I remember taking your mom, to see the third movie when it came out. She and I had the best time, some parts skeeved her out so she would curl up against me and...” Dean cleared his throat and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, I should have found some way to contact your mom. It’s complicated.” 

“One punch,” AJ said as he crossed his arm and leaned back. 

“Ok, one punch, but before you punch me you need to hear my story first Deal?” Dean held out his hand. 

“Deal.” AJ agreed, “I want to know what happened and why my mom would be so angry that she would want to kill you.”

“Well, kid, get comfy because it’s a long story.” Dean leaned back in his chair and began his tale. 

Sam backed out of the room leaving Dean and AJ alone to talk. 

“Let’s just say, that My dad can be very persuasive when it comes to telling me what I should do.”  Dean leaned forward and looked his son in the eye. “My dad was able to convince me that your mother would be safe if she were away from us and out of the game.” Dean took a hard swallow, “The last time I saw your mother, I told her that we wouldn’t work, that after nine years we were just two people who were lonely and thrust together, called her a ‘piece of hunter tail’ which was hard to say to her, because...” Dean looked at his son. 

AJ’s face scrunched at the words his father used for his mother. He clenched his fist and glared at Dean. 

“Son, she gave me a good slap after that, but I couldn’t look at her. I said those things because my dad was hunting the monster, demon, that killed my mother when I was four and your uncle was 6-months old,” Dean rasped. “My dad convinced me that if your mother stayed, the monster would come after her too, so I did what I thought I had to, to keep her safe.” 

Dean looked down at the table and then back to his son. AJ stood and walked to Dean. Dean rose from his chair and face his son. AJ took deep angry breaths as he reeled his fist back and punched Dean square in the jaw. The punch hit Dean hard, it hurt like hell. AJ shook his hand out and cursed softly. 

“That was one hell of a punch.” Dean rubbed his jaw and smiled at his son. 

“Why?” AJ glared at his dad, shaking. 

“Why what, son?” Dean sighed. 

“Why didn’t you look for her after you defeated the demon?” 

It was a simple question, one that Dean found himself scared to answer. He stood straight and closed his eyes. Why didn’t Dean look for her? He had many chances to, and he could never find the courage to. 

“I was scared to,” Dean admits to his son. “Scared that she moved on and found someone better, or scared that if I went looking, I would find a grave, I was a coward and instead of looking and making sure she was ok, or even just knowing what happened to her I fell into this complacency of not knowing was better,” Dean breathed, “Believe me, kid, If I knew about you, it wouldn’t have just been about fixing baby, or even tossing a ball, I would have been there for everything.” 

“Ok,” AJ simply nodded before pulling his dad into a hug, “I’m glad you’re my dad, but don’t ever hurt my mom again,” AJ threatened. 

Dean chuckled and ruffled AJ’s hair, “Deal, now let’s see what we can do before you have to head home to your mom. I want to get off her bad side and not stay in the crossfire.” 

Sam heard both of them laughing and discussing their favorite parts of the movie ‘All Saints Day.’ It made Sam smile to listen to his brother happy and enjoying something. 

“No, I think my favorite part was when he had the motor running, and he just smashed the gush face and then....” AJ made a motion of wiggling his face as if it was being hit by something repeatedly. 

“YES! That is the best part, I kept trying to tell your mom that all the time!” Dean laughed. 

“Hey good to see you guys talked. So, what should we do?” Sam wondered as Dean grabbed a beer for himself and water for AJ. 

“Can I see your target range? I want to test something out” AJ asked shyly. 

Dean and Sam looked at one another and shrugged. 

“Sure” they both answered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The drive to Lawrence was quiet. Y/N did nothing but drove in silence all the way up to her house. Parking in the driveway she sighed and exited her car. Y/N walked into the empty house and tossed her things on the couch. The Djinn really made a fool of her. Taking one of her innermost desires and making her believe it, or maybe she thought it to easily because that was one of her deepest darkest wishes? 

She found herself cleaning the house and making lunch. The house seemed empty without AJ, and she began to feel that he would hate her for the things she kept from him. Shaking the thought out of her head she continued to distract herself. By 6 pm she realized she needed to do something other than wait at home. She needed a distraction. 

Making her way to her room, she stripped herself of her clothes on turned the shower on waiting for the water to warm up. She placed her hands on her sink and looked into the mirror. She began with deep slow breaths before staring at herself right in the eyes. 

“You’ve said what you’ve needed to say for a long time now, you have raged and screamed.” Y/N swallowed the lump in her throat. “Tonight, we are going to dress up, like we’ve never had in a long time, and we are going to go out and dance like we never did because for some strange reason we held out hope that he would come.” She brushed the stray tears away. “We are over him, for good, we are going to move on.” 

Y/N continued to take deep breaths before moving into the shower and letting the spray of hot water soothe her aching body. She cleaned herself thoroughly trying with all her might to scrub the idea of Dean ever touching her body again like he did in the Djinn’s fantasy world. She finished up quickly and dried herself, putting on a pair of lace bra and panties and reaching for a simple black dress and put on a purple corset on top. She brushed her hair quickly, applied simple make-up and put on her four-inch black heels. 

Y/N took a look in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her black clutch and phone and shot a text to AJ. 

‘ _ Doing something I haven’t done since I was with Dean. _ ’ She began the text. ‘ _ Going into Kansas City and going to a club, will try to be home by 10, you should be in bed by 9 the latest. Make sure you eat on the way CALL ME if you get in trouble! I will do the same, love you. _ ’ 

Not waiting for a response Y/N opened up the lyft app she had downloaded if she ever needed it and waited for her ride into the city.  Once there she made her way to a local lounge to eat dinner before she decided to make her way to the local Latin club Madrigall. She could already hear the music thumping and smiled. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she knew she wanted to let go and have a good time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AJ and Dean had just gone through a round of target practice. He checked his phone and frowned. 

“What’s wrong kid?” Dean asked as he put away the pistols and looked to his son. 

“It’s mom, she says she going to go to KC. I should get home if I want to be in bed by 9 like she said,” AJ sighed. 

“Does your mom always go to the city like that?” Dean inquired. 

“No, this is the first time in a long time, the times she did go were because she had work friends who had a bachelorette party or just wanted a girl’s night, but this time seems… I don’t know different,” AJ breathed. 

“Ok, tell you what, start packing your stuff, and I’ll follow you in Baby to Lawrence and stay with you until she comes home.” Dean shrugged. 

“Dad, I don’t need a babysitter,” AJ whined. 

“That’s not what I’m doing, I also want to make sure your mom makes it home ok.” Dean shrugged, “I want to be close by in case something happens.” 

“I don’t know how she’ll like it but, ok,” AJ sighed as he walked to his temporary room in the bunker and packed his things. 

“Hey AJ,” Dean called out. 

“Yeah, Dad?” AJ felt a smile creep on his lips as he repeated it. 

“How about we make this your room when you come and stay?” Dean swung his arms in anticipation letting his hands clap after every swing. 

AJ smiled and hugged him, “Awesome! Can I decorate it any way I want?” 

“Kid, you should see how I decorated my room!” Dean laughed. 

The drive to Lawrence was silent for Dean, he didn’t have the will to play music in his car at the moment, scared of turning it on to her favorite song. He let AJ take the lead and followed the road to Lawrence. Dean was happy once they reached the house. Y/N’s car was there, maybe she was home? Dean parked the car just a little bit away from the house and walked over to AJ. 

Dean looked around and frowned, he didn’t see a hint of protection anywhere in the house. He started looking for the Devils traps and salt but found none. AJ watched as his father looked around for signs of protection symbols and AJ flipped a switch. Suddenly the house was filled with neon symbols. 

“Mom didn’t want to make it too obvious” AJ smiled. 

“Salt?” Dean asked. 

“Well, that is a bit hard, we figured we’d use them if danger appears, so we have them stashed near the windows,” AJ said pointing to the small cabinets by the windows. 

Dean pouted in thought and nodded, “OK.” 

AJ gave Dean the tour of the house, noting where they kept emergency rifles and pistols filled with salt rounds. AJ couldn’t help but notice the pictures laid out. Photos of Ellen and Jo with baby AJ. Images of Bobby with AJ holding his face and giggling. There was one that caught his attention, Sam, Y/N and AJ at what seemed like a birthday on Halloween. 

“Hey, kid, who’s birthday is on Halloween?” Dean called out. 

AJ walked up to him and smiled at the picture. He laughed at the image. Uncle Sam towered over him as he wore his David Yaeger costume and his mom dressed as Catwoman. 

“That’s my birthday.” AJ smiled. 

“Wait, hold on… Your birthday is on the greatest day of the year?” Dean smiled. 

“Yeah,” AJ shrugged. 

“Ok, costume ideas for this year!” Dean clapped his hands and put an arm around AJ’s shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a beautiful meal in the lounge and a couple of glasses of wine, Y/N made her way to Madrigall, where she ordered ‘red headed slut’ shots. She let the alcohol consume her before allowing the Latin beat to overtake her body. She moved to the music and sighed. The song playing called to her. 

_ ‘Alright, alright baby _

_ Tú me partiste el corazón (Maluma, baby)  _

_ Pero mi amor no hay problema, no (Rudeboyz)  _

_ Ahora puedo regalar (qué)  _

_ Un pedacito a cada nena, solo un pedacito _

_ Tú me partiste el corazón (ay, mi corazón)  _

_ Pero mi amor no hay problema, no _

_ Ahora puedo regalar (qué)  _

_ Un pedacito a cada nena, solo un pedacito _

_ Ya no vengas más con esos cuento, s mami  _

_ Si desde el principio siempre estuve pa´ ti  _

_ Nunca me avisaron cuál era el problema  _

_ Te gusta estar rodando por camas ajena’ _

_ (Alright, alright baby _

_ You broke my heart _

_ But my love there’s no problem, no _

_ Now I can give _

_ a piece of it to each girl, just a piece _

_ You broke my heart _

_ But my love there’s no problem, no _

_ Now I can give _

_ a piece of it to each girl, just a piece _

_ [Maluma] _

_ Don’t come to me with those stories’ girl _

_ Since the beginning, I was always for you _

_ I was never told what the problem was _

_ You like to be rolling around on other people’s beds) _

Living in Miami had its perks as it helped Y/N learn Spanish. She had an inkling for what the song meant, of course, change girl for a boy. She found herself lost in the beat and in the arms of a man. Something that hadn’t happened in a long time. She let the hands roam all over her body as she got lost in the beat.  She could feel lips on her neck, and she allowed it to happen, the alcohol releasing all of her inhibitions. 

_ ‘Ahora me tocó a mí cambiar el sistema  _

_ Andar con gatas nuevas, repartir el corazón sin tanta pena  _

_ Ahora te digo goodbye  _

_ Muito obrigado, pa' ti ya no hay _

_ Uh woah uh woah uh woah  _

_ Uh woah uh woah uh woah _

_ No tengo miedo de decir adiós  _

_ Yo quiero repartir meu coração _

_ Uh woah uh woah uh woah  _

_ Uh woah uh woah uh woah _

_ Ahora te digo goodbye  _

_ Muito obrigado, pa' ti ya no hay (Maluma, baby)’ _

( _ Now it is my turn to change the system _

_ Hang out with new chicks, share my heart without much shame _

_ Now I tell you goodbye _

_ Thank you very much, for you there’s no more _

_ Uh woah uh woah uh woah _

_ Uh woah uh woah uh woah _

_ I am not afraid of saying goodbye _

_ I want to share my heart _

_ Uh woah uh woah uh woah _

_ Uh woah uh woah uh woah _

_ Now I tell you goodbye _

_ Thank you very much, for you there’s no more _ )

The next thing she knew, she was on her front door making out with a complete stranger. She moaned and sighed, reveling in actually feeling something anything. But it was lacking, she felt lust, but she was yearning for more. She heard the door opening, thinking it was her son she pushed the stranger off her and turned and froze. Staring at her were not the green eyes of her son, but the green eyes of the man who broke her heart. 

“What are you doing here?” she whispered harshly. 

“Making sure that OUR SON, is safe,” Dean emphasized as he glared at the stranger. 

“I should go,” the guy said. 

“Yeah, you really should. Bye,” Dean said as he waved the stranger off and grabbed Y/N pulling her in. 

“Dean what the FUCK!” She kept her voice down. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean rubbed his eyes. 

“Something that I never did in 17 years, get out there, move on, and have fun like you did!” she threw at his face. 

Dean froze and sighed. He looked at her demeanor and got close to her. 

“Are you drunk?” he accused. 

“No, I’m just naturally tipsy!” She rolled her eyes, “of course I’m drunk Dean, it’s what I needed to relax and let go!” she walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. 

“Let go of what Y/N?” Dean growled. 

“Of you, let go of you” she admitted and chugged her water placing the cup in the sink. “Thank you for making sure AJ was safe, sleep on the couch or in our guest room, don’t care,” she dismissed him and walked up the stairs to her room and closing the door locking it. 

Dean stood in place and sighed. He ran his fingers across his hair and groaned. Dean didn’t want to be a jealous ex, but here he was, a jealous ex. Taking a deep breath, he looked around and settled on the couch. Dean kicked off his shoes, moved one of the pillows and grabbed the throw blanket to cover himself with. Getting comfortable he looked up at the ceiling, draping his arm behind his head and drifted to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Y/N let out a soft moan as hands roamed throughout her body. She craved his touch and gasped when his fingers found her sweet spot. She loved his smell, gunpowder, and whiskey, with a hint of leather. She moaned and groaned wanting to feel more of him when she heard a loud beeping noise.  _

Y/N pushed the covers off her and frowned. She was having a sex dream about Dean, a sex dream… about… Dean. She growled in anger and pushed herself off the bed. Stomping to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and got ready for the day. She would be back to teaching and sighed at the thought of being alone again. She grabbed her navy pencil skirt, white button up long sleeve shirt and her navy blazer. She brushed her hair out on her favorite flats and sighed. 

Making her way to AJ’s room she was surprised to see that he was already up, it usually took him some time to get up and ready. She heard a commotion in the kitchen and froze. It hit her, Dean had spent the night after she had gone out and came home. He caught her with a stranger. Swallowing her pride, she descended the stairs. She turned to the kitchen and felt her eyes go wide. Dean and AJ were making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. 

“OK, what's going on here?” Y/N asked pointing to the mess in the kitchen. 

“Well I have my own alarm to get up to, and I figured you guys could use breakfast. AJ heard me down here, and well, figuring the fact that you probably drank a couple of red-headed slut shots last night you weren’t going to wake up until your alarm sounded,” Dean stated.

“Shut up and give me coffee. Need coffee or I go stabby, stabby,” Y/N said giving AJ a pointed look. 

“Here you go mom,” AJ said as he gave his mother her favorite Disney mug and kissed her cheek. 

“Is that Daisy Duck with curlers and a bathrobe on that mug?” Dean raised his eyebrow in amusement, “Let me guess it says somethings about morning being horrible?” 

“Bold and sweet, just like my coffee,” Y/N and AJ answered together. 

Dean let out a laugh like he hadn’t in a long time. He placed the the pancakes, bacon, toast, and eggs on some plates and AJ helped him take it to the table. 

“What time are you going back to Lebanon?” Y/N didn’t beat around the bush as she ate her food briskly. 

“Actually, I got in touch with Sam, he’s going to have a friend of ours drop him off at a motel close by, I was thinking I could be close and hang out with AJ,” Dean breathed. 

Y/N rubbed her eyes and sighed, “Ok, sure um, I’m going to head to the school, I don’t have a planning period today, so I need the extra time.” 

She pushed her plate away chugged her coffee and gave a half-hearted smile. She walked around the table and kissed the top of AJ’s head. 

“We need to talk,” she stated. 

“I know,” he breathed. 

She walked past Dean and didn’t even let him say goodbye, grabbing her purse and keys and walking out the door. Dean sighed, he shook his head and looked to AJ who seemed to frown. 

“She usually waits for me, but I guess she needs more time to adjust that you’re going to be around,” AJ shrugged and shoveled food into his mouth. 

“Woah slow down kid, I know you’re on the wrestling team, but they don’t need you to choke on your food,” Dean grinned. 

“Hey, Dad?” AJ took a breath, “Do you think I can drive the Impala?” AJ shrugged. 

“Aren’t you taking the Camaro to school?” Dean raised his eyebrow at his son. 

“Yeah, but I think I should hitch a ride with mom, maybe get her side of the story?” AJ continued to eat. “I mean, it would give you a chance to see the school and my friends will see the sweet car, plus, chic magnet.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Dean took a deep breath, he was very protective of Baby, the only other person to drive baby besides Sam, was Jack. He looked at his son and gave it a thought. He looked to his son and cracked a smile. 

“OK, but… you gotta tell me something first,” Dean smiled when AJ nodded. “What room is your mom in at the high school? I noticed she forgot her lunch.” 

AJ smiled and proceeded to tell his father everything he knew about where his mom was and what to bring her for lunch. 


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N sat at her desk in her classroom, the papers piled high in need of grading. Her red pen scribbled furiously on the margin leaving notes for the students. Her Advanced Placement World History students consisted of mostly senior who desperately wanted college credit but couldn’t be bothered with preparing for the test. She sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. The events of the weekend still fresh in her head. She looked at the clock, it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet, and she got out of the house to get away from him. 

Sitting up Y/N cracked her neck and groaned. She could still feel the soreness from her Djinn hunt. Even with the angel healing her, she felt it. Looking around her classroom, she wondered what Dean and AJ were doing, wondered what he was telling her son. AJ was HER son, not his. She had to remind him of that. She jumped when she heard a knock on her door. Figuring it was a student she walked towards it and sighed. 

“For the last time, all work must be turned in on….” She paused when she saw a pair of hazel eyes. 

The eyes belonged to the AP Biology teacher Mr. Allen. Mr. Allen smiled softly and gave her a chuckle. 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Allen, this will teach me to look out my small window to see who it is.” She blushed, embarrassed. 

“Ms. Y/L/N, I… well, we have known each other for three years now since you’ve been teaching here and, I wanted to ask you to dinner Friday night?” He blushed. 

“I… But AJ is in your class, won’t that be a bit awkward?” Y/N hesitated. 

“Well if you’d like you can ask him and get back to me later today?” He asked hopefully. 

Y/N looked to Mr. Allen, he was the complete opposite of Dean that much she knew. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had to get over the green eyes bastard that hurt her. 

“Ok, I will talk to AJ and see what he says Mr. Allen,” Y/N agreed. 

“Jason, please.” He smiled at her. 

Y/N felt a small pang in her chest, it was almost like she was starting to like the guy, but something was missing. Jason walked away, and Y/N closed her classroom door leaning on it to think. Was it a good idea? What would AJ think about it? Her mind almost asked what Dean would do if he found out and she stopped herself. She didn’t care what he thought. 

Throughout the day Y/N taught her classes, as usual, making sure students understood the assignments and the current era they were in. She was in the middle of her lecture on the industrial revolution and the impact on society when a knock came on her door.  It was one of the hall monitors. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Y/L/N, there is someone in the main office for you, I was sent to watch your students while you head there.” 

Y/N sighed and gave her students an assignment to be turned in by the time she got back. Making her way to the office, she froze. The broad shoulders were familiar. Dean stood there speaking to the receptionist with a brown paper bag. Y/N glared at him as she walked in. 

“What are you doing here?” she hissed. 

“I’m here to drop off your lunch, I didn’t see you get one.” Dean smiled as if it was a normal thing he did. 

Y/N grabbed his arm and away from the ears of the receptionist. “Thank you, now leave.” 

“Y/N, I’m here to get to know our son…” 

“MY son,” Y/N emphasized. 

“Y/N,” Dean began. 

“No… He is MY son, not your son, not our son, MY son. He is MINE. AJ is NOT a Winchester he is a Y/L/N. I would rather die than let him be a Winchester.” She spat grabbed the brown bag and stormed off. 

She didn’t need her son’s permission to date. She looked back at Dean, his face was angry, she knew it. He was clenching his jaw, and his cheek was twitching. His eyes, though, there was pain and anger in his eyes. She ignored it and stomped towards her classroom. Dean stormed off outside and growled. He let her say her peace, now, he needed to tell her how sorry he was, but that she could have tried to find him, or at least wait until he showed up at Bobby’s. Dean reached Baby and hit the top of the car. 

“Son of a bitch!” he cursed. 

Getting in, he drove off to the motel where Sam was staying. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AJ looked at the clock on the wall. He wanted it to be lunchtime, he needed to talk to his mom. He wondered if his dad delivered the lunch he made. He wondered how his mom reacted, probably mad, but maybe it gave his dad a chance to talk. Once the bell rang AJ sprinted out the door and made his way to her room.  AJ walked in as students filtered out and smiled. 

“Hey Mom, so Dad dropped me off today, I was hoping we could hang out, and you can tell me your side of the story,” he said. 

Y/N stood facing the windows. AJ noticed how tense her shoulders got. 

“I’m going on a date Friday night,” she declared and turned to her desk taking the contents of the brown paper bag and eating it. 

Dean had made a burger. She sighed, it was good. But she had to remind herself that the only reason she was eating it, because she didn’t have anything else. 

“You have a date?” AJ’s voice wavered. “But what about…” 

“Don’t… I want you to listen very carefully to me. The man who is in our house is nothing more than a sperm donor to me. I will be going on a date, I haven’t been with anyone else in 17 years, and I refuse to live a life of celibacy while the sperm donor had a life of debauchery. Understood?” she said stiffly. 

“Oh… ok,” AJ said.

Y/N and AJ had their meals in silence for the first time since he can remember. AJ has always known his mom to be bubbly and playful with him. But now, she seemed stressed and hurt, and he didn’t know what to do. He hoped that their afternoon conversation would go better. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Can you believe it Sam? She, she said he’s not mine that he belongs to her, I mean…” Dean paced in front of Sam as he sat on one of the motel beds.  

“Now did she mean, he isn’t yours, or that he isn’t yours and to butt out?” Sam tilted his head at his brother while raising his eyebrow.

“There is no doubt in my mind that AJ is mine Sam,” Dean whined as he rubbed his eyes, “It’s like she’s scared that I’m going to kidnap the kid or… I don’t know, but I don’t like how she spoke to me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You know, she’s mad at me for not going after her or for not looking for her, but what about her huh? Why didn’t she come looking for me? Why didn’t SHE get in contact with me?” 

Sam knew the answer to that, it came out in a drunken conversation years ago after AJ turned 13. He could tell Dean, but maybe it would be better if Y/N told him. Besides, they were both stubborn and pig-headed. 

“Maybe Dad said something to her?” Sam shrugged. 

“What do you mean?” Dean stopped and stared at Sam. 

“Have you read dad’s personal journal?” Sam inquired. 

“I don’t want to dig that up ever ok, I just… ahhhhhh!” Dean punched the wall making Sam jump. 

Sam shook his head and frowned. Sam had been reading Dad’s journal, and there was one thing that he knew Dean would want to know. It was one of the reasons their Dad really disappeared back in 2005. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N couldn’t help but feel crummy the rest of the day, she didn’t mean to be short with AJ, but she didn’t want Dean in their lives either. She continued on her day as if nothing happened and looked at the calendar. January 28 th , Dean’s birthday was the 24 th , the day she went on the hunt. Talk about fate being cruel. She sighed and pushed the memories that were trying to creep up. 

Her students noticed something was off, and she hated how that they could tell. For about twenty minutes before the final bell rang she told them independent study. She grabbed her classroom phone and dialed the extension to Mr. Allen's classroom. 

“Mr. Allen, room 249,” he answered

“Mr. Allen… Hi, it’s Ms. Y/L/N, I am saying yes to Friday,” she breathed. 

“Oh, really? That’s great! Pick you up at 8?” Jason’s voice was happy. 

“Yeah, that… that sounds good,” Y/N tried to smile. 

“Ok, it’s a date,” Jason chuckled, “I can’t wait.”

Y/N hung up with Jason and took a hard swallow. She did it, she got out there, but then why did she feel guilty? She shouldn’t, he never felt guilty when he was with Cassie or Lisa.  Cassie she had found out from his father, who found her at a playground when AJ was three, how he saw her, she never knew. But he boasted how Dean had moved on and that she should too, she shouldn’t pine for Dean and wait for him. She wasn’t sure what John was trying to do. Why would he care if she was alone? 

When she heard John was dead she was sure that Dean would find some way to find her, some way to try and let her know, maybe apologize. But he never did, he never came looking, and one day, in 2010, she asked Bobby to track him down. She found him, with Lisa, the yoga instructor, and Ben. Ben who looked like Dean, but wasn’t his. She saw how he ate with them and kissed her. Y/N tailed him and saw how he laughed with Ben wishing it was AJ. She couldn’t stand it, so she left and hoped to never, ever have to tell him about AJ. 

The end of the day came, and she watched her son come into her classroom shoulders slumped. She sighed and stood up to hug him, and he shied away. 

“Let's go to the diner, I need a burger, cheese fries, and a milkshake,” she sighed. 

AJ adjusts his book bag and nods. “Okay.”

They walked to the car in silence, and Y/N sighed. She hated what Dean brought out of her. She hated all the anger John Winchester made her feel and how Dean forgot about her quickly. Lisa was proof of that. Y/N pulled up to the diner and parked the car. She looked to her son and sighed. 

“AJ,” she said softly as she gently caressed his cheek. “Dean and I, we were friends for 7 years.” 

“Can you tell me inside please?” AJ asked as he looked at Y/N. 

“Ok hunny, I can tell you over the burger we order,” she smiled. 

They made their way inside and sat at their usual booth. They ordered their food and AJ raised his eyebrow at his mom when she ordered a salad. 

“Mom? You ok? You’re ordering a salad.” AJ looked at his mother. 

“I have a date on Friday, I also think I need to eat a little bit healthier son. Seeing your D… Seeing Dean, really opened my eyes to the fact that I have been holding a candle to him, I can’t anymore,” she admitted. 

“So, Dad told me his story, he said that he did it to protect you from what killed his mom.” AJ shrugged. 

“I know.” Y/N admitted. 

“You knew? But how?” AJ tried to stay calm and relaxed, but some of it came out shocked and angry. 

“Your grandfather, John, you were three, when he visited us one day out of the blue. This was back in 2005 or 2006 I know it was after your birthday. He found us in a park when we were in Miami where we used to live before we moved around until I found something stable. He came to me to convince me to move on and be with someone, to find a new ‘partner.’” Y/N scoffed at the memory. 

“So, Grandpa John tells Dad he needs you to go far away and be safe, Grandpa John comes to you and tells you to move on and not wait for Dad? Why?” AJ saw the pain in his mother’s eyes as she remembered. 

“Cassie, your dad had been with a girl named Cassie for a year after he and I broke up,” Y/N breathed, “This was John’s way of keeping things in his control, he knew that eventually, Cassie would be out of the picture because she wasn’t a hunter. But it didn’t stop him from using her to hurt me. I figured, when John dies, I can go to your dad and maybe things will work out.” She smiled at the waitress when their food arrived. 

“Ok, so what happened after?” 

“The beginning of the Apocalypse.” She shook her head at the thought. 

AJ stayed quiet. He realized something about his mom, she was going to tell him not just about what his dad did, but why she didn’t go after him, why she never mentioned him.

“The story gets complicated, and it involves your Uncle Sam and angels and releasing Lucifer, well suffice to say that after your uncle sacrificed himself to save the world, your father was left alone. I… I got in contact with Bobby, and that’s when I had you stay with him for a while, do you remember?” 

When AJ nodded, Y/N reached for his hand and squeezed it. She paused for a while wanting to make sure that he was ok with the story and had no questions. 

“I tracked Dean down and was so happy to see him, he was working construction I think, and well, I was too scared to approach him at first. I never thought he would be …  I followed him to a nice house, and I froze. He was living with a Yoga instructor whom he had dated back in 99. She had a son who could, of course, have been mistaken for your half-brother but isn’t.” Y/N let out an angry laugh. 

“So, dad was with a woman who had a kid, that he thought was his?” AJ nodded letting the information sink in. His Dad never told him that. 

“Yeah,” Y/N poked at her salad angrily with her fork. “When your dad went off to his job, I pretended to be a new neighbor and talked to Lisa,” Y/N hissed the name. “She told me how Dean was a great father to her son even though Ben wasn’t his. So, I left. I didn’t wait for Dean to come home, I went back to Sioux Falls, picked you up from Bobby’s house and when I got there, Sam was back, and things were going to pick up again in the hunting world.” She sighed. 

AJ noticed that she only at a small portion of her meal, this wasn’t like his mom at all. He didn’t know what to do. So he let her talk, let her tell the story. He absorbed it all and hoped that maybe she would come to accept that Dean might be in their lives from now on. 

“Mom, do you think you’ll ever be able to… be civil towards dad again?” AJ asked. 

Y/N closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I don’t know hun, Dean and I… nine years were tossed away as if they didn’t matter, and it’s been seventeen years… that’s a long time to let things fester and build up,” she muttered. 

“Can you try? For me?” He gave his mom a hopeful look. 

Y/N groaned, “Don’t give me the puppy dog eyes mister. I will be civil, but I will be referring to him as either Dean or sperm donor. Those are my terms.” She crossed her arms and looked at her son. 

“I guess it’s a start,” he mumbled. 

Y/N chuckled and finished off her salad. God her stomach was not full, the salad wasn’t even filing. But she needed to change, she needed to find ways to forget Dean and to make herself into a new woman. She needed to start by letting go of the past and changing things about herself. She looked at her son and smiled. 

“I’m going to pay for our dinner, and we can head home.” She smiled and grabbed her purse walking to the cashier to pay. 

AJ grabbed his phone from his bag and looked for Sam’s number. 

“Yeah?” Sam answered. 

“Uncle Sam? It’s AJ” 

“Hey, bud, what’s wrong? Is your mom ok?” 

AJ could hear the concern in his uncle's voice. AJ sighed and took a hard swallow. 

“Everything is good, but do you think we can talk tonight at my house? I want to talk about mom and dad.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive from the diner home was better than from the school to the diner. The radio was blasting music that both mother and son sang to and laughed. But when Y/N saw the Impala parked on the side, she turned it off, and her face became stoic. AJ smiled at the sight of his dad, but one look to his mom and he gulped. He let out his breath when he saw his uncle Sam, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Y/N pulled the car up to the driveway. She let AJ get out first and greet the brothers. She watched in the rearview mirror as he hugged Sam and then Dean. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before opening the car door and stepping out. She walked towards Sam and hugged him tightly. 

“Hey, Sam,” she smiled before looking at Dean and muttering, “Sperm Donor.” 

Dean clenched his jaw and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t sure what Y/N had told their son. 

“Bitch,” he muttered earning a glare from her. 

“Takes one to know one,” she fired back. 

“Guys,” Sam tried, but was ignored. 

“You know I let you throw things at me, almost kill me, tell me your life story, but the one thing I will not stand is for you to have told me that AJ is not mine! I can tell you this Y/N, I know you aren’t keeping him from me you won’t it's in your nature, but to cut me down and stab my emotions like that, that’s cold even for you,” Dean spat. 

“Says the asshole who spent a year with Yoga bitch and her SON! The boy who looked just like you but wasn't when if you had actually tried to look, you would have found your actual son! But hey, I guess it was better right?” Y/N took a step towards him a hand on her hips and eyes full of fire. 

“How do you know about that?” Dean rasped. 

“Guys,” Sam said. 

Y/N and Dean hadn't heard him too busy arguing.

“Easy, I did the one thing you didn’t do, I tracked you, it wasn’t hard,” she growled. “Let me guess, she spread her legs easy for you right? Yeah, maybe that was my mistake. I spread them too hard, took me seven years to love you the way I did, and it took you two to take it and rip it apart.” 

“I was trying to protect you,” Dean yelled. 

“Guys!” Sam tried again. 

“BULLSHIT! Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. You were daddy’s little soldier. Daddy’s good boy. Even when he died, the minute he died you made no move to even try to find me to even give me a hi, how are you, so no I am not going to drink the Kool-Aid of Dean Winchester’s I am a protector and was protecting you BULLSHIT.” 

“Y/N you are so full of yourself,” Dean shook his head, “You have no idea, none of everything I have been through, the times I wanted to look for you but I didn’t know where to start.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, should I have been more obvious, I mean poor Dean Winchester, the worlds savior can’t take two minutes to ask the hunters he surrounded himself with for information on me. Oh please sir let me bow down to the great and powerful…..” 

“ENOUGH! Both of you! You guys are so busy trying to tear each other apart you haven’t noticed that your son ran inside!” Sam sighed as he pointed to the open door. 

“Fuck,” Y/N cursed as she turned from Dean and ran inside. “AJ!” She called running up the stairs in time to see the door to his room slam. 

Y/N sighed and placed her forehead on the door. She could feel Dean’s eyes on her and shrugged the feeling off. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. 

“AJ, sweetheart, it’s mom, can I come in?” She called through the door. 

“Go away!” 

“Son, please, I’m sorry you had to see that. I know I promised I would be civil, but please, please don’t shut me out.” She tried again. 

“Mom, Go away!” 

“ALEXANDER JACE Y/L/N!” She said more forcefully, “I am going to talk to you whether you like it or not, even if I have to kick this door down!” 

“Y/N,” Dean whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder, but shrunk back when she shrugged it off. 

When no sound of motion was heard why ran a hand over her face. She sighed and moved out of the way and motioned for Dean to try. 

“You want to be a parent, here you go,” she whispered as she pushed past him and down the stairs. 

Dean sighed and raised his fist knocking on the door, “AJ, it’s dad, can you let me talk to you at least, please.” 

“Go away, both of you! You can’t stand each other, you guys are always going to be fighting about the past, it’s not fair!” AJ yelled through the door. “Just go away.” 

Dean sighed and backed away. He walked down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen to see Sam talking to Y/N. Y/N sat on one of the stools on the opposite side of the kitchen island and was nursing what seemed like a glass of whiskey. She looked up and sighed sliding the bottle to Dean as he approached. 

“Not even for you huh?” she scoffed and looked up at the ceiling. “Why in the hell did I go and hunt that Djinn!” 

“I was curious about that, why did you go and why did you tell AJ to call me?” Sam asked. 

“Something told me to go, for some strange reason I was pulled into the case. All of the victims were women who were scorned or lost a loved one, so I figured, it’s been way too long, I should be ok,” she chuckled, “I told AJ to contact you because I trust you, Sam, and a part of me knew he would be safe. There was no one else if things went sideways and I died.” 

Dean watched as Y/N chugged the rest of her whiskey and passed her back the bottle. He stayed eerily quiet. The realization that she had looked for him made his heartbreak. If he knew for even a second that there was a chance he would have taken it. He looked to Sam who was looking down at the island counter deep in thought. 

“I’m going to go talk to my nephew, you two need to figure out how this is going to work. You can’t be at each other's throats every time you are in the room together,” Sam said as he knocked on the counter before walking away.  

Dean let out the breath he was holding and sighed. Lifting the glass to his lips, he took a sip and smiled. He remembered this brand of whiskey, it was her favorite, Black Velvet’s Toasted Caramel Whiskey. His eyes fell upon Y/N as her head was down her fingers playing with her glass. He took in her form, he missed her, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to take her in his arms and… He shook the thought out of his head as he noticed her shoulders shake. 

“Y/N,” he broke the silence. “I’m sorry, and I know that isn’t going to fix everything, but you are right, I was an ass, I should have looked for you, I should have stood up to dad… But, I couldn’t stand the fact that I could lose you while on a hunt, and if you add AJ to the mix, his life would have been in more danger.” He took another sip of whiskey and hissed. 

“I know, hindsight is twenty-twenty.” She sipped her whiskey and hissed. “The messed up part, is that I still held out hope, but nothing can go back Dean, we can only move forward. And yes, biologically he is yours but to me… He is MINE, and I am very protective of him, and I will be damned if I see you hurt him the way you hurt me all because you wanted to protect him.” She gave him a glare. 

“OK.” Dean breathed. 

They sat in silence, everything that needed to be said was out in the open. At the top of the stairs, Sam and AJ stood quietly listening. Smiles on their faces. 

“See, told you it would work,” Sam nudged his nephew. 

“I guess it did help, but Uncle Sam, what about mom’s date on Friday?” AJ looked at Sam worriedly. 

“That one we are just going to have to let work out on its own, but that’s not to say we can’t nudge them in the right direction,” Sam chuckled. 

“Mom was eating a salad today. A salad!” AJ whispered harshly. 

“That is weird, but let's hope it’s only temporary,” Sam hugged his nephew and chuckled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the week, Y/N and AJ went about their usual routine. Dean and Sam had gone on a hunt the next day after the blow out to return on Thursday night to have dinner with Y/N and AJ. 

“Ok, so I have a wrestling match tomorrow, would you guys like to come? Please?” AJ asked. 

“Uh, do ghosts hate salt?” Dean looked at his son as if he had two heads. “We wouldn’t miss it, kid! After we can go and celebrate, with burgers and milkshakes and have an ‘All Saints Day’ Marathon!” Dean exclaimed while giving AJ a high five. 

“That sounds nice, but I have a date after the match,” Y/N cleared her throat. 

“Oh, anyone I know?” Dean swallowed the bite of the lasagna Y/N made and cleared his throat. 

“No, but AJ Does, it’s Mr. Allen.” She said taking a sip of her wine. 

AJ does a double take and almost chokes on his food while Sam slaps his back. Dean and Y/N get up only to have AJ raise his hands signaling that he’s fine. 

“I knew it was a date, I thought it was an online thing not that it was my AP bio teacher!” AJ whined. 

“Honey if it’s weird I’ll cancel, I mean if you rather I date a stranger…” 

“No! Mom, that’s not it, it’s just…” AJ was conflicted. “How do you feel about it?” he started to poke at his food. 

“Well seeing as I haven’t been on an actual date in seventeen years, nervous.” She admitted as she picked up her plate and walked to the sink. 

“Is this Mr. Allen a good guy?” Dean grumbled. 

“Jason is always willing to help his students, he shares his knowledge of science with anyone who has an interest, he has helped AJ many times over the past two years we’ve been living here,” Y/N said, “He seems nice to me.” 

Dean could feel the jealousy rise up in him, but held it down. He looked at AJ who seemed to be having a private conversation with Sam but let it go. Dean looked over at Y/N and sighed, he noticed that she took a smaller portion than he usually remembered, she had more salad than lasagna. He clenched his jaw and reminded himself that Y/N had decided to move on, she made it very clear. 

“So any idea where he’s taking you?” Sam spoke up ripping Dean away from his thoughts. 

“Um, I think he said there is a new restaurant in Kansas City, so we might end up in downtown and see where it goes from there.” Y/N began cleaning the dishes. 

Dean lost his appetite hearing her talk about dating. He took his plate to the kitchen and helped her clean up. The silence was deafening between the two. Dean missed how easy it was to have a conversation with her, how she would sass him and make jokes. But now the sass came with insults and disdain, even with the apologies, the hurt was still there. 

“Thanks,” she muttered as he helped her dry the last of the dishes and put them away. 

“Hey I didn’t think to ask if it was ok to hang out with AJ here, after burgers, I can keep an eye on him and the house… You know just to make sure nothing fishy happens…” Dean trailed off as he put the dish towel away. 

“Yeah that’s fine, you are his… It’s ok with me Dean.” Y/N nodded her head and turned away from him. 

Just being near him made her heart hurt. But she couldn’t fall into the trap, she couldn’t get comfortable just to be pushed away again. She looked around and sighed, Sam and AJ had already made their way to the living room and were watching some show on tv. Dean kept staring at her as if he wanted to say something. But she couldn’t handle it. Y/N walked into the living room with Dean right behind her. 

“I’m going to my room, I want to look at what to wear tomorrow night, don’t stay up too late, if you guys want there are blankets in the closet under the stairs, the guest room and couch are all yours,” she muttered and walked out. 

Dean tried to catch her, but she was too quick. She had made her way up the stairs and into her room. Y/N closed the door and leaned up against it. She placed a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs, sinking down to the floor. 

AJ looked to Dean and Sam and had an Idea. 

“Going to be right back!” AJ rushed up the stairs and came down a minute later with a box. “Uncle Bobby made these and I was able to convert them to DVDs.” 

Dean raised his eyebrow, he remembers Bobby having a video camera every time he was over when AJ was there. He smiled and wondered if Y/N ever saw these. 

“I never showed mom, Uncle Bobby said it would make her sad, and now I know why,” AJ sighed and put in the first disk. 

The first video made Deans' heart jump to his throat, AJ’s first birthday. Ellen, Ash, Jo, and Bobby all there watching a chubby AJ smash into his cake. 

“My messy boy!” Y/N voice sounded as she made piggy noses on AJ making him squeal. 

Dean felt his eyes water looking at how happy she was. This was how she wanted to see her, not the broken, hurt person that was before him. He watched as Bobby now had a happy AJ trying to stand by the couch. The way AJ wobbled and tried to find his balance as he took his first steps. The squeal that Y/N made when she got to Bobby’s to discover the sight. Dean couldn’t hold it anymore he stormed out and stood out in the cold Kansas air. AJ paused the video and looked sadly at Sam. 

“This was a bad Idea,” AJ muttered and hung his head. 

“Hey, no, it’s just… He feels bad for missing a lot of this.. just give him a sec, I’m going to go check on him.” Sam gave AJ a reassuring hug and pat on his back before walking out to see dean banging his fists on Baby. 

“Son of a fucking BITCH!” his voice echoed as he yelled. “I… I missed so much of his life and… I went and spent time with a kid who was never mine when I could have been with MY kid.” Dean sniffed. “She looked Sam, she looked for me and…” 

“Dean… Maybe it was supposed to happen this way, you guys… you guys needed to be on different paths, and look at AJ, look at your son and how successful he is. How smart he is, something that Dad, never got to do with us, you can do with him, you can be proud.” Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “If it’s meant to be with Y/N, then it should happen naturally, but for now, just be there for AJ.” 

All Dean could do was nod as he calmed down and walked back into the house. He sat by AJ who hadn’t moved, wondering if showing the videos were a good idea. Dean put his arm around Aj’s shoulder and pulled him in, giving him a kiss on his head. 

“I’m so sorry kid, Let's keep watching the video, and you can catch me up on your life,” Dean said to his son. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning Y/N slammed her hand on to her alarm clock. She grumbled as she got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and removed her pajamas. She cracked her neck before stepping in letting the hot spray wash over her body. It happened again, she had a dream with Dean. The memories would not leave her alone. This time it was of their last time together. His last birthday, the last time she gave him his birthday present. The one where in the end, she got a present of her own. 

Finishing her shower, she looked for her most casual clothes. She decided on a pair of jeans, her Ramones t-shirt, black and white flannel, and her hunter boots. Giving herself a once over Y/N sighed, she wasn't sure what she was going to find when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She stopped by AJ’s room to find it empty, she panics only to sigh in relief when she discovered that he shared the couch with Dean. Sam had taken the guest bed.  

Looking at the time, the clock read 4:50 a.m. Y/N sighed and made coffee, as she was moving she didn’t notice Dean had woken up. As she turned she crashed into him, his arms held her before she could fall backward. She felt her skin tingle as his fingers gripped her. 

“Sorry, you ok?” His voice giving her skin goosebumps before she pushes him away and nods. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just making coffee, I’m a zombie without it.” She smirks half-heartedly. 

“Yeah, I remember. Look, I can help you make breakfast, I know with how busy you are you might not eat, I don’t need you faint before your… date.” He struggled to get the word out, but he did it. 

“Yeah, that would be good, just nothing too big maybe some egg whites?” she found herself saying. 

“Ok, egg whites it is,” he moved around her and began working as her coffee was brewing. 

AJ woke up to noises in the kitchen only to see his parents working together, no arguing, no fighting. Even though it was in silence, it was better than the angry words and the glares. He watched as the moved around the kitchen away from the other’s movements almost in sync. His mom with her favorite mug, his dad cooking eggs, it was like a dream for him. The best part, he liked Dean, he wanted his dad, his dad treated him like a good kid. He loved that, but now his mom was going out with Mr. Allen, sure Mr. Allen is nice, but, did he want to replace his dad? 

“Hey kid, you ok?” Dean looked at AJ who seemed to be staring. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, just… different to wake up and see this.” He sighed and kissed his mother’s cheek as she grabbed the plate Dean handed her. 

AJ noticed the food and raised his eyebrow. 

“Mom, what’s that on your plate?” AJ’s voice quaked. 

“Egg white omelet.” She said it as if she ate it every day. 

“You don’t eat egg white omelets.” AJ looked to Dean, and Dean just shrugged.

“I do now, need to eat healthier leaner, it’s better, right Sam? And good morning,” Y/N tried to change the conversation. 

“Whatever happened I agree with Y/N!” He stated and received a look from Dean and AJ, “What I don’t want her to kill me, she has skills,” he breathed. 

Y/N took a bite of the omelet and wanted to spit it out immediately. It lacked depth, the yolky flavor, and bacon, there was no bacon. She noticed all eyes on her as she ate. Swallowing what she took a bite of, she ate the rest it briskly. Taking the empty plate, she placed it in the sink. 

“Ok, I got to go, I have papers to grade and things to make copies of” she gave AJ a quick kiss on his head and waved to everyone else. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked out the door. 

“Is she acting strange?” AJ looked at his dad and uncle. 

“No.” “Hell Yes!” Sam and Dean said at the same time. 

“Sam, she eats meat, not salad, last night she ate more salad than lasagna and the fact that my son is noticing that she is acting strange!” Dean looked at Sam as if he had grown another head. 

“Well, maybe she wants to get healthier, I mean come on, it’s ok if she wants to, maybe she wants to do it for herself” Sam reasoned.  

“Sam, this is Y/N we’re talking about, we had a bacon cheeseburger eating contest back in ’95 at the burger joint in Michigan, remember? The one that was what 10 lbs!” Dean recalled as he smiled at the memory. 

AJ noticed the glint in his dad’s eye when he remembered the small bit of information he delved about his mother. Sam saw it too and smiled. 

“Oh yeah, but guys, seriously butt out,” Sam said as he touched his finger to his nose. 

A signal to AJ that he had planted a small seed of doubt in Dean. AJ grinned and began to play along. 

“You know she has talked about changing some of her habits now that I think about it,” AJ pondered. 

Dean didn’t like hearing this. Y/N was perfect the way she was. She didn’t need to change for anybody. Dean looked to his Son and brother and frowned. The fact that they weren’t worried bothered him.  He looked at the time It was 6:30 am, and he looked at his son. 

“Ok, so are you driving to school? If so what time is your wrestling match?” Dean changed the subject quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By 2:20 the bell rang and Y/N felt exhausted. For lunch, she had nothing but a salad again, and she felt like she was starving for food. But she was doing this to change, she needed to change, her old life was Dean. She knew her life should be about AJ and herself, Dean would have to adjust, right? Y/N collected her things and prepared to head to the GYM for the home wrestling match against the rival school. She smiled and sat next to Jason who waved her over. 

“So, you had a good day?” He asked and kissed her cheek. 

“It was the same, students not reading the required assignments and not able to write a coherent essay,” She sighed and smiled at him. 

“Yeah I know,” He sighed, “So I was thinking of a new gluten-free vegan place that opened up, and maybe going to a lounge?” He smiled. 

“Yeah, I mean that sounds good… and healthy…” She smiled but hoped it didn’t look like a cringe. 

Y/N waved happily when she saw AJ enter with his team and he gave her a small wave and smile. She failed to Notice Dean and Sam coming into the GYM and sitting behind her. 

“He looks awesome.” 

The voice made her jump, and she turned to glare at Dean. 

“Dean,” she said shortly.

“Do you know him Y/N?” Jason asked raising his eyebrow at Dean. 

“Dean Winchester, I’m AJ’s father,” He said holding out his hand. 

“Oh, really, Y/N never mentioned you were back in his life, I’m Mr. Jason Allen, I’M AJ’s AP Biology teacher, nice to meet you,” he shook Dean's hand. 

Dean might have squeezed the guys hand, a little too tightly and smirked when he noticed Jason wince and shake his hand when he let go. 

“So, Is AJ making the grade and passing your class?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, absolutely, he is very bright. I always tell Y/N that MIT is going to be lucky to have him,” Jason smiled. 

“Yeah, well he gets it from his mom and my side of the family, you see my brother here got into Stanford and got a 174 on his LSAT’s,” Dean bragged. 

“Really, well then he is headed in the right direction,” Jason gave a thin smiled and moved closer to Y/N and leaned in her ear, “Are you two together? Or…” 

“What? NO!” she scoffed, “I promise we are not together.” 

“Yeah Jason, you don’t have to worry, she’s available,” Dean slapped his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Oh, hey look at that, AJ’s match is up,” He said and smiled. 

Dean already hated the guy, he was too smug for Y/N. All throughout the match, Dean cheered like he never did before. AJ had the skill, and he could tell that hunting helped perfect it. Y/N had made it possible for his son to be a kid, a teen, to have what many would call a normal life. After AJ’s Match Dean smiled to Jason. 

“So what kind of car do you drive Jason?” Dean grinned. 

“Oh, I drive a Prius,” Jason smiled. “It gets good mileage, and it’s nice and quiet.” 

“Oh, I drive a 1967 Chevy Impala. I mean it’s no Prius, but I keep it in tip-top shape,” Dean shrugged. 

“Oh geez,” Y/N groaned, “Dean put it away,” she sighed. 

“What? What exactly would I be putting away Y/N?” Dean snarled. 

“Your big fat ego!” Y/N snapped. “Excuse me I need to use the restroom, before AJ’s next match.” 

Y/N made her way out of the bleachers and out of the Gym towards the restrooms. She couldn’t believe Dean, he was acting like a jealous boyfriend. He had no right to. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. She felt so hungry, and to go to a vegan place of all places, but she needed to branch out to find something different, opposite of Dean. Looking at her watch, she had time to see AJ’s last match before heading home to get ready for her date with Jason. As she exited the restroom, she slammed into something hard. 

“Shit, Sor…Oh, it’s you,” She sighed when she realized she bumped into Dean. 

“I believe the words you were looking for were… Sorry, Dean, “ he grinned but frowned when he saw her expression. “What? What did I do?” 

“You know damn well what you are doing so butt out!” She hissed. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about sweetheart. Besides Jason seems like a nice guy, I know you’re going to have fun tonight,” Dean shrugged. 

Y/N rolled her eyes and moved past him back to the Gym.  Dean grabbed her arm before she walked in. 

“We’re going to miss AJ’s match, what do you want?” She sighed. 

“I’m sorry, but… egg whites, eating more salad than meat… what’s going on?” Dean shook his head.

“Nothing, you don’t know me anymore Dean, not like you think you do. I’ve changed, and I need to change. I meant what I said, I need to get over you.” She tried to say it as gently as possible, but it was a harsh reality. 

“Dean, You got to move on, you got to have relationships… I never did that, I never moved on… I need this,” Y/N admitted.  

Dean let go of her arm, the sound of her voice breaking made him wince. She was right, but she was wrong about him moving on. Most of the time he ‘moved on’ to numb the pain of not being with her. The fact that she thought he had actually moved on made him sick. It didn’t help that the pounding in his head was getting worse. For a while it had subsided, it was placated some way, but now, it got louder. The sound of cheers broke him out of it, and he concentrated on AJ. He made his way to his seat and smiled seeing AJ entering the ring. 

As soon as it began it ended, the poor kid AJ was facing was no match for him. AJ easily overtook the kid slamming him on to the ground and grappling him to submission. Dean, Sam, and Y/N along with the other supporter of the team yelled in excitement. 

“Yes, We are on our way to States!” Y/N squealed and hugged Jason. 

“This is exciting!” Jason smiled and blushed at the hug. 

“Ok, I need to get home and ready for our date I will meet you there?” Y/N grabbed her bag and walked down the bleachers she wanted to catch AJ before he hit the showers in the locker room. 

“Mom!” AJ smiled. 

“OH geez kid, we’ve hugged in worse situations come here!” She exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug, “I’m so proud of you, and no matter what you do, I love you ok?” 

“Um, ok, that was a weird thing to say,” AJ raised his eyebrow at her when she let go. 

“I’m just saying I know I pushed for school but if you want…” she started. 

“Hey, kid! That was AWESOME!” Dean interrupted when he pulled AJ into a hug, “Oh man, I mean wow!” 

AJ blushed in embarrassment and chuckled. So this was what it was like to have your parents be proud. Sure, he knew his mom was proud of him, but now that Dean was in his life, it felt nice to know and not wonder.  

“Ok, I’m going to head home and get ready for my date. Did Dean drive you or did you drive the Camaro?” Y/N breathed as she looked at the time on her phone. 

“I drove the Camaro today,” AJ replied noticing how his mother refused to call Dean ‘Dad.’ “So, I’m not sure what dad wants to do from here.” 

Dean rocked back and forth on his heels, his eyes studied Y/N’s face for a moment. It didn’t escape him that she called him ‘Dean.’ She was treating him like a stranger, he hated it. The pounding began again, and he shook his head slightly. He smiled to AJ as Sam walked up to them. 

“Your uncle can take the Impala back to your house, and you and I can go ahead and grab some take out. What kind of movies should we binge?” Dean clapped his hands together and forced a smile on his face. 

Y/N took that as her cue to leave, giving AJ another kiss before walking away, Sam followed right behind her. 

“Y/N?” He muttered. 

“He has no right to be jealous Sam, and he had no right to judge Jason like that,” she spat and groaned. 

“I know, but just give him time to adjust, he has had to go through a shit ton of trauma over the years and… He has something still bugging him.” Sam gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I’m doing this for my son, I am cordial and nice, I will tolerate him, but I will not be his friend ever again.” She left the conversation at that as she climbed into her car and drove off. 

Sam knew that this would be difficult, with Michael raging inside Dean's head, it was only a matter of time before something would happen. Sam just hoped that having this small slice of ordinary life could help Dean deal with it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rushing inside, Y/N made her way to the shower and cleaned herself up quickly. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. The butterflies felt more like a ‘ _ don’t want to do this _ ’, rather than ‘ _ I’m excited for this _ ’ kind of nervous. What was her hesitation? She walked to the linen closet in her bathrobe and removed the box of memories she had of Dean. She opened up AJ’s room and placed the box on his workbench. She never wanted to talk about these memories, but maybe Dean or Sam could tell him. Y/N felt that talking about it would just tear open the scar that was just starting to heal.  Closing the door, she walked back to her room and got dressed. 

AJ unlocked the door as Dean took the bags of various junk food amenities to the kitchen. Dean gave a devilish grin at what they had picked out. It was a smorgasbord of greasy junk food, from burgers to pizza, and other sorts of fattening foods, plus some healthy options for Sam. Dean began laying out everything and then preheating the oven to keep the apple pie he and his son picked out to warm up. Sam came in with drinks, sodas for AJ and various adult beverages for himself and Dean. The men were all in the kitchen sorting the food when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Y/N could hear them in the kitchen and sighed. She could only imagine what they had acquired for their celebratory meal. Reaching the bottom step, she rounded the corner to be met with six pairs of eyes just staring at her. 

“What?” she looked around, “it looks bad doesn’t it?” she muttered and cursed under her breath. 

“NO!” they all yelled. 

AJ had never seen his mom dressed so formal before. She wore a simple black cocktail dress that was perfect for the Kansas winter, black high heeled shoes, makeup that accentuated her eyes and lips and her hair picked up in an elegant hairstyle. Dean felt his heart stop. He couldn’t help but stare. The last time Dean saw her dressed this way had been for his 21 st birthday. He closed his mouth and wiped the drool that had begun to form. 

“Then what? You guys are creeping me out,” Y/N blushed and avoided looking anywhere near Dean. 

“Sweetheart, if he doesn’t like what he sees he isn’t worth it,” Dean breathed as he tore his eyes from her and focused on the food. 

Y/N felt her cheeks grow hot and played with her clutch. She looked at her son who couldn’t stop staring. 

“What AJ? Please tell me,” she muttered. 

“Nothing… it’s just, wow mom!” AJ walked up to her and gave her a reassuring hug. 

“Thanks, I’m a bit nervous.” She admitted. 

“Y/N, he’s going to be amazed,” Sam reassured her and smiled. 

Dean continued to fiddle with the food scared of saying anything that would piss her off. He wished it was him she was getting ready for. But, this was how it was supposed to be, right? She wanted to move on, he wanted her to be happy. If this is what it takes for her to be satisfied, then he had to let her go. He was about to give her a rundown of what they were planning on doing when the doorbell rang. Dean beat her to the door and told her to go wait by the kitchen. 

“You need to make an entrance Y/N,” he smiled and waited for her to disappear. Once she was out of sight and earshot, he opened the door. 

“Hi, sorry I think I might have been a little early, is she ready?” Jason asked smiling at Dean. 

“She is but, I wanted to talk to you first,” Dean cleared his throat. 

“Ok, what about?” Jason stared at Dean his face serious. 

“Y/N and I may not be together anymore, and why I was gone is a long and complicated story, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t spend my time worrying about her, so… Don’t hurt her, because if you do, it won’t just be me you will deal with. My brother is very protective of her, and so is our son, and you’ve seen what he can do,” Dean's voice was low and smooth, almost calculating. 

Jason cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting her. She is caring and funny and is a smart person.” 

“Ok, so please come in.” Dean smiled, his face changing rapidly as he moved aside and opened the door wide.  

Jason walked in to see that the kitchen was stocked with junk food and burgers. But he smiled when he saw Y/N coming out of the kitchen. 

“You look amazing, I think I’m underdressed,” Jason handed her a single rose and kissed her cheek. 

It took all of Dean’s strength to not punch Jason and growl ‘mine.’ But he held firm. 

“Sorry about the mess, the boys are having a junk food night with movies,. Y/N rolled her eyes as she walked with Jason to the front door. 

“It’s ok, boys are going to be boys right?” Jason said as he led her to his car and helped her in. 

Dean watched as he leaned on the door frame his arms crossed at his chest. He waited until the taillights had disappeared into the horizon to close the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and AJ were in a rousing game of the new Mortal Kombat on the Xbox. Dean had picked his usual character Sub-Zero, while AJ decided to pick Raiden. Just like Y/N, AJ was good at the game and was able to kick Dean’s ass at it. 

“Oh, COME ON!” Dean sunk into the couch. 

“YES!” AJ pumped his arm into the air. 

_ ‘Fatality’ _ the tv deep voice drawled out. 

“How? HOW! I mean, I’ve been playing it since the first one in an arcade machine! How are you good at this? If anything the rankings should be, your mom is number one, I should be in second place, you in third, and Sam is always last,” Dean cried. 

“HEY! I resent…no, yeah, your dad’s right,” Sam said from the lounge chair and laughed. 

“Mom and I have been playing since I can remember,” AJ shrugged. 

“Of course, you have,” Dean smirked and took a sip of his beer. 

The boys had decided to start their night with Mortal Kombat rounds with the end result being father vs. son. Sam shook his head at how childish Dean was being, and then remembered that Dean had been planning his big ‘splash’ exit. This was something that needed to be discussed. AJ excused himself and ran up the stairs for something. 

“Dean… what about your plan?” Sam breathed snapping Dean out of his daydream. 

“What about it, it’s still happening,” Dean sighed. “Splash”

“I know but, things are different, you have…” Before Sam could say anything, AJ steps thudded down the stairs. 

“I found this on my workbench in my room, I think mom left it there, I’ve never seen it before,” AJ’s mouth formed a thin line. 

“Does it say anything on the box?” Sam asked as he got up. 

“Dean,” AJ looked to his Dad who turned from the couch. 

“Bring it here kid,” Dean breathed and motioned for AJ to come back to the couch. 

AJ shrugged and jumped over, sitting next to his dad who chuckled. He proceeded to place the box on the coffee table and opened the lid. Dean felt his breath get caught in his throat. Pictures from when they first met at 13, ticket stubs to movies, arcade tickets, and pictures of their dates. Dean closed his eyes and reached into his wallet to open it. He pulled out a photo strip from a photo booth of himself and Y/N. He gave it to his son. 

AJ took the strip of photos and smiled. His mom looked so happy, and he wanted to see her like this again. 

“This was at a Mall of America in Minnesota,” Dean remembered, “We had just made it official to date, and we figured a trip to the mall like a normal couple couldn’t hurt after a good hunt,” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “We found this photo booth, and it was the first of our couple pictures,” Dean began to reminisce.

_ “Come on Dean, it could be fun!” Y/N pulled him by his wrist as she marched toward the Mall of the Americas.  _

_ “Y/N, seriously! We just finished a salt and burn, and you want to come here? I didn’t even get to celebrate my birthday, why can’t we just go back to the motel?” Dean whined.  _

_ “Because, I have something else planned for that and we need to act like what passes for normal,” she chided.  _

_ “I hate malls, Y/N, you know that,” Dean stopped and pulled his arm away.  _

_ Y/N stopped and turned to him, her face contorted in anger. She hated that he was like this, he had changed ever since Sam and John started fighting. She was trying to distract him. She looked at his face and sighed. She walked up to him slowly and kissed his cheek softly.  _

_ “You know there is a Victoria’s Secret in there” she let her fingers dance on his chest, “You could help me pick out some nice,” she kissed his other cheek, “new lingerie.” She nipped at his ear and smirked when she felt him shudder. She was not giving him his birthday kiss on purpose. She had plans, big plans.  _

_ “One-hour tops!” He gave in as he took her hand in his and marched into the mall.  _

Dean laughed as he told the story and turned to his son. AJ looked like he was hanging on every word Dean was telling him. 

“So, we get into the mall, and your mom drags me everywhere, from the jewelry store to the stores to buy regular clothes, and that whole time all I could think about was getting to Victoria’s Secret, but by the time we get there I realize that I was having a good time.” He sighed and finished his beer. “Your mom made me forget a lot of crap that was going on, and I see the booth and drag her in there, and we began taking these pictures.” 

Dean began filtering through the different trinkets and pictures and explaining each one. Sam noticed how his eyes shone each time he remembered his moments with Y/N. Not once did Sam see Dean trying to fight off Michael, almost as if remembering Y/N and his moments with her gave him strength. Sam began to wonder if Y/N would ever let Dean in again. She was guarding herself really well, but deep down he had a feeling that Y/N was denying herself real happiness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N looked the menu over and gave Jason a smirk. Nothing on the menu had meat in it, not even anything that might have touched an animal. She took a sip, ok a gulp from her wine glass and looked over the menu again. Jason had taken her to Café Gratitude on the Missouri side of Kansas City. 

“I think I’ll go for the ‘Awesome’,” Jason said as he smiled at Y/N. 

“Oh, wow, eggplant parm on a sandwich that does sound good,” she nodded. 

She hoped that her voice didn’t sound forced. She landed on the salad options of the menu and looked it over. She was trying to find something that was bearable for her. Her eyes saw the transformed tacos, and she sighed. 

“I’m going to go for the ‘Transformed’,” she smiled at Jason. 

“So, how do you know Dean? I mean I don’t mean to pry but, 17 years is a long time for a father to be away from his son.” Jason took a sip of his wine. 

“It’s complicated, we met when we were 13, my father and his father worked together, and we became fast friends,” she finished her wine and signaled the waiter for more. “We were joined at the hip so much so that we dated for two years after a seven-year friendship.” 

“Oh, wow, nine years. That’s a big relationship,” Jason nodded. 

“Yeah, but… at the two-year mark he… dumped me out of the blue and I left,” Y/N took in a shaky breath and a sip of wine. 

“What brought him into your life? I’m assuming you never told him,” Jason shrugged. 

“Certain events I guess kind of pushed us together. It was a conference that I went to, the car had trouble, and he was a mechanic in Topeka,” she replied quickly. 

Jason just nodded and stopped questioning it. He noticed the hurt look in her face and steered the subject to AJ and his prospects towards a future. Y/N got into a comfortable conversation with Jason as the night went on, she ate the tacos when they reached her, trying to put as much hot sauce on them to drown the fact that there was no meat in them. Jason paid for dinner, and they reached a small lounge that played Jazz music. Jason loved it, but Y/N was dying on the inside. She smiled at Jason, just grateful for the company. 

By the end of the night, Jason took Y/N home and walked her to the front door. Dean heard the car and woke from the couch. He made his way to the window, his gun ready in case anything happened. Dean didn’t mean to spy, but she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Y/N looked. He watched as Jason and Y/N laughed, he missed hearing it. The next thing was like a stab in the gut by an angel blade. Jason caressed Y/N’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Dean turned away and made his way to the couch. He heard the keys and pretended to sleep. 

Y/N closed the door and leaned against it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. The kiss was nice, just that, nice. She didn’t feel anything else. Y/N wasn’t sure if she should get a second date or not. Maybe she could get away with going on hunts and passing them off as dates with Jason? She was glad that everyone was sleeping, she would try and find a hunt tomorrow and think. 

Dean heard as she walked up the stairs and to her room. He slowly followed but stopped. He shouldn’t be doing this, she was happy, she was moving on its what she wanted. Turning back he threw himself on the couch and tried to go back to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 9** **th** **, 2019**

Dean sighed as Y/N got ready for what seemed like her 5 th date with Jason, but Jason had stopped coming to the door. He found it odd. Sam and AJ watched as Y/N left the house and got into her car to meet Jason for their date. 

“Isn’t it weird that he doesn’t pick her up anymore?” AJ asked. 

“Yeah it is, but maybe he has his reasons,” Sam sighed as he looked at Dean. 

Sam and Dean had gone on hunts every now and then, this was the first week back since AJ’s wrestling meet. Dean and Sam had gone back to the bunker but made sure to come by on the weekends to meet with AJ and catch up. 

“Hey Dad, can we go on a hunt? Just me and you?” AJ asked. 

“A hunt?” Dean was in the middle of preparing Winchester surprise. He grabbed the recipe from his mother and got an idea. “Sure, only if we pick up your Grandma on the way,” Dean said and smiled. 

“Grandma? But isn’t she…” AJ began

“Long story kid, now we are going to eat Winchester surprise, and we’ll see what you got” Dean smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N cleaned up her machete and sighed. She needed to get laid. She was stressed and hurt. Having Dean around didn’t help, and since she and Jason were just friends, it made it all that more difficult. She found a small motel to clean herself up in. Y/N looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. 

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked herself. 

Walking out of the bathroom she pulled out her phone and dialed Sams number. 

“Yeah?” Sam answered. 

“Sam, don’t say who it is I just need you to meet me somewhere,” Y/N said hurriedly. 

“OK, where?” Sam grabbed a pen and paper. 

Y/N gave him the address to the motel and sighed. He looked to Dean and AJ. 

“Dean I need the Impala, going to meet a friend somewhere,” Sam sighed. 

“OK, I’m going to take AJ to meet Grandma!” Dean smiled. 

Sam watched as AJ came down with a bag and grabbed the box of memories. Dean looked to Sam and tossed him the keys to Baby. Sam sighed, whatever happened with Y/N he wasn’t sure how he would handle it. 

Y/N held her pistol as the knock came to her door.  She sighed and relaxed when she saw it was Sam. She opened it and let him through. Sam took one look around and raised his eyebrow at Y/N. 

“Are you on a date or a hunt?” he crossed his arms and looked to her. 

“It was a hunt, needed some alone time,” she winced as she walked to the bed and sat at the edge. 

“What happened?” Sam asked nodding to her wound. 

“Vamps,” she said as if nothing. 

“You hit a vamps nest on your own? Y/N that is suicidal!” Sam yelled. 

“Anything to numb the pain of loneliness Sam. Anything to get me away from him so that I’m not angry all the time or…” she shut her mouth before she divulge a secret. 

“Y/N, what about Jason?” Sam sat next to her on the bed. 

“What about him?” 

Sam rubbed his eyes, “What happened?” 

“One date and that’s it, nothing happened, it was nice,” Y/N looked down at her wound and cursed. 

“What? Did he get mad about Dean being here? Was he weird about it?” Sam shrugged. 

“No, nothing like that,” Y/N sighed, “He was vegan, which is fine, but… not my style. Never asked if I was vegan, but I went with it. I figure maybe being with someone who is the total opposite of Dean would… you know make me forget, but… I can’t Sam, it hurts to be around him.” 

“Y/N,” Sam whispered as he saw the tears flow. 

“I want to hate him so much and I can’t, I want to just find someone else and I can’t.” 

“Come on, let me take a look at your wound to make sure it’s good and we’ll grab a drink,” Sam sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean looked over at his son driving the Camaro and the radio playing the guitar sounds of Zeppelin. Dean still couldn’t get over that. Dean felt lost in his own world. All he could think about was Y/N and her date. Jason, kissing Y/N, putting his hands over Y/N’s body. Dean felt his chest tighten at the thought. All these years and she still drove him crazy, he never lost that spark for her. The prisoner in his head began pounding on it’s cage door. 

“Hey, Dad?” AJ called out, but Dean was in his own world, “Dad!” 

Dean’s head snapped when AJ called, “Yeah, sorry kiddo was in my own head for a minute.” 

“Is that the Cabin up there?” AJ asked. 

“Yeah, just pull in, and let's see grandma” he chuckled. “Oh she is going to get a kick out of this,” Dean muttered. 

The two of them walked out of the car and were walking to the front door when they heard a gunshot. Dean took out his while AJ stayed back and grabbed his knife. They both stalked slowly towards the back to see Mary practicing her skills. Dean relaxed, and AJ put away his knife. May turned to Dean and smiled.

“Surprise,” Dean smiled and hugged her.

“What are you doing here?” She took his face in her hands and smirked. 

“I, uh…I came to introduce you to someone and get your advice,” Dean rubbed the back of his head.

AJ took in the sight of his grandmother, he suddenly felt shy. He wished his own mom was there. He gasped when she got closer. 

“Hi, I’m Alexander Jace Y/L/N,” He smiled.

“This is your grandson,” Dean smiled. 

“Grandson!” 

Mary looked to AJ, she took in all of his features. She looked from AJ to Dean and could see it. The resemblance, the Jjaw, the nose, the eyes. She felt her chest tighten. In all her time alive, she never thought she would see this. She slowly made her way to AJ and enveloped him into a hug. She felt the tears stream down her face. Taking a step back she held AJ’s face in her hands. 

“Ok, I need to know all about you AJ.  And you…” she looked to Dean. “You need to explain things and… Let's get inside, I’ll make us some coffee.” She walked inside the boys following after. 

“AJ why don’t you see what’s on the TV there or you can hook up whatever you brought, and I will be with you in a minute. I got to talk to your Grandma,” Dean sighed and smiled. 

“OK.”

Mary looked at her sons’ face, he seemed heartbroken. She watched as Dean observed his son, the way he moved around the cabin exploring. 

“So, what’s the story?” Mary asked. 

Dean almost scoffed, “Dad.” 

After that one-word, Dean dove into the story of himself and Y/N. How Dad convinced him that she was better off without him. He told her how Y/N had looked for him, but he never looked for her. Scared that she had moved on, but he found the exact opposite. The way she avoided him, how she kept her distance. 

“Then try and make her comfortable around you again,” Mary said as she listened to his dilemma.

“But, she’s with Jason,” Dean hissed and sighed. 

“I didn’t say win her heart back, Dean,” Mary gave him a pat on his cheek. “I said to make her comfortable around you. Take her to go places with you and AJ, try to do the things you used to do as friends.” 

“I… I guess…” Dean shrugged and looked to AJ who had hooked up the video player system. 

“Um….” AJ had moved towards them and smiled, “I have the video player ready, and… sorry, I just…” 

“Hey,” Mary walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek, “You have nothing to be sorry for, you are a Winchester. So, let's take a look at these videos! I want to see how cute my grandson was and how he grew up to be a hands-on man!” She said and kissed his cheek. 

Dean smiled and sat in front of the tv with Mary and AJ. The video AJ decided to put in was one that Dean had no idea was recorded. 

_ AJ was about 8 years old, and it was after Dean and Lisa had split. AJ and Dean were seen working on the Impala. Dean was pointing to different parts of the Impala and AJ was helping him fix the inside of Baby.  _

_ “So, favorite Ninja Turtle?” AJ asked.  _

_ “Dude, Michelangelo, I mean he loves pizza, is fun, and out there, plus his work with nunchucks!” Dean scoffed as he looked to the kid.  _

_ “NO WAY! Donatello is the man! He is a master with the bo-staff, and he’s super smart! He comes up with the plans and makes the gadgets, I want to be like Donatello!” AJ exclaimed as he jumped down from the step stool and began acting like Donatello.  _

_ “No way little man, Mikey is the man,” Dean said as he grabbed a long enough strip of cloth to double as nunchucks.  _

_ AJ grabbed a stick just his size and began moving it around pretending to be Donatello. Dean, of course, joining in the fun.  _

_ “Oh no, it’s shredder we need to protect the turtle mobile!” AJ exclaimed as he stood in a protective stance in front of the Impala.  _

_ “Don’t worry Donnie! We got this, we need to find Leo and Raph!” Dean jumped in and did a kick.  _

_ The camera could be seen moving, and Bobby’s voice sounded from behind it.  _

_ “What are you idjits doing?” he exclaimed, but there was amusement in his voice.  _

_ Dean and AJ jumped embarrassed and went back to working on the Impala.  _

_ “Nothing Bobby, just taking a break. Right little man?” Dean said as he cleared his throat.  _

_ “Yeah Uncle Bobby, just being manly!” AJ said flexing his arms.  _

Dean and Mary laughed while AJ groaned. He forgot about that memory and chuckled in embarrassment. 

“Oh man, I remember that. I think after that, we uh, we went in and just watched Ninja Turtles for a long time while eating pizza. Then Sam comes in and joins us, we named him Leonardo and Bobby was Raphael because he was so grumpy!” Dean said in between chuckles. 

“That would be the Bobby from this world?” Mary asked. 

“Yeah, I wish you could have met him, Mom, he helped Sam and I out in more sticky situations than ever before… Plus he helped raise this kid,” Dean said giving his son a noogie. 

“Technically, from what I just saw, you did too, Dean,” Mary said softly. “You treated him like a son before you knew he was yours.” Mary placed a hand on her son's cheek, “I need to meet Y/N, and you need to find a way to get back in her life.” She kissed Deans cheek and stood up. “Who’s hungry?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam and Y/N had found another case close by. Even though Y/N had just decimated and entire vamps nest, she was still itching to kill monsters. Sam decided to help her out, but on the condition that they use the Impala which was better stocked than her Honda. After some maneuvering, they found a simple salt and burn and were in and out before the sunset. 

“Dean took AJ to meet mom,” Sam said softly as they sat at a nearby bar. 

“Oh… Would have been nice if he called or texted,” Y/N scoffed and downed her shot of Jagermeister. 

“Y/N… Can’t you and Dean just try to hang out with your son together? I mean… I know what Dean did was awful and he had his reasons, albeit stupid but… You look miserable, and he’s miserable without you,” Sam muttered. 

“I would love to Sam, I would love nothing more than to just fall back in line as if nothing happened but it hurt, the betrayal hurts… I couldn’t care less about Cassie, that was just a rebound.” She downed another shot, “But Yoga bitch? Sam, I was there when he had the one night stand in ’99 remember? You were back in the motel room with me, and I was tutoring you. He told me all about her, and it hurt. I mean I knew he was a man whore but… He was still my friend and if it were meant to be, it would have happened.” She sniffed at the memory. 

“Y/N,” Sam put his hand gently on her shoulder. 

“I… when he asked me out… back around his birthday, I was just… I was on cloud nine and then right at the two-year mark to the day, he breaks me.” Y/N downed the shot, “I just, I don’t think I can handle it if we get pulled apart again after letting him back in.” 

Sam and Y/N sat in uncomfortable silence as they drank. Y/N stopped short after her sixth shot and ordered a basket of fries and a double bacon cheeseburger. Sam laughed as she closed her eyes to enjoy the meal. 

“I guess you’re back to eating meat,” Sam affirmed. 

“Don’t tell Dean and AJ, I am eating this in secret after eating almost nothing all day long,” Y/N begged. 

“Y/N, that’s not healthy, you’re hurting yourself there,” Sam chided. 

“Don’t give me that look, Winchester. I…I will tell them eventually… someday… when I’m dying,” she muttered. 

“Y/N! What is with the self-deprecation? You are worse than Dean on a good day,” Sam scolded. 

“I don’t know, Just… this past month has been a rollercoaster of emotions. Things that I hid from AJ, I put up this strong mom front when in reality I was putting myself together with cheap tape and glue just to keep my son happy,” she admitted and gave Sam a sad smile. 

By the end of the night, Sam carried her to the Impala and drove her home. Dean and AJ were still with Mary, and he made a quick call. 

“Dean, I need to talk to you about Y/N,” Sam said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean, Mary, and AJ were sitting at the dinner table laughing. 

“Yeah, so, It was ’96. Your mom and I were 17 at the time, and geez if I hadn’t gone in after, she would have frozen to death. I mean going into a lake for a swim was one thing but… in the tail end of winter before things warmed up was suicide,” Dean chuckled. 

“Don’t tell mom, but the wrestling team and I did that once on our trip to a meet out of state last year. We got in trouble with the coach but since we didn’t do anything too bad we just got slaps on the wrists,” AJ smiled. 

“Oh son, please. This was way worse since we technically… and don’t tell your mother I told you this…. we had a few illegal drinks courtesy of the fake hunting IDs we had,” Dean smirked and changed his face when he looked at his mother who crossed her arms. 

“Dean Winchester!” She scolded, “I… That… If I were around, you would have been in such deep shit,” Mary said but smiled in the end. 

“Yeah but you’re here now, and you get to hear all the great stories. Plus your grandson wants to hunt with you and me, I figured we could do small milk run nothing big,” Dean shrugged. 

“AJ, are you sure? I mean, I know your mom taught you to hunt for your own protection, but it also seems like she’s giving you another option,” Mary said as she took his hand in hers. 

“Mom says that I can do both if I want. I’m smart enough, but she would prefer that I stay safe. I just want to help people like she does, and like Dad does too.” He squeezed Mary’s hand and smiled. 

The trio finished their meal while Dean searched for anything that was out of the ordinary nearby, and they were in luck. There seemed to be a disturbance involving what looked like a ghost. The trio was packing their bags into the Camaro when Dean’s phone rang. 

“Sammy?” Dean answered, “What’s up?” 

“Dean, I need to talk to you about Y/N,” Sam breathed. 

“What’s wrong? We are on our way to deal with a hunt, but we can head straight there after,” Dean rushed. 

“No, Dean, tomorrow. Just come back to Y/N’s house tomorrow, and we can try and talk things out with her.” 

“Sam, if it’s important you need to tell me!” Dean hissed. 

“You need to talk to her about Michael, Dean…. If not… I hate to see what would happen if you lied to her… I mean what you are planning… this is worse than when you broke her,” Sam growled. 

“NO, Sam. I won’t, not now… and I will tell her when I feel she can handle it, so don’t. I just started to find something happy to keep in my head before I do it so don’t take that away from me” Dean sighed. 

“Ok, but don’t expect me to fix it when it falls apart Dean. I am very against your plan. If anything, I think Y/N would be a good set of eyes on this,” Sam continued. 

“I said no, Sam, no. I am going to hang up, as Mom, AJ, and I are on our way to a hunt close by. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Dean hung up and climbed into the Camaro. AJ started the engine and backed out of the cabin’s driveway. The trio continued to tell stories as they drove towards their hunt. Mary sat back in the backseat and smiled at the interaction between father and son. Now more than ever she wanted to help her son be happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

AJ pulled up into the motel of the town nearby. It was late into the night, and there would be no time for any recon. The trio opted for sharing a motel room and crashed. AJ crashed first, the boy sprawled onto the bed in an awkward position receiving a chuckle from Mary. 

“He is so much like you it’s uncanny, and it makes me wonder if this is exactly how you were growing up,” Mary said sadly. 

“Mom… I know what I said back in your head, and… I want to get past it, you had your reasons for doing what you did and really if you think about it, in hindsight, Sammy and I wouldn’t be here, and AJ wouldn’t be either,” Dean admitted. 

“Yeah, but I regret it so much. I missed so much and the pain I put you boys through.” She shook her head. 

“Mom, you’re here now, and that counts,” he gave her a gentle squeeze and smiled. “I’ll take the couch you take the second bed.” 

The trio fell asleep letting their bodies rest before daylight hit the room waking them. AJ was the first to wake and began rummaging through his things. He started taking out screwdrivers and tweezers. Dean awoke to the sounds of tools clanking and tinkering. He moaned and stretched, his eyes adjusted to the light and he sat up. He cracked his neck before yawning loudly. 

“Morning, Dad,” AJ said absently as he continued to work. 

“Morning. What are you working on?” Dean asked as he stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

“Oh, Well, I’m kind of testing out something. You see monster’s kind of have their own frequency, so I figured I can try and figure out if we can detect what kind of monster we deal with.” He showed Dean a device that looked like a smartphone. 

“Huh, and what is the disguise for?” Dean asked as he finished brushing his teeth. 

“Easier to explain than what you, Uncle Sam, and Mom use. More inconspicuous. No one will question a smartphone.” AJ shrugged and turned it on. “The screen will let us know between Demon, Ghost or specters, and monsters.” 

“How did your mom and I get such a smart kid?” Dean wondered. 

AJ smiled and just shrugged but continued tinkering on his gadgets. Mary had woken up before the boys and returned with coffee and breakfast. Once it was devoured, Mary and Dean dressed up in their fed suits while AJ was their intern who was learning the ropes. AJ watched as his Grandmother and Father gathered the intel, as he had seen his mother do it many times before, and only interjected when he had more questions. Dean and Mary were impressed with his professionalism and composure. 

The more they investigated, the more they found out that dead bodies were being stolen from the local cemetery. Which likely pointed to a ghoul. AJ took out his smartphone EMF and smiled as it made a ringtone like sound and a word flashed on the screen. 

“I hope it’s right because if it’s not, it’s back to stage one,” he said as he showed Mary and Dean his screen. 

“Well most of the evidence points to a ghoul so let’s find it and deal with it quick.” Mary took a breath and grabbed her machete. 

It was a definite ghoul as the trio stumbled upon it and got rid of it quickly, AJ being the one to decapitate it after it pushed Dean and Mary away with brute force. AJ had used his wrestling moves to outsmart the ghoul and decapitated it with a smooth swing. 

“That’s my boy,” Dean said as AJ helped him up. 

“Well that was fun, and Grandson has skills, he’s a Campbell, a Y/L/N and a Winchester alright!” Mary said once AJ helped her up too. 

AJ smiled and looked to his dad, one of the ways his mom let him hunt was if he followed her instructions to the letter. He learned the hard way one day to do that when he almost lost her. AJ grew up quick when it came to hunting and how to be careful, but his mom always reminded him to be a kid too. He smiled at his grandmother and father and smirked. 

“Ok, we have a long way to go to get you home kid. Mom, why don’t you come to stay with us, you can meet Y/N, and we can discuss things from there,” Dean cleared his throat as they packed up the car. 

“OK, give me a chance to meet the famous Y/N who stole your heart,” she whispered for Dean to hear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N spent the next morning cleaning the house and baking a pie. She wasn’t sure what it would represent, an olive branch maybe? But in the end, she missed baking pies for Dean. She mostly baked for AJ, and sometimes it would be a rare occasion. She looked at Sam as he came into the kitchen. 

“Pie for Dean or AJ?” He asked. 

“Both,” she breathed, “An olive branch for Dean and an I’m sorry for being a crappy mom for AJ.” 

“Y/N, you aren’t a crappy mom,” Sam chuckled. 

“Aren’t I?” she whispered, “I had a feeling he had met Dean a few times, and I could have told him that Dean was his dad but… I was so bitter about his relationships that I just kept on feeding him the ‘your dad died like a hunter’ lie.” 

“You were protecting him, and yourself in some messed up way, but I understand why,” Sam sat on one of the many stools surrounding the Island as Y/N washed the dishes. 

“I guess, maybe I should try and have a normal friendly relationship with Dean?” Y/N rubbed her forehead.

“It’s a start,” Sam smiled. 

Time ticked by and Sam helped Y/N with errands around the house. He fixed a couple of things that were broken and helped with the laundry. Y/N was glad to have her friend back. With Sam, she felt like her old self. Y/N and Sam rocked out to some classic rock tunes as they cleaned up the house, singing at the top of their lungs as Mary, Dean, and AJ entered the house. The smell of apple pie hit Dean’s nose, and his mouth began to water. He was on his way to the kitchen when he bumped into Y/N. Out of reflex his arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. 

“Whoa!” 

“Sorry.” 

They stood there for a minute, his green eyes looking into hers. Dean felt himself lick his lips, lost in Y/N’s gaze. Y/N felt herself freeze and she took a small gulp. Sam cleared his throat making them jump back away from each other. 

“So, how was the hunt?” Y/N cleared her throat and took some steps away from Dean. 

“Oh, good. AJ made a new uhhhh, monster detector? It works, we took on a ghoul…You uh, should have seen him he was awesome,” Dean smiled. 

“Yeah, that kid is amazing,” Y/N breathed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“How was your date?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, it was good. Good, you know just a movie and dinner,” Y/N ignored Sam’s stare. 

Dean nodded and pouted his lip in thought. He looked to his mother who urged him on, and he rolled his eyes. 

“By the way, this is my mom,” Dean said as he brought Mary over. 

“Hi, Mrs. Winchester. I recognize you from the pictures from when Sam and Dean were little,” Y/N held out her hand only to gasp when Mary pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank you,” Mary whispered. 

“But I didn’t do anything,” Y/N shook her head as Mary pulled away. 

“Let’s talk just us girls, and please call me Mary,” Mary said holding on to Y/N’s hand. 

“Ummm, ok, Mrs... Mary I can get us a bottle of wine if you like?” Y/N smiled. 

“Sounds good, we can talk in the backyard while the boys figure out what we’re going to eat,” Mary ushered Y/N out to the patio after she grabbed a wine bottle and some glasses. 

“Sam get the pie out of the oven and guard it with your life!” Y/N said as Mary pushed her outside. 

Sam chuckled and noticed AJ and Dean waiting by the oven. 

“You know, a watched pie never cooks,” he said and pushed them out of the kitchen. 

Mary and Y/N sat on the lounge chairs in the back patio. Mary sipped her wine while looking at Y/N. Mary noticed the sad look in her eyes. 

“So, what made you fall in love with my son?” She smiled and leaned in. 

“Oh, I…” Y/N blushed, “It was his outgoing personality and his cocky attitude that I loved to knock down a peg,” Y/N chuckled. 

“Really, He gets that from his father,” Mary sighed but noticed how Y/N frowned. 

“Hm, yeah,” Y/N took a chug of her drink and refilled her glass, “Your husband was an asshole and caused him a lot of pain.” 

“I know,” Mary sighed, “I blame myself for that, maybe if I had told John about hunting and monsters, it would have been easier, but… I wanted out of the life.” 

“I guess, but… Dean was so well trained and so conditioned that… it hurt, and I don’t think I can trust myself with him again, the Djinn messed me up,” Y/N admitted. 

Dean froze and hid by the curtain to hear more. 

“What do you mean Djinn?” Mary asked. 

“About a month ago around Dean’s birthday, I was hunting a Djinn, and it captured me.” Y/N took a sip of wine. “The dream it had me in, was my wish come true… Dean had come back, and we were a family with AJ.” Her voice cracked. 

“Oh honey,” Mary placed a hand on Y/N. 

“I’m ok, it’s just, by the end of the fantasy I was… nevermind…” she took a deep breath, “I didn’t want to leave.” She decided to keep the pregnancy part of her fantasy to herself. 

Y/N had let it out, the Djinn was a part of the catalyst for her rage and emotions. The other reason she felt like a horrible mother, she was going to abandon the child she had alive and thriving for a fake one within a dream world. Y/N tried to hold back the sobs, but they came out. Mary rushed to her side. 

“I love him so much it hurts, and I don’t know why, I… I don’t want to, I really don’t, but I can’t help it, from the minute he tried to be smooth at 13 and tried to beat me at Mortal Kombat,” Y/N laughed and sniffed. “I knew.” 

Dean ran a hand along his face and took a deep breath. He pushed away from the sliding glass door and looked at Sam. 

“I need help to get Y/N to be my friend again,” Dean sighed. 

“Dean, you aren’t the 13-year-old kid you were, we’ve both changed,” Sam admitted. 

“I know but, I have got to do something, anything,” Dean shook his head. 

Sam turned when the timer sounded and brought out the pie. AJ walked in with the three boxes of large pizzas they had ordered. 

“You ok dad?” AJ asked when he saw Dean’s face. 

“Yeah, I um, yeah... let’s fire up some movies how about Slaughterhouse!” Dean said just as Mary and Y/N came in. 

Y/N walked past them avoiding Dean to get to the bathroom and rinse her face. Dean knocked on the counter and walked to the living room. Sam and Mary shared a look. 

“Your father created a mess,” Mary told Sam, “If he were alive now I would smack him upside his head.” 

“It’s fine mom, just let's try to help them out, I’m sure AJ wouldn’t mind helping us,” Sam smiled. 

Y/N made her way to the couch and sat down opposite of Dean. AJ sat between them. Dean stole glances at Y/N as she grabbed a slice of pizza from the box Sam laid out. 

“You remember when we watched this for the first time?” Dean asked coolly. 

“Yeah, I think it was in an old drive in…. in… Indiana?” Y/N tried to remember. 

“Yeah, and you and I were what 20?” Dean implied. 

“Yeah, it was after… It was for our first month together,” Y/N Mumbled. 

“You were scared, and you kept crawling up into me when some of the more promiscuous scenes came on,” Dean chuckled. 

“Did not, you were pulling me close to try and distract me and do…” she set a glance at her son, “things.” 

“Y/N come on…” Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrow just as Y/N took a bite of pizza making her snort. 

AJ looked between his parents and sat back. Their interaction was now becoming more regular. And hearing the stories was always good. 

“Dean, I would prefer if… AJ doesn’t hear about our exploits until….” she blushed. 

“Mom, I know about sex! We talked about it!” AJ exclaimed. 

“Ok but seriously what teen wants to listen about his mom and her ex?” she stated and winced when Dean frowned. 

Dean cleared his throat, “No worse than when I took you to see All Saints Day 4,” he muttered. 

“Oh, come on, I was not the one distracting the other there, you were….” Y/N stopped and gave AJ a sideways glance. “Switch,” she said as she stood and motioned for her son to switch places. 

AJ shifted over, and Y/N plopped herself next to Dean. While she was next to him, she didn’t sit close enough for their skin to touch. 

“You were the one who decided to sit in the back of the theater and distract me from David Yaeger,” she hissed making him smirk. 

“You loved it,” He chuckled. 

“You wish,” she smirked back. 

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence as the movie began. The family sat together and watched the film with comments being thrown around. Some jokes were classy, others crude. AJ felt a sense of familiarity and home. Watching his parents getting along this well made him happy. He never wanted it to end. Y/N got up and checked on the pie, taking it out when the timer finally beeped. Dean followed her and kept his distance by standing opposite of her with the kitchen island between them. 

“You still bake,” he smiled. 

“This is a peace offering and a very late birthday present,” she admitted. 

“It’s ok, this is all sorts of fucked up Y/N, and I’m glad that we are able to at least sit next to each other without the snide remarks,” Dean admitted. 

“Yeah it is, but I should have tried harder… I had heard you were in hell and that was back in 2008, I heard it from Bobby, and that’s when I started telling AJ his dad was killed in a hunt,” She muttered. 

“Y/N… I…” Dean stopped when she raised her hand. 

“I cried for you, Dean. I did every time I heard about you. I cried both from sadness and rage, but I put myself together as best as I could for AJ, for our son,” she breathed. 

His eye met hers, she had finally said it, she said ‘our son.’ She turned on the timer and smacked his hand away when he went to touch it.

“Ow!” He exclaimed and shook his hand. 

“No touching until we are all ready to eat, I meant it!” She glared at him. 

“Come on let's get back to the movie.” 

Y/N waited until he went first before following him. She sat next to him and leaned back against the couch. The movie was almost at its climax. When the film was over, of the three boxes of Pizza, only one was left. 

“AJ, no school tomorrow,” Y/N said. 

“What?” AJ raised his eyebrow. 

“Going to call in sick, so are you!” She turned to Dean, “Give us a chance to hang out just the three of us if you’re ok with that?” She sighed. 

“OK… Tomorrow… we hang out,” Dean smiled. “Let's have a game, you win we do what you want, I win we do what I want,” he held out his hand. 

Y/N scrunched her face in suspicion when she looked at his hand, “What's the catch,” she crossed her arms and glared.

“No catch, I swear, not even a kiss, just a chance to pick what we do,” Dean smiled. 

“You are going to lose, and lose bad,” Y/N grinned like the Cheshire cat. 

Dean looked to AJ who nodded and started the game. Y/N opted to pick Kitana, her go-to character, while Dean chose for Scorpion. Y/N began with the quick jabs and combos resulting in a curse from Dean, but Dean came back with his range attacks and specials. Dean was taken aback by her assassin variant which Dean groaned at to go into the Slice and Dice (X-ray). Y/N had recovered substantially from Dean’s assault and was ready for round two. 

“We are going to tie this round sweetheart,” Dean smiled. 

“In your dreams Losechester” she sang. 

“Hey!..” Sam sounded offended, “Nice wordplay!” Sam laughed as he and Mary watched. 

The next round did result in a tie with Dean using his ultimate to subdue Y/N. 

“One win doesn’t mean you have won,” She glared at Dean and looked back to the T.V. 

The next thing anyone knew Dean and Y/N were now standing, mashing at their controllers. Both of them cursing at each other. 

“Stop bumping me jerkwad!” 

“Make me bossy bitch!” 

“Dean,” Mary chided. 

“Don’t worry Mary, this is going to make me the HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE!” Y/N cackled as she watched Dean’s health bar diminish and she put in the last inputs. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” Dean cried and sank to the couch. He placed his hands over his face to hide his smirk. 

“ _ BRUTALITY _ ” the T.V. sounded. 

Y/N lifted her arms in victory and danced around the couch as Dean sank back defeated. He glanced at Y/N as she celebrated her victory. 

“Carnival tomorrow!” Y/N cheered. 

“Oh, come on! You know I hate Carnivals!” Dean moaned, but secretly that was what he was going to do. 

“Well suck it, who wants pie?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N lay awake in her bed. The events of the day keeping her up. She turned to her side and groaned. Nothing she did made her comfortable. Years of training herself to sleep without Dean and now she couldn’t sleep. She looked at the clock on her night stands, 3am. She let out a frustrated cry and sat up throwing the covers off. Rubbing the back of her neck and smoothing her hair she got out of bed and headed downstairs. She tiptoed past AJ and Dean who had passed out on the couch, both snoring away sleeping in awkward positions.  Y/N wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at the scene. She grabbed the blanket falling off of AJ and pulled it over him, giving him a soft kiss on his head. With Dean, she was hesitant. 

She gently grabbed the throw and began to pull it up when he placed his hand on hers making her jump. She found herself staring into Dean's eyes as he looked at her with concern. 

“You ok?” He yawned. 

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, was just fixing your blanket, I couldn’t sleep,” she rambled and pulled away. 

Y/N made her way to the kitchen and held onto the island counter as she took deep breaths. Just touching him again sent her into a small panic attack. The memory of the Djinn’s cruel world played in her head. The feel of his lips so real and yet, there he was on her couch, getting to know her son. She wondered what she was doing. Things weren’t going to be as they were. He had been through too much. Time was cruel to them. 

“Y/N, you ok?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I just, going to make some hot chocolate and make my morning call to the school substitute line,” She breathed as she grabbed a small pot and then grabbed milk from the fridge to warm up. 

“You know you can talk to me, I know it’s not much, and I’m usually the one who doesn’t want to talk but if I remember correctly,” he walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “you always let me know when something bothered you.” 

Y/N shrugged it gently and forced a smile on her face. “I promise I’m fine, just going to call in sick and get back to bed to try and rest for the day.” 

Dean observed Y/N as she waited for the milk to warm up. She reached for a tin container with Mickey on it labeled Chocolate. As Y/N reached up, he noticed her anti-possession tattoo and smirked. She had it on her back close to her hip. He licked his lips at the thought of seeing what else she might have done to her body, how much it had changed. He watched as Y/N poured the chocolate powder into the warm milk. Before he knew it, he was close to her as she took a sip of her drink. Dean waited until she placed the mug on the counter before closing the gap between them. 

“Dean,” Y/N gave him a questioning look.

Dean stayed silent, without thinking his hand cupped her face. The pads of his thumb gently caressing her cheek. Y/N’s breath caught in her throat as she stared into his green eyes. Y/N’s heart pounded in her chest as Dean touched her.  Dean felt lost in her eyes as he moved his other hand to snake around her waist. Y/N was frozen, not knowing what to do. She had dreamed of this for a long time and what scared her was just how quickly her body responded. 

Dean licked his lips as he leaned forward, his nose touching hers. He was about to place his lips on hers when he felt her hands on his chest, and a sharp pain hit his back as she pushed him away and ran. Y/N didn’t know what came over her, the sudden flight or fight instinct kicked in. She chose flight. Running her way up the stairs she didn’t wait for his reaction as she closed the door to her room and locked it. Her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the sob wanting to escape. How long had she wanted this to happen? How long had she dreamed of this? She couldn’t let herself get close again.  

Dean stood there in the kitchen unmoving. The scene replayed in his head. He cursed at himself. He moved to fast too soon, and she was seeing Jason. How could he do that to her? He wasn’t thinking, all he could see was the girl he fell in love with at thirteen and was too scared to be with her. The girl who baked him pie and gave him birthday kisses. The girl who was his light in the darkness, the one memory he was able to keep from Michael. 

Y/N lay on her bed, she forced her eyes closed she forced herself to try and clear her mind. She told herself to calm down, to not think. She was a hunter, she was a mom, and she had to think of AJ’s safety and wellbeing. She also reminded herself that Dean thought she was still with Jason. 

“Ok, Y/N, let’s calm down,” she whispered. “Dean thinks you are with Jason, let's just roll with that, let's not get too freaked.” 

Taking cool calming breaths, she felt her eyes drift close as sleep overtook her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Mom.”

Y/N groaned as she felt someone shake her. Grunting she swatted them away and turned on her side. AJ frowned and looked around the room.  He sighed and tried one more time only to have her move further to the middle of the bed. 

“MOM! Come on you have to call your work!” 

Before Y/N knew it, she was being picked up by two strong arms and pushed into her shower. The cold spray hit her body as she shrieked. Getting out quickly she wrapped a towel around herself to see Dean leaning against the door frame, smirking. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I remember you saying wake up sex, but seeing as we are not together that wasn’t an option,” he chuckled. 

“OH, DAD SERIOUSLY!” AJ groaned from the hallway. 

Y/N dried herself off as best she could and walked to the door holding it open. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Not going to get naked in front of you Dean.” Her voice dripped with annoyance. 

“I’ve seen it before!” Dean smirked. 

“Dean,” her voice broke, “Please, you remember something that might not be there ok.” 

Dean felt his smile falter when he heard the pain in her voice. “OK, I’ll make breakfast and coffee.” 

Y/N closed the door behind him and sighed as she locked it. Removing her wet clothes she gave herself a look in the mirror. There the ugly scars from her years of battling monsters and demons. The large hole shaped injury that sent her to the hospital when AJ was four and Bobby almost told Dean. She traced her fingers on it. A demon had found her, knew who she was, they were after AJ, and if it weren’t for Bobby, she would have been dead. 

Snapping out of her own memories she dressed quickly and made her way downstairs. Dean and AJ were working together on making breakfast. Sam and Mary up and making sure the house wasn’t a mess. 

“Hey sorry, I need to call the school and we can…” 

“I already called them, they said it was fine,” AJ interjected as he placed food on a plate and handed it to her. “They said you deserve a day off, you work too hard.” 

“AJ, what do you want?” Y/N sighed. 

“What? Can’t I enjoy being with my mother and…” He stopped when he noticed the look and frowned. “I wanted to text Sheila,” he sighed and bowed his head. 

“Sheila from 3 rd period, Sheila?” Y/N raised her eyebrow. “I am not comfortable with her playing hooky. I’m doing it because we have had a rough weekend and I need a break and so do you, unless her parents are ok with...” 

Before Y/N could finish the doorbell rang and she looked to her son. 

“AJ, you didn’t!” Y/N moaned as she walked to the door. 

Y/N answered the door as Sam and Dean hid behind it guns at the ready. Y/N gave them a look and motioned for them to put them away. When the door opened Y/N was face to face with Sheila’s single father Tom, and Sheila looking embarrassed. 

“Tom, Sheila, what are you doing here?”  

“Sheila has been begging to hang out with AJ and I know it’s a school day. She hasn’t missed one day, she heard from AJ that you are taking the day off and letting him take the day off with you?” Tom smiled. 

“I know I’m horrible but the kids have been working non-stop studying and, I’m doing this because I’m AJ’s mom and the last thing I need is for him to burn out.” She shook her head. 

Y/N had seen it time again, the times that her overachieving kids were pressured and needed a break. The times they cracked and had mental breakdowns. That was the last thing she needed for her son. 

“I remember the advice you gave us on the first day about letting them be kids and well.... I feel like a bad parent too but, you are right, I mean we are both young parents and pressure is not something we want for our kids.” 

In the end, Sheila became a fourth person on their expedition to the carnival with the promise that after she would head straight home.  Y/N sighed that would mean she would need to be alone with Dean and that was not something she wanted to encounter at the carnival. 


	12. Chapter 12

The ride to the carnival was filled with classic rock and silence. Sam and Mary stayed behind to help Y/N with basic house chores. Y/N insisted that it wasn’t necessary, but Sam and Mary wouldn’t hear it. Y/N had AJ give Sam the keys to the house in case anything happened. It had been years since Y/N officially sat in the Impala. She missed the smell of the leather seats, the rumble of the engine, the squeak of the doors. Y/N took a glance at the backseat through the rearview mirror. She noticed how AJ and Sheila were trying to keep their distance but let their pinkies touch. 

It reminded her of when she would sneak soft touches with Dean that way. Now, well now she wanted to keep her distance, and it hurt.  God, it hurt like hell to be near him and not be able to touch him again, but she reminded herself, he left her for a reason. Dean stole glances at Y/N, she had her thinking face on. He could tell by the way she stared out of Baby’s passenger window into the horizon. He was tempted to take her hand in his like old times whenever she felt that way, but he kicked himself mentally. 

‘ _ She’s with JASON! _ ’ his brain screamed. 

“So, Mr. Winchester, what do you do?” Sheila’s voice rang throughout the car. 

“Mechanic.” Y/N, Dean and AJ all said at the same time. 

The three of them laughed and Dean shook his head. 

“I run a small auto shop in Lebanon Sheila, it’s small so nothing too big,” he lied easily. 

The ride to the carnival was relatively short as Dean parked Baby close to the ticket booth. The small group climbed out of the car and made their way in. Y/N was going to reach for her wallet when Dean beat her to it. She was going to protest but the look he gave her, shut her down. 

“Ok, so what do we ride?” Dean asked. 

“Himalayas!” Y/N and AJ exclaimed together. 

Dean looked at Y/N and AJ. He remembered the ride, it was one of Y/N favorites. The ride goes around in circles while the gravity pushed people on top of each other, it would go forward and backward. The music was always good and anything to get Y/N to be next to him.  They bought their tickets to enter the fair and waited in line, Dean opting to buy the wristbands that gave them unlimited rides. The line ride was short and soon, they were allowed on. 

“Sorry if I squish you, I’m sure you remember how this ride goes,” Y/N sighed. 

“Yup, and Y/N about last night... early this morning, I know you’re with Jason, and I overstepped...” Dean stopped as Y/N held up her hand. 

“It’s forgotten, a momentary lapse of weakness.”  Y/N forced a smile on her face, but Dean could see it in her eyes, the pain, and sorrow. 

Dean placed his arms around her and let her get comfortable. Of all the times they would ride the Himalayas, this was the best way to ride.  During the ride Dean could feel Y/N struggling not to squish him, he laughed as he placed his arms around her and told her to relax. Y/N Couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the ride. She loved the way the ride made her forget her troubles, she laughed. 

Throughout the day, Dean kept his distance but did treat Y/N like he used to. They fell into a comfortable understanding, almost as if the years between them never happened. Dean and Y/N shared pretzels, pizza, and any other carnival food they could think of. AJ and Sheila had been given free rein of the fairgrounds with explicit instructions to meet as soon as Y/N texted him it was time to leave.  Dean even went so far as to try and win a prize for Y/N only to be defeated and she ended up winning one for him. “How? How in the hell are you better at playing games than me?” Dean wondered as he held on to his plastic sword. 

“Don’t know, maybe your age is catching up to you,” she said and bumped him lightly. 

“Hey, we are the same age and I look good for 40!” Dean scoffed. 

“Ehh, you look ok, a little beat up, but beggars can’t be choosers,” Y/N teased. 

“I missed you, Y/N, and I’m not just saying that. I was a real idiot and... If I can be honest... I thought you would have been married with, well more than just AJ I guess, but... I was scared to find you, I was...” 

“I know Dean you mentioned it, can we please....” 

“No, Y/N, don’t shut me out, just don’t, please. You were and probably still are the person I could talk to about anything, and you would never judge me.” Dean stopped and stood in front of her his eyes searching hers. 

“A lot has happened that I don’t have the whole story on huh?” She rocked on her heels. 

“Yeah, and... there is a part of me that wondered what could have been, would you have gone with me every step of the way? Would I have sold my soul if AJ was at stake? Would I have left him behind?” Dean’s voice wavered. 

Y/N took his hand and led him towards a set of picnic tables, “Ok, we are going to sit, and you are going to tell me everything, and I mean everything no matter how much it hurts, from the beginning,” she sighed and sat across from him. 

Dean didn’t know what came over him, he started with the speech his dad gave him that morning when Y/N went to get breakfast. Dean told her word for word what John said, about the target that Y/N might have on her back, how it would have been better if Y/N was out of the life. He dived in on hell and his 40 years of torture, how he broke the first seal that would release Lucifer. Dean didn’t know where to stop. He looked at her, expecting to see anger and disgust, only to see sadness and tears. 

“Ok, so you had a wild ride, I can understand what you were thinking. You could have talked to me about it... then again, I probably would have stayed and who knows what would have happened.” She whispered. “But let’s say for the sake of argument, you found me... these experiences you had, made you who you are today. Would it have been berable? ... maybe, but... Things might have ended worse, so... I say we start over.” She dried her eyes and stood. She pulled him out and walked to a tent with old arcade machines. 

“Play me,” she pointed to the classic Mortal Kombat machine. 

“Y/N,” Dean shook his head, “it hurts... It hurts to think about all the time wasted,” he tried to pull away only to have her take his face in her hands. 

“Then don’t think, let’s just do it.” She pulled him to the machine and put in the tokens.

They spent their time as if they were 13 again with Dean losing to her and Y/N rubbing it in. They were friends again. And Dean felt happy, genuinely happy.  Y/N looked to Dean, she had her friend back, she had her Dean, the Dean who made her laugh and smile and made her spirit soar. By the end, Dean and Y/N had reconnected, and while it wasn’t like it used to be, it was a healing process. 

“Ok, I think it’s time we head back, this was nice.” Dean smiled. 

“Yeah, it was,“ Y/N blushed slightly and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Let’s find AJ and Sheila and get out of here.” Dean placed a friendly arm over her shoulder and pulled her in. He felt like his old-self, from before hell with Y/N. 

As they walked to the entrance there was AJ with Sheila making out by a tree. Y/N quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture. 

“Oh, come on Y/N really?” Dean whispered in her ear. 

“Yes, really not every day your baby has a girlfriend. Besides, I like Sheila, she nice,” Y/N smiled. 

Dean cleared his throat making the teenagers jump back blushing. Y/N and Dean separated as they walked to the car. She never mentioned Jason, Dean getting the implication that she wanted to be just friends. Along the drive home, AJ and Sheila sat closer together AJ holding Sheila tight. Dean only looked to Y/N with short glances, he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him, but he knew better. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 12th, 2019**

Y/N finished off the day grading long essay questions for three different AP World History classes. Her vision became blurry from all the reading. When she looked at the time she cursed when it read, 4 pm. By now Mary, Sam, and Dean had gone back to the bunker, Dean promising to reach out if anything ever came up. Y/N had no Idea he planned to be close by on Valentine’s Day. Dean found himself at the target near Y/N’s house, a demon sighting had gone off on a gadget that AJ gave him. Out of concern, Dean wanted to be close by just in case. He looked through the card section and looked at the different cards they had. He was debating with himself, he hadn’t planned on entering the store, but something told him to do it. 

He perused through the different selections, he looked at the funny cards, a card that he knew would make Y/N laugh. But he found himself looking at the romantic cards, the ones that he could pour his heart out. His mouth twisted in thought, and he did a double take when he saw Jason next to him. 

“Hey Jason,” He greeted. 

“Mr. Winchester, picking out a card for Y/N?” He asked. 

“Oh, ummm only a friendly one, I know you guys are together so, it... It's only friendly,” Dean swung his arms at his side. 

“I haven’t been out with Y/N since that first date,” Jason shrugged. 

“Really? She never said,” Dean mumbled. 

“Yeah, she said she wasn’t feeling it and that she’s sorry for wasting my time but, she didn’t... she... she is special, but her heart wasn’t in it,” Jason gave a sad smile. 

“Yeah she is special,” Dean looked at his card selection and picked one of the romantic ones and made his way to the cashier. 

The little minx made him believe that she wasn’t available. He wasn’t mad, just sad that she would push herself away like that. Well, now he had to turn up the heat.  Standing in line he could pick her out, anywhere. There she stood paying for her purchases. He watched her walk out the store, but someone was following her. Deans pocket buzzed with AJ’s new contraption. He took it out and the screen flashed ‘Demon.’ As soon as the cashier rang him up Dean put down more than was needed and told the cashier to keep the change. Sprinting off towards Y/N’s direction. 

Y/N could feel the presence following her. She sighed in frustration. The last thing she needed to deal with was some supernatural bitch messing with her when she was tired. Reaching into her pocket, she let a pellet fall to the floor and pressed a button on her phone. She could smell the sulfur from where she was. The pellet gave a small explosion and a devil's trap laid in its wake. Looking around, the street was seemingly abandoned and there in the trap stood a demon. 

“Really, bitch, you couldn’t be more obvious?” She growled, “I don’t have time for your nonsense.” 

“Winchester’s whore,” the demon smirked. “I wonder what you would do if your son was to be used as archangel chow,” the demon spat. 

“Gut every last one of you supernatural fuckers for touching my kid,” she snarled. 

“Well at least you know Dean could never love someone like you, you kept his son from him,” the demon cackled. “He will never take you back no matter how hard you wish.” 

“Shut up, I don’t care about that!” Y/N’s voice wavered. 

“Liar, we see everything, angels aren’t the only ones with the knowledge of looking into a soul.” the demon gave her a devilish smirk, “That Djinn did a number on your head little girl.”

“You don’t know shit,” Y/N growled. 

“All I know is a soon as Dean is gone for good thanks to the archangel, you and your son are going to be fair game!” 

“Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem

Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo.” 

The Demon began to snarl as Y/N took out her flask and spilled holy water on it making it snarl in pain. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio

infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” 

“No, stop I can tell you of a way to save Dean, don’t send me back!” the demon pleaded. 

“Liar, Dean isn’t going anywhere, and you are not going to touch my son, none of you are because I will march into hell myself and torch you bastards!” Y/N sneered before she continued. “Ergo draco maledicte et omnis Legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.” 

“I SWEAR, THERE IS A WAY TO SAVE HIM. TALK TO DEATH, SHE WILL TELL YOU!” 

Y/N ignored the demon, “Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt.” 

“I swear, Dean has the archangel trapped in his head, he is going to die one way or another, he thinks he is strong enough he isn’t!” The demon was on its knees as the exorcism did its work. 

“Then you have no idea how strong Dean is,” Y/N spat through gritted teeth. “Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri.” 

The demon was pulled out of the vessel and was sucked into the devil’s trap. Y/N breath was hard and fast. The cold air making her hiss. She pressed the button on her phone as the pellet popped back. She had to remind herself to tell AJ that his portable devil’s tap hologram worked. The demon mentioned Michael, but Dean said Michael was gone when they talked at the fair. How much of that was true, and how much of what the demon said was true. Y/N pulled out her gun when she heard footsteps echoing closer to her only to find Dean rounding the corner. 

“What the fuck happened?” Dean looked at the empty vessel as Y/N shook her head. 

“Demon, not my first rodeo either.” She cracked her neck and grabbed her groceries. 

“Y/N, how did you....” Dean stopped mid-sentence when she showed him a small pellet. 

“Our son amazes even me sometimes, no wonder the Brits wanted him... This is a portable devils trap. One push of a button and you have an instant trap for nasty demons, this one is just the basic trap.” She walked past him to her car. 

Dean jogged to catch up to her and gently grabbed her arm. 

“Hey, Demons lie,” He said. 

“About Michael?” she spat. 

“He’s gone Y/N that’s all you need to know, and Sam and I, we’re handling it.” Dean let her go and his hand reached for her cheek. 

“Dean, I’m with Jason,” she lied and pulled back. 

“I know, but... doesn’t mean I don’t care about you Y/N.” He grabbed her by the waist with one arm and used his free hand to caress her cheek one more time. 

“Dean, don’t...” she tried to pull away, but he held her firm. 

“Y/N, I’m not doing anything except making sure my friend is ok,” he smirked and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He felt how she held her breath, the way her body shivered at his touch. 

“Dean...” her voice cracked. She could feel her eyes fill with tears, the love she always held for him coming back, the Djinn’s world, the Demon’s voice. 

Dean placed his forehead to hers and sighed taking in her scent, gunpowder, lavender, and paper. 

“Y/N, I just got you back and... If I lost you, or AJ... I’m not sure I'd be able to keep my sanity so just, let me be close to you, let me hug you and...” Dean stopped as Y/N pushed away. 

“I can’t, I can’t put myself through that again Dean, you hurt me, you broke me, you broke us,” she took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. 

“Let me fix us, Y/N please...” He pushed her up against her car and leaned in. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smirked. He left a lingering kiss on her cheek while tapping her nose with his finger. “I’ll see you back at your house, need to talk to AJ about something.” 

Y/N watched as he walked away. The bastard, he was flirting with her on purpose. She reminded him she was with Jason, even though she wasn’t and he still flirted. What game was he playing? She climbed into her car and drove off towards home. Just her luck as Dean got there first. Y/N looked in the backseat. The valentines purchase she made, one for Sam, one for AJ, and one for Dean... she worried about what she picked for Dean, it might send the wrong signals. She only wanted to be his friend again, not a romantic relationship. 

Entering the house, she sighed and tossed her things on the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Looking around she saw no sign of Dean or AJ, she wondered where they were. Y/N looked around in the fridge to see if she could make something edible. She smiled when she saw a pound of ground beef and decided on making angel hair pasta with meat sauce. 

Dean was in AJ’s room as AJ tinkered with a new invention. 

“Your mom is not dating Jason,” Dean said as he paced back and forth. 

“Who told you that?” AJ voiced as he continued to tinker. 

“He did, at Target when I was getting a card for her,” Dean sighed and growled, “Jeez kid I need your help here could you at least pay attention.” 

AJ sighed, “Well what can I do? I mean really nothing good ever comes from meddling, and mom is very, very, very touchy when It comes to you,” AJ shrugged. 

“Maybe I should talk to Sam or Mom about this,” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Dad, just keep doing what you are doing, I'm sure you’ll get there eventually, I mean... she loves you, I think,” AJ said. 

Dean plopped himself on AJ’s bed and groaned. How was he going to get her to tear down the walls she built? What if he recreated their first date? Or maybe just take her for burgers and star gazing? She loved just sitting on Baby’s hood and looking at the stars. He wasn't sure. 

Y/N went up the stairs and sighed. She hadn’t heard from AJ and began to worry. Lifting up her fist she gave his door a gentle knock. 

“Come in!” 

Y/N opened the door and peek in, “Hey dinner's almost ready and... oh, Hi Dean” she cleared her throat, “Are you staying for dinner?” she avoided looking into his eyes. 

“Yeah if that’s ok? What are you making?” Dean smiled. 

“Pasta, I also got garlic rolls in the oven, so I need to get back downstairs.” Y/N hurried off and went down the stair into the kitchen taking a deep breath. 

“Y/N?” 

Y/N jumped and sighed when she saw Dean. Shaking out her nerves she plastered on a smile as best she could. 

“Yeah Dean, what’s up?” Y/N she busied herself with stirring the sauce. 

Dean walked up behind her and turned the dial on the stove top from medium-high to low. 

“If you have the heat too high,” his breath tickled her ear and he smirked as she shuddered, “You’ll burn the sauce.” 

“Says the guy who made pasta and cheese with spaghetti and cheez whiz.” Y/N scoffed and tried to ignore the fire building up inside her. 

“Hey, we cooked with what we had,” his hand grazed her exposed shoulder. “Besides if I remember correctly, you once tried to make no crust pie with pudding and apples, let’s just say not one of your better pies.” Dean chuckled and kissed her cheek. 

Y/N closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold the whimper. As he moved away, she almost called him back. She cleared her throat and focused on the food she was cooking. At the sound of the timer, she drained the pasta and mixed in the sauce.  Dean moved out of the way as she took the bowl filled with pasta and meat sauce and placed it on the table. 

“I’m going to go get AJ, can you get the rolls out of the oven when the timer beeps please?” she began taking off her apron and cursed. 

“You ok?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah stupid knot,” Y/N sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

“I got it,” Dean muttered as he pulled up behind her and helped to remove her apron. 

“Thanks,” she whispered and walked away from him. 

Dean looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Was he pushing too hard? Not hard enough? Was he sending the right signals? He ran his fingers through his hair and jumped when the timer went off. Grabbing the oven mittens, he grabbed the tray filled with rolls and placed them in the bread basket and placing the basket on the table. AJ jumped off the last step and took his seat. 

“I’m starving!” AJ was about to grab the tongs to serve himself when Dean smacked his hand, “Ow, DAD!” 

“Wait for your mother to sit down, kid. Come on,” Dean sighed and took a seat across from AJ. 

Y/N sat down as the trio began to eat. They all ate in silence as time ticked by. Y/N looked to AJ and Dean, her heart pounded in her chest. Her memories going to the Djinn world, her perfect dream, her inner desire. She closed her eyes and took a sip of her wine, it was never going to happen. Not now, not ever.  Y/N was lost in her thoughts when she was snapped out of it by Dean. 

“Y/N, you ok? I called your name like three times already,” Dean gave her a worried look. 

“Yeah, I’m fine just fine, thinking,” she cleared her throat. 

“So, any plans for Valentine's day?” Dean asked casually. 

“Yes,” she lied, “Jason and I are going to a nice valentine's day pop up restaurant,” she took a gulp of her wine, really, she was going on a wolf hunt that another hunter had told her about. 

“Oh, that sounds nice, do you know what you are going to wear?”  Dean took a mouthful of his food and ignored the look his son gave him. 

“Ummm, no but I’m sure I can find something,” Y/N squeaked. 

“I could help, I mean, who better than a good friend to make sure you’re going to knock Jason off his feet right?” Dean was laying it on thick. 

“Wait, what? I, well….” She felt her mouth open and close, no words forming. 

“What? I mean come on, I’ve helped you do this before, remember,” Dean smirked. 

“Uh, yeah that was George Alder and it was back in….’97,” she gave him a glare, “You basically wanted me to look like a nun, Dean…” She raised her eyebrow at him, he was up to something. 

“This time will be different I promise!” Dean crossed his heart as he looked at her. 

“Ok, but if you pick something that yells convent, I’m kicking your ass,” she mumbled and continued eating. 

“Wouldn’t be the first-time sweetheart.” He sent her a wink. 

AJ looked between his dad and mom and raised his eyes brow. Glancing at his dad, he kicked him under the table and gave him a look. 

‘What?’ Dean mouthed to his son.

“I need to be excused for a minute.” AJ got up and walked behind his mother. He waited for his dad to notice him before he motioned for Dean to follow him. 

Dean took one more bite before clearing his throat. “Going to be right back.” 

“O...OK?” Y/N gave him a confused look before grabbing the wine glass and taking a big gulp. 

Dean met AJ by the stairs and gave a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Y/N was not paying attention.

“What?” 

“Dad! Seriously? I mean you’re laying it on really thick don’t you think?” AJ raised his eyebrow at him. The last thing he needed was for his mom to get hurt again. 

“Well… I just want her to let go, and be herself, kid. We used to flirt all the time and well… Ok so I am coming on strong. But, if it helps, I need you to do me a favor?” he gave his son a pleading look.  

AJ sighed, “You need me to hack her phone don’t you.” 

“I will let you drive baby for a month if you do this for me,” Dean said as he gave his son a puppy dog look. 

“Oh, jeez dad not the puppy eyes, I use that on mom!” AJ groaned and sighed, “Ok, after dinner wait for my text, I’ll give you all the info” 

“You are awesome! I have a great kid,” Dean smiled and went back to the dinner table. 

“Yeah, yeah,” AJ shook his head and wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the bunker, Sam was glad to have time with Mary. They got to talk, and Sam got to tell her everything about his experiences out on the road with Dad and Dean. He left Mary for one second to go to his room. There on his dresser was John's personal diary. Taking it in his hands, Sam made is a way to the library where his mother sat clicking away on the computer. 

“What would be a good present that says ‘happy all of your birthday’s I missed?’ I can’t decide,” Mary smiled as she turned the screen to show Sam. 

“I think, Jay is just happy to have a big family. Whatever you get mom, he is going to appreciate,” Sam smiled at her and smiled. 

Mary sighed. “I’m a Grandma, wow... to an amazing young man who is... a genius!” she gushed. 

“Yeah, I know, I was pretty impressed with him. I mean it took me until he was 12 to really see that he looked just like Dean but... Anyways, I’ve been trying to convince Dean to read dad’s personal journal, now... After I realized who AJ was, I did some digging in one of dad’s storage units,” Sam placed the journal in front of his mother. 

“He kept a journal separate from his hunting one?” Mary flipped through the pages. 

“Yeah, and... Mom what he thought, what he writes... He knew about Dean and Y/N since they first got together... He... He mentions letting them have their moment, but once he realized what killed you... he wanted Dean to focus. He felt Y/N wasn't driven enough to help Dean focus,” Sam scoffed. 

“Ok, I will take a look,” Mary flipped to a page of the journal and began reading. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_March 2000_ **

_ Dean and Y/N think I don’t know about their relationship. They're shit at covering their tracks. But for now, it’s okay. Dean and Y/N are working together on a case. They seem to be a good pair. My only worry is when we find the monster that killed Mary. Sam is resistant, 16 and he’s talking about college. We had a shouting match which resulted in Y/N talking to him. She’s good at helping to keep the peace, but if Sam can get out and do good, maybe it could work.  _

_ I got a tip on a couple of hunts to send Y/N and Dean on. Simple ones, just to keep them sharp. Dean looks happy, just like when I was with Mary, it’s the real deal. But this life is hard, and I can only imagine what would happen if Y/N or Dean are ripped apart.  _

**_June 2001_ **

_ I’m close, the demon knows I'm close. Dean and Y/N are off on a hunt in the New England area. I got them far away as possible. Sam is off at Stanford... Mary would be proud, I’m pleased, but I'm scared. The demon I captured mentioned Mary and the next generation, specified Y/N. That got my attention, I need to find a way to keep Y/N and Dean safe. It might break them, but they need to be a part. It might be better in the end. Y/N shouldn’t be in this life. Dean has no choice, we need to get rid of the demon, he needs closure, needs solace. He will hate me for it, but Y/N has to go.  _

_ I’ll give him until after his birthday, let him celebrate one more time with her. But he has to do this, he needs to focus. Y/N and Dean are getting too close, and who knows what the demon will do to either of them. I don’t even want to think about what the demon is planning for Sam, who knows what is happening. Sam is far away, and I need Dean... Y/N is an excellent hunter but... She can’t get close to this, If Dean loses her, I don’t know what I would do. I can’t lose Dean either.  _

**_May 2002_ **

_ She’s pregnant, four months ago I ordered Dean to break things off with Y/N. I was too late, she is carrying the next generation of Winchester. Dean can never know. I won’t tell him, and I know Y/N is angry enough at him that she won’t tell him either. I followed her to her apartment. She looks like she’s still hunting but locally. I left her some money, maybe all of the money that I have. I’m going to have to make sure I protect her on my own. Maybe Missouri can help, she warned me not to do anything stupid. But I had to let Dean know what was at stake, what he could lose.  _

_ She looks good, glowing. If things were different, gosh it makes me miss Mary. Y/N is glowing, and I wish Dean could experience this, it’s sad. But Y/N and my grandchild must be kept safe. I need help.  _

**_November 2005_ **

_ The boys think I'm in California. I tracked down Y/N. She’s moved to Georgia. The last time I saw the kid was at Ellen’s, it must have been March 2004. The kid looks just like Dean. He has Dean’s eyes and nose. God, I can’t express what it means. I met them at a park. The boy is fearless, just like Dean. Bullheaded too. I tried to convince Y/N to find someone, to move on. I hated breaking her, but I had to. She can’t hold on to Dean, I’ve put too much fear in him. He won’t look for her, but Y/N’s stubborn. If everything goes well, maybe they can be together someday, but... who knows. The damage is already done.  _

**_September 2006_ **

_ I messed up, Dean is dying, and I messed up. I sent Sam to get some things to summon the demon with. I have to try and make things right. I’ll cut a deal, make sure Dean survives. I will leave him some clues, see if he will find Y/N. My only hope is to make this right, maybe Y/N held out hope too. Dean needs to survive, needs to save Sammy and fix his family, the family I ripped apart. I know my only option is to sell my soul and trade places with Dean. I only hope he, Y/N, Sammy, and my grandson can forgive me someday. Alexander Jace, that’s his name, took some digging and some prying from Bobby, but I got his name. I left him some things. Maybe when he’s older he’ll have some use, I hope not, but a hunting family needs all the resources it can to survive.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mary read the last entry and sighed. 

“Oh, John,” she whispered. 

Mary gently grazed the cover of the journal with her fingers. Dean needed to see this, he needed to read this immediately. But he was in Lawrence, three hours away. Mary looked at the time, maybe she and Sam could head over tomorrow, Dean would be alone as AJ, and Y/N would be at the high school. She looked to Sam and looked at the time, 8pm. 

“Hey Mom, you ok? You’re spacing out,” Sam smiled. 

“I want to head to Lawrence,” She said. 

“I thought that too, I don’t know, let's just go get a motel nearby and meat up with Dean tomorrow, then maybe you and I can have a hunt together… My turn to hunt with mom” He smiled. 

“Sound good, I like that I get to spend time with each of you,” Mary smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N stood in a robe in front of her closet. She wasn’t sure why she hated that she was lying to both Dean and AJ. She grabbed a black dress; god she had a lot of blacks. She kept rummaging through her closet and growled in frustration. She was getting frustrated over a fake date, and Dean was going to help her pick an outfit! She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice him coming in. She didn’t sense him watching her as she picked an outfit. He smirked as he saw her frustration. This was perfect. Right now, AJ was hacking into her phone, the werewolves would be taken care of, and he could corner her. 

Dean watched her for a few minutes, the robe did not hide her gorgeous figure. He had to restrain himself from marching over there and untying it just to see what she was hiding. Taking a step back he lifted his fist and knocked. 

“Hey, you decent?” he smirked. 

Y/N sighed, and unconsciously tightened her robe, “Yeah I guess.” 

Dean stepped in fully again as she faced him. He couldn’t help but smirk at her. There she stood; lips pouted, her eyes full of frustration and her shoulders defeated. Dean slowly made his way towards her closet. Y/N stepped aside and let him rummage through. He looked around, she had a lot of black, he never remembered her having this much black clothing. 

“Wow, this is…” He tilted his head in thought. 

“You don’t have to say it. I know, I have too much black,” she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. 

“I mean you could go with this number.” he pulled out a long black dress that had a steampunk underbust corset. 

“That?!?” she exclaimed. 

“Yeah, why not? It’s simple, sleek and I bet your boobs look great, it’ll knock him dead,” he shrugged trying to hide his devilish grin. 

Y/N raised her eyebrow at him as she walked behind a folding screen she had in her room. She untied the robe and hung it over the screen. Dean sat on the bed looking around. Her room was simple. He looked at the bed, a queen size, not really a master bedroom type bed, but it worked. He let his eyes wander around and froze at the frame with all of AJ pictures as he grew up. Dean felt himself walking to it. Each cut out depicted a time in AJ’s life. He couldn’t help but smile at the pictures of when AJ was a newborn baby, he glazed over all his years stopping at age 12. Dean rubbed his eyes, he needed to make things right. 

Y/N finished lacing the corset over her dress and sighed. What was she doing? She found herself nervous, she didn’t like that. She wasn't supposed to be shy around Dean. She couldn’t love him again, could she? The butterflies in her stomach told her otherwise as she stepped out from behind the folding screen and sighed. She watched as he looked at the pictures she had of AJ as he grew up. Y/N cleared her throat and smiled when he jumped. She caught him rubbing the tears away from his eyes. 

Dean felt his heart stop. He made his way to her and took her hand in his pulling her out more. He gave a low whistle as he turned her around. 

“Wow,” he breathed. 

“Shut up.” She pushed his shoulder. 

“No, I mean it. Jason is going to get his socks knocked off,” Dean smiled, ‘ _ I know other things that will be knocked off _ ’ he thought.  

“I guess, ok so I can wear this, great, thank you goodnight. As always, you are welcome to sleep in the guest bedroom, and I will see you in the morning.” She rushed and tried to push him out. 

Dean stood his ground and faced her his arm snaking around her waist, “You ok? You seem nervous about something?” 

“A friend doesn’t grab another friend by their waist and give all these mixed signals Dean… Just… please, we just started being friends again, that’s all I need please,” she tried to move away. 

“Y/N, I have always been this close even when we were friends, I’m making up for lost time,” he whispered. 

“Dean, you are a flirt.” She pushed him away and shook her head. “Always been a flirt, always will be a flirt… but I am with Jason.” There was the lie. “So please respect that.” 

Dean raised his hands in defeat. “Ok, I will keep the flirting to a minimum… Out of respect for you, our friendship, and  _ Jason _ .” Dean had emphasized Jason’s name on purpose, but Y/N remained unphased. She was good; she was always good at keeping a poker face. 

“Thank you, now go. I need to change into my PJ’s,” she sighed and placed her hand on her hip. 

“OK, ok.” He ran his fingers through his hair before taking vast strides and reaching her. 

“Dean…” she stopped when he left a lingering kiss on her cheek. 

“Night,” he whispered. His breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine. 

Y/N watched as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She had let out the breath she was holding. What was going on? They weren’t supposed to have these feelings. He was supposed to be mad, she was supposed to move on, they both were. She let out a frustrated sigh as she removed her clothes and got ready for bed. 

Dean couldn’t help but smirk, he could feel that she was resisting. He was wearing her down, he had to make sure his next move was planned right. As Dean was walking to AJ’s room his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen as ‘Mom’ flashed on the screen. 

“Hey, Mom what’s up?” He sighed as he walked into AJ’s room. 

AJ was typing furiously on his laptop as he cloned his mother’s phone. Dean smiled when AJ unplugged it and handed him what looked like a copy. Turning it on, he looked over the information and frowned. She was going to tackle a wolf pack on her own. 

“Dean? Are you listening, your brother and I are headed to Lawrence, we are going to stay at a motel nearby. There is something I need to talk to you about,” Mary sighed. 

“Ok, Mom. Hey, I have a wolf hunt we can go on. It’s close by, and we can hit it during the day. We can talk then.” Dean smiled as he looked at the case. 

While Y/N was at work, Dean, Sam and their mom could take care of the wolf, leaving her free on Valentine’s Day. This was perfect to put his plan into action.  As he was distracted, the pounding in his head snapped him to a harsh reality. He didn’t have a lot of time left. The door in his mind was eventually going to give way. Dean could hear Michaels screams and pounds, he held on to the door frame of AJ’s room. 

“Dad? Dad you ok?” AJ’s voice seemed far away. 

“Yeah, yeah I just... need sleep.” Dean gave AJ a small smile but faltered again. 

“MOM!” AJ jumped and held on to Dean as he sank to his knees. 

Y/N ran and rushed to Dean who looked pained. 

“Ok big guy, let’s get you to the guest bedroom,” she whispered. 

With AJ’s help, they placed Dean in the guest bedroom. Y/N caressed Dean’s face, and it relaxed immediately. 

“Y/N,” he moaned. 

“I’m here Dean, I’m here,” she murmured. 

Y/N felt her heartbreak somewhat, he looked like he was in so much pain. She wondered what would cause it. She looked to her son and sighed. 

“Go back to your room get some sleep, I'll stay here with him,” she sighed and pushed her son to his room. 

Y/N grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the bed. She watched as Dean’s face twisted and contorted. His body shifted and jerked. She crawled into bed with him and caressed his face. 

“Shhhh, Dean, shhhh, it’s just a nightmare,” she whispered as he calmed down. 

“Sammy, Y/N... AJ... Help me,” he cried. 

Y/N took a few breaths before she kissed his stubbly cheek. She watched as he began to calm down, his face relaxed. Y/N placed her head on his chest, the rhythm of his heart soothing her to sleep. Dean sighed contently as Michael’s tantrum subsided. The smell of lavender and gunpowder filled his nose. The familiar scent of the woman he loved so close.

In his head there she was, helping him keep Michael at bay. She distracted him, her lips placing feathery kisses on his skin before taking his lips into hers in a fiery passion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 13, 2019**

Y/N woke up before Dean, his face almost peaceful. She couldn’t help but take it in. He had changed so much, the wrinkles in his eyes showing his age. She carefully let her finger trail his jaw. She missed this. In the Djinn world she felt her heart soar, now she didn’t know what to feel. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she contemplated her next move. Taking a shaky breath, she placed her lips softly on his leaving a small chaste kiss. 

Sniffling slightly, she pushed his arm away replacing her body with a pillow and left the room. Closing the door, she pressed herself against it. She couldn’t fall for him not again? Or maybe she never stopped? He emotions were a roller-coaster of should or shouldn’t. She dried her eyes and got ready for the day. She knocked on AJ’s door to find he was already up and about. 

“Is Dad ok?” 

“Yeah, kid, he’s fine he’s a fighter. I’ll talk to your Uncle about it see what he tells me,” she sighed. “Your dad sometimes... he holds things in and isn’t great at talking,” she smiled. 

“I figured... he looked like he was in pain.” AJ gave his mother a worried look. 

“I know, I know.” She hugged her son tight. 

Letting go of her son, Y/N made her way to her room to dress for the day. She looked at her phone wondering why it was on her nightstand and not the charging station but thought nothing of it. She looked over the details of her wolf case for tomorrow and sighed. She left instructions for AJ in case anything went wrong. For the most part, Dean stayed in bed as AJ and Y/N left for school not waking up until his phone rang. 

Dean opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He didn’t want to wake up. He was dreaming about Y/N. Her lips on his as her body rode him wildly. He chuckled and smirked. Soon enough that dream would be a reality, he could feel it. He had dreamt about her snuggling close to him and caring for him. Sitting up he realized he was in the guest room. Confused as to how he got there. One minute he was talking to his mom, the next he was trying to keep Michael at bay. 

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed. 

Maybe some of it wasn’t a dream. The way she felt so close and real in his dream, was the fact that she had stayed with him and calmed him. It was like she gave him more strength to keep fighting. He groaned, he didn’t want her anywhere near Michael. Dean just wanted one more night with her, just a couple more memories before, splash, into the ocean he went. Maybe he should abandon his plan, perhaps he should stop trying. His head said yes, but his heart, his heart called out to her, almost as if his soul wanted to reach her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Dean met up with Sam and Mary at the motel. He gave them all the information he could on the pack they were hunting. It didn’t take long for them to find it and decapitate them in no time. Sam couldn’t help the look of worry on Dean’s face. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I just... Michael last night... just started up... made me realize maybe I shouldn’t get too close to Y/N...” He shook his head and slammed his fist on Baby’s trunk. “I’m sorry sweetheart,” he muttered to the car before turning to Sam. “What do I do, Sam?” 

Sam looked to his brother and sighed, “I told you already Dean, you need to talk to her. Hell, I’m surprised she hasn’t caught on yet. ” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “Remember what I said, you can’t let this blow up, if you do you could lose both of them forever.” 

Dean huffed, “Yeah, but at least I can try to have one more moment with her. One more moment that will help me through my isolation.” 

Dean knew he would have to tell her eventually. She would be pissed, again, but he wouldn’t abandon her like last time, he would tell her why. He would be honest and let her know it was to keep her and their son safe. To keep the world safe from Michaels destruction. Dean cleaned himself at Sam and Mary’s motel room. This way there would be no evidence of any hunting. By the time Y/N and AJ were back, Dean used the spare key Y/N had made for him to let himself in. AJ was on one of the stools by the kitchen island working on his homework as he munched on a pizza. 

“Isn’t that going to spoil your dinner?” Dean wondered as he watched Y/N cook rice with what looked like beans and to her left were steak marinating in a sauce. 

“He has a bottomless pit, much like someone I know,” she sighed and gave him a pointed look. 

“Can’t complain there.” Dean walked towards her and kissed her cheek almost as if he did it every day making them both freeze in place.

“I... Um...” Y/N found herself tongue-tied. 

“I’m sorry I just, that was... I...” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.   

AJ snorted as he watched his parent's reaction. They looked like two kids too shy to admit their feelings for each other. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Dean was about to move away when he noticed a stray hair on Y/N’s face and a small splatter of bean.  Dean turned Y/N to face him and brushed the stray hair behind her ear. He then used the pads of his thumb to wipe away the splatter of bean. Y/N felt herself stare into his green eyes, the eyes that she dreamed of seeing, the ones she hated and loved at the same time. She was still hurt, still scared, but she couldn’t hate him not forever. 

“Dean,” his name came out as a breathless whisper as his nose grazed hers. 

“Y/N,” Her name came out of his lips breathlessly. 

Before he knew it, he pressed his lips to hers, a chaste kiss nothing to scare her away. Y/N sighed and melted in his arms, but felt her eyes popped open and she pushed him back. 

“I can’t Dean, I can’t... I’m with Jason. I can’t, I’m moving on.” She shook her head and placed her fingers to her lips. 

“Bullshit,” he growled.

“Dean...” She shook her head. 

“You still have feelings for me Y/N, and damn it I have feelings for you too... Why can’t you just be with me, why are you fighting it?” Dean felt his anger rise. 

“BECAUSE YOU WON’T STAY!” She yelled at him, “Because what you are feeling is not real... It’s just memories or feelings of guilt! You think you love me but Dean... be honest with yourself, you are holding on to the memory of US... To what could have been and I can’t... I can’t do that to AJ... I am trying to move on just like you did!”

She said it, she threw his relationship back into his face, his one-night stands. The one thing she held on to keep her from falling back in love with him. 

Dean clenched his fists at his sides. He walked away from her without a word. Y/N tried to call to him but went against it. She turned around and resumed cooking. AJ was talking with Sam and Mary when Dean walked up to them. 

“Goin’ out will be back soon,” he grumbled. 

AJ ran after him and placed a hand on his dad’s shoulder. 

“Dad? Are you ok?” 

“AJ... son...I just, I need... I never stopped loving your mom... Never.” Dean felt his voice waver. “All those relationships I had, were a way to fill the void, they meant nothing to me, not like your mom did. But...” he looked up at the sky and sighed, “she’s not going to take me back no matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I show her... God, son, I’m going to give you a piece of advice.” Dean placed a hand on his son's' shoulder and looked him in the eye. 

“Dad, you can’t give up,” AJ shook his head. 

“Listen to me,” Dean grabbed both sides of AJ’s face. “You do not throw away love. If you have something that you love so much, that makes your heart race, your palms sweaty and the person you are with is this bright light shining in your world of darkness, you hold on to them with your life son.” 

AJ saw as the tears flowed down his dad's face. He had never experienced this, seeing his dad broken. He watched as his Dad climbed into Baby and drove off into the distance. AJ curled his fist and stormed inside slamming the door. 

“Are you happy? He’s gone! You wanted to push him away, and he’s gone!” AJ found himself yelling at his mom who kept her back to him. 

“Better for me to push him away then let him get close to me and break me all over again. This way he won’t do it to you.” Y/N refused to look at him. 

“LOOK AT ME MOM!” 

“WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I’M SORRY I KEPT YOU FROM HIM, I’M SORRY... BUT I WILL NOT, LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN, AND I WILL NEVER LET HIM HURT YOU ALEXANDER JACE, NOW EITHER YOU ACCEPT THAT OR YOU CAN LEAVE!” Y/N placed her hands over her mouth as soon as she said it. 

AJ glared at her, Y/N felt her heart stop. It’s the same look Dean gets when he is angry. The clenched jaw, the fists at his sides. She tried to reach out to him, but he rushed off to his room before she could. 

“AJ...” she rushed after him, “AJ please, I'm sorry just let’s talk about this...” 

Sam and Mary looked to each other. 

“Mom, you talk to AJ I'll talk to Y/N,” Sam muttered as AJ came barreling down the stairs with Y/N chasing after him. 

“AJ... don’t...Alexander Jace get back in the house,” 

“NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” AJ climbed into the Camaro as Mary climbed into the passenger seat before he could protest. 

“I’m coming with kid, we are going to have quality time.” Mary gave him a soft smile as he peeled out of the driveway. 

Y/N sank down on the last steps and sobbed into her knees. Sam sat next to her wrapping his arms around her as she cried. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains SMUT! Must be 18+ to read. The chapter contains Oral Sex (Male Receiving), Intercourse (Unprotected Sex, Wrap it before you tap it, people!).

Dean wanted to go to a local bar but decided against it. He opted to park the Impala near an empty field. He found himself sitting on Baby’s hood. His fingers ghosting on top of the sleek car's paint. He remembered the last time he and Y/N were on the hood. 

**January 24, 2002**

_ Y/N sighed contently under the blanket draped over her and Deans naked bodies. Her head fit comfortably on his chest as he let his fingers caress the skin of her shoulders. The feel of Y/N’s naked body on his made his heart soar, there was nothing that could ever make him feel like this. No one had ever made him feel like this. He looked down to notice a pair of Y/E/C eyes looking up at him. _

_ “What?” he chuckled. _

_ “Nothing, just trying to commit your face to memory,” she smiled. _

_ Dean felt her shift her body so that she was facing him completely. Her face close to his and her fingers traced the lines of his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. Her touches sending shivers down his spine. He was going to bring her in for a kiss when she began leaving butterfly kisses. She beat him to it. Y/N pressed her lips to his, moving her tongue into his mouth when he opened. They moaned as they pushed their bodies together wanting more. _

_ “I can’t get enough of you Dean Winchester,” she whispered as she peered into his green eyes. _

_ “Neither can I, Y/N Y/L/N. This was the best birthday present so far,” he smirked and kissed her once again. _

_ “Nights not over,” she whispered in his ear as her hand touched him. “Someone is ready for round what... three... four...” she teased. _

_ “I’m ready for whatever you want Y/N/N” he replied huskily and caressed her cheek. _

_ Y/N moaned at his touch and began sinking lower on his body. She smiled when she reached her destination. She grazed her finger over his tip, resulting in a desperate moan from him as he jerked his hips up. She chuckled and continued teasing him, running her finger along the slit as it began to leak. She looked at him as she licked her lips and dived in, taking him into her mouth. He jerked his hips as her tongue swirled around him as she made slurping noises. It was music to his ears. _

_ Dean raked his fingers through her hair as she picked up the pace. Her mouth squeezing him in all the right places as she bobbed up and down on him. _

_ “Y/N, baby, that feels good,” he found himself moaning as she worked him fast and hard. “Baby if you don’t stop, I'm going to explode right down your throat,” he gasped. _

_ Y/N smirked at the sounds he made as she took him into her mouth. She continued to slurp and suck, hollowing out her cheeks as she sped up her pace. _

_ “Oh, shit Baby, please…” Dean groaned. _

_ Y/N let him go with a loud pop as she kissed her way up his body and straddled him. The Impala creaked at the shifting of her body. The blanket acting as a cushion on her knees. She teased his cock, humping him slightly as she kissed him profoundly sucking on his bottom lip. _

_ “Tease,” he moaned before devouring her again. _

_ She chuckled into his mouth as she used her hands to position him at her entrance and sank down slowly making them both gasp. Slowly she moved down his member until she was fully impaled on him. She straightened up and raked her fingers through her hair as his hands began to fondle her breasts. Y/N gave a lustful moan as she began to maneuver her body up and down, slowly and teasingly. She clenched her walls around him making him groan as she gasped. _

_ “Please baby, faster… please… ride me hard,” Dean gasped as Y/N chuckled. _

_ “No, no, no, I am going to take this nice and slow birthday boy! You only turn 22 once, and I am going to savor it,” she moaned and brought her body down to capture his lips in hers as he shifted up to try and sit as she bounced on him. _

_ “You are going to kill me at 22 if you keep doing it that way…” Dean breathed as she nipped at his ear. _

_ Dean sat up and brought her body flush to his as she bounced in his lap. Both their bodies moved, their grunts and moans echoed along the empty field, not a care in the world. Dean wanted to pound into Y/N, he was desperate for it. With one last moan, he paused and flipped her on her back, as she pouted and giggled. _

_ “Dean, no fair!” She giggled. _

_ “Can’t help it, want to go nice and fast, want to make you scream,” he whispered in her ear as he moved his hips at a furious pace making her tits bounce. “You feel so good baby girl nice and slick…. What thoughts brought that on huh?” He began nipping and sucking on her neck. “Was it when you had my cock in your mouth and were thinking about swallowing, or was it when you started to ride me?” _

_ “Maybe, maybe it was the thought of swallowing that made me nice and slick, or I was just thinking about how you fill me up good,” she gasped as he thrust into her. _

_ “Better than... what’s his face that you dated 3 years ago?” He teased. _

_ “Hmmmm, might have to think about that…. I mean you’re ok…” she teased, but her face showed nothing but love and pleasure. _

_ “Mmmm going to have to work hard to make you forget him,” he smiled as he kissed her furiously and quickened his pace. _

_ They moved as one, her walls clenching with every movement. She mewed and moaned as he nipped on her neck. Her fingers scratched at his back. He began pushing as deep as he could go, reaching her cervix as their hips clashed. _

_ “I’m close,” she moaned as she tugged on his hair. _

_ Usually, Dean would have pulled out and finished on top of her, but she felt too good. Lost in their own world. Dean continued to thrust as he felt her cum around him letting his own release fill her. Not a care in the world, they were meant to be. He allowed his seed to fill in her as she screamed his name.  Dean pulled her in for a long, slow, deep kiss. His mouth devoured hers as if he was scared of losing her, scared that she would disappear. When they broke apart, he brushed his knuckles across her cheek. _

_ “I love you Y/N,” he placed his forehead against hers. _

_ “I love you too Dean,” she kissed him again. _

Dean smiled at the memory as a realization came to him. That was the night AJ was probably conceived, a late and perfect birthday present. Dean shook out of his daydream as his phone rang. Sam’s name flashed on his phone. He sighed, he needed to be alone. The knocking in his head getting stronger. 

“What Sam?” Dean rubbed his eyes together. 

“Just checking in making sure you’re ok?” 

“I will be, I just... needed to think... Sam... How is she?” Dean breathed. 

“AJ got into a shouting match with her after you left... The kid was just like you... a little bit of me in there... Y/N... Y/N said some things she regrets, but AJ left,” Sam muttered. 

“LEFT? What do you mean he left?” Dean felt his chest tighten and his anger rise. 

“Just, Y/N needs someone Dean, and it’s not me, I know you guys are… you love her Dean and… she just needs to know that you never stopped, but she needs you, her best friend you, not the boyfriend. You, right now,” Sam pleaded. 

“I’m on my way, and please tell me my son is safe Sam?” Dean breathed as he climbed into the Impala. 

“Mom’s with him, he’s ok Dean. She’s got him back at our motel, I think they just need to cool off,” Sam gulped as he watched over Y/N who lay on her bed, unmoving. 

Dean felt like he was breaking about a hundred laws driving the way he did back to Y/N’s house. Sam waited for him on the porch. Dean looked in the kitchen and sighed. The dinner she was cooking ruined. He felt terrible, he felt like scum, he should have kept his distance instead of pushing it. He pushed it too far. He cleaned up the kitchen all the while Sam just watched him. Dean pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing things down and handed it to Sam. 

“Go get all this and come right back,” Dean walked past him as Sam grabbed the paper and looked it over. 

“Wait, you want me to get all this junk?” Sam shook his head, “Dean…” 

“Just do it, Sam, do it now.” Dean took the steps two by two and made his way into Y/N’s room. 

Dean kicked off his boots and shed his jacket and flannel leaving only his jeans and black henley on. He slowly climbed in next to Y/N and pulled her in. 

“Shhhh, I’m here baby girl, I’m here.” He smoothed her hair with his hands and kissed her head. 

Y/N said nothing as she sobbed. From the moment she awoke from the Djinn’s assault to the moment she saw Dean after seventeen years; her emotions have been nothing but a whirlwind. The Djinn had allowed her love for Dean to resurface while reality let her remember the anger and pain. Needing her best friend, feeling that was what Dean was giving, she turned to face him a buried her face in his chest. 

Dean only held her, no words. Just soft touches on her head and a tight embrace until she was ready to talk. He kicked himself for trying too hard. He should have remembered that with Y/N all he had to do was be himself and smile, not push her to the edge. They stayed there for what seemed like forever until Y/N turned and sat up. 

“Y/N… I’m sorry, I pushed it far, you said you’re with Jason and I… I was a shitty friend,” Dean sighed as he sat up. 

“Doesn’t matter, Jason and I haven’t been a thing since that first date, but you already knew that didn’t you,” she chuckled and sniffed. 

“But I should have respected your wishes Y/N, I should have given you your space, let you figure things out. I heard you when you were talking to mom about the Djinn.” Dean crawled next to Y/N and sat next to her. His elbows on his knees as he folded his hands. 

Y/N scoffed, “A pipe dream, Dean. We are two completely different people because of the paths we took.”

“That is an understatement. I just... for seventeen years I hoped you were alive, I wanted you to be alive and happy even if it wasn’t with me.” Dean ran his hand over his face and sighed. 

“The Djinn, he made it seem that you came after me. He was able to alter my memories in some way until I snapped. We were a family, a happily married family that hunted and had hopes for AJ,” she sniffed and scoffed. She stopped there not mentioning the part about wanting another child with him. 

“I told Sam a lie when I told him about my Djinn experience… I told him I had a nurse girlfriend here in Lawrence. But really, it was you. There were no monsters, no hunting and you were with me… we were happy and… it made me sad and angry when I had to leave because I didn’t want to Y/N,” Dean sighed not mentioning the engagement ring he was looking at before the Djinn world crumbled. 

Dean took her hand and pulled her up. During the time that Y/N was crying, Sam had come back and signaled to Dean everything was ready. Dean led Y/N down the stairs and covered her eyes. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” she mused slightly. 

“Do you remember when you were dating… oh, what’s his face… the guy with the … the… damn it, I can’t remember… you had a really bad break-up.” He sighed, and as he continued with his hands over her eyes, he positioned her. 

“Oh no… You didn’t Dean… Did you make Sam go and get EVERYTHING?!” she groaned. 

“Yes, he did,” Sam muttered. 

“Shut it, Sam… Yes, I did and you need it, we need it. We need to start over we need to tell our stories the good the bad and everything in between,” Dean uncovered her eyes and smiled, “Tada!” 

Y/N covered her mouth and laughed. She turned and hugged Dean tight. Dean hesitated before returning the hug, his eyes closed as he took in the feel of her body, clutching his. 

“OK, what do we start with?” Dean asked. 

“Ok, Nachos, with cheez whiz, marshmallows, then work our way to the pie, after that burger, pizza, and Ice cream… OK,flicks. Mmmm... Texas Chainsaw Massacre is a go!” Y/N grabbed a plate and began filling it up. 

Dean followed her lead before making their way to the living room. Sam grabbed a carton full of salad for himself and sighed. He decided to stay as a mediator in case something went wrong.  Dean and Y/N sprawled on the couch their food on the coffee table as the first movie began. By the third, Dean brought out the bottle of Jägermeister, and they were drunkenly laughing. 

“So, so… I’m trying to wrangle AJ because he had escaped from Bobby’s clutches,” Y/N snorted. “So here is this cute little three-year-old tushy, running around Bobby’s study covered in soap and he is a slippery sucker.” Y/N looked to Dean as she recalled the memory. “Well, Bobby ends up in the tub soaking, and I finally grab AJ, and he goes ‘I’m captain wee wee and no one can catch me!’ … god, it was the cutest thing ever.” Y/N was leaning against the back of the couch her head resting on her arm. 

“I would have loved to have seen Bobby wrangle a soapy wet three-year-old,” Dean chuckled. 

“Yeah, you would have been amazing, I have no doubt about that… plus I think AJ had something for you.” Y/N stood up and went to the small cupboard under the stairs and held something behind her back. 

“What could he possibly have for me?” Dean wondered as he looked at Y/N and smiled. 

“I believe he said that he had a friend who wanted to get ALL of the autographs of the princesses,” Y/N said thoughtfully. 

“Oh no, he didn’t!” Dean said as Y/N gave him an autograph book full of all the Disney princesses. 

“Yup, he refused to see any other characters that trip.” 

Dean flipped through and found the note written in eight-year-old handwriting. 

“ _ Dean… I kept my promise I hope I can give it to you soon, maybe I can take a ride in Baby someday, your friend, AJ _ … that kid… You know I wanted to always meet his mom, and if I knew it was you, I think it would have been better,” Dean sighed sadly. 

“I know, but we are here now, and I need more SHOTS!” she laughed. 

“OK sweetheart, but you have work tomorrow,” Dean remained. 

“Going to call in sick. Besides, it’s Thursday, Valentine’s Day, I’ll just be on a wolf hunt anyways,” she sighed. 

“Ummm, about that… Sam, Mom, and I took care of the wolf pack,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

“That’s why my phone wasn’t charging, he was cloning it... little shit,” she smirked and downed her shot. 

Dean and Y/N found themselves getting closer as the Jägermeister bottle became empty. 

“So… I’m with Sam, and I’m just ranting and raving about how I gave you everything and how I haven’t been with anyone in 17 years… and I… Nope, nope not saying it, I just reached truth drunk,” Y/N groaned and leaned into Dean giggling. 

“Nope, now I’m curious sweetheart, what is it?” Dean leaned in and smirked. 

“No, not telling,” Y/N snorted and shook her head moving away. 

Dean reached over and tickled her, “Tell me, Y/N/N, or I won’t stop tickling you.” 

“Nooo… Hahahaha… I’m…. ahhhh… no! Won’t tell you,” she said in between fits of giggles and laughs. 

“You know you want to Y/N/N,” Dean continued his assault until he was on top of her on the couch tickling her. 

“NO, I will never surrender!” she laughed. 

Dean couldn’t help but marvel at the life and light that came to her eyes. He could feel his heart swell with love; he knew it was love. It was the punch in the gut, the  _ ‘why are you with me’ _ feeling he got as he grew up with her. The feeling never left. Y/N sighed as Dean granted her mercy and he stopped tickling. Dean cleared his throat and pulled away from the top of her body quick. 

“Sorry, Y/N….” Dean was cut off with a finger on his lips. 

“It’s ok,” she muttered. 

Dean looked at Y/N. She looked like she had a small secret for him. 

“Spit it out,” he sighed. 

“Bobby left you a set of coordinates to a storage unit in Tulsa, Oklahoma,” she breathed and downed a shot. 

“How do you know?” Dean scoffed at her. 

“About a week before Bobby died, he called me and told me about it. He said that I needed to stop being an idjit and contact you again or at least try,” she began to play with her hands. “By the time I was able to get free time to try and find you, you were gone. I tried contacting Sam, but he was radio silent,” she whispered. 

“OK, so I have a trip to make soon. I need to know what’s in there,” Dean muttered. 

“Well on that note, I’m going to bed. Sam is already knocked out, and If I stay up anymore, I’m going to divulge things that I’m not ready for,” she gave a yawn before walking towards the stairs. 

“Hey, Y/N?” Dean whispered. 

“Yeah D?” 

“I want to take you out tomorrow if you want… I mean… I don’t have a right to ask but…” 

Y/N walked up to Dean and placed a finger to his lips. She looked deep into his green eyes. Closing her own eyes, she took a shaky breath before leaving a soft kiss on his lips. 

“OK.” 

Y/N walked away leaving Dean in shock as she disappeared up the stairs. Dean touched his lips with his fingers and closed his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile, after everything all they needed was a chance to get back into a rhythm. But the happiness didn’t last long as the banging in Dean’s head began anew. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AJ woke to the sound of his alarm inside the motel room. He couldn’t sleep, not really. The events of the night played in his head. The way his parents acted, how his mother pushed his father away. He sighed and looked over to his grandmother who was sleeping soundly. He sighed and pushed himself up. He had to go to school. He had a project to turn in, and if anything, he could avoid his mother by not walking down the same path to get to his classes. 

Mary had woken up to AJ taking a shower. She grabbed her phone and dialed Dean’s number. 

“Yeah,” his sleepy voice answered. 

“Dean, I know you must be exhausted, but can you come to get AJ? Maybe take him to school pick him up, talk to him,” Mary sighed. 

“Yeah, I can do that… just give me the motel you guys are staying at,” Dean groaned. 

Mary could hear the sounds of Dean moving around. She could hear the sounds of drawers opening and a sigh escaping Dean's lips. 

“Ok, Mom, give me the address.” 

Mary gave him the address to the motel and the room number just as AJ came out of the bathroom dressed. He grabbed his book bag and took out a notebook, opening it to finish a last-minute physics problem before heading to school. 

“You called Dad didn’t you,” AJ frowned. 

“I did, I think you need to spend more time with him, maybe see if he and your mother talked last night,” Mary sighed. “AJ, sweetheart, what your grandfather did to your parents all those years ago, it left a lasting impression, and your mother told me about the Djinn…” Mary said softly. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean they have to act shitty… Dad… Dad knew mom was resistant to him and she was just coming around to having him around… and Mom… I know mom loves him… mom never stopped,” AJ took in a shaky breath. 

Mary hugged her grandson and sighed. 

“I know it’s hard, I wish there were a way for your grandfather to come back and fix it… but that is very nearly impossible.” 

“Why did he do it? I mean was he really protecting mom and dad from heartache by causing it?” AJ shook his head. 

Mary made her way to her bag and pulled out John’s journal. She placed it on top of AJ physics notebook. 

“It’s all in there, everything… from the moment I died in the fire, to just before he saved your father’s life,” she whispered. 

AJ placed a hesitant hand on the journal before opening its pages. His eyes began reading his grandfather's handwriting. He seemed to be engrossed in the story John had written down. AJ was utterly oblivious to the familiar sound of the Impala’s rumble when the knock came on the door. Dean stepped in as soon as Mary opened the door. Dean spotted AJ at the table. 

“Hey kid,” Dean greeted. 

AJ gave Dean a short glance before returning to read the journal, “Hey.” 

“Homework?” Dean tried to glance at what AJ was reading, But AJ kept his arm around it. 

“No, just stuff.” AJ closed it and grabbed his book bag. “Need to get ready for school.” 

“Blow it off,” Dean sighed. “We need to talk, and you get to drive baby for a month, a deal is a deal.” 

“Ok, but I pick where we drive. I want to go to Tulsa.” AJ gave his father a stoic look, “I know Uncle Bobby keeps a storage unit there… I want to know what’s in it.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

Dean looked to his mother and back to his son. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. This was a hard decision. He looked to his son, he couldn’t help but be a bit proud at his son. But he kept his face stone. 

“Need to tell your mom,” Dean grumbled. “She’s not going to like this but…” 

“Don’t care,” AJ bit back. 

Dean smacked his hand on the table and pointed at his son. 

“Hey! Don’t think I haven’t heard what you did,” Dean growled. “What goes on between your mom and me, don’t worry I’ll fix it.” 

“Dad, Mom pushed you away, I got mad… she said I could leave so I did,” AJ crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Yeah, and I had to go back and pick up the pieces…Your mom and I talked, we’re good kid, I promise.” Dean shrugged. “Besides, I got a hot date with her tonight so the faster we go, the faster I can get back.” 

AJ stayed silent as he grabbed his things. Mary had already packed her things and was ready to go. 

“I’ll take your car back to your house sweetheart,” she addressed AJ and kissed his head. 

Dean walked out of the motel room and called Y/N. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the phone rang. 

“Hello?” She yawned. 

“Y/N/N, it’s Dean.” He breathed. 

“Dean? I thought you were downstairs asleep? What time is it?” She groaned. 

“Early, but I’m with AJ, he stayed with mom at a motel nearby.” Dean paced back and forth in front of the Impala. 

“OK, is he ok?” she sighed. 

“As ok as a 16-year-old can be.” 

“Ok, So, what happened?” she sat up in her bed. 

“I’m taking him with me to Tulsa, I think he needs a break, gives me a chance to talk to him smooth things over.” Dean sighed. 

“Ok, I’m up anyways going to run some errands and call in sick to work. Don’t do anything stupid, ok, bring him back in one piece, please,” she breathed. 

“I promise. Besides, I expect you to tell me what you told Sam in a drunken haze all those years ago,” Dean teased. 

“Not a chance Winchester, not a chance,” Y/N chuckled. 

“Ok, so the sooner we head out the faster we make it back, I’ll check in with you when we get there.” 

“Ok, be careful D,” Y/N whispered. 

“Always, sweetheart.” 

Dean almost let out an I love you, but stayed silent as Y/N hung up. He let out the breath he was holding and watched as his mother and AJ emerged from the motel room. 

“Think fast kid!” Dean said as he tossed AJ the keys to the Impala. 

AJ caught them and handed the keys to the Camaro to Mary. AJ placed his things in the trunk and hugged Mary. 

“Be safe, and listen to your father…please, remember what I said about what your Grandfather did. Read the journal… it’ll help.” Mary kissed his forehead and patted his cheek. 

Dean slip into the passenger seat of the Impala as AJ climbed in and turned the ignition. AJ peeled out of the motel parking lot and drove off into the horizon. 


	15. Chapter 15

Y/N and Sam spent most of the early morning cleaning. After her call from Dean, Y/N called in sick for both herself and AJ. She told Sam repeatedly that he didn’t have to help, but when Mary joined them, there was no talking them out of it. 

“Y/N honey, you’ve been doing this by yourself with a boy for 16 years, we can help,” Mary chuckled and patted Y/N’s cheek. 

“How do you not hate me?” She sighed. 

“Hate you for what? For giving me a grandson? Or for not putting up with Dean’s antics?” Mary smiled. 

“For hurting him,” she continued to scrub the counter. 

“You both have hurt each other.” Mary walked up to Y/N and hugged her. “Now, let’s help Sam clean the training room you have downstairs.” 

Y/N hummed softly as she finished cleaning the counter; her thoughts on Dean and what had transpired last night. She missed him, and she had wanted a chance to talk to him. Kissing him out of the blue, she wanted to blame the alcohol. She couldn’t put herself out there, again could she? Bringing herself back to reality she looked to Mary. 

“Should I give him a chance? I mean do I let him back in?” Y/N could feel her voice crack. 

“You are the only one that can make that decision, Y/N,” Mary smiled. 

“I have a question for you?” Sam interjected. 

“Shoot Sam,” Y/N was taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Did Jason, ‘churn your butter’ or does Dean still do it for you?” Sam smirked into the coffee mug as Y/N sputtered her coffee. 

“You DO NOT ever repeat that Samuel Winchester!” Y/N coughed. 

Mary looked between Sam and Y/N and laughed. Y/N cleaned up the mess she made and sent a death glare to Sam. 

“I am not going to answer that question SAM. It’s also none of your business,” Y/N was blushing profusely. 

“Sam that was not appropriate,” Mary sighed but turned to Y/N with a devilish grin. “But...Inquiring minds need to know.” 

“That’s where Dean gets it from,” Y/N moaned. “Truth? And it does not leave this kitchen!” Y/N looked pointedly at both of them. “I kept feeling guilty when I was with Jason,” she muttered.

“Wait… you mean… You still love Dean?” Sam raised his eyebrows. 

“I… I don’t know… I mean, feelings like the ones we shared don’t go away,” she said sadly. “But I don’t think I hate him anymore.” It felt good to admit it, but what he did for her last night, it helped to alleviate the pain she felt. What she was scared of was him leaving again. She didn’t know what she would do if he pushed her away. 

By lunchtime, Sam and Mary got to know the house and Castiel had come to pick them up and take them to Lebanon. Dean had checked in, having arrived at the storage unit with AJ. Y/N had the house all to herself. It had been a very long while since she had total and complete silence. She cracked her neck and sighed. It was better to relieve her stress now than to let it build up with her date with Dean. The last thing she needed was to be intimate with him. That was not going to happen. 

Making her way to her room, she slipped out of her clothes and climbed onto her bed. She tried to relax, maybe think of anything that was not Dean. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind relayed every intimate moment they ever had. She sighed in frustration, she looked up at the ceiling and decided. She was doing this, even if it meant thinking of him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind going back to the one night that she loved. Their last night. His 22 nd birthday was one night she would never forget. 

She traced her hands over her body stopping at her nipples. She imagined that Dean was the one caressing her, pinching her nipples until they were erect. She moved to her thighs stroking them gently before making her way to her folds. They were already wet. She imagined Dean licking his way to her. His tongue always did wonders for her. Y/N had never really let anyone touch her the way Dean did. Something always made it seem wrong, there was never any spark. 

Y/N could imagine her fingers as Dean’s the way he would slip into her folds and pump ever so slowly teasingly. She moaned at the thought. The thought of his fingers and imagining them hitting her g-spot made her buck her hips. She could feel her breath get caught in her through as she imagined him teasing her nipples while sending shock waves through her body. She pumped her fingers faster, letting go of her anger towards him, her frustration. All she could imagine was being in his arms as they explored each other once again. She felt her walls tighten around her fingers and let herself go. The pain, the frustration, the anger. She just let it go, and allowed herself to remember the feeling of happiness with him. 

Y/N opened her eyes and sighed. It felt good to let go, but she missed him. There was no doubt about that. She missed the feel of his body next to hers. Of his arms wrapped around her tight. She groaned and placed a pillow over her head and screamed. Why was she so conflicted? Looking at the time she sighed, it was just after 1 in the afternoon, and she wondered what Dean and AJ were doing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys arrived in Tulsa at around 11:30 that morning. Dean and AJ had only a few conversations between their ride. Dean knew AJ was mad at his mom, but he did not want his son to be angry anymore. Y/N was like that, she held things in until she was ready to let go. Dean looked to AJ as they parked by the storage unit that belonged to Bobby. 

“Son, after this... you need to go home... don’t make your Mom worry,” Dean rasped. 

“I’m going to stay at a friend's house when we get back, I just need time to think... I’ve always dreamed of having a Dad, of having someone who makes mom happy... I just don’t like how you two are fighting or how she seems to push away from you.” AJ looked at his Dad, he was more upset with both of them than with his Mom. 

“Kid, I know I pushed too far, I know I did... Just don’t take it out on her, I told you that didn’t I? I went back after Sam called... She was a mess, I have never, ever seen her like that.” Dean ran his hand across his face. “Your Mother and I, we just let things fester, and it got out of hand, I’m sorry.” 

“I know, but let me cool off some more, stay with a friend. You and Mom would get the house to yourselves, and you could talk some more maybe I don’t know... come to a common ground?” AJ sounded hopeful that it would be more. 

“Kid, you know how I feel about her, I'm as stubborn as a mule.” Dean placed his hands in his pockets and leaned up against Baby. “I can tell you one thing... and yes it’s going to be gross, but if it never happened, I don’t think you ever would have been born.” Dean chuckled as AJ groaned. “Your mom made me feel like we were the only two people in the whole world, and whenever we... well.... you know, it was like... I felt complete, my soul felt complete.” 

AJ let the words sink in as his father walked towards the storage unit and opened it up. AJ was about to charge in when Dean’s arm pushed him back. 

“Never, charge into a hunters storage unit without surveying it,” he said as he knelt down. 

AJ watched as he pointed to the trip wire. AJ blushed, embarrassed at his rookie mistake. Dean noticed and gave him a small pat on his shoulder. Stepping over the wire Dean began surveying his surroundings. Pictures littered the unit, one of them was Bobby, with Y/N, AJ, Ellen, and Jo. Y/N was in a cap and gown, smiling. But upon looking closer, Dean noticed that her smile didn’t reach her eyes. He traced his finger on the picture and sighed. Shaking out of his thoughts he grabbed the image and placed it in the duffel bag he brought. 

AJ looked around too. He looked at the various lockers and cursed boxes and noticed a beige and red tie string bag. Tilting his head, he looked over and watched as His father disappeared behind a shelf. Carefully, AJ took the bag and opened it. Inside it seemed like there was a pearl, pristine and white. AJ closed the bag quickly and stuffed it in his book bag. He would need to look it up later, or maybe ask his Uncle about it. 

Dean traced his hands lightly on some of the memories Bobby kept, pictures of AJ covered in grease and holding tools. Dean smirked at one of AJ laying in front of Bobby’s tv eating pizza and watching Thundercats. It was uncanny, how AJ was just like him in certain ways. He froze when he saw what he was looking for. A brown leather-bound Journal and a label with his name on it along with three envelopes. One envelope was addressed to himself, the other was for Y/N, and the last one was for AJ. Dean tried to stop his hands from shaking but couldn’t as he picked up what Bobby had left behind for him.  

Placing all of the items he collected carefully into the duffel bag, Dean took the letter for AJ and walked to his son. 

“Hey kid,” Dean cleared his throat. “Bobby left this for you.” 

AJ took the envelope with Bobby’s handwriting on it. He could feel his heart skip a bet. What could Uncle Bobby have possibly written to him? Looking up at his Dad, AJ looked around and wondered what else there was. 

“There’s nothing else son, I already looked.” Dean gave a small cough. 

With a nod of his head, he signaled to AJ it was time to go. Looking at his watch he sighed, it was already 1pm, and his stomach was growling. AJ was feeling hungry as well. 

“Hey Dad,” AJ hesitated. 

“Yeah,” Dean placed the duffel in Baby’s trunk and looked to his son. 

“Can you drive? I kind of want to read the letter Uncle Bobby wrote to me,” AJ took in a sharp breath. 

“Sure, kid, no problem,” Dean smiled. “We can stop by a diner and gas up before we head back to Lawrence.” 

Dean unlocked the doors to Baby as he and AJ climbed in. AJ looked at the envelope and frowned. Should he open it in front of his Dad? What did Uncle Bobby have to say? Taking a deep breath, AJ tore open the envelope and carefully pulled out the paper that was inside. 

 

_ AJ, _

 

_ By the time you get this a couple of things might have happened. _

 

  1. _You are 18, and I decided that you needed to know this._



 

  1. _I’m dead, and your parents are still being Idjits._



 

_ Either way, you need to know something. Your dad is none other than Dean Winchester, the same man who showed you how to take care and restore a ’67 Chevy Impala. The same man who you talked to and had fun with. The same man who always had a faraway look in his eye.  He is always thinking about your mom. I know because I always ask if he wants to try and track her. His answer is always the same, ‘I’m too scared at what I’ll find.’ I want nothing more than to smack the boy upside the head. But I understand where his fear comes from. Scared that finding your mom might lead to a grave. Or that she would have moved on. In Dean’s mind, it’s better to not know and live with the pain than knowing. _

 

 _Your parents in their own way love you. Even though your daddy doesn’t know who you are to him, he treats you like his own. Alexander Jace Y/L/N Winchester, that’s you. You need to show your parents just how much they do love each other. I see it every time Dean looks out at Baby. That car is more than just a car kid. That car has meaning for your parents. If you ever do meet, ask him. Ask him about the time your mother was sitting on that hood back when they were 18, and she was just looking up at the stars. Ask him how many times he tried to ask her to go out with him, but chickened_ _out, only to realize that he needed to man-up and do it._

 

_ I’ve tried so many ways to hint to him that you are his son. Wanted to tell him to go after your mom. But your grandfather's stubborn ways were drilled into him. I am proud of you boy, even though I'm probably gone, I'm proud of you. I have left you every piece of video evidence I could get so that you can show them just how happy you made them. Even if they weren’t together, maybe this will help nudge them in the right direction. _

 

_ Now, knowing their stubbornness, these two idjits don’t need you becoming a hot head. If they do butt heads, let them, they’ll sort it out. Your Mom is strong, she can handle your Dad’s pigheadedness. Just make sure your Dad doesn’t give up. Keep him sane, keep him from letting her get away. Don’t be an Idjit, I taught you better than that! _

 

_ Always Proud _

_ Your Uncle Bobby. _

 

There it was in black and white. Uncle Bobby knew it would happen; knew his parents would be pigheaded. And he did what Uncle Bobby didn’t want him to do.  He had lashed out at his Mom when all he had to do was guide them the right way. But, technically, his small tantrum actually brought them together. He folded up Uncle Bobby’s letter and looked to his Dad who was pulling up at a nearby diner.  

“So, did you and Mom always hang out on the hood of the Impala?” AJ breathed. 

“Actually, yeah... The first time it happened we were... 18, your Mom and I were at your Uncle Bobby’s place.” Dean chuckled and shook his head slightly. “The way the moonlight hit your Mom, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. My heart just stopped. She was wearing these cut off shorts with a Pink Floyd crop top and one of my flannels. Her doc martens were dangling off the edge, and I just stared at her for what seemed like forever.” 

Dean parked the Impala and turned to AJ. AJ could see the sadness in his dad’s eyes at the memory. But there was something else too. It wasn't a sadness of loss, it was almost a guilt kind of sorrow. 

“Dad? You ok?” AJ Raised his eyebrow at his father. 

“Yeah, I just... I need to have one more perfect moment with your mom before everything goes to crap,” he knocked on the Impalas dashboard. “Some stuff happened a couple of months back and... I’m not sure how to tell your mom.” 

“How about the truth? Because honestly, if you hurt her Dad....” AJ growled but stopped when Dean raised his hand. 

“That is the last thing I want kid. But, If I could change the circumstances, I would,” Dean sighed. “Come on let’s grab some burgers and head back.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By 4pm, Y/N had started taking a shower to get ready for Dean. She felt her heart race; why was she nervous? She shouldn’t have felt worried about being alone with Dean on a date. But here she was second-guessing her make-up, second-guessing her hair. She sighed in frustration and cried. 

“Why am I feeling this way?” She closed her eyes and looked in the mirror. “It’s nothing special, you and Dean, just friends, hanging out like you used to. AS FRIENDS,” she emphasized. 

She jumped when she heard her the front door open. She wrapped herself in her robe and grabbed her pistol cocking it just in case. 

“MOM!” She heard. 

Y/N made her way down the stairs and disarmed the pistol. She wrapped her robe tighter and blushed when Dean walked in. 

“So, how was your trip?” Y/N avoided looking at her son. 

“It was good, we got to talking, and I think someone has something he wants to say,” Dean smiled. 

Dean smiled and looked to AJ. He nodded his head towards Y/N and mouthed the word ‘Go’ to AJ. AJ took in a breath before enveloping his mother in a hug. Y/N wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. 

“I’m sorry honey,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve any of this, and....” 

“It’s ok mom. I’m sorry too. This was just the first time we really got on each other.” AJ kissed her cheek and backed away. “I’m going to stay at Jordan's house tonight, so I can catch up on what I missed.” AJ winked at his dad. 

“Ok, well I’m going to head to the motel and get ready, figured I’ll come back and pick you up the right way,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I can stay with Mom until you pick her up and then head to Jordan’s.” AJ smiled. 

Y/N looked between AJ and Dean. She wondered what they talked about during their trip. She shook her head and sighed. 

“O....K....” She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “So, I guess you’ll come back at....” 

“7:30,” Dean smiled casually as he walked towards the door. He was about to open it when he snapped his fingers and cursed. “Almost forgot, this is for you.” He handed her the letter Bobby left her. 

Y/N looked at the envelope and then at Dean. She took a hard swallow, feeling lost in his eyes as his eyes roamed her body. 

“You know, I always did love it when your hair was down,” he said casually, before kissing her cheek and walking out the door. 

Y/N felt her cheeks grow hot and she stared at the now closed door. The place on her cheek where Dean kissed her tingling. She snapped out of her daze and turned to her son. 

“Mom? You ok?” AJ placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I just need to shower and get dressed. I need to … yeah….” Y/N rushed upstairs. 

AJ shook his head and smiled. His mom was nervous, and she seemed to be in the right kind of nervous. AJ made his way to her room and tried to stifle a laugh.  His mother was in her bathrobe pacing back and forth. She was wringing her hands in front of her biting her lip. 

“Ok, calm down. It’s Dean... Right, I mean... a bit older Dean, but it’s still Dean,” she muttered to herself. 

AJ knocked softly, and Y/N jumped. 

“Oh, hey hun, Ummm....” Y/N looked like she was shaking. 

“Mom, are you nervous?”

“Yes...No... Maybe?” Y/N let out a frustrated cry. “I mean, I... I have only dreamed of this AJ, I mean... In the Djinn world, he was there, he had been with us since the beginning, the one thing I dreamed of,” Y/N felt her voice waver. 

“He loves you.” AJ hugged her. “He hasn’t stopped, and I know you were hurt but what would Uncle Bobby say to you?”

Y/N felt her breath caught in her throat. She walked over to her nightstand and took the envelope Dean had given her. She was too scared to open it. Too afraid to know what her second father had to say. She looked to her son and patted the bed next to her. 

“Let’s see what Uncle Bobby has to say,” she whispered. 

_ Y/N  _

_ So, you have not told Dean about AJ. I swear between the two of you I have no idea how you created such a smart boy. But, it’s your decision, I only hope you don’t live to regret it if Dean ever really is gone from this world. I can see it in his eye's Y/N, the boy regrets it, but he would rather not look for you with the hope that you are happy. He is scared that he will find a grave, but I know better.  I cursed John out when he told me what he did. I punched the man. It was the reason I hadn’t spoken to him or the boys in a while until he was kidnapped.  _

_ Darlin, you need to find him. When you do, tear him a new one for being scared. Tear him a new one for being with Lisa, for not searching for the one thing that should have been with him from the get. I know you love him, you can hide it all you want but love like that? It doesn’t go away no matter how hard you wish.  _

_ I do hope you both find each other. If I had my way, I would have tricked you both and knocked your head together for being idjits! Which you are Y/N! You know it. I better finish this up, we’re about to take out Dick Roman. Hopefully, you have gotten my other letter by now. But if not, I wrote this one just in case.  _

_ Love Always  _

_ Bobby _

Teardrops fell onto the paper smearing some of Bobby’s words. Y/N sniffed softly and sobbed. She looked at the letter again, and gave a soft laugh. Bobby had a way with words. But she wished he had pushed them together, but then they probably would have ended differently. 

“Uncle Bobby told me something almost the same, but different,” AJ said. “He um... He said you guys would have a big blow out, and yell and scream at each other... but it would work out in the end.”

“Yeah, your Uncle Bobby was good at reading people. So is your dad.” Y/N dried her eyes. 

“Mom... Do you still love dad?” 

Y/N took a deep breath. Did she? After all these years did, she still love him? Y/N took one look at her son, looked into his green eyes; the eyes that looked too much like Dean’s. She thought back to every stray thought she had. The fact that she missed his touch. Missed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

“Maybe,” she admitted. “I need to make sure that it’s not residual feelings. I mean... What if I let him in and we realize that it wasn’t actually love… or… he leaves again? He comes up with some dumbass, idjit excuse to push us away, and this time you get hurt too,” Y/N rambled. 

“I don’t think it’ll happen that way mom,” AJ sighed. “You guys love each other, I know it, and I’m not saying that because it’s my dream to have both, my parents, together, I promise.” 

“OK, I’m going to get dressed I think I have an Idea.” Y/N smiled as she walked to her closet and dug deep in the back. 

What AJ sees makes him smile. 

“Dad is going to love it.” 

AJ walked out of his mothers room and headed towards his. He looked into his hunters bag for the string purse that housed the single pearl. Holding it in his hand he looked around for his school bag. Finding it on his bed, he placed the pearl and the ledger that Bobby kept to analyze at Jordan’s. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean had reached the motel room and broke out the FBI suit. He hung it in the closet and walked to the bathroom. He placed his hands on either side of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. 

“OK, don’t push it too far,” he told himself. “If she resists, you stop. You move on.” 

Dean ran his hand across his face and sighed. He felt nervous. Dean hadn’t been this nervous since their first date back in 2000. He took a deep breath and sighed. His palms were sweaty, and his heart was racing. All he could think about was her. Shaking out of his thoughts he shed his clothes and climbed into the shower. 

The hot water soothed his achy muscles. But the pounding in his head started back up. He realized it this time, thinking of Y/N drowned out the sound. She was his happy place. And was beyond glad that Michael had never dug deep enough to use her against him. He was glad he thought she was gone. It would have made it harder to resist Michael if he had used her. He shook the thought out of his head, and concentrated on Y/N. Just Y/N. 

From the moment he saw her again to this day, he wondered what she was like now. She had hardened, he knew that. She had become a fearless, and fearsome huntress. He thought back to the almost kisses and the touches that made him shiver. He wondered if she still tasted the same. He thought back to their last night. The night that cemented for him that he wanted her forever. Before his dad, before breaking her, before breaking himself.  He thought of her soft lips kissing every inch of him. How her breasts felt pressed against his chest. The way she kissed his lips. 

Dean couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began pumping slowly. He bit his lip at the thought of feeling her wet folds. The way she was warm and slick. The way her body would bounce on him as she rode him, and he let out a breathy moan. Nothing he had ever done with anyone else made him feel the way she did. Every time he was with someone, the only way he could get off was to think of her. He would imagine her face, her lips, it was always her. Even with Lisa, he would imagine Y/N. 

He pumped faster and faster, his breath becoming ragged as his heart pounded in his chest.  He could just imagine thrusting himself into her as her walls clenched around him. He missed that feeling, no one else made him feel the ecstasy he felt when he was with Y/N. He could imagine as she came around him and ropes of his own cum hit the shower wall. He took a deep breath to try and slow his heart rate down. He rinsed off the tile and finished cleaning himself. 

Once out, he cracked his neck and cleared his throat. Taking the towel, he dried his body as best he could before he puts on a pair of boxers. He put on his pants and socks before noticing the unopened letter from Bobby.  He contemplated opening it, it had been a while since he had thought of his Bobby. The Bobby who sacrificed himself to bring about the end of the Leviathans. Taking a deep breath, he took the envelope, sat on his bed, and tore it open. With shaky fingers, he gently took out the piece of paper inside and unfolded it. 

_ Dean the Idjit _

_ And Yes, you are an Idjit. You let the best dang thing that could have happened to you get away! Y/N would have fought with you until the very end boy! No matter what your daddy said, she could have handled it, she would have been your anchor through everything, and you know it. I have a half a mind to fill you so full of rock salt you’d be shitting margaritas!  _

_ Now, the other reason I’m writing this letter. The sweet young boy you have seen that I have taken care of. The one who looks just like you. I know you noticed, or maybe you think it’s like Ben at this point. But, he’s yours, he is your son. He is Alexander Jace Y/L/N, he was born October 31 _ _ st _ _ , 2002. Ellen gave me all of the details as she was with Y/N when she gave birth. She had been hunting vampires near her university. Ellen said she was fearless and didn’t let up. Hell, she even cursed you out in the delivery room.  _

_ Boy, you need to know I cursed your daddy out sooooo bad. That was the reason we had our falling out. I found out what he did and that he knew about your son. HE KNEW and balls if I didn’t want to kill him myself for hurting you and Y/N. I saw the love you had for each other. Saw it blossom from friendship. Saw how you would look at her as if there were no one else.  _

_ Listen to me, Dean. If you haven’t found her by now, DO IT YA IDJIT! You find her. You do everything in your power to beg for forgiveness. You take her back and never let her go. Now, if you for some reason because the universe has allowed it, found each other. Don’t let her reject you. But don’t get carried away either. Let her lash out, let her say her piece. You know she loves you, she never stopped.  _

_ I know because she would always cry in her sleep for you. She will never admit it, but she would always be dreaming of you. Dean, you are the closest thing to a son I have, AJ is more like a grandchild than a nephew. Just do me a favor, you find yourself in their lives, hold on to them and don’t let go ya Idjit!  _

_ Hoping you get your head out of your ass _

_ Bobby  _

Dean hadn’t realized he was crying until a tear fell onto the paper. Bobby said Y/N still loved him. That she never stopped. Bobby had fought with Dad, dad knew, and now more than ever Dean wished his dad was alive to try and resolve this. But for now, Dean folded up the paper, wiped his face, and finished getting dressed. For what it was worth, Bobby had called it. He and Y/N had their blow out, he pushed while she pulled away, and in the end, they hurt each other more. Dean put on his white button shirt, a tie, and his blazer. Slipping on his shoes, he looked at the time. It was already 7 o’clock. He needed to move. Taking one look in the mirror, he fixed his hair. And made sure he had everything, his wallet, keys, and phone and walked out of the motel room. 

Walking to Baby, he turned her on and drove to Y/N’s house. He listened to ‘Ramble On’ on his way there and smiling at the memory the song created. He was grateful for AJ fixing the cassette deck. He couldn’t live without it. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he neared Y/N’s house and pulled up to the driveway. He checked himself in the rearview mirror and took a deep breath. 

“It’s just Y/N, you got this… just don’t push too hard… remember Bobby’s letter.” Dean talked to himself. “Just, take it easy, get a feel for how she changed. You changed too.” 

Taking one last breath, he exited the car. Adjusting his tie, he looked at his reflection in the side mirror one more time before walking to the front door. He shook his shoulders and knocked on the door. Dean could feel himself hold his breath as AJ opened the door. 

“Hey Dad, come in!” AJ was all smiles. 

“Is she ready?” Dean’s voice cracked. 

AJ chuckled. “Yeah just give her a minute.” AJ walked to the staircase “MOM, DAD’S HERE HURRY UP!”

“I’M COMING DON’T RUSH ME!” She hollered. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. She did like making an entrance when she really wanted to. Dean looked around the house and smiled. He was busy looking at a picture of AJ and Y/N at one of his birthdays, both smiling both happy. He turned as he heard her footsteps descending the stairs and his heart stopped. 


	16. Chapter 16

_ After Dean left to get ready... _

Y/N had pulled from her closet, not the long dress that Dean had paired with her steampunk underbust corset, but a faux leather cocktail dress that fit well with the corset. The length of the dress reached around mid-thigh, and it gave her a chance to show off her legs. The dress was strapless which let her push up her cleavage.  She used her folding screen while AJ sat on the bed. 

“Mom, do you need help?” AJ sighed. 

“No… But I just… I need to make… ow… sure that this is perfect… damn it.” She cursed softly as she tied the corset herself. 

“You ok back there?” AJ gave an exasperated sigh. 

“Yes, now SHUSH!” Y/N chided. 

Taking one last look in the mirror, she nodded. She kept her make up simple. Nothing over the top but nothing too plain. She made sure to pair it with her favorite lipstick, and her hair as Dean’s request, was just how he liked it. 

“Ok, I’m ready,” 

AJ sat up after plopping on the bed. His thoughts had wandered to the pearl in the bag he had in his book bag. He looked at the pictures all around. He had the one thing he wished for since he could remember, his dad in his life. But he knew his mom needed something else, closure. He needed to look through a ledger that Bobby had, that may identify the pearl. He would need to research it to find out what it did. Maybe, it could help.  He heard his mom shuffling and shook the thoughts out of his head. 

“Wow.” AJ could feel his jaw drop. 

He had seen his mom dress up, but not like this. This was different, it felt different. He watched as she stepped out from behind the screen, her four-inch heels giving her more height. 

“OK, well, I just hope that your dad thinks so.” Y/N wrung her hands and bit her lip. 

She never felt so nervous in her life. 

“Mom, he’s going to love it… I mean… I… wow, I think he’s going to be speechless,” AJ smiled. 

“OK, now go downstairs and wait I still need to do some things,” Y/N smiled and shook her shoulders out. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this nervous about a date. Well, she could, it was 2000, it was right after Dean’s birthday where she didn’t get to give him her present. She had to wait until after they had settled, and John was out on a hunt. She was nervous about what she had planned, but Y/N relaxed as soon as she saw Dean smile.  The thoughts of Sam and John arguing gone from his head as she focused on making him happy. 

Walking to her bathroom mirror, she gave herself a once over. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly. 

“Ok, it’s just a date. You and Dean as friends…” she wasn’t convincing, “I mean… Date… right… oh boy… ok, no matter how he looks at you with those… sexy… adorable…” She bit her lip, “green eyes, you will not take him to bed, not even hands stuff.” 

She looked at the letter Bobby had written her. 

“We are starting over, not picking up where we left off… He isn’t the same Dean you knew 17 years ago, he’s different.” She reminded herself. 

As she was taking one last look at herself, she heard the faint sounds of knocking from the front door. She felt her heart race and her mind go blank. She forgot how to speak forgot how to say words. She looked frantically for her clutch and began putting in her most important things, ID, credit cards, cash, keys, and phone. She took one last look in the mirror and took a few deep breaths. 

“MOM, DAD’S HERE HURRY UP!” AJ bellowed from downstairs. 

Y/N growled, “I’M COMING DON’T RUSH ME!” 

She reached the stairs and held onto the railing as she descended. She could feel her legs tremble with every step she took. She could only imagine what Dean looked like. When she reached the bottom step, she froze, her breath caught in her throat. There he stood in a suit, Y/N hadn’t seen him in a suit, ever. He always said they were for ‘monkeys’ and she now could only imagine what he was thinking about her. 

Dean felt his mouth open and close, but no words came out. His eyes roamed her body. He took in her features as if seeing her for the first time.  

“Um… I… Wow,” Dean breathed. 

Y/N could feel herself blush. She licked her lips slightly. She could feel his eyes take in every inch of her as she took in every inch of him. They walked towards each other slowly. AJ stepped back slightly as they met in the middle. 

“You look…” “Wow, that’s...” 

Dean and Y/N chuckled as they spoke in unison. It was a site. 

“That’s not the dress I picked out,” Dean teased. 

“Yeah, thought this one would be better,” Y/N smiled. 

“You look good in anything Y/N/N.” Dean adjusted his tie and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“O…. K… So, Mom, Dad shouldn’t you guys get going?” AJ swung his hands as he looked to his parents. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean held out his arm, “Shall we?” 

“Seriously, since when do you say, ‘Shall we?’ it’s usually more ‘Let’s hit the road’,” she teased and linked her arm with his. 

“You’re right. But I figured, fancy night, a fancy date, fancy words.” Dean couldn’t stop smiling. 

AJ held the door for his parents and whined when Y/N stopped. 

“Mom... You’re going to be late!” AJ sighed. 

“Hey… You text me when you get to Jordan's. You go to school tomorrow, I will see you there. Anything gets hairy you call me.” She kissed his cheek. 

“You heard her kid, anything goes weird you tell one of us we’ll handle it,” Dean gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “I’ll make sure I bring your mom back in one piece.” 

“Ha! How about I’m the one that needs to make sure you’re in one piece,” Y/N said and pulled him along. “Come on, let's leave him alone so we can get this going.”  

Dean moved his arm to snake around Y/N’s waist and held her close as they walked towards Baby. Y/N gently grazed her fingers on the hood of the car. She loved this car. Dean opened the passenger door and let her slide in before running around and sitting on the driver's side. Turning on the ignition Dean smirked when Y/N sighed. 

“I missed that sound.” She gingerly caressed Baby’s dashboard. 

“Yeah, she missed you too Y/N/N.” 

“Ok, so… What’s first?” Y/N said as she inched closer to Dean. 

“I figure we could go out for some steaks. There is a good steak house in K.C. I scoped out and well… then I figure we’ll wing it,” Dean shrugged. 

“OK… So what music is the driver picking?” 

“Why don’t you turn it on and find out,” Dean rasped. 

Y/N clicked on the radio and gasped. The sounds of Zeppelin came on to one of her favorite songs. ‘Over the Hills and Far Away,’ he remembered. She looked at him and smiled. Sitting back and enjoying the music as they drove down the highway. The drive was smooth with Dean and Y/N just sitting in a comfortable silence; just enjoying it and the music. She missed this, she had wanted this for so long. But she reminded herself that she needed to make sure this was not because of old feelings. If he still wanted her, he had to prove it some way. 

Dean kept glancing at Y/N every now and then. He wanted to desperately hold her and pull her closer. But Dean reminded himself, he had to win her over. He had to in some way prove to her and himself that this was something they both wanted, both needed. But then he also realized that, with Michael in his head, it would be short-lived. He needed to be careful, even if they ended up only friends, he would still love her no matter what. 

Arriving at the steak house, Dean parked Baby carefully before climbing out and helping Y/N out. He linked his arm with hers and led her to the restaurant. They were shown to their table. 

“Ok, so I know what I’m getting the biggest steak they got,” Dean smiled. 

“Looks like I’ll go with my usual, a nice size down of yours,” Y/N raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah and end up stealing from my plate,” Dean teased. 

Y/N placed a hand to her chest in mock offense. “Me? Steal from your plate? Never.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. When the waiter came, he ordered a beer and Y/N ordered a glass of White Zinfandel. Dean cleared his throat and took in her beauty. The light hit her at just the right angles making her shine like a diamond to him. 

“So, a teacher… never got to ask how you managed that with hunting?” Dean asked and leaned in. 

“It wasn’t easy, but I had some hunter contacts that helped me with babysitting, and with small jobs here and there. Hustled at pool to make enough to pay for tuition,” she grinned. 

“That’s my girl,” Dean smiled. “But… you kept hunting, why?” 

“I couldn’t stop,” Y/N sighed and thanked the waiter as he placed their drinks on the table. Y/N took a small sip before she continued. “I wanted to make sure the world was safe for him.” 

“But you could have gotten out, you could have settled down and…” 

“NO, I couldn’t Dean… I… You and I were like two puzzles pieces that fit together, and I couldn’t find anyone else that made me feel the way you did.” Y/N took another sip of wine. “I wanted to keep hunting so that our son had a future. Besides, I never hid it from him. I may have started telling him about them in fairy tales,” she smiled. 

“So, he knew without knowing?” 

“Yeah, we would put salt on the windows to keep the monsters away,” Y/N looked to Dean. “I told him stories about you. At least the stories that made me happy, but I never told him your name. I didn’t want him to know, I didn’t want him to find you.” 

“OK, so you got your bachelors?” Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, and my Masters. It took some hard work and support from Bobby and Ellen, but I got it done.” She played with the rim of the wine glass. 

“I never stopped thinking about you, Y/N. I regret not fighting for you.” Dean reached for her hand and held it in his. 

“I know,” Her voice cracked. “I realize I shouldn’t have just slapped you at first, I should have fought harder. But when you didn’t look at me, I thought, you really were not going to fight for me… so I left.” 

“Y/N, I never stopped loving you… I… I let dad get into my head, I wanted to keep you safe. I never looked for you, and I should have tried. I know I said it before, and you know I’m not much of a talker but with you… I can tell you anything,” Dean rambled. 

“I know, I don’t think I ever stopped either,” Y/N admitted. 

“So where do we go from here?” Dean asked. 

“Well, we eat and walk around and see where the night takes us?” Y/N shrugged and looked down at the table cloth. 

“Hey,” Dean whispered making her look up. “We do whatever you want Y/N, you’re driving this thing… and if I get out of line, I know you’ll call me out on it.” 

“Yeah, no one else will,” Y/N snorted. 

They began to talk about little things. Hunts and the apocalypses. How Y/N and AJ avoided the demons and angels. How she knew Castiel, and how AJ has charms against angels he should never take off, and how her ribs were full of runes. Dean nodded, and let her know the same thing, he and Sam also had their bones full of runes. As dinner progressed, Dean watched as she stole pieces of his steak, he just laughed and cut up more. He took some of her fries, and she would take some of his back. After their plates were empty, Dean paid the bill and held her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. 

“OK, so for dessert, I figure we can try and find something fun. It’s too cold for ice cream, so maybe we can find a nice bakery,” Dean smiled. 

“Well, you are pulling out all the stops, Winchester.” 

Dean stopped and pulled her into his arms. His hand cupped her face as his eyes stared into her. 

“You know what I want to do, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time Y/N/N. You can say no, you can stop me,” he whispered. 

Y/N felt herself lean into his touch. Her spine shivered as she closed her eyes. She could feel the tears prickle through.  She took in a deep breath before opening her eyes and stared right into his green ones. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek with her thumb, the scruff pricking her. She leaned in and kissed him. Dean froze, more out of surprise. When she pulled back, she grazed her thumb over his lips. Her eyes were bright, he didn’t see any more anger or pain. He found himself smiling before pulling her close and kissing her. The sound of her sigh made his heart pound in his chest. 

Y/N opened her lips slightly, letting dean explore her mouth. It was heaven. She missed this feeling, the feeling she had dreamed of for a long time. They kissed for what seemed like minutes before stopping for air. Dean placed his forehead on hers and smiled. 

“OK.” 

“I would say ehhh,” Y/N teased. 

“I’ll show you ehhh,” Dean chuckled before kissing her again. 

Y/N pushed him back gently and smiled. 

“I think we are skipping dessert,” she murmured. 

“You might be all the dessert I need Y/N,” Dean nuzzled his nose on her cheek before kissing her neck. 

“Don’t need to go this fast Dean, I just… Let's take it slow?” Y/N’s voice cracked. 

“Sweetheart, I did say you were the one driving,” Dean gave her a chaste kiss as they continued walking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Jordan's house, AJ worked with Jordan on his missing assignments. Mostly drafting new tech devices and mapping out the schematics for his engineering class. By 10 pm, Jordan had knocked out, leaving AJ a chance to look at Bobby’s ledger and find what the pearl was. Using the flashlight on his phone, he looked through Bobby’s handwriting. Everything that was in storage was cataloged. 

“Ok, let's see, ok, pearl… pearl… pearl… oh, there it is Baozhu?” AJ raised his eyebrow. “One of the eight ancient Chinese objects that can give you your heart’s desire,” AJ muttered. “Maybe I should call Uncle Sam.” He put the pearl away in the sack and closed it up. 

He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He wondered how the date was going. He was a bit scared. Scared that his parents would get mad again. Terrified that they would realize they didn’t love each other anymore. Turning to his side, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive back to Y/N’s house, Dean had his arm draped over her as she leaned against him while driving. His fingers played with the skin on her shoulder. Y/N sighed contently as some soft rock tunes played. This was the first time in a long time that they felt happy. Dean felt happy, but something in the back of his head was nagging him. He thought it was too good to be true. The thought of losing Y/N made the pounding in his head louder. Y/N noticed Dean wincing in pain and sat up alarmed. 

“Dean?” She called softly. 

“I’m ok, just… a small headache.” He tried smiling. 

Y/N raised her eyebrow at him and pushed away. 

“You’re hiding something from me,” she accused. 

“I… I promise, when I’m ready to talk, I will talk to you Y/N, just… I want to enjoy this moment please?” Dean pulled up to the driveway and put the car in park. 

He turned to her and brushed his knuckles along her cheek. He could tell she was sad about it. She was scared he was going to cut and run. But he wasn’t, not the same way he did. He leaned into her and pressed his nose to hers. 

“Y/N, just please, let me gather my thoughts, let me make sure that the problem that I’m dealing with has a solution… please?” Dean begged. 

Y/N had never seen him like this, the minute he broke up with her, he had changed. The man before her was different, he was scared, broken, and looking to fix the pieces. 

“Ok, I will give you the time you need, but Dean… If you try to leave me, you try to break me, I will not go down without a fight this time… You hear me?” Her voice broke. 

“Loud and clear,” he breathed. 

Dean kissed her, he held her close in the front seat scared to let her go. Y/N leaned into his kiss and sighed. He was water in a desert, she felt complete with him. She experienced a fire in her belly rise, and she moaned when he grazed his tongue against her lip. She granted him access, as she pushed her body against his. Their mouths battling as his fingers entangled in her hair. He shivered when she played with the nape of his neck. Dean broke the kiss as they both gasped for air. 

“Thought you wanted to take things, slow sweetheart?” he smirked. 

Y/N closed her eyes and bit her lip, “Fuck it.” 

She got out of Baby and left him speechless. She turned back and lifted her hands. 

“You coming, Winchester?” She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. 

Dean laughed and moaned. Adjusting himself, he turned off the car and made his way to Y/N. She took his hand as they reached the porch and she unlocked the door. The minute the door closed, Dean pushed her up against it. His lips attacked hers, taking her in. He moved his lips along her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her pulse. Y/N moaned and pulled on his short hair making him growl, and he pulled away. They were breathing heavily as Dean’s body kept Y/N pressed against the door. 

“Y/N you can say no. Because if we keep going… I don’t think I can stop.” Dean closed his eyes and looked at her. 

“Who said I wanted you to?” She breathed and surprised him with her strength as she pushed him away only to turn them both and push him against the door. 

She placed her hands under his jacket pushing it off his shoulders. She assaulted his lips once again as he shrugged the jacked off and tossed it towards her couch. As she was kissing him, Y/N began loosening his tie and throwing it aside. Dean’s hand went to the front of her corset and began unclasping the front. Tossing it as he let his hands roam her body. Y/N kissed along his jaw, reveling in the stubble burn she was giving herself before she began sucking on his neck. Dean released another growl as he tilted his head against the door. 

“Not that I…. mmmmmm…… wouldn’t love to take you here and now…shit…… Shouldn’t we get to ….uhhhhh…. your room Y/N/N?” Dean couldn’t help but stop her for a minute. 

Y/N’s hands had found his bulge, and began palming it against his clothes. Dean hissed when she kissed him and bit his bottom lip. Their pupils were blown as they looked at one another. 

“Bedroom?” Dean asked as he gulped for hair. 

“Race you!” 

Like a shot, Y/N kicked off her shoes and began running up the stairs, Dean hot on her tail as he ripped off his shirt. Y/N was thankful the dress had a zipper on the side as she unzipped it and climbed out of it. Dean froze as he took in her form. There on the small of her back towards her right side was her anti-possession tattoo. He snaked his arm around her and traced his finger over it making her shudder. 

“When did you get yours?” He whispered. 

“2007, Bobby told me about a demon possessing Sam and to have a charm ready. He then told me about the tattoo, so I got one.” Y/N explained as she closed her eyes letting his fingers caress her skin. 

“You got battle scars,” he admired. He kissed her shoulder as his fingers traced her scars. Some jagged lines, other puncture wounds. 

“Well not all of us have God remaking their bodies or an angel that can heal them,” she chuckled. 

“You have never looked more beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered as he held her tight. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure,” she muttered

“What are you…” he stopped mid-sentence when he looked at her stomach. 

There it was on her left side a large hole shaped scar. Dean tried looking into Y/N’s eyes, but she kept avoiding him. She could feel Dean’s fingers trace the scar. 

“I needed a skin graft,” she muttered. 

“What happened?” Dean tried to get her to look at him. 

“Demons… They were looking for information. Somehow, they knew that you and I were an item once, maybe when Meg possessed Sam, Bobby told me about it,” she explained. 

“Y/N, an injury like this means you ended up in the hospital?” Dean could feel a small bit of anger. 

“I know, I almost didn’t make it… Bobby threatened to contact you, and I swore I never went after the demon, it just found me. It sliced into me until Bobby found me, I think he had Ellen or Jo watch AJ at the time, he was 4.” Y/N tried to turn away but Dean held on. 

“Hey, you’re alive and safe, and I’m here now,” he murmured. 

Dean gave her soft, chaste kisses on her lips. He gently led her to the bed and laid her down. Never once breaking his kiss as it deepened. Y/N relaxed as the mattress hit her back. She, on instinct, pushed her hips up when he caressed her nipple with his thumb. 

Breaking the kiss he looked into her Y/E/C eyes, “I’m glad you’re alive, I’m happy that you have raised our son to be this amazing young man… and right now… I’m glad to have you in my arms.” 

Without letting her speak, he began trailing kisses along her skin. Stopping to suck on her nipples making them erect. His fingers trailed the hem of her panties, hooking into them and pulling them down as he kissed his way down her stomach. Dean took a small detour and kissed the scar on her left side. He nuzzled it with his nose and in his head promised never again. Dean continued to pull her panties down and smiled when he reached his favorite place. 

Y/N closed her eyes as his tongue licked her slit. He moaned as he began to suck on her clit, she bucked her hips resulting in a chuckle from him. His tongue continued to lap up her most sensitive area making her moan in pleasure before he placed one of his fingers into it. The gasp she let out made him smirk against her skin. He could feel her walls clench around his fingers as he sucked on her clit. 

“Mmmmm, you taste better than I remembered,” Dean moaned before lifting his head. “Cum for me Y/N, let me feel you  cum all over my fingers.” He urged as he pumped faster while his mouth continued its assault. 

Y/N gripped the bed sheets tight as her anticipation built higher and higher before she released. She yelled his name as she came around his fingers. She could feel his tongue drinking her in. He slurped and sucked until she quaked. Giving one last kiss to her sensitive mound, he worked his way up before kissing her deeply. She tasted herself on his tongue and lips. The sensation riling her up again. Dean reluctantly pulled away and made quick work of relieving himself of the rest of his clothes before climbing on top of her. Y/N could feel his erection press against her stomach as he kissed her deeply. She moved her arms down his chest towards his member. She smirked into his lips as she circled his tip with her finger. He let out a sharp gasp as her fingers wrapped around it and she began giving him soft strokes. 

“Looks like someone is happy to see me,” she murmured. 

“He’s been happy since I first laid eyes on you again,” Dean admitted. 

Y/N scoffed as she used her strength to switch their position resulting in an ‘umph’ from Dean as she straddled him. She gave him a small seductive look as she pressed open-mouthed kisses along his neck and chest, leading all the way to his cock. 

“Hmmmm, I’m still not sure why other girls go crazy for this?” Y/N teased, “I mean… Ehhhh,” she shrugged and gave him a devilish smirk. 

“If memory serves, you have always said the… MMMM…. Same thing ….. *hiss*…. Over it sweetheart….ohhhh… but your screams use to tell another story,” Dean groaned as Y/N pumped him slowly. 

“Don’t know maybe you’ve… lost your touch…” Y/N kissed his tip before swirling her tongue around it and taking him in her mouth. 

Dean hissed and bucked his hips. He missed the feel of her lips, the way they added just the right amount of pressure to drive him crazy. Dean raked his fingers through her hair as she bobbed up and down. He could feel her tongue press on the underside of him making him groan as he twitched in her mouth. 

“You keep doing that I won’t last much longer… mmmm, don’t want the night to be over yet,” he smirked as she looked up at him while she took him deep into her throat. 

With a soft moan and a loud ‘pop,’ Y/N gave him one last lick before shifting her body up to his and kissing his full lips. His fingers caressed her hair as they kissed deeply. Y/N let him roll her onto her back. 

“Condoms are in the top drawer,” she moaned. 

Dean didn’t question it, he moved quickly as he grabbed a foil packet and put it on. He returned to position himself above her. Dean took in all of the features of her face, the way she had grown up in her own way. He lined up at her entrance and watched as she stared deep into his eyes. He had dreamt of this. There were moments in his life where he would dream of finding her and doing this. He would dream of having a family with her, of being with her forever. But he knew the prisoner in his head would never allow a happy ending. He had to take what he could get with her permission. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping it wasn't a dream before opening his eyes and staring into her Y/E/C eyes. 

“Are you sure about this Y/N, I can still stop, I won’t get mad,” he whispered as he leaned in and pressed his nose to hers. 

Y/N felt her heart race as his tip teased her entrance. What he was asking, she knew he was being genuine, but she had dreamed of this moment. She knew whatever came after she would have to take with a stiff upper lip. She would need to guard herself, but for now, for in this moment, he was Dean. He was not just Dean but HER Dean. The Dean she fell in love with, the Dean who could turn her into a puddle with just a simple touch. 

“Dean,” she whispered and caressed his cheek. “Love me.” 

That was all it took for Dean to capture her lips with his and enter her slowly. Y/N gasped breaking the kiss momentarily before he continued to kiss her as he slowly pressed on inch by inch. Their bodies fit together as if they were never apart. Sheathing himself inside her, Dean could feel her nails rake across his back as her walls clenched around him. He began moving slowly pulling up to just his tip before thrusting into her again. 

He worshipped her body enjoying their reunification with pure love. No rushing no hurrying. Each thrust perfect and full of love, filling Y/N with ecstasy. Each thrust made Y/N’s toes curl with anticipation as she felt her climax build. Dean was holding back as much as he could, good he missed the feel of her around him. He missed how her lavender scent would fill him as he thrust into her. Dean had missed feeling her nails across his back as she filled with pleasure. He continued his pace, never going faster than what he needed, making sure she felt every inch of what his heart felt for her. 

“Just a little faster Dean please, I'm so close,” she said in between his kisses. 

“Anything for you, I just want to feel you melt in my arms as you cum” he smirked before nipping on her bottom lips. 

He began thrusting faster into picking up the pace just enough to continue worshiping her body. He could feel her walls clench around him building her up. He felt his cock twitch inside her almost to the point of releasing. She felt just as he remembered, and he thanked the universe for allowing this one moment to happen. It only took a few more thrusts before Y/N came all over him and he followed soon after. 

Slowly removing himself from inside her she cupped her cheek and caressed her cheek with his thumb. They said no words, as they didn’t need it. Their eyes said everything. He kissed her forehead before moving to the bathroom to clean himself and dispose of the condom. Y/N crawled up her bed and under her covers. She noticed he was reaching for his things and sat up slowly. 

“Dean?” Her voice sounded small and scared. 

“Yeah Y/N?” Dean dropped his pants back on the floor and looked to her. 

“Stay with me?” Her voice sounded hopeful. 

Dean walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in. He pulled her close as she lay back down and kissed her shoulder. Dean smiled when he heard her sigh contently and melt into his arms. He kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck before drifting to sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

****

Y/N groaned as the alarm on her phone sounded. She whined as she tried to pull away only to have strong arms pull her tighter. She took in Dean’s scent and sighed contently. Her alarm continued to sound, and Dean groaned. 

“Turn that damn thing off would ya,” he pouted. 

“I would have if someone hadn’t pulled me in like a python,” she sassed back as he reluctantly let her go. 

Y/N shut off the alarm and sat on the edge of her bed. It was real, it happened, she did what she said she wasn’t going to do. Dean watched as she sat with her shoulders slumped forward. He wondered if she was regretting last night, his head began swimming with thoughts of how to not make her pissed or scared. Dean observed her as she cracked her neck and made her way to the bathroom to her morning routine. With a soft sigh, he sat up and stretched his back. He didn’t regret last night, in fact, he loved last night. 

Dean climbed out of bed and grabbed his boxers. Making his way to the second bathroom on the same floor he brushed his teeth and splashed his face with water before heading downstairs and making Y/N coffee so that they could have time to talk. Dean could hear the faint sounds of Y/N as she got ready for her day. He looked at the time, it was already 5 in the morning. He could only imagine what it would be like to do this every day. Waking up with her in his arms, helping her by making coffee as she got ready, making breakfast for her so that she wouldn’t be starving by lunch. Dean smiled as the thought ran across his mind. He got to work making a quick breakfast.

Y/N could hear him down in the kitchen, she gave a soft smile. Maybe he didn’t regret it? Could they be able to work it out? He did live in Lebanon after all, and she was three hours away. She couldn’t resign in the middle of the year, and AJ was already told he would be graduating this year. All of his credits were in, he took the government economics test and tested out of the credits he needed. MIT only wanted him to wait a year before he officially enrolled. 

Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out a pair of wide leg boot jeans, her AC/DC band T, and an orange flannel. Looking around she grabbed her favorite pair of boots, put them on and made her way downstairs.  

When she rounded the corner, she froze. There stood Dean in nothing but his boxers and an apron cooking bacon. She took a minute to let the image sink in her head. Y/N let her eyes wander around his body. The way his biceps flexed, the way he looked to concentrated as he prepared their meal. Y/N walked towards the opposite end of the Island separating herself from Dean when she cleared her throat. 

“Hey, so I figured you should have breakfast before leaving,” he breathed. 

“Thanks, you didn’t have to…” she stopped when Dean placed a plate in front of her. 

“I wanted to… besides, last night… I…” Dean blushed and took a deep breath. “It was… I… am going to embarrass myself saying this, but, when I was with those other women, I had to imagine them being you when I…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

Y/N choked on the coffee she was drinking and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Umm, no…No way… You’re lying,” she gave him a skeptical gaze. 

“I swear on Sam, that It's true, none of them could ever make me feel the way you made me feel last night Y/N.” He avoided her gaze. 

“Huh,” Y/N shrugged, “same goes for me.” She cleared her throat. “Anytime I tried to move on, all I could think of was you, and how I didn’t feel anything for the guys, I mean… I just… it felt wrong.” 

“I felt dirty afterward, with the other women I was… I was just trying to pretend to move on.” Dean nodded and knocked on the counter clearing his throat. “Ok, eat up, I’m going to get dressed.” 

Y/N smiled, Dean had made eggs sunny side up, with bacon. Y/N savored every bite before he came down dressed in his FBI suit. Y/N chuckled softly seeing him in the previous night's clothes. 

“Should have brought a change of clothes…” Y/N teased. 

Dean walked behind her and kissed her neck. 

“Well, last night's ending wasn't exactly planned,” Dean murmured. 

“So, how are we going to do this? I can’t exactly leave teaching in the middle of the year.” Y/N sighed. 

“I know, and AJ mentioned he’s graduating early… I’m ok with being here when I can Y/N, I have no problem with that… But Sam and I… hunting it’s our life, our job.” Dean ran a hand on his face as he moved out of her way. 

Y/N walked her dirty dished to the sink and nodded. 

“Yeah, I mean… Spring break is coming up in March, I know Monday we have a day off. What if I head over there with AJ this afternoon?” She walked up to him and place her hand on his cheek. 

“I think that would be cool, AJ could decorate the room he picked out for when he stays over, you can pick one too… or…” Dean leaned into her and kissed her forehead. 

“I could just stay with you,” she whispered and kissed him. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced as they deepened the kiss. Dean pulling her in as tightly, scared to let her go. Reluctantly Y/N pulled away and nuzzled his stubbled jaw with her nose. 

“I got to go,” she whispered. 

“I know, I’ll see you tonight?” he asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, tonight,” she smiled and gave him one last kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reaching the school, AJ parked his car in the student parking lot. Jordan thanked him for the ride and reassured him that he would take the bus home. AJ smiled when he saw his mother's car in the teacher parking lot and dashed inside. Making his way between the crowd of students he knocked on her classroom door. 

“Hey kid, how was your night with Jordan?” She smiled. 

“It was good, what about you and Dad?” AJ’s voice cracked somewhat, scared of her answer. 

For the first time in a long time, AJ saw his mother give him a happy, genuine smile. Usually for the past month or so whenever he mentioned Dean, she smiled sadly almost as if she had lost him forever. But now, now she seemed happier, brighter. AJ noticed that she also seemed more relaxed than usual. 

“Did something happen between you and dad last night mom?” AJ raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Umm… No… no…” she cleared her throat, “We had a nice time. He spent the night, made me breakfast, and we will see him tonight when we head to Lebanon. We have a holiday on Monday so I figure we can hang out there,” she smiled. 

“Cool, I better get to class,” AJ smiled as the bell rang. 

“Ok, meet me at home after school, we’ll drive the Camaro there,” Y/N called after him as she propped the door open for her students. 

AJ walked out of her room and down the hall. He passed by his locker and grabbed what he needed. He stopped by to see Sheila and told her his weekend plans. He felt a bit guilty for not giving her anything for valentine's day, but Sheila didn’t seem to mind. She knew he was going through a lot with his parents and wondered if maybe he could make it up to her when he got back from Lebanon. 

The rest of the day went by quick as Y/N gave her students mostly research assignment. Her students could tell she was feeling different, she was happier and in a better mood than usual. She liked the feeling. Loved feeling like her old self. By 2:20 she made sure everything was packed away, and she was ready to head home. AJ had run past her waving as he rushed to get to his car. 

“See you at home, mom!” He shouted over his shoulder. 

She smiled and chuckled before turning off the lights to her classroom and locking the door. On the drive home, she listened to her alternative songs, even though she loved classic rock and loved Dean, she was still into alternative and punk. She sang along and laughed, this was the happiest she had been in years. And yet, in the back of her mind, she couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that the other show was going to drop. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Dean had left Y/N ‘s house, he drove the three hours and sighed happily when he parked baby in the bunker’s garage. He grabbed his bag from the trunk and whistled to himself. He made his way to his room and unpacked his things. He looked in the mirror and smiled. For the entire ride, Michael was quiet but eerily quiet. His face fell, he became worried. Rushing out of the room Dean walked to the dungeon and looked at the large box that sat propped up to the wall. The Ma’lak box, a box he made with the help of Death herself, Billie. He was planning on locking himself in there and sending himself to the most profound darkest depth of the ocean. 

Finding Y/N didn’t change the plan only delayed it. Because no matter what, he was not going to let Michael destroy their world. Especially not now that his son was in danger of being the one thing Michael would destroy. Dean grazed his fingers along the metal box and sighed. He knew he had to tell Y/N what he had planned, but he only hoped she would forgive him. All of a sudden, the banging began again, the screaming, the rage. Dean groaned and snapped out of it when Sam had grabbed hold of him. 

“Dean?” He whispered. 

“I’m fine Sam, I’m fine…” Dean shrugged Sam off and sighed. 

Sam cleared his throat and changed the subject, “how was your night with Y/N?” 

“It was good, they um… they are spending the weekend here,” Dean smiled, “Y/N’s going to drive them up here in the afternoon.” 

Dean gave his brother a gentle slap on the shoulder and smiled. Sam watched as Dean walked out of the dungeon and turned towards the kitchen. Sam followed behind and caught up with him. 

“Well, what happened? Did she have fun? Did you have fun?” Sam stood in front of Dean and searched his brothers face. 

Dean looked at his brother and smirked, “Sam, it was fine, we ate steak, talked, walked around… found a bakery with pie, and well… We… Let’s just say we’re good.” Dean smiled and pushed past Sam. “Where’s mom?” 

“Oh, she went out for a bit she might be back. She’ll be glad to know that Y/N and AJ are coming,” Sam cleared his throat. 

“OK, so… I’m going to go to town and do some shopping, what should we have for dinner?” Dean went on to list off different foods to make. 

Sam only smiled and let him know that whatever he wanted would be good. Taking a deep breath, Sam walked away and towards his own room. Sitting on the bed, he placed his head on his hands. Sam needed to find a way to save his brother and stop him from going through with his idiotic plan. He needed to make sure that Y/N wouldn’t push Dean away, or even take away AJ if she found out. Sam was about to make a call when he saw his phone ring. The caller ID flashed AJ’s name on the screen.  

“Jay, is everything ok?” Sam stood up a look of worry flashing on his face. 

“Uncle Sam, everything is fine I just… I might have brought something from Uncle Bobby’s storage that I need to know the lore on… It’s a Baozhu,” AJ breathed. 

“Wait, did you say a Baozhu?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah,” AJ sounded excited. 

“How much time do you have Jay?” Sam looked at his watch it was noon. 

“I’m on my lunch break so about 40 minutes,” AJ breathed. 

“Ok, find a place to sit and promise me you’ll help me stop you dad from doing something crazy?” Sam sat back down on his bead and proceeded to tell AJ everything that happened since March of last year. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During the car ride towards Lebanon, Y/N hummed along to her favorite Flyleaf songs. She smiled as she saw the sign for Lebanon and the remaining miles. They were close, only 100 miles to go before she reached Lebanon and the bunker. AJ couldn’t help but run through everything that his Uncle Sam told him in his head. 

_ ‘You have to promise me you won’t tell your mom, your dad needs to do that, ok?’ his uncle had said.  _

_ ‘Promise… now what's wrong with Dad?’ AJ sat up straight on the bench he was sitting on.  _

_ ‘He has an archangel trapped in his head,” Sam scoffed.  _

His Uncle had gone on to explain everything that happened towards the beginning of summer last year where the archangel Michael of an alternate dimension had crossed over. Lucifer of this world had taken his son’s grace and Jack, Lucifer's, son, had damaged the other dimension Michaels vessel. It turned out that both his Uncle Sam and Dad were the perfect vessels for Lucifer and Michael of this world. AJ felt as if his head was swimming with all the information his Uncle spewed. But the worst part was how his Dad had said Yes to Michael. Michael had used his dad as a puppet, and now His dad had him trapped in a makeshift bar fridge in his mind. 

AJ glanced at his mom who was happily singing way to the alternative songs she loved. He didn’t know how his Dad could do this. How his dad could pursue being with his mother only to plan to leave her once again. The thought made AJ’s blood boil. He clenched his hands at the idea, but looked to his mom and sighed. She still didn’t know, and he was going to make sure that his dad would tell her. 

“Hey kid you ok?” Y/N looked at him quickly before looking back at the road. 

“Yeah mom, sorry just worried about the AP Exams in the upcoming months, I know MIT is going to hold my place for me for a year, but I don’t know, I wish I could go as soon as I graduate.” He lied. 

“Awww, you tired of me already?” Y/N teased. 

“No, mom never, you’re the best,” AJ smiled, that was the truth. 

“I’m… I’m not AJ, I should have told you about your Dad… I think that qualifies me for shitty mom.” She sighed and looked at him sadly. 

“Mom! Seriously? You let me get an education, we were never living from motel to motel, I have friends, and I know how to kick monster ass!” He exclaimed. 

“Alexander Jace language!” Y/n scolded.  

“But it’s true! The stuff with Dad is small, besides you guys found each other and… I just hope he doesn’t hurt you mom, I didn’t like seeing you like that.” AJ slumped in his seat and sighed. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Y/N grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

“I just want to make sure you’re happy mom,” AJ murmured. 

“Hey, it’s my job to make sure you are happy and healthy and stay alive!” Y/N took his hand and kissed it gingerly. 

“I know but… I love you, mom,” AJ smiled and squeezed his mother's hand. 

Y/N smiled and let go of his hand to grab the wheel properly. 

“Oh, call your dad and let him know ETA is 15 minutes!” She smiled as the sign for Lebanon came into view. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean stood at the top of the garage stairs waiting for Y/N and AJ to arrive. Dean stood at the top of the garage stairs waiting for Y/N and AJ to visit. He couldn’t explain it, he missed Y/N, and he had only seen her that morning. Letting his arms swing back and forth he sighed in relief when the hum of the Camaro’s engine roared in the garage. When Y/N parked, Dean jumped down the stairs and held her in his arms. Once she was away from the door he grabbed her by the waist, she fit perfectly in his arms. Y/N squealed a little when he lifted her up and spun her around. AJ found himself rolling his eyes in a small bit of disgust. 

Dean caught the look and gave his son a raised eyebrow. AJ ignored his Dad’s stare and grabbed his things. Sam walked in, and AJ smiled, hugging his uncle. 

“Glad you guys made it ok!” Sam smiled and ruffled AJ’s hair. 

“Yeah it was smooth sailing,” Y/N smiled and gave Sam a hug once Dean put her down. “AJ aren’t you going to say hi to your Dad?” She looked at him curiously. 

“Sorry a lot on my mind, Hey Dad.” AJ walked up to him and gave him a half-hearted hug. 

“Yeah sure kid, you remember where your room is?” Dean clapped his hand on AJ’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m going to head to it and start decorating…” He turned to Sam, “Do you think you can help me?” 

Sam looked between AJ and Dean and gave a thin lined smile, “Sure… it’ll give your mom and Dad a chance to be together before dinner.” 

AJ and Sam walked off into the hallway and towards AJ’s room. Dean took Y/N’s bag and took her hand in his. 

“Is he ok?” Dean wondered. 

“I don’t know, on the drive here he seemed distracted… he said it was his AP classes, so I’m just going to let him unwind.” She sighed and looked at Dean. She could see a small hint of sadness in his eyes, and she stood in front of him. “Hey…” She placed a hand on his cheek, “He’ll mellow out, just give him his space.” 

Dean nodded and smiled sadly. Y/N caressed his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss made Dean feel better. Turning her around he led her to his room where he showed her an empty drawer and some closet space he had cleared out. Y/N laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Dean smiled into the kiss as he pulled her in close. 

“I missed you,” He sighed and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. 

“You saw me this morning,” Y/N laughed. 

“Yeah but, being like this with you after seventeen years apart… Y/N I have a lot to make up for…” He breathed and lowered his head to kiss her neck. 

“Mmmm, Dean not that I don’t love this but shouldn’t you be giving me the tour? Since the last time I was here, it was short-lived, and I got lost…” She chuckled. 

Dean groaned and placed his forehead on her shoulder, “OK, one bunker tour coming up.” He gave her one last deep kiss, “But later... It’s you and me and a whole lot of catching up!” 

“We’ll see Winchester, we’ll see.” She winked at him and held out her hand. 

Dean chuckled slightly as he intertwined his fingers with hers and showed her around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AJ hid just behind his door. He heard everything his parents talked about. He hated seeing his mom happy only to know that her heart would be broken in some way.  As soon as he heard his parents' voices disappear around the corner, he came out of his hiding place. Walking to his bag, he took out the small string purse that held the Baozhu.  Sam appeared on his door frame and sighed. 

“Is that it?” 

AJ jumped and turned, giving a sigh of relief before handing the pouch to his uncle. 

“Yeah, I’m guessing maybe Dad can use this to get rid of Michael.” AJ crossed his arms. 

“Jay,” Sam gave his nephew a sympathetic look, “I told you what was going on so that you could help me... not so that you could get mad at your dad.” Sam raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Sorry, but... you can’t tell me that he isn't selfish. What about my mom’s feelings? Forget the fact that she has loved him for forever! Now he wants to take that away because he wants to have a moment! What about me Uncle Sam! What about the fact that... I have always felt a small connection to him. And the moment I saw him again, I wanted him to meet my mom, I wanted him to be my dad. When I found out, I know I got mad, I was mad it was a secret but when I got over it... I was happy, I had my dad, the guy who...” AJ’s voice began to waver. “I... It's not fair... Truth is, I can handle him being gone because he has been gone all my life... What I won’t stand for, is him tearing my mom apart.” 

Sam looked at his nephew. He saw how angry, sad and hurt he was. Sam regretted telling him about Dean’s plans to sacrifice himself. At the same time, He needed reinforcements to save Dean. He watched as his nephew started to decorate the room. Sam helped him shift some furniture around and install his back up engineering rigs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean and Y/N had made their way to the training room. Y/N smiled at the target and looked at Dean. 

“This is impressive, way better than what we have in our basement,” She smiled. 

“Yeah, I saw that... but it is very impressive to me... You did an awesome job with AJ,” Dean blushed and smiled at her. 

“It was nothing special D, I just looked at how we lived and tried to figure out a way to do both, it was hard at first, and I was lucky to have Bobby and Ellen... But It would have been nice if you were there.” She shrugged. 

“I know, I know… If I could change it… If I could go back…” Dean began, but Y/N placed a finger on her lips. 

“We might not be the people we are today, and AJ might not be the young man he is today,” She smiled and caressed his cheek. “Now come on what else does this place have?” 

Dean chuckled as he showed her to the library. While Y/N had seen it before, she finally took in the number of books that were on the shelves. 

“Oh… My… God…” Y/N walked over to the shelves and let her fingers ghost over the leather spines. 

“You look like you stepped into Disney World… I forgot you are a bigger nerd than Sam.” Dean teased her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I mean... this… this… I can get my doctorate using these books!” She gushed. “I… the amount of research and documentation of mythology and… I…” She stood there speechless. “I mean you have an original copy of the Biblia Diabolic, I mean it’s the equivalent of the Necronomicon!” 

“ **All hail the goddess of information!** ” Dean mocked as he gave her a bow. 

“Shut up jerkwad,” she said and pushed his shoulder slightly and continued to look at the books. 

Dean chuckled as he stood back and took in her amazement. It didn’t slip by that she had said doctorate, she had wanted to keep going. He smiled, this was where his son got his book smarts not just from his side, because of Sam, but from Y/N. He thought back to the time he was under the Djinns poison, the ring popped into his head. He had thought about it since he woke up that morning, watching her sleep before her alarm woke her. But he knew it was selfish, Michael was a threat, and If there were no solution, then he would need to be contained. 

“What are you thinking about dopey,” her voice snapped him back to reality. 

“Nothing just how at home you look here,” he sighed and leaned against one of the tables. 

Y/N nestled herself between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It feels like home, I can’t wait to try and see how we can work this out,” she whispered and gave him a gentle kiss. 

“Well, there isn’t much to the rest of the bunker, you’ve seen the garage, you’ve seen the training room, bathroom… which we can try later…. You already know the kitchen… dorms… that’s it really.” Dean smiled leaning his forehead against Y/N’s. 

“Well, how about you start dinner and I start dessert?” She traced her finger along his jaw making him shudder. 

“That sounds nice, what are you thinking for dessert?” He asked as if he didn’t know. 

“Maybe a nice cake…” she teased. 

“Woman if you don’t make me a pie, I will withhold sex…” he held her shoulders and pushed her back slightly while giving her a severe face. 

Y/N raised his eyebrow at him, “Oh really? Ok, you’re on.” She laughed and pulled away from him going into a run. 

“Hey get back here,” he called chasing after her. 

Sam and AJ watched as Dean chased after Y/N. AJ clenched his fists, his mom was happy, she was the happiest he had ever seen her. The thought of his dad hurting her by abandoning her with his plan. He turned and made his way to the training room. Sam followed behind him. 

“Jay... AJ...” Sam tried calling him, but AJ, pushed him away. “Alexander Jace Y/L/N Winchester stop!” This was the first time Sam had said his full name. 

“It’s Y/L/N,” he growled. 

“Jay...” Sam began 

“NO, I’m Alexander Jace Y/L/N! Not WINCHESTER.” With that AJ stormed into the training room and began punching the punching bag. 

Dean and Y/N followed the sound of the commotion. Dean looked to Sam who gave him a guilty look. 

“What happened Sam?” Y/N asked. 

“Just, stuff... Hey Y/N why don’t you go on and get settled I’m sure Dean is dying to....” 

“Sweetheart, go ahead and put your stuff away get comfortable and get the things you need in the kitchen ready for dinner,” Dean kissed her forehead. “I’ll... I’ll talk to AJ... Ok?” 

Sam watched as AJ walked into the training room. His chest tightened with guilt. Y/N shrugged and went about her business, letting Dean handle what was wrong with AJ. Dean leaned against the wall watching as AJ punched the bag. Pushing off he walked towards his son. 

“You know if you keep your elbows in you might get a better strike,” he breathed. 

AJ tucked his elbows in and ignored Dean. 

“So... How was school today?” Dean stood behind the bag holding it steady for AJ. 

“Fine,” AJ grunted. 

“How’s Sheila? You guys do anything for valentines or are you going to plan something?” Dean raised his eyebrow at his son. 

“She’s fine, and right now I'm more worried about you hurting MY MOM!” AJ punched the bag with such a force that Dean could feel the anger radiating. 

“What’s wrong with you? Where is this coming from?” Dean stepped out from behind the bag only to be met with a few punches from his son. “Hey, Alexander...” He didn’t get to finish as AJ landed a punch right on Dean’s Jaw. 

“I TRUSTED YOU....” another punch, “YOU PROMISED... YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR!” 

Dean took a breath before blocking AJ’s punches. On the next blow, Dean blocked it while holding on to AJ’s arm, he turned his son around and pressed him towards his chest. Sliding his arms through AJ’s armpits, Dean locked his hands behind AJ’s neck keeping him in place. 

“Hey, calm down and tell me what’s wrong? Why would you think I’m lying to you?” Dean growled as he continued to control his struggling son.  

“Michael is trapped in your head!” AJ growled. 

“Sam...” Dean breathed and let AJ go. “He wasn't supposed to tell you, I was... but that doesn’t mean you have the right to....” 

“So, you’re going to lock yourself up in a metal coffin and get dumped into the ocean?” AJ shook his head and scoffed. “I wish I never met you... I wish YOU WEREN’T MY DAD!” AJ pushed him. “I... I want to go home, I don’t want to be here with you... NOW I KNOW HOW MOM FELT... I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!” AJ was about to give him one more punch when a voice echoed through the room. 

“ALEXANDER JACE Y/L/N! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!” 

Both AJ and Dean turned to look at Y/N. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Dean had never seen her like that, she looked kinda sexy, but one look on her face and his smile fell. Her eyes were glaring at them, her lips made a thin line, and her cheek was twitching. Dean knew they were in trouble. AJ straightened up and looked from his mom to Dean. He didn’t want her to understand like this, Dean had to be the one to tell her what was going on. 

“Um... Dad was just trying to teach me some new techniques!” AJ said quickly. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, I was just trying to give AJ some tips for some of the monsters, you know that some of them are immune to the old methods of incapacitation...” he hugged AJ by the shoulders as she glared at them. 

“So, what was the yelling about?”  She continued to glare at them. 

“Nothing Y/N, baby I promise everything is fine, AJ and I are good...right?” Dean gave his son a look. 

“Yeah Mom, promise... We’re fine.” AJ gave her a smiled. 

Y/N gave her son a skeptical look before turning to Dean. 

“Sweetheart, I promise… We are good.” Dean walked up to her and caressed her face. 

Y/N looked into his eyes and sighed. She let herself calm down before kissing Dean on the lips. 

“Going back to the kitchen. We have the ingredients needed for my special dessert,” Y/N sighed and walked away, but not without giving them one last look before disappearing around the corner. 

Dean faced AJ his arms crossed and his lips thin. AJ looked right into his dad’s eyes, it was like his own eyes were staring right back. AJ had never seen his own eyes angry like that. Dean stared right back at AJ, almost like staring at a younger version of himself. Both father and son looked intently at one another. 

“I would never… EVER, want to hurt your mother again… I’m going to tell her the truth. I am AJ, I am… I just… I’m scared of hurting her, scared of pushing her away.” Dean admitted. 

“I warned you, Dean…” AJ spat making Dean wince. “You hurt my mother… I will hurt you.” 

“Alexander Jace Y/L/N,” Dean growled. “You don’t get to judge me when you don’t understand the whole story, you don’t understand what I’M sacrificing here…” Dean felt his anger rise. “I said yes to Michael to save your uncle, to save not just him but a friend of ours… I’m living with those consequences… I didn’t know I would see your mom again, AJ, It was a dream of mine… “ Dean’s voice cracked. 

“So, then what are you going to do?” AJ asked softly. 

“I’m going to fight until I can’t any more… But son… I can feel that I’m losing,” he whispered sadly. “Just give me some happy memories with you and your mom, please, before I tell her what's going on.” 

AJ stood in silence letting his father's words sink in. He nodded and hugged Dean tightly. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his dad. 

“Come on,” Dean breathed and gave a small sniffle. “We need to talk, I need to tell you what might happen.” 

Dean motioned for AJ to follow him out of the training room. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains smut! if you are underaged go back now you should not be reading this. thank you.

Y/N was finished with her pie prep, she placed it in the oven and sighed. She was not comfortable with the interaction she saw between AJ and Dean. Setting a timer on the stove and on her phone, she made her way back towards Dean’s room.  On her way she froze, she noticed one room Dean hadn’t mentioned. Looking around she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside Y/N found more books and boxes full of files. She scanned the shelves making a note of the titles of the books. Many of them looked to be on the darker side of the hunting life. Black magic books, books on dark traps, books on archangels. 

As she neared the back wall, she felt a small breeze blowing through the cracks. She noticed a latch on the middle shelf and pulled it. She tried pushing the rack, but it wouldn’t budge. Grabbing on she removed it and smiled when it moved. Pulling it open she found a light switch and flipped it on. She froze, there on the floor a giant devils trap. She walked in further to look around, chains dangling from the ceiling and a cabinet full of instruments. She noticed an object leaning against the wall. Upon closer inspection, she gasped. 

“No way!” Y/N traced her fingers on the etchings. She had only read about these in some of Bobby’s books. But this kind of containment was a myth. 

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice echoed. 

“In here!” she called back. 

Y/N continued to marvel at the craftsmanship of the box. She looked at the work that was put into it. Stepping back, she tilted her head in thought. Was this what Dean meant when he said they had Michael handled. Sam walked in as Y/N was about to open the Ma’lak box. Y/N noticed that there weren't any locks on the box itself and pulled it open.  It was empty, she frowned slightly. If this was empty, did that mean they hadn’t captured Michael? How was the box being empty handling Michael? 

Sam cleared his throat making Y/N turn around, “I see you found our dungeon.” Sam let his arms swing at his sides. 

“Yeah, and a Ma’lak box! Where did you guys find one?” Y/N raised her eyebrow at Sam. “A box like this is hard to come by... I mean, it’s a legend.” 

“I made it,” Dean breathed as he turned into the room. 

AJ followed behind Dean, his hands in his pockets, his eyes were red. Dean looked at Y/N his eyes sad and full of guilt. 

“You built it? You found the plans to build it?” Y/N pointed to the box. 

“Let’s just say Death helped,” Dean’s voice broke. 

“Dean Winchester you are hiding something, so you better start talking right now,” Y/N noticed AJ wince, he heard her mom voice enough times to know she was pissed. 

“It’s for me,” Dean admitted. 

“You?” Y/N crossed her arms, “What do you mean it’s for you? You said you had Michael handled, a box like this is for something like Michael...” 

Dean gave her a sad smile, “See kid,” He said to his son, “the majority of your intelligence comes from her... it’s what made me fall in love,” Dean looked to Y/N, but she spoke first. 

“Michael isn’t handled is he, Dean?” Y/N scoffed and shook her head. 

“Michael is trapped in my head Y/N and...” before he could finish the sting from her slap resonated on his cheek. 

“Sam... Take AJ and leave this room, RIGHT...NOW...” Y/N said through gritted teeth. 

Dean closed his eyes and breathed. He could hear it in her tone; she was pissed. His mind raced with different scenarios. But which one would play out? Sam walked towards AJ and led him out of the room. 

“Let me guess... We were going to pretend to be a happy family until you decided what? That you could leave me, and I would be happy? Or were you going to push into my life, MY SON’S LIFE... Only to then make up some lame excuse as to why we can’t be together? Which is it, Dean?” She glared at him. 

“I didn’t plan on seeing you again Y/N/N,” His voice quaked, “I... I had this planned before the Djinn captured you. I didn’t plan on seeing you again and...” He stopped when another slap connected with his cheek. 

“Shut it... don’t give me fucking excuses Dean, you tell me the truth about US. What am I to you, Dean? What is AJ to you? Are we just traveling through your life? You thought you would break down my walls, you would get me to love you again to then what?” Y/N’s voice cracked. The tears had started flowing, and she could feel her heart breaking. 

“What you are to me, right now is the woman I love... the mother to my son. I’m sorry. I am sorry, and yes I was going to tell you, I was not going to give you a lame excuse.” Dean felt his own tears fall.    
“Y/N/N, I can’t hold him in anymore... I can’t... I didn’t plan on our meeting, this universe just keeps giving me a big ‘fuck you.’ After everything I have given to this world to save it...” Dean took in a shaky breath. 

Y/N watched as Dean walked to the box and laid his hand on it. 

“Sweetheart... you have to believe me, I did not plan this... I didn’t plan on seeing you and falling in love with you all over again just to be ripped away,” Dean leaned his head onto the coffin and shook his head. “With you... I felt whole, I FEEL whole, complete... I thought to myself I have a second chance with you to make it right, and then make my exit gracefully... maybe have Sam tell you I died on a hunt...” He scoffed. 

“Dean...” Y/N’s voice sounded so small, “please tell me that you are at least going to fight? Because I don’t think I can be here if you aren’t going to try.” She sobbed into her hands. 

Dean turned sharply towards her and rushed to her side as she slumped to the floor. He held her tightly as she cried on his chest. Dean ran his hand over her head placing a kiss just atop of it. His own tears falling. 

“Y/N/N, I love you... I am going to fight, but I am going, to be honest... I’m tired, sweetheart, I am tired of fighting losing battles. I should have looked for you earlier, I should have tried harder, and I am kicking myself for not doing it... But we can’t turn back we can only move forward, and … I just want to spend as much time with you and our son... before I have to put myself in that box and stop the asshole in my head from destroying this world,” Dean breathed. 

Y/N pushed away from him gently but stayed in his arms. She stared intensely into his eyes. She saw it, the guilt and sadness, but she also saw his love for her. Y/N took a good look at his face, a face that had been to hell and back, a face that was always fighting. Dean looked into Y/N’s eyes. He saw it, along with her pain and sadness, Love, a love that never really died. Dean didn’t expect what she did next. He felt her lips crash into his. 

Y/N held his lips in hers kissing him before using her tongue to brush against his lips. Dean sighed giving her access as his own tongue met hers. Dean raked his fingers through her hair with one hand while the other pulled her in close. Y/N held his face as they kissed her fingers gently caressing his cheeks. Pulling away, Dean leaned his forehead against hers. 

“If you think... I’m going to let you scare me off, or push me away, you’ve got another thing coming.” She kissed his forehead. “I am pissed as hell... you better believe that. But we are going to work this out, BOTH of us, is that clear?” She looked into his eyes. 

“You are so hot with that mom voice,” Dean joked. 

“Dean,” she whined.

“Ok, ok, sorry wrong time... Yes, loud and clear sweetheart,” he whispered and kissed her chastely. 

Their moment of silence was interrupted by Y/N’s alarm going off on her phone. 

“Shit the pie.” She tore away from Dean lifted herself up and dashed to the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

AJ and Sam sat at one of the library tables. Sam looking down at his lap. He was only trying to find a way to help Dean. There was nothing Sam wouldn’t do for Dean and vice versa. But for Sam, Dean was everything, he was always there for him, still in his corner. He hated what he did to his brother’s and nephew’s relationship. 

“I’m sorry AJ,” Sam breathed, “I should have let Dean tell you what was going on, but I... I needed an extra hand. I should have realized it would piss you off.” Sam rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry too,” AJ muttered. “You wanted me to help Dad, you told me what was going on so that he could have a chance... I just got hot-headed and messed it up... I’m sorry Uncle Sam... I... I know I’m a Winchester at least by blood, not on paper,” AJ smiled. 

Sam smirked and looked up at his nephew. “Yeah... So... How do you think....” Before Sam could finish a bell dinged in the kitchen. 

Y/N could be heard careening down the hall, “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” 

Sam and AJ stood and rushed over to see Y/N opening the oven door and pulling out the pie. The sweet smell reaching AJ’s nose as he bumped into Dean who chased after Y/N. Y/N took a deep breath and sighed. 

“She’s OK!” She declared. 

“Y/N it’s just a pie!” Sam sighed only to receive glares from both Dean and AJ. 

“It’s not just a pie!” They bellowed in unison. 

Dean and AJ looked at each other. Dean got a chance to talk to AJ, to clear some of the air, but the tension was still there. Y/N looked between the two of them and sighed. 

“Neither of you is getting pie until you are ok with the situation. AJ you are going to apologize to your father, and Dean you are going to apologize to your son... Is that clear?” She crossed her arms and looked at them. 

“But Mom,” AJ whined. 

“Y/N/N that’s not fair,” Dean growled. 

“HEY! I mean it! You are either ok with the situation, and we move past it... Or this pie is going to belong to me!” She glared at them. 

AJ and Dean shrank back, “Yes ma’am,” they grumbled. 

Y/N stood watching over them looking at them in turn. 

“I’m waiting!” 

Dean and AJ sighed. Father and son faced each other unmoving. They both gave side glances at the pie that was resting on the counter. AJ sighed at the same time as Dean. Both of them know what their stubbornness would cost them. 

“I’m sorry I punched you,” AJ mumbled. 

“I deserved it,” Dean grumbled. “I should have told you about what was going on... I promise you, I won’t ever hurt you mom on purpose, kid. I make mistakes, but I try to fix 'em,” he breathed.  

“OK,” AJ breathed. 

“OK,” Dean repeated. 

Y/N rolled her eyes and put the pie away and out of reach. Both Dean and AJ groaned. 

“Not until after dinner!” She gave Dean a pointed look as he cleared his throat. 

“Your mother is right,” he admitted. 

“Damn straight,” Y/N muttered as she walked past AJ and Dean giving Sam a high five. 

Sam received an angry glare from Dean and AJ before pointing in the direction of the library before walking out of the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was made, and everyone sat at the table. AJ sat with Sam, while Y/N sat with Dean. Dean held on to Y/N’s hand as they ate, a smile on his face. AJ looked at them. Just looking at both his parents, he realized how happy they were, even with the shitty situation their family was in. AJ glanced to his uncle who wasn't sure what to say at the moment. 

“Um...so get this, a hunter friend of ours was found dead, some of his stuff was missing, one thing, in particular, the ‘Skull of Sara Good.’” Sam looked at Dean. “We might be able to trace it and come back quick tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good, gives us a chance to head into town maybe, want to come with AJ?” Dean shrugged looking to AJ. 

AJ looked to Y/N who leaned on the table, her head on her hand listening. Y/N looked to her son and shrugged. 

“It’s up to you kid, you are getting to that age where I can’t tell you what to do anymore,” she sighed sadly but gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Sure Dad, I’ll come with,” AJ nodded and smiled. 

“That gives me a chance to pour over some of the books, but I'm going to need more info... You said he’s trapped in your head... Any books on strengthening the mind?” She looked at Sam. 

“Um... not that I've read but... the Men of Letters have done research on actually diving into the mind. It’s how I was able to get Dean to take control and how we locked him in.” Sam gave Y/N a thoughtful look. 

“Hmmm, Y/N nodded pensively and took a couple of bites of dinner. 

Dean glanced at her. There it was, her thinking face. It was a face he knew well, even today she would have the same tell. Her brow would furl together, her jaw was tense, and her head was tilted to the side as the gears in her brain turned. He watched as she took a deep breath and glanced at her lap, almost in frustration. 

“Hey,” he squeezed her hand. “Relax, and let’s enjoy a family dinner ok? Please, for me?” he pleaded. 

All Y/N could do was smile and nod, giving his hand a gentle squeeze back. As everyone finished their meal. Everyone pitched in to clean the dishes before digging into the pie. Dean gave a satisfied moan when he took his first bite. 

“I know I’ve said this already, but damn have I missed your pie,“ he smiled and leaned into her. “Not just the ones you bake,” he muttered loud enough for her to hear before kissing her neck. 

“Dad!” “Come on Dean!”  AJ and Sam groaned. 

“Sorry, was the too loud,” he blushed as Y/N laughed. 

Y/N shook her head as she finished her slice of pie and placed the dish in the sink. 

“I’m going to the room, I'm tired, it has been a long and tiring day.” She sighed and waved as she exited the kitchen. 

Dean shoveled the pie into his mouth and gave his son a wink before placing his dish in the sink and running after Y/N. 

“Is this how parents are supposed to act?” AJ looked at Sam. 

Sam gave his nephew a sad smile, “Ummmm, I wouldn’t know, I mean you know... I never got to experience my parents at all, just....” 

“I’m sorry Uncle Sam... I didn’t mean... I...” AJ fumbled with the words as Sam hugged him. 

“I’d like to think so Jay, and they look happy... let's just hope that the universe keeps it that way.” Sam smiled at his nephew before ruffling his hair. “Come on let’s go to your dad’s man cave and play some games.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean watched as Y/N was removing her shirt and preparing to change into PJ’s. Closing the door behind him, he took giant strides to reach her. He kissed her shoulder and smirked when she moaned at his touch. Putting the shirt in her hand, down she turned to face him. 

“Hey,” she whispered. 

“Hey yourself,” he winked and kissed her lips. 

It started with soft pecks on Y/N’s lips as Dean ran his fingers through her hair. He grazed his tongue across her lips and moaned as she sucked on it. Their kiss turned heated and passionate; staying locked together drinking each other in. Y/N gasped as he moved his mouth to her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck until he was sucking on her pulse. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as his hands found the hooks of her bra and undid them setting her breasts free. He continued down the trail throwing her bra behind him, his lips never leaving her skin. 

Dean kissed the valley between her breasts as his hands cupped them. The feel of her skin making his knees weak. He couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted time to stop, Dean wanted to live in this moment with her forever. His thumbs grazed her already perky nipples before he took one into his mouth making her moan in pleasure. It was music to his ears. He loved the sounds she made. Loved the sound of her laugh, the sound of her voice, loved everything about her.  

Y/N sighed as she let her head fall back almost pushing her chest into him as he suckled on her. The feeling it gave Y/N made her weak in the knees. Her panties were already wet with anticipation as she gasped at his assault. He switched breasts, and his fingers danced across her skin down until they teased her through the cotton cloth that covered her. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned before letting her nipple go with a soft ‘pop.’ “Want to test out if the room is soundproof?” he smirked, as his fingers danced along the hem of her underwear. 

“Don’t know D... I mean... Pretty sure... mmmm, I can keep quiet...” she challenged. 

Dean raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a devilish grin. “You’re on sweetheart.” 

Before Y/N knew it, she was gently pushed on to the bed. She bit her lip to stop the giggle from escaping. She looked at Dean, his eyes full of love as he pulled down her panties and licked his lips.  

“Looks like I'm going to have more dessert,” he muttered and nuzzled her inner thigh. 

Y/N held in a gasp as his breath tickled her. His touches were making her go wild. Y/N bucked her hips lightly as Dean licked at her folds. Y/N bit down on her knuckles as dean teased and sucked on her. Dean glanced up and smiled. He loved watching her come undone under him. No one else made him feel what Y/N makes him feel. Dean felt a fire in him for her that would never burn out. Even when they were apart, he could feel it lingering inside him. 

Taking his fingers, he gently pushed through. She was warm and wet, and it made him moan just feeling inside her. He gently and he pressed on her g-spot his finger slowly pushing up almost like pushing a button. His lips surrounded her clit. He could feel her squirm. He continued thrusting in and out of her with his fingers, her walls clenching around him. He could hear her struggle to keep her moans muffled. Removing his mouth from her clit he replaced it with his thumb, pressing soft circles as her hips bucked wildly. 

“Come on Y/N, scream for me baby,” he urged as his fingers were scissoring her. 

Y/N shook her head as he chuckled. His motions driving her wild. She could feel her orgasm build as his fingers worked their magic. She was panting and writhing under him. She could feel it build. 

“Mmmm, you feel good Y/N... want to feel you drip all over my fingers. Cum for me baby, please,” Dean urged as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. 

Y/N could see nothing but stars as Dean continued his movements making her gasp at her release. She bit her lip to the point of drawing blood as she felt her juices drip over his fingers. She tried to regain her breath, but Dean had other plans as his mouth was on her clit once again making her squirm. She could hear him fumble with his pants as he removed them. Hearing the fabric get tossed aside she watched as Dean moved up her body and kissed her. She could taste herself on his tongue. 

Lost in the moment, Dean pushed into her making her gasp. His brain froze, he was bare. He looked into her eyes before she realized what had happened. All he got was a silent nod from her before he continued. Y/N let her head fall back onto the mattress as he thrust into her.  It was just like their night on the hood of the Impala. The feel of her drove him wild. Her flesh on his gave him goosebumps. Dean couldn’t help himself as he took her lips in his and kissed her fiercely. He pushed into her reaching her cervix as his hips became flush with hers. 

Y/N shuddered as she felt him inside her. The raw feel of him making her claw at his back wanting to be as close to him as possible. Y/N could feel the tears prickle on the corners of her eyes. The memory of what happened inside her head thanks to the Djinn, surfacing. She couldn’t hold the sob that escaped her. The thoughts of losing Dean to the Ma’lak box because of the asshole archangel in his head. The dream she had of being with him the rest of their lives broken. Dean pulled gently and kissed her teary cheeks. His own tears threatening to fall. He had found her, and she was just as beautiful as the day he had to push her away. 

“I love you Y/N... I love you, and no matter what happens you are mine as I am yours,” he whispered as he kissed her deeply. 

He continued to love her. Their hips moving in unison. Dean thrust into her not too fast and not too slow but was loving all of her all over again. Y/N pulled his lips to hers, drinking him in as she released around him, her hips shuddered just as she could feel him spill into her.  Dean stayed inside her holding her close. 

“I can’t lose you again... I can’t... there has to be a way...” she hiccupped as she held on tightly to him. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok... I know you, Sam, and our amazing son, are going to try everything... But Y/N, baby, listen to me.” He took a deep, shaky breath before looking deep into her eyes. “If anything happens, you shove me in that box, you lock me in and dump me in the depths of the ocean... don’t let him win... don’t let him trick you... think of our son and what Michael can destroy.” 

Y/N could only nod into his shoulder as the tears continued to fall. Dean shifted his body to spoon her. He let her cry, let her release her emotions as he left kisses on her head. After a few minutes Dean moved away, Y/N whimpered at the loss of warmth only for her to feel Dean pull the covers down. Y/N crawled under them and turned to her side. Dean climbed in pulling her towards him hugging her tight. Y/N turned to face him burying her face in his chest. She took slow deep breaths letting his scent fill her. The smell of gunpowder, whiskey, and leather calmed her. Before they knew it, they drifted to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean woke up to an empty bed. He shot up and put on a pair of boxers and sweats. He barreled out of the room frantically looking for Y/N. When he reached the kitchen, he noticed coffee in the coffee pot and one of the mugs missing. He could hear shuffling coming from the library. 

“Son of a bitch!” 

Her voice echoed softly, and he let go of the breath he was holding. He saw her there with books sprawled everywhere, sticky notes sticking out of various places. Her hair in a messy bun and her shoulders hunched. Dean leaned up against the archway and admired her. He took in her form as she read silently, her lip tucked between her teeth as her brow furrowed. He knew what was going to happen just before she did. He couldn’t help but smile as she slammed the book shut and pushed the chair back to rise in anger. 

Dean pushed off the arch and walked into the library. He took advantage of the fact that she was distracted to take her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I got scared when you weren’t next to me,” he muttered. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry I just... I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep... I just needed to try and find something,” she whispered. 

“It’s ok... How’s it going?” he asked looking at her notes. 

“Slow,” she sounded dejected. 

Dean sighed and pulled her away from the books. He kissed her one more time pulling her in. 

“You know, we could have a nice repeat of last night... It was so hot the way you tried not to scream... but I bet... I can make you break,” he whispered in her ear before dipping to her neck and sucking on her pulse. 

“Bet you can’t...” she muttered and gave Dean a soft moan as he sucked on her earlobe. 

Dean and Y/N were lost in their own world. Not noticing the audience they had accumulated. Sam and AJ stood there; Sam with his arms crossed, AJ with his face in his palm. 

“Really!” he said. “I know I wanted you guys to get together but... Can you not make it, so I gag!” He exclaimed. 

Dean and Y/N froze and looked to Sam and AJ. Y/N blushing furiously as Dean rubbed the back of her neck. 

“There is the normal teenage reaction I’ve been waiting for!” she sighed and smiled. “Sorry love, you are right... we should be more mindful of where we are.” She cleared her throat and nudged Dean. 

“Right... right, sorry kid...” Dean gave a shy smile, “Now who wants breakfast?” he clapped his hands together and headed to the kitchen. 

“I’m going to go help him...” she blushed and pointed in Dean’s direction before making her way past Sam and AJ. 

“I really hope we can help Dad, I hate to see what would happen if we don’t,” AJ breathed. 

“You and me both kid... You and me both,” Sam sighed. 

Uncle and Nephew made their way into the kitchen to prepare for the day. 


	19. Chapter 19

After breakfast, Sam, AJ, and Dean piled into the Impala and made their way to their hunt. A witch who owns a pawn shop had taken the skull. AJ watched as his dad pulled up to the shop; he could tell his dad was a bit worried. AJ stayed close to his uncle and father as they talked to the owner of the shop. When his dad pulled out the wad of cash, explaining that they wanted the good stuff. The owner gave a broad smile and showed them to the back. When they made their way to the back room, AJ marveled at what he saw.

“ **Everything back here is one of a kind…you got your basics… your hands of glory… your gris-gris bags, your anointed dove’s blood.** ” The owner explained.

AJ stayed behind his Dad and Uncle as the shop owner talked about premium items like dragon’s breath. He looked at the shelves to see the different odds and ends and dark magic items. He was noting that one of them was a hockey mask.

“ **We’re looking for a specific item?** ” His uncle coughed.

“ **How specific?** ” the shop owner urged. “ **The skull of Sarah Good** ,” His dad’s gruff voice filled the room.

AJ surveyed the room, just like his mother taught him in case a fight broke out as his father went on to explain who Sarah Good was to the shop owner. He listened for the shop owners’ tone as he acknowledged that he knew who Sarah Good was. The shop owner began opening the safe and AJ watched as his uncle grabbed a bear from the shelf and went to pull on the string on its back.

“ **I wouldn’t do that if I were you** ,” the owner sang.

AJ stifled a laugh when he saw his dad give his uncle a look. Sam put the bear back sheepishly. The owner got into a sales pitch about how he acquired the skull when his Dad interrupted him. The owner’s eyes narrowed as AJ watched his father’s demeanor change.

“ **It belongs to Bart Kamp** ,” His father breathed, “ **See, he was a friend of ours – a hunter.** ” His father gave a small pause, “ **worked out of Boston up until last week somebody killed him – cut him clean in half,** ” Dean almost growled.

“ **See when they, uh found the body,** ” His uncle Sam continued. “ **His place had been emptied out, but I guess you already knew that, didn’t you?** ”

AJ rushed to find a hiding spot as the shop owner grabbed the bottle of dragon’s breath and gave the ball a squeeze letting out a ball of fire. Dean and Sam were thrust back. Dean had slid to a door.

“Dad!” AJ tried to get to him but watched as his dad raised his hands.

“Stay there!” Dean barked.

AJ nodded and turned to his uncle. His eyes grew wide as the shop owner unsheathed the sword. The shop owner called the sword, ‘Chrysaor’ and it was what he used to kill Bart. The shop owner lifted the sword above his head ready to cut at Sam. AJ was about to tackle the man when a shot rang out throughout the shop.

“ **They always talk too much** .” His dad complained, “And don’t think I didn’t see what you were about to do.”  

“Dad!” AJ whined.

“Don’t ‘Dad,’ me AJ we told you we were going to handle it, you were here to watch.” Dean gave his son a pointed look.

AJ felt slightly frustrated. He knew how to hunt, but he realized that when his uncle and Dad hunted, it was a different ball game. His dad seemed tougher, meaner, and deadly. His uncle would look taller and more guarded than usual. AJ sighed and crossed his arms as his uncle found a ledger with all of the items listed. AJ looked over his uncle Sam’s arm and the writing on the ledger.

“ **Woah** , Guys,  **according to this, he’s got a ton of occult objects in here** .” Sam gave AJ a small glance. Sam pointed to a blank space where they could write in the Baozhu.

Dean huffed, “ **Well, what do you want to do with all this crap?** ” he walked towards the safe and picked up the perfume bottle.

“ **I don’t know** ,” he looked to his nephew and then to the ledger,

“ **I mean, I-I guess we, uh, take it home, right?** ” Sam looked to Dean as he squeezed the bulb on the bottle and a ball of fire erupted.

Sam and AJ flinched and then looked at Dean who looked around flustered.

“ **Yeah, yeah, right good plan. Home** .” He sighed and looked at his son.

AJ rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “At least I don’t touch things and play with objects I’m not supposed to,” He muttered, “Mom taught me better.” He gave his dad a pointed look.

Dean was going to say something when Sam gave him a look. “I’m sorry AJ, this was… You’re right. I shouldn’t treat you like a little kid, your mom trained you well but, I had a clear shot, and I took it.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck before putting all of the objects into boxes.

“It’s ok dad, I can just tell her how you almost singed my eyebrows with Dragon’s breath.” AJ smiled as he took one of the full boxes out to the Impala.

“I’ll let you drive Baby for two months if you don’t tell her!” Dean called after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trio stopped into Lebanon's town center to shop for supplies for the bunker. AJ gave the group of teens a soft smile before following his dad and uncle. At the liquor store,  Sam pretended to read about the Baozhu in the ledger, this way AJ wouldn’t get in trouble for taking it from Bobby’s storage unit in Tulsa.

“ **Well, Technically it’s supposed to give you ‘** **_what your heart desires_ ** **.’** ” Sam said after he mentioned the Baozhu.

“ **That would be Michael outta my friggin’ head** .”

Dean breathed and looked to his son, “not till your twenty-one kid.”

Dean gave AJ an apologetic smile when the teen was looking at the liquor bottles. His Uncle continued to talk about the pearl and AJ noticed that the teens from earlier had scattered and someone was taking the Impala.

“Uh...Dad!” AJ said as he pointed out the window.

Dean and Sam turned in time to see the Impala roll across the window and down the street. AJ had never seen his dad look mad before, it almost seemed like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. AJ jumped Back when his dad barreled out of the store followed by his uncle and then himself. They followed Dean across the street and towards the only teen there. Aj stifled a laugh when the Teen asked for them not to kill him. After investigating, they found that the teen who took the Impala was a girl named Max. They had tracked her mom, thanks to his dad’s flirty nature and the way he charmed the post office lady and found out about a party in an abandoned house outside of town.

“I’m so telling mom you flirted with a grandma,” AJ chuckled from the back of the truck.

“Jay now isn’t a good time for jokes,” Sam sighed as Dean parked the truck and rushed to the Impala.

“ **Oh, Baby. Baby, Baby, please tell me you’re not hurt.** ” Dean began looking over the Impala for scratches.

The events happened quickly for AJ. A boy ran past them, and a girl was chasing after him. Sam stopped the girl from getting information. It seemed that the boy saw a ghost of a clown. AJ watched as his Dad and uncle charged into the house with their FBI badges flashing.  AJ tried to get the teens to stay outside, while his dad and uncle dealt with the serial killer clown ghost. He failed as a boy, the girl who took Baby, and a black haired girl stormed past him to watch the spirit of John Wayne Gacy go up in flames. AJ sighed and bowed his head when his dad gave him a look.

“ **That was a ghost** ,” The boy named Elliot stammered as he and his two friends sat on the couch.

“Please that’s nothing,” AJ scoffed. His face fell when Dean gave him a look.

His dad and Sam talked to the teens who looked at him as if he was cool. AJ blushed slightly and shrugged when they asked him if he had ever been on hunts.

“Yeah with my mom a few times since I was 7,” he said looking at his dad pointedly.

“Wow, well we’ll see you around AJ,” Elliot said as they left.

Dean, Sam, and AJ packed up the Impala once again and made it back to the bunker. Y/N was seated in the library as they had come in. She was hunched over a book on the mind, as well as notes and the Men of Letters machine that let a person go into another's head.

“What are you doing with that?” Dean asked.

“Research,” she sighed not looking up as she glanced at the notes.

“Sweetheart, did you eat anything at all since we left this morning?” Dean took the file from her.

Y/N tried to grab it back and crossed her arms. “I’m fine,” she pouted. “How was the hunt?” she asked.

“Ummm well, AJ was good, he helped out, observed what Sam and I do…” Dean rubbed his neck.

“He didn’t get a piece of the action, and he’s sulking, isn’t he?” Y/N sighed.

“A little… but baby… it was a quick thing, I mean it wasn’t that serious of a hunt.” Dean sat on the edge of the table looking at Y/N.

“Yeah, I know, he just… he’s just like you when you hunt…” Y/N rubbed her eyes.

“Sweetheart,” Dean murmured as he pulled her up from the chair and pulled her in for a hug. “You need to stop, for today...please... I know you want to find a solution right now but, I only have at most one more day with you before you guys have to go back to Lawrence... please, let the research go and let's just be together.” Dean held her hands in her face, he couldn’t deny seeing the sadness in her eyes. Y/N gave a defeated sigh, “OK, just... I need a distraction, not sure what but...”

“Ohhhhh, a distraction...” Dean gave her a devilish smile as he licked his lips before kissing her deeply.

Y/N moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. The taste of him making her weak at the knees. Dean caressed her cheek as he continued their kiss. He could kiss her all day long, and it would make his day. His heart pounded in his chest at the feel of her. Not able to restrain himself he moved his hand to grab her ass pulling her close making her giggle into his lips. Dean began trailing his lips down her jaw, towards her ear and down her neck stopping at the feeling of her pulse sucking on it gently.  He smirked when he heard her moan, it drove him wild, and his pants began to tighten up.

“Dean, we shouldn’t be doing this here,” She breathed but let her head drop back giving him better access.

“Don’t care, I’m making up for 17 years of not doing this,” He licked her collar bone making her shudder at the feeling.

Sam and AJ stopped in their tracks watching the scene. AJ groaned, and Sam sighed while rubbing his eyes.

“MOM!” “Dean!” they shouted.

Dean and Y/N groaned at the sound of hearing Sam and AJ. Y/N looked to AJ, while his face showed disgust, his eyes showed happiness, but a small hint of sadness. Dean, on the other hand, gave them both his best bitch face.

“Hey… I’m trying to make up for 17 years here, can we stop killing the mood!” Dean huffed.

“Dean… We can continue this later…” She whispered in his ear.

Just the feel of her breath on it made him shudder. Giving her one last peck on her shoulder, Dean turned to his brother and son, they looked like they wanted to say something. In the time that they had gotten to the bunker, AJ had shown Sam something he hadn't demonstrated to his mother, mostly because she would destroy it if she ever found it. AJ had shown Sam a small pen-like device that copied someone’s handwriting. Sam was impressed but made AJ swear not to use it for anything he shouldn’t.  

Sam took the ledger to Dean and AJ brought out the red and beige string purse.

“ **I think this is it** , what we were talking about at the store,” Sam said as He walked with AJ towards Dean and Y/N.

“Ok, what are we talking about?” Y/N asked as she looked at the Pearl that Sam brought out. “No way is… is that? No, it can’t be….”

“You’ve heard of it?” Dean asked her.

“The Baozhu? Yeah, one of the eight ancient Chinese treasures… Wait… are you… are we going to imply that this will help Dean get rid of Michael?” Y/N stepped back as Dean pushed himself off the table and took the pearl in his fingers.

“Sweetheart, your intelligence amazes me…  **Ok, So, what do I do?** ” Dean looked to Sam.

“ **I don’t know. I-I guess you-you hold the pearl and - and concentrate on what your heart desires.** ” Sam breathed.

Dean took a moment to look at Sam, Y/N, and AJ. “ **Michael out of my head. Got it** ”

Shifting the pearl to his palm, Dean closed his fingers around it and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let his heart’s desire flow. At that moment the lights to the bunker flicker and the red emergency lights turn on. Y/N Grabs AJ and ducks from an attack as a figure began to fight with Sam and Dean. Y/N takes her gun from the waistband of her pants and holds it at the ready. The figure pushes Dean and Sam down on the ground before cocking what sounds like a shotgun and pointing it at Dean.

“ **Don’t you move** ” his voice gravely as he gave the command.

Y/N froze in place, she recognized the voice. When the emergency lights came on Dean and Sam look at the man in shock while Y/N pushes AJ behind a wall and points the gun at the man’s head.

“ **Dad?** ” Dean breaths.

There stood John Winchester, shotgun to his son. Looking at the boys, he uncocks the gun and puts it down.

“ **Dean? Sam? What in the Hell?** ” He was about to move when the sound of a pistol cocking echoed.

“Y/N,” Dean pleaded.

“Don’t you dare fucking move you sack of shit!” Y/N growled through gritted teeth.

“Y/N put the gun down,” Sam moved slowly.

Y/N shook her head, “Not a chance in hell Sam.”

John Winchester turned around slowly. There she stood, the woman who had stolen Deans heart and who had given him a grandson.

“I’m not sure what is going on, but I take it things have changed,” He raised his hand for Y/N letting her be in control. He gave a small glance to Sam, “ **Sammy. Aren’t you supposed to be in Palo Alto?** ” he asked.

“ **Palo Alto?** ” Y/N and Sam echoed.

“ **What happened to you?** ”John inquired.

“ **What year is it?** ” Dean asked his father as he walked close to Y/N and helped her put the gun down with a pleading look.

John raised his eyebrow at them, “ **it’s 2003.** ”

“ **it’s 2019.** ” Sam rasped.

AJ stayed hidden behind the wall. He peeked out of the corner and felt his heart stop. He heard the stories, he saw the pictures. There in the library stood his grandfather. His Dad and Uncle showed emotions of seeing a lost loved one, while his Mother’s face seethed with anger. He continued to hide watching the scene unfold.

“ **No. How?** ” John rubbed his eyes.

“ **We, uh… I-I think we summoned you.** ” Sam explained.

“I… I can’t be in the same room as him…” Y/N huffed.

Dean tried to hold on to her, but she shrugged him off and gave him a pleading look. He closed his eyes and nodded, letting her leave. He watched as she grabbed AJ and pulled him with her out of sight. John watched as Y/N walked out, but Dean blocked his view from seeing where she was headed. He looked at his son’s.

“ **You boys better tell me what the hell is going on right now** ” John breathed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AJ lay in his bed. He had one of his many devices out and was tinkering with it. He sat up when he heard voices in the hallway. He slowly made his way to his door and opened it slightly.

“ **It’s Dad. This is amazing, man.** Albeit I know Y/N is pissed but,  **I’m – I’m – I’m freaking out.** ” Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“ **Yeah, I know. But, Dean – Dean, listen.** ” Sam muttered.

“ **What? What?** ” Dean gave a frustrated sigh.

“ **How did this happen?** ” Sam gave his brother a questioning look.

“ **I-I-I don’t know. You** and Y/N  **said that the – the pearl gives you what your heart desires, right? So, my heart desired,** ” He paused and sighed. “ **I-I’ve wanted this, man. I’ve wanted this since I was 4 years old.** Mom and Dad together.” Dean’s voice wavers.

“ **Okay, I know, and I-I-I-I love this, too, Dean. I do, honestly, but-but messing with time –** “Sam began.

“ **No, no, no, Sam,** ” Dean interjected. 

“ **You know how this ends. Things change. We don’t know how it will affect us.** ” Sam explained.

“ **Yeah, great- we got our family back together. I’ll take that change.** ” Dean burst.

“ **That’s not what I mean.** ” Sam sighed.

“ **Stop. Just stop, okay? Look, can – can we just have one family dinner? Just one? Us- All of us together.** You, Me, AJ, Y/N, Mom, and Dad.  **That’s all I want. Can you just give me that?** ”

Sam tried to call out for Dean, but he walked off. AJ hid from sight as Dean walked by.  Sam noticed the door to AJ’s room slightly opened and shook his head. 

“Jay, I know you heard that,” Sam rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry, I just… was that Grandpa John? I thought Dad wanted to get rid of Michael?” AJ sighed.

“Well, the lore specified heart's desire… but deep down, your dad has wanted this.” Sam admitted.

“Looks like it’s back to square one then,” AJ leaned against the door frame and banged his head slightly on it. “Why can’t things ever go right?”

“You sound just like your dad right now… Come on let's go find grandma.” Sam said as he wrapped his arm around his nephew to look for Mary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N stared at the wall in the training room, a target in front of her and a hand full of knives. Taking a blade into her fingers, she pulled her arm back and swung it forward throwing the blade hitting the bullseyes. Taking a deep breath, she took another and repeated the motion. Dean leaned against the door frame of the room. If he was impressed with her skills before, he was now at a new level. He watched as she threw knife after knife at the target always hitting her mark. The last one though made him flinch as it smacked right between the target's legs.

“Tell me truthfully sweetheart,” He made his presence known, “You weren’t thinking about me were you?” He joked.

Y/N took a shaky breath and sniffled. Shaking her head, she walked to the target. Removing the knives and let her shoulders dropped. Dean pushed off the door frame and walked to her.

“Talk to me,” He whispered.

“What do you want me to say?” Her voice barely a whisper, “It failed… I should have known what your real desire was… how long have I known you, that I couldn’t see you wanted your dad and your mom together,” she scoffed.

“Y/N/N,” He placed himself in front of her.

Dean saw the tears streaming down her face. The look of failure just radiating off her. He cupped her face with his hands and dried her tears with his thumbs.

“I'm selfish,” she admitted, ”But I hate the guy and at the same time…” Y/N huffed and pushed Dean out of the way to throw a knife at the target hitting it in the heart.

Dean stood silently not knowing what to say to her. Not knowing how to help her.

“I can’t lose you De, I can’t… I can’t be mad at you for wanting what AJ’s wanted all his life,” She faced him and shook her head chuckling.

“God, How can I be mad at John when he probably saved us at the same time as breaking us and, I just…”

“Hey, come here.” He murmured as he pulled her in. “It’s ok to be mad, I know I’ve been mad at the guy for a lot of things, but sweetheart, our lives, right now… we’re going to be ok. Besides, you have kick-ass skills.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “If anyone can help find a solution to this, I know you can… now, I want to have a family dinner, ALL of us Y/N/N, you and AJ are family, and I won’t take no for an answer,” He gave her a pointed look.

“God, you are annoying… why do I like you again?” She said through her teary smile.

“Easy, you know I can turn you into a nice puddle with just a few kisses” He murmured and kissed her neck.

“Take it down a notch tiger, your parents are home.” She rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head, almost reassuring herself that it would be fine. She walked out of the room, she could feel Dean following her as she reached the kitchen.

“Hey Mary,” Y/N smiled.

“Y/N,” Mary began.

Y/N lifted her hand gently, “I’m ok. I think. So family dinner… does that mean I finally get to try Winchester Surprise?” She smiled.

Mary smiled back and looked at Dean. Mary hugged Y/N and laughed.

“Oh yeah, Dean you’re going to have to go get some stuff.” Mary chuckled as she grabbed paper and began writing down ingredients.

“ **Okay,** ” Dean said as he took the paper from Mary and kissed Y/N.

Dean left the kitchen leaving Mary and Y/N to make dessert together. From the corner, John watched as Y/N and Mary worked together. A small smile crept up to his lips. This was something he never thought he would see, his wife and the woman his son loved working together in the kitchen.  Taking a deep breath, he walked in, hands in his pockets. Y/N and Mary were each doing a task. Y/N the pie crust while Mary the filling. Neither one saw John walk in until he cleared his throat making them lift their heads.

“The pie crust is done Mary, I’m going to go check on…” Y/N began to say.

“Can we talk?” John asked.

“I’ll let you talk with Mary,” Y/N murmured as she tried to walk past John, but he got in her way.

John took in a deep breath before releasing it, “Was talking about you and me, Y/N.”

Y/N took the dish towel she was holding to wipe her hands, “OK.”

John followed her out and into the small war room. She had her back to him, her arms were crossed and the dish towel over her shoulder. He could see her trying to calm her breath.

“Y/N…” he began but was stopped by a resounding slap to his face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” she gritted her teeth.

“I know I deserved that,” John sighed.

“Damn straight you deserved that,” Y/N crossed her arms.

“I see he finally went after you…” John began.

“Don't flatter yourself… It took a Djinn capturing me, and my son was just lucky that his uncle and I were still friends. I stayed away from him, and he stayed away from me just like you wanted John.” Y/N spat.

John gave her a sad sigh, “You have to understand… I wanted you safe, the last thing I wanted for Dean and you… was for you to end up like Mary,” John whispered.

“And you didn’t think that actually telling me was an option?” She huffed, “You had to tell Dean to just tear me apart with his words, basically calling me hunter trash to get me to go away!” her voice rose.

AJ had left his room after Uncle Sam left. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had continued to read his grandfather’s journal. He had finally gotten a chance to learn everything that happened. AJ watched as his mother stood on the verge of punching him.

“Y/N, if you had stayed with Dean… can you honestly say that you and your son would have survived?” John asked. “I saw you when you were four months along…” John shook his head and looked at Y/N.  “I left you some money so that you could survive… And then I go to Ellen’s, and I see this five-month-old boy who is the spitting Image of Dean” His voice broke.

“I know you did it to keep me safe… but that doesn’t mean that I was not angry at you for what you did… Hell, I was there for Dean when Sam left JOHN! He was lost without Sam, and then you went and did this… and My son grew up without a father…” Y/N gasped as she saw AJ standing there listening.

“Look, for what it’s worth… I’m glad he has you know… you’ve turned into a hell of a hunter Y/N… I can see the battle scars on you…” John pointed to the bare skin on her shoulder showing a scar. “Just know that I’m proud of what the boys have done, and I know you did your part to keep my Grandson safe.”

“You can ask him yourself if I kept him safe.” She nodded her head towards the wall behind John, before making her way up the staircase and listening from the small balcony by the door.   

AJ continued to lean against the wall his arms crossed as John Winchester turned around to face him. John felt his throat get caught in his throat. AJ was the spitting image of Dean at sixteen. From the eyes to the nose, to the Jaw. John put his hands in his pockets nervously.

“Hi,” Was all John could say.

“Hi,” AJ repeated back.

“So, you would be what 15 – 16?” John asked.

“16” AJ said shortly.

“That’s a good age,” John cleared his throat.

“Look, we can skip all the lovey-dovey crap ok,” AJ scoffed. “What you did to my mom and dad was crappy.” AJ ran his fingers through his hair.

“But my mom… my mom sacrificed a lot just so that I could grow up with a semi apple pie life,” He smiled.

“Ok,” John sat on top of the table in the war room. “Tell me about it.”

AJ gave the man a raised eyebrow. He gave him a once over noting that the man was serious. AJ rolled his eyes but stayed rooted to the wall.

“My name is Alexander Jace Y/L/N, I’m sixteen. I hunt with my mom when we have school vacations. I have a girlfriend named Sheila.” AJ paused when his grandmother came in to sit with his grandfather. “I’m co-captain of the wrestling team, I am graduating high school earlier because I have completed all of my credits early and I am part of the Engineering program.” AJ focused on his grandmother and smiled when she gasped. “I also got admitted to M.I.T, but they want me to wait a year before I officially enroll, they will hold my spot for me and scholarship.”  Mary covered her mouth and walked up to him giving him a hug.

“You failed to mention all of this when I last saw you young man!” she scolded him and gave him a small slap on his shoulder.

“Sorry, a lot of things came up.” AJ breathed.

“That’s… wow…” John said. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I took your dad away from you kid.” John took a slow deep breath.

Y/N walked out of the bunker. She needed air and being in the bunker without Dean was weird. Going out into the cold Kansas air she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. The last thing she remembered was looking out at the stars.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean scrolled through his phone. It was weird that Jackson, the Liquor store owner, didn’t know him. He wondered if Sam might have been right. He found out that he had a criminal record, He was back on the wanted list. If that changed, Dean wondered what else. So he looked up Sam and found himself smiling. 

“ **Dean. Dean, we have a problem.** ” Sam hissed at Dean. 

“ **Yeah, yeah, we do. Check this out.** ” Dean turned his phone to Sam. 

Sam sees a video paused at himself looking like a Steve Jobs poser. 

“ **Is that me?** ” Sam choked

“ **According to the Internet, you run a law firm and love kale. Wait till you check your, uh, wannabe TED talk.** ” Dean starts the video. 

Sam watches as he sees himself talking about having a treadmill desk and not drinking coffee. Sam tilted his head when he heard himself bless kale. 

“ **Okay…** ” Sam drifts 

“Steve Jobs gone vegan. That’s gross, Sam.” Dean couldn’t help but smile. “ **No, no, it gets worse.** ”

Sam continued to hear how obnoxious he sounded when he said that not having a family helps you perform at your best. 

“Welcome to Douchebag 101” Dean teased.

“ **Okay. That’s enough of that.** ” Sam turns off the video and swats Deans hand away. “ **Listen, Dean, there is a wanted poster for you, hanging in the post office.** ” Sam pointed towards the post office. 

“ **Oh, yeah, no, I-I googled me, as well. Um, lotta beheadings.** ” Dean sniffed and shrugged proudly. 

“ **I was right – messing with time changed things.** ” Sam breathed.

“ **Well, I mean, I’m still hunting, but you’re internet famous, So, what – there are two of us running around here?** ” Dean shrugged. 

“ **No, I don’t think so. I think it’s a temporal paradox. We pulled dad here from 2003, right? So, time is self-correcting. Our timeline is changing to this new one** .” Sam theorized. 

“I wish Y/N was here to translate,” Dean breathed. “ **So, what do you mean?** ” 

“ **It means, I think, that, If we don’t fix this, then we become those other versions of ourselves, like, for real.** ” Sam clarified. 

“ **Okay, well, I’m cool, but you’re –ugh.** ” Dean twisted his face in disgust. “I wonder about Y/N.” 

Dean took a moment to put her name in the search bar. He waited as the page loaded and he froze. There on the screen his worst nightmare. 

‘ _ Young Teacher Found Dead _ ’

“No,” He shook his head and continued reading. 

‘ _ Y/N Y/L/N’s body was found in an abandoned warehouse. The kidnapped teacher was found with what looked like pieces of skin missing along with large knife cuts along her body. Cause of death was a stab wound found on her left side that went right through her vital organs. _ ’ 

“No, no, no, no” Dean muttered over and over. His eyes looked for a date. 

‘ _ September 2007 _ .’ 

“AJ was 4…” he whispered. “Sam, we need to get to the bunker NOW!” he growled as he practically jumped over Baby’s hood and got in. 

Dean turned the ignition on as Sam climbed in and gunned the gas pedal peeling down the street towards the bunker. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John, Mary, and AJ were talking about his future. He let them know that he was going to pursue hunting and that he wanted to perfect hunting gear. 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve already developed portable devil’s traps and….” AJ stopped talking, and his eyes lost focus for a second. 

“AJ? Sweetheart are you ok?” Mary placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

AJ shook his head and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar place. 

“This isn’t Juvie!” He breathed and pushed away from Mary. 

“Juvie?” Mary muttered. “AJ, sweetheart, you’ve never been to Juvie?” 

“I’m not your sweetheart old lady! and, where am I?” He growled and pushed up against the wall. “Did you guys kidnap me? I don’t know anything I swear!” He said. 

Mary and John looked at each other, their faces full of concern. Mary took a few cautious steps towards AJ. 

“OK, I know you are Alexander Jace Y/L/N right?” Mary smiled. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” He asked. 

“I’m your Grandmother sweetheart… I’m your Dad’s mom, and this is my husband your Grandfather” Mary gave him a sad look. 

“You’re lying, I only had my mom, and she said my dad was dead, hell she never even had the birth certificate filled out… they could never find my dad and shipped me off to different homes.” He growled keeping his distance. 

Just before John was about to speak, Dean and Sam burst through the door. Dean ran down the steps. 

“Y/N!” He yelled. “Y/N sweetheart, where are you?  Answer me please?” Dean’s voice cracked as he looked around the rooms for Y/N.  

Dean’s heart raced as he couldn’t find her anywhere. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked to Sam. 

“Dean? What's wrong?” Sam was scared of the answer. 

“It’s… It’s Y/N…” Dean’s voice broke, “She – She’s dead in this new timeline Sammy,” Dean shook his head. “I got to talk to AJ,” Dean whispered. 

Dean walked past Sam and back to the war room. Mary had grabbed the things from Sam and began cooking, leaving John with AJ. Sam and Dean hadn’t realized what happened. AJ stood up quickly and placed some distance between himself and the other Winchesters. 

“Jay? What’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

“My name is AJ,” He spat and glared at Dean and Sam. 

“Boys,” John muttered. 

“Look, son,” Dean sighed. “I need to talk to you about your mom.” Dean was too distraught to see the signs. 

“My mom is dead! Who are you?” He growled and backed away, his fists clenched. 

“Dean,” Sam gave him a worried look. 

“AJ, what happened to you after your mom died?” John asked softly looking to Dean. 

“I got bounced around from home to home, No one could take me in, not even Bobby, bastard,” AJ growled. 

Dean frowned, that didn’t sound like Bobby. 

“He said it would be dangerous for me to live with him” AJ shook his head. “I lived with my Aunt Ellen for a bit, but then She died in a fire around May of 2007.” He sniffed. 

“No… no, no, no,” Dean ran his hand across his face. “This can’t be happening… I can’t… GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” he yelled and slammed his fist on the wood table. 

AJ jumped and looked at the man curiously. There was something familiar about the one with long hair. But the angry guy, there was just something about him. 

“Um…. AJ you probably don’t remember me, I’m Sam… Your mom and I were friends, and this is my brother Dean.” Sam tried to keep his voice from breaking. 

Dean looked to his Dad, it broke his heart. He wanted to have his parents together so bad, but it cost him Y/N and his son. 

“Why is he pissed?” AJ raised his eyebrow. 

“It’s…. Umm… It’s complicated AJ,” Sam sniffed and dried his eyes. 

“Did you guys know my mom? Tell me!” AJ demanded. 

With a shaky hand, Dean reached for his wallet and pulled out the photos trip from the mall of America with Y/N. He handed it to AJ and sighed. AJ took the strip and felt his heart stop. There she was with the angry guy. They looked happy, the photos showed them laughing and making faces. His eyes stared at the last image, they were kissing, AJ looked up at the man, he gave the strip back. 

“So, you’re an old boyfriend…. So what? She never talked about you… but I do remember you.” He pointed to Sam. “You the famous layer guy, I heard you were a douchebag. But I don’t remember seeing him,” He pointed to Dean. 

“I’m not… That’s….. It’s complicated.” Sam breathed. 

“So… My mom has been dead for almost 13 years, why does he care now?” AJ growled at Dean. 

“Listen, kid, your mom and me… we… we had a falling out, and I didn’t keep up with what was going on… I just didn’t expect her to be gone… OK? Dean growled back. 

“Could have fooled me, if you cared so much you wouldn’t have left her,” AJ said and walked up to him. 

John placed a gentle hand on AJ. But Dean turned to AJ and gave him a sad smile. 

“Look, kid, where are you supposed to be?” Dean sighed. 

“Lawrence Center for troubled teens.” He grumbled. 

Dean’s lips formed a thin line as he nodded, “Stay for dinner, listen to some stories about your mom, and I’ll see what I can do to get you out of there” Dean breathed as he gave Sam a pointed look. 

“I’m going to go check on mom, AJ you’re welcome to look at some of the rooms, you can pick one out to sleep in.” Sam smiled sadly and walked off. 

AJ shrugged and followed Sam out of the library. Dean felt his chest tighten and his mind go dizzy. This was not what he wanted. Deep down, yes Dean would love to have had a perfect family moment, but this? He looked to his Dad and growled. He did something he never thought he would do. Dean found himself taking giant strides towards John and reeling his fist back. John felt his head snap back at the impact of the punch. 

“I should have never listened to you!... You… I was the perfect soldier, I did everything you asked, and you took away the one thing that made me happy! Now, look! I bring you back, because all I ever wanted was you and mom together, MY FAMILY… and I end up losing the love of my life and my son!” he growled. 

“I know son I know, but… Can I say this, I’m proud of you… I know you are angry now, and I understand that but what I did… Think about who AJ really is, how smart he is… Dean, you have a family, a family I dreamed of you having and hoped to have found, and you did.” John breathed as he pulled his son in. “I’m sorry son, I’m sorry.” 

Dean and John stand in silence. Dean pushes back and looks to his dad. 

“We need to fix this,” Dean sighed. 

“What is it exactly,” John leans against the table. 

“Temporal Paradox” Dean breathed. 

“ **A ‘Temporal Paradox** ’” John echoed. 

Dean gave a small scoff, “T **hat’s what Sam calls it. Egghead.** ” 

John chuckles and looked at his son sadly. 

“ **Basically, uh, if you don’t go back, Sam never gets back into the life** , Y/N Dies, AJ is all alone and in Juvie, **and Mom, she uh…** ” Dean broke off. 

“What?” John stood straight. 

“ **Well, without everything that we did – with God, The Darkness – she never comes back** , Sam thinks it’ll be just like Y/N,  **she’ll just fade away,** ” Dean whispered. 

“ **Okay, I mean, Me versus** Y/N, AJ, and  **Your Mom? That’s – That’s not even a choice. Does she know?** ” John breathed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam and Mary stood in the kitchen. 

“OH God, this can’t be happening,” Mary said, “I mean this… Y/N…. and AJ….” She tried to hold back the tears, but they began to fall. 

“ **I know Mom, I know.** ” Sam sniffed. 

“ **How?** ” Mary muttered. 

“ **Uh, the, uh… the lore is pretty clear. We destroy the pearl, and it unwinds all of this. Dad goes back… and so will everything else.** ” Sam cleared his throat. 

“ **And he won’t remember anything?** ” Mary gave him a teary look. 

Sam shakes his head, “ **No** .” 

“I know it’s going to bring Y/N and AJ back to normal but… When it comes to your Dad…  **Sam, I can’t,** ” Mary placed a hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs. 

“ **I know. I know, Mom.** ” Sam took in a shaky breath. 

The timer on the oven rings loudly, and Mary takes out the casserole.  In the Library, AJ and Dean were setting the table. John looked at the two of them and smiled. 

“ **Dean,** ” John called. 

Dean turned to his father and gave AJ a small nod. 

“Go wash up for dinner kid,” Dean gave him a soft smile. 

“OK… and thanks… for letting me stay and not shipping me back,” AJ gave him a soft smile. 

Dean took a hard swallow as he watched his son disappear towards one of the bathrooms. Dean walked over to John who ran a hand across his face. 

“ **I, uh – I never meant for this.** ” John rocked on his heels. 

“ **Dad, we pulled you here,** ” Dean sighed. 

“ **No, son. My fight. It was supposed to end with me, with Yellow Eyes, but now you-you are a grown man, and I am incredibly proud of you. I guess I had hoped, eventually** , that you would have chased after Y/N and settled down… Have kids… well, more kids live a normal life…” John shook his head sadly. 

“Well, we did get together,” Dean gave a small smile with a chuckle. “We butted heads, but… I think I might ask her to marry me before…” Dean wiped his eyes and stopped talking. 

“ **Yeah. Alright. What’s next?** ” John patted his shoulder and smiled. 

“ **We eat,** ” Dean breathed. 

The five of them sat around the table. AJ could feel the tension in the room. He watched as Sam took small bites from his plate and moved the food around. He couldn’t help but stare at Dean and tilted his head, this was his dad, he had figured it out when he called the woman who called herself his Grandmother. Mom. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he felt at home. He shifted his gaze to his grandfather and titled his head. His grandfather looked around the table and gave a smile. 

“ **Alright. Near as I can tell, we have two choices. Alright, we can think about what’s coming. Or we can be grateful for this time we have together. Now me…** ” He took a deep breath and took Mary’s hand in his. “ **I chose grateful.** ” He kissed Mary’s Hand. “ **So, to whatever brought us together we owe you one. Amen.** ” 

“ **Amen** ” AJ, Sam, Dean, and Mary echoed. 

“I’m not sure what’s going on,” AJ muttered, “But If I could pick a family to be a part of… It would be you guys.” He smiled at them. 

They all clinked their glasses, and Dean looked to AJ. 

“First time I met your mom…” He cleared his throat, “We were thirteen...” He began. 

“I remember that,” John smiled. “AJ… This guy…” he pointed to Dean. “Was beaten by her at Mortal Kombat, I remember talking with your mom’s dad and seeing Dean just walk over and almost fall over trying to impress her,” John chuckled. 

“Hey, who’s telling the story?” Dean whined. 

“Dad, because he won’t embellish it” Sam chortled into his drink. 

“Hey what? When do I ever exaggerate a story?” Dean looked to Sam. 

“Ummmm…. All the time?” Sam looked at Dean. 

“Boys, not at the table,” Mary smiled. 

“Well Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted,” Dean looked to his Dad, “Your mom became my best and only friend that night. We became inseparable.” Dean smiled. 

“So then why did you break up with her Dad?” AJ breathed. 

Dean froze and looked to AJ. 

“Don’t look surprised, it wasn’t hard to figure out.” He pointed to Mary and John, “They said they were my Grandparents, you’re their sons.” He took a bite of his food and swallowed. “You look like you want to break the walls down to get her back.” He whispered. “So whatever happened, I just want it to be fixed.” 

“And it will be,” John said looking to his grandson. “But you should know, your mom was a hell of a woman. She was a fighter, and She did love your Dad, even though I messed it up.” 

Throughout dinner, they laughed and ate and told stories. AJ felt at home and didn’t want to leave where he was. But Dinner had come to an end, and it was time to say goodbye. AJ helped clear up the table and placed the dirty dishes by the sink. Dean walked in and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“You go ahead and spend some time with your grandparents, your uncle, and I got this.” Dean smiled at him. 

AJ gave Dean a soft hug, “Sorry, I’m not much of a hugger, but it felt right.” AJ rubbed his neck. 

Dean pulled him in, “I’m going to fix this son, I promise.” 

AJ nodded and pushed away gently before retreating back to the library. Sam had given him a pat on his shoulder as he walked past. Dean began washing the dishes as Sam dried and Put them away. The brothers worked in silence as the pile of plates began to shrink. At the last of the clean dishes being handed to Sam, Dean turned and leaned on the sink. 

“ **Did you see them at dinner, the way they looked at each other? They just seemed happy, you know?** ” Sam shook his head and smiled.  “ **It doesn’t feel fair to get all this and have to throw it away, and I know we have to.** To get Y/N and AJ back and to keep mom.  **But it just feels like, you know… Once we send dad back… it’s none of this ever happened. He-he just goes back to – to… to being dad.** ” Sam gave a slight frown. 

“ **You saying you wish things would be different?** ” Dean looked to Sam. 

“ **Don’t you? Can you imagine – dad in the past, knowing then what he knows now? I… I think it would be nice.** ” Sam shook his head. “I mean, in a perfect world, Y/N and AJ would be here with us. Dad could help.” 

“ **Yeah. I used to think that, too. But, uh… I mean, look, we’ve been through some tough times. There’s no denying that.** ” Dean breathed. 

“ **Yeah** ” Sam agreed. 

“ **And for the longest time, I blamed dad. I mean, hell, I blamed mom, too, you know? I was angry. But say we could send dad back knowing everything. Why stop there?** ” Dean shrugged. “ **Why not send him even further back and let some other poor sons of bitches save the world?** ” Dean grumbled and turned to his brother.  “ **But here’s the problem. Who does that make us? Would we be better off? Well, maybe.** I would be with Y/N earlier and AJ would have grown up with a complete family, I would probably have a 9 to 5 even.” 

Dean gave a small scoff.  “ **But I gotta be honest – I don’t know who that Dean Winchester is. And I’m good with who I am. I’m good with who you are.** I’m good with how Y/N raised AJ and how she is successful, and he’s successful, and honestly, I like our lives the way we made them.  **‘Cause our lives – they’re ours. And maybe I’m just too damn old to want to change that.** ” Dean took his wallet out and pulled out the photo strip. His thumb gently caressed the image of Y/N. 

AJ watched as John and Mary stood together. 

“ **I hate this** ” Mary muttered

“ **So do I.** ” John echoed. 

John gave Mary a deep kiss before embracing her. John clapped his hands together. 

“ **Okay,** ” He said and turned to Mary, “ **My Girl, I miss you so damn much.** ” 

“ **Me too.** ” Mary whimpered as John kissed her again. 

John turned to AJ, “My grandson, although you might not remember this… From what you were telling me before things went crazy… I’m proud of you… Take care of your parents for me?” He gave AJ a tight embrace. 

“Yes sir,” AJ breathed. 

John turned to Sam and Dean. “ **You two. You take care of each other.** ”

“ **We always do.** ” Sam sniffed. 

“ **Good to see you, dad.** ” Dean breathed. 

“ **Yeah. I am so proud of you boys.** ” John says as he pulls the boys into a hug. “Dean, you take care of Y/N and your boy… Don’t let them go… Tell Y/N I’m sorry, she did a great job with AJ, and I’m proud of her too.” John said. “ **I love you both so much.** ” 

“ **I love you too,** ” Dean muttered fighting the tears that threatened to fall. 

With one last squeeze. John pulls away from them and stands in the center. 

“ **Sammy,** ” John nods to Sam. 

Sam picks up the pearl and places it on the table. Picking up a large bowl and aims it at the pearl. Sam lifts it up a bit higher before slamming it down breaking the pearl making Dean flinch. John is engulfed in bright light and begins to vanish. Mary had been holding on to him and begins to sob as his hand disappears from her grasp. AJ found himself with tears in his eyes as he watched the scene.  Suddenly a wave of dizziness hits him, and he rushes to steady himself. 

Dean watched as AJ sways and rushed to steady his son. AJ gives a soft moan before shaking his head. He looked around and noticed the tear-stained faces of his family members. His head whipped around as he tried to find his mother. 

“Dad? What’s going on? Where is Grandpa John? Where’s Mom?” AJ looked around the room. 

“Um… It’s a long story kid. We need to find your….” Before he could finish the door to the bunker opened, and Y/N rushes in. 

She grabbed onto the railing and looked down at the scene. 

“What the hell happened? And what did I miss?” She breathed shaking her head. 

Dean watched as she made her way down the stairs. He felt like it was a dream. His dream come true and his worst nightmare happened all in one night. His footsteps felt heavy as he walked to her. Y/N raised his eyebrow at him in a look of confusion. She was about to speak when Dean crushed her lips with his. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in tight while his other hand cupped her face and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her furiously, as if he was scared, she would disappear again.  When the kiss broke, Y/N had to steady herself on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Ummm, OK…. Did something happen while I was outside, I couldn’t have been gone what two minutes?” Y/N gave Dean a curious glance. “What?” 

“Ummm… It’s a long story,” Sam muttered. 

Mary walked to AJ and hugged him tightly. The paradox fixing itself as Everything returned to its place. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Y/N and motioned for AJ to come close. He enveloped them both into a big embrace. 

“Dean, baby, you’re scaring me. What happened?” She took her face in his hands and saw the tears in his eyes. 

“I lost you… I actually lost you Y/N… and AJ, we… we lost you.” Was all Dean could say. 

“Dad, Mom’s right here… does this have anything to do with the Pearl? Is that why there’s white powder on the table?” AJ pointed to it. 

Sam motioned over to him as he talked in hush tones to AJ. Dean, on the other hand, took Y/N’s hand and lead her to his bedroom. Closing the door with his foot, he pinned her up against it and began kissing her furiously.  Dean broke the kiss just to get her shirt off before kissing her again. His hand on her face. Y/N felt her head swimming, his kisses making her dizzy. But this was different, he was scared. Y/N pushed him back slightly, but he moved his kisses to her neck. 

“Dean… Dean, wait.” She breathed. 

“Can’t wait,” Dean mumbled as he trailed his kisses to her breasts. 

Through the fabric of her bra, Dean massaged her breast. He kept pressing open-mouthed kisses on her moaning at her sent. Dean brushed his nose on her skin, her lavender scent calming his nerves. He could feel her hesitation, he knew she said wait, and he couldn’t. With a shaky breath, he pulled up. 

“I can’t lose you again, Y/N” He rasped. 

“What’s bringing this on? Dean, I was gone for like five minutes,” She took his face in her hands. 

“You disappeared Y/N…” His voice broke. 

“What?” Y/N pushed him away gently and walk to the bed. 

Dean watched as she sat down. Her mind was racing, he could tell. 

“Um… the wish… summoning dad, it created a paradox.” Dean explained. 

“OK, I need…” Y/N stood up and grabbed the shirt Dean tossed aside, putting it back on. 

“Y/N…” Dean chased after her when she walked out. 

Y/N made a beeline to her son. No words, all she did was hold him tight. 

“Someone better start explaining right now why I feel like I’m going to have a panic attack!” She demanded. 

Sam looked to Dean who put his hands in his pockets. Mary came into the war room with a plate of food for Y/N who hadn’t eaten.  

“Eat first Y/N, then we’ll talk.” Mary sniffed and gave Y/N a small hug. 

Dean stood quietly as he watched Y/N eat. He flinched when AJ nudged him. Dean sniffed and sighed before draping an arm over his son and pulling him in. 


	21. Chapter 21

Y/N finished her meal in utter silence. She couldn’t get over how everyone was just staring at her. Her own son looked freak out. She put down her fork, pushed her plate away, and chugged the wine in her glass. Without looking at anyone, she held out her glass asking for more. Sam grabbed the bottle and pour a small amount until she gave him a glare that could kill him. He cleared his throat and poured the wine until she nodded, the glass was almost full to the brim.  Dean shifted nervously on his feet. His hands were shoved into his pockets, eyes downcast to the floor. 

“Someone better start talking before I explode,” her tone was cold and smooth. 

Dean, Sam, AJ, and Mary all looked at each other. 

“Ummm,” Sam began and took a breath, “What do you remember?” 

“I remember slapping John, and then going outside to get some fresh air while he talked to AJ.” She muttered and took a gulp from the glass. 

“OK, um… I guess time caught up with you outside,” Sam gave an awkward smile. 

“I remember some of it in bits and pieces,” AJ coughed. “There was something about Juvie?” 

At the word Juvie, Y/N’s head snapped up, “What? You in Juvie? No, No!” 

Dean sniffed and ran a hand across his face, “Yeah, apparently… when we pulled dad here, it created a …” Dean paused. 

“Temporal Paradox,” Sam finished. 

“Time changed,” Y/N scoffed, “And what? I was dead? John being pulled here changed my past?” She shook her head. 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. 

“How?” Y/N demanded. 

“Y/N, it doesn’t matter…” Dean tried to change the subject. 

“Like hell, it doesn’t… You don’t just freak out on me without an explanation jerkwad.” She growled. 

Dean watched as she began to filter through her own memories to solve the mystery. He could tell as she tilted her head what she was sifting through. She looked at AJ and took a breath. 

“Do you remember, according to the wish timeline, how old were you when I died?” She knew her son would never lie to her. 

“Four,” he breathed. 

“The demon back in ’07,” She nodded her head pensively. 

“In the alternate time,” Sam interjected, “I wasn’t hunting, and Dean was on the run from the law but still hunting.” 

“Meaning, you guys weren’t working together, and Bobby couldn’t help because he was dealing with crap,” She muttered.  

“Y/N/N,” Dean’s voice broke. He knew what she was thinking. 

“No Dean… Don’t think I don’t know what this means…” She shook her head and pushed her chair out. “I need air.” She walked past Dean up the stairs and out the door. 

Dean watched as the door closed, and he sighed. He felt six pairs of eyes staring at him. 

“Just… give ME a minute to breathe, please.” He shook his head and sighed. 

Mary looked to the boys. Her boys. She looked to her sons, one who felt like his world ended, the other who didn’t want to lose his best friend. Then she looked to her grandson, who didn’t want to lose his family. The night was filled with so much emotion and pain. But Mary knew Y/N was dealing with her own pain. 

“I’ll go talk to her,” Mary smiled. She walked towards Dean and placed her hand on his cheek, “Hey,” She searched for his eyes. She gave him a small smile when his eyes met hers. “It’s going to be ok.”  

Mary walked up the steps and out the door. She looked around to find Y/N not far looking up at the stars, her arms wrapped around herself. As Mary got closer, she could make out the tears on Y/N’s face in the moonlight. Mary placed a gentle hand on Y/N ‘s shoulder and gasped when Y/N broke down sobbing. Mary took her into her arms hugging her. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok, Hun we’re all Okay.” Mary gently caressed Y/N’s head as she sobbed. 

“It’s not fair to Dean,” Y/N whispered. “All he’s wanted was for you and John to be together,” She hiccupped. “If it meant taking me out of the picture why couldn’t he take it…” 

“Y/N!” Mary took Y/N’s face in her hands, “Bringing John here didn’t just take you away, it would have put AJ in a Juvenile Center, and I would be gone.” Mary breathed. “Dean loves you Y/N, he does so much… When he found that article, he came through the bunker door as if a reaper was chasing after him. He called for you, he searched, and when he saw what happened to AJ, he…” Mary hugged Y/N tighter. “You’re family Y/N, He would do anything to protect you and AJ.” 

Y/N sighed and dried her eyes, “We should get back inside, I need to look something up.” She whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dad?” AJ had followed Dean to the Garage where Dean was under Baby’s hood. 

Dean continued to work on Baby, checking her oil, tightening bolts, checking her other fluids. Dean felt a presence next to him and turned to see his son leaning in. 

“I just need time to think,” Dean rasped. 

“I know… I sometimes just grab my tools and dive into a new project,” AJ admitted. “Dad? I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, OK… The universe just likes to give the Winchesters a big fuck you every now and then… this was a big one.” Dean breathed. 

“I wish it was different, maybe if I wasn’t…”  

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Alexander Jace, you hear me?” Dean growled. “You are here for a reason; You and your mom are my family. And I will be damned if I ever let anything happen to either of you.” 

Dean straightened out and pulled AJ into an embrace. 

“First time I met you when you were six, I thought you were going to be this annoying brat… and then you talked about engines and fixing things, and I was amazed, I wondered about having a cool kid like you,” Dean placed his hand on AJ cheek. “And look at you know, you are one of my dreams come true… A well-adjusted kick ass kid who can do anything.” 

“Dad… You… I… wish things were different. I mean if I wasn’t bo….” 

“I thought I told you not to say that Alexander Jace. So help me. I will punch you if you repeat it you hear me?” Dean hissed. “None of this had anything to do with you, ok?” 

AJ looked down at the ground, “OK.” 

“I need to find your mom, she needs to know that, I love her. And I just… I don’t know what’s going to happen after this kid.” Dean ran a hand across his face. “I am going to tell you one thing, since reconnecting with your mom… Michael has been almost quiet… I’m both happy and scared.” 

“What do you mean?” AJ tilted his head. 

“I don’t know. Lately, I can hear Michael banging around in there trying to break the door, and I can feel it giving, but… When I’m with your mom, I don’t know it’s like… I have the strength to fortify the door somehow.” Dean shook his head and smirked. “It’s like she gives me this renewed strength, and I can fight it.” 

“So… there’s something to being with mom… maybe it’s your connection?” AJ shrugged. 

“Maybe… But I don’t want what happened tonight to affect us,” Dean placed his hand on his son’s neck. “Son, nothing hurt worse than reading about your mom being dead… Yes, I wanted my parents back together since I was four… But… I also wanted our family, you, me, and your mom, to be together. I just wanted my family.” Dean breathed and brought AJ in for a tight hug. 

Y/N and Mary stood at the entrance to the garage. Y/N had her hand over her mouth. Hearing Dean’s confession made Y/N’s heart soar, but it also cracked. The thought of Michael still looming scared her. She had to find a way to free him from Michael. Drying her eyes, she gave Mary a small hug before walking towards Dean and AJ. 

“Y/N…” 

Y/N gently grabbed Dean and kissed him deeply. Her arms draped around his neck as she pulled him close. Dean sighed into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. AJ blushed slightly and backed away slowly. Mary gave her grandson a smile as she led him away from the garage. 

“I think it’s a good idea to give them privacy,” Mary smiled. 

“Grandma Mary…” AJ began. 

“Ok, you are going to call me Nana, that’s first. Now we are going to see what books we can get for your mom to help in her research.” She smiled. 

“OK… Nana.” AJ smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean pressed Y/N up against the hood of the Impala. His hands found their way under her shirt. Y/N moaned into his lips and gasped when he unclasped her bra. Breaking the kiss, they both removed their shirts with Y/N removing her bra simultaneously. Dean stood back for a bit, his eyes roaming her body, almost as if he was studying her again. His fingers traced over her collarbone and down to her breast. They traced over the small scars on her abdomen before stopping at the scar that had her in a hospital. Dean took in a shaky breath as he looked into her eyes. 

“Dean,” She whispered. 

“Y/N,” Dean echoed. 

Dean kissed along her neck while his fingers worked on her pants. He pushed them down her hips, and she kicked them aside while she worked on his pants. There they were naked in the garage. Y/N pinned to Baby as Deans fingers worked their way to her mound. Y/N sighed as his fingers brushed her wet lips making her shudder when his thumb found her clit. Y/N took in a sharp breath as her fingers wrapped around his shaft making him shudder. Her ass pressed along the cold hood of the Impala while Deans fingers worked into her. Y/N continued to pump her hand along Dean’s cock. She could hear him panting. 

“You trying to drive me crazy Y/N?” Dean smirked. 

“Maybe,” She mewed as Deans fingers pushed into her g-spot. 

“Mmmm, you look so hot on top of Baby,” He groaned as he removed his fingers momentarily and lifted her up placing her on Baby’s hood entirely. 

Dean moaned as he lowered to his knees, his face close to her wet cunt. His nose nuzzled her inner thigh taking in her scent. He smirked as he grazed his tongue across her folds, she tasted sweet. He moaned as he let his tongue lap her up. Y/N bucked her hips at the feeling. She melted underneath his touch. 

“I love making you squirm,” Dean breathed as he continued to lick and suck on her. 

“Dean…mmmm… Please” She whispered. 

“What Y/N? What do you want?” Dean asked as he slipped a finger into her. 

“You… I want you… Now!” She moaned as she reached for him to pull him up towards her. 

Dean chuckled as he moved his way up her body. He took in her form as she lay on top of Baby. Dean gently caressed her cheek before giving her a deep kiss, their tongues battling. The way he moaned made his cock twitch against her stomach. Breaking the kiss her nuzzled her softly before positioning himself at her entrance teasing her. 

“Are you all talk and no action Winchester?” She whimpered.

“Pretty sure you’re the one begging for me sweetheart,” he teased. 

“Swear to god if you don’t start fucking me on this hood, I’m going to drive back to Lawrence and leave you high and dry!” Y/N growled. 

Before she could utter another word, Dean thrust into her making her moan. 

“What was that? Oh yes Dean, please more?” Dean joked as he entered deeper into her. 

“mmmm, Jerk” She whimpered. 

Dean chuckled as he fully sheathed himself into her. She felt like heaven, warm and wet and his cock twitched at the feeling. The sounds she made drove him crazy. 

“Shit Dean… right there” she breathed as she pushed herself up to take his lips into hers. 

The car rocked as Dean picked up the pace thrusting into her. Neither of them noticing Sam had come in with his laptop and a case ready.  Sam froze on the spot and turned quickly. Rushing back, he closed the door silently and groaned. That was a sight Sam didn’t want to see. He was walking back towards the library when Mary and AJ were headed towards the Garage. 

“I wouldn’t go in there right now…” He squeaked. 

“Why?” AJ asked as he tried to walk past his uncle, but Sam blocked him. 

“Trust me... you… uh… don’t want to see what I just saw.” Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“What are they…. OH GROSS!” AJ moaned. “I’m never looking at Baby the same way again,” AJ looked to Mary who merely shrugged. 

“Hey, it’s a very sexy car…” She looked to her grandson, “not that you would do anything like that,” she patted his cheek and gave him a knowing look. 

“No, Nana… I mean… Sheila and I just… No, I…” AJ blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Just teasing. Besides, I’m pretty sure that’s how your grandpa and I got Dean…. Or was it Sam?” She gave a serious thought. 

“Nana!” “Mom!” 

Mary laughed as she led Sam and AJ back towards the library and away from the garage. Dean continued thrusting into Y/N. They were oblivious to what was going on inside the bunker just lost in their own world. 

“Oh God Dean… Yes,” She hissed as her walls clamped around him in release. 

“Oh, shit Y/N…” Dean breathed as he kissed her furiously. 

They moved in tandem as he released into her. The last few thrusts sending her over the edge again. Dean held her close as he braced himself with one arm onto the car’s hood. He took a hard gasp trying to catch his breath as Y/N placed a hand on her chest. 

“Well, that was…” She blushed and giggled. 

“That was hot… Damn… I wouldn’t be surprised if…” Dean let himself trail off. 

“If we had something like AJ happen?” She raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Well, Baby is a lucky car when it comes to it,” He smiled and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. 

“Dean…” His voice trailed off. 

“I know… I know, a lot is going on and… I just…” Dean couldn’t find the words. 

“We’ll figure it out D… But just…” Y/N was silence with Dean’s lips. 

“Let's just get cleaned up and join our family.” He whispered as he gave her one last hug before getting up and off of Baby. 

Y/N reluctantly slid off of the Impala and got dressed. She watched as Dean got dressed, the thought of losing him all over again felt her heart with pain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to find a way to keep him from being stuffed into the Ma’lak box. Even if it meant selling her own soul. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night as everyone fell asleep, Y/N found herself wide awake. Dean’s soft snores filled the room. Y/N turned to face him, she took in all of his features. The lines on his eyes, the way he aged. She took in a shaky breath before kissing his lips. Dean smiled in his sleep. 

“Love you Y/N,” he murmured. 

Y/N felt the tears prickle along her eyes. She knew it was a bad decision, but she had to try. Closing her eyes, she slowly pulled away from him and got dressed. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she walked towards the garage and to her Camaro. She didn’t notice Sam watching her every move. As soon as she climbed into the car, he climbed right into the passenger seat making her jump. 

“Sam, what the fuck?” She placed a hand on her chest. 

“Going with you, wherever you are going,” He shrugged. 

“I just need a drive Sam, need to think.” She lied. 

“Ok, I’m still going with you,” He crossed his arms as she started the car. 

Y/N sighed and focused on the road. She made her way down the road at about 30 minutes past Lebanon. The car was eerily quiet. Sam had sent a text to Dean and AJ, both of whom were probably sleeping still. Sam noticed Y/N glancing at him. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“What exactly do you think I’m going to do Sam?” She breathed. 

“I think you’re going to do something idiotic,” Sam admitted. 

“Saving Dean is idiotic?” Y/N growled. 

“No, but the way you want to save him… Yeah, it is… how do you think it’s going to make him feel.. not to mention AJ!” Sam scoffed. 

“AJ has had me for as long as he’s been alive Sam… Dean needs him, and AJ needs Dean,” Y/N sighed. 

“And they both need YOU!” 

“Sam,” Y/N whispered. “I have to try.” 

The conversation stopped there as Y/N pulled into the gas station nearby. 

“Do me a favor and grab some snacks, please?” She pleaded. 

Sam gave a soft sigh and a small smile before exiting the Camaro. As soon as he was inside, Y/N turned on the car, locked the doors and gunned it out of the gas station. 

“Sorry Sam,” She muttered as she peeled down the road. 

Sam ran outside and tried to chase after her. The tail lights disappeared into the horizon. Sam grabbed his phone and dialed Dean. 

“Sam? Where is she?” Dean breathed. 

“You’re not going to like it, Dean… I think she's on her way to make a deal,” Sam rubbed his eyes. 

“Son of a bitch, is she insane?” Dean yelled. 

“She’s desperate Dean, we’ve been there remember?” Sam tried to calm him down. 

“Where are you?” Dean barked. 

Sam gave Dean his location and hung up the phone. Dean rushed to AJ’s room. He shook his son awake and began tossing him some clothes. 

“Dad, whas goin on?” the teen yawned. 

“We need to stop your mom from doing something stupid come on,” Dean rushed as he ran to the garage with AJ getting dressed in a rush. 

AJ grabbed his laptop and phone and made his way to Baby as Dean turned the ignition. AJ began typing furiously on his keyboard. 

“Dad… She’s at a crossroads off of Route 6,” AJ gave Dean a worried look, “She wouldn’t….” 

“Not if I can help it, hold on, we gotta stop and get your uncle on the way,” Dean growled as he pressed hard on the gas pedal. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking around to admire her handiwork, Y/N tossed the spray can into her trunk and slammed it shut. She looked into the box and placed inside a picture of herself, the bone of a black cat, and graveyard dirt. Walking to the center of the Devils trap, Y/N dug a hole and placed the box inside burying it. Dusting off her hands, she stood and waited. 

“I don’t have all night jackass,” she called out.

Y/N continued to look around and sighed. She was about to walk to her car when she felt a presence behind her. 

“Well, well…” the voice sneered. “This is unexpected… Winchesters little baby mama, what can I do for you?” 

There inside the trap stood a man dressed in a suit. As he walked up to Y/N, he adjusted his tie and smiled. 

“You can cut the crap, you know what I’m going to ask for,” Y/N crossed her arms.   

“Yeah, see.. about that… No deal,” He shrugged and gave her a smug smile. “You just don’t have what we want in hell.” 

“Bullshit! You have shitty management and not a lot of options since Michael turned a lot of people into monsters,” Y/N scoffed. “One year,” 

“That is tempting… I mean, you get one year with your precious Dean and then what?” The demon shrugged.

“Six months,” she growled. 

“Oh… that is an offer, but no dice.” The demon said, “There is no way to do what you are asking sweetheart. Anyways, your little boy toy is going to be archangel bait down in the depths.” The demon chuckled. 

“One day… I am begging here, there has to be something,” Y/N rasped. 

“Look… It’s cute how you’re offering yourself up, but there is no way we can do what you are asking… no deal,” the demon said as he captured Y/N chin in his hand. “But I do love hearing you beg.” 

Before Y/N could plunge the angel blade into the demon, a knife poked out of the demon's chest. The demon began to flicker orange as the knife was pulled out and it fell to the ground. There stood Dean. His jaw clenched, and his cheek twitched as he glared at Y/N. 

“Are you insane?” He growled. 

Y/N pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm. 

“You don’t walk away from this Y/N,” He pulled her close, “What the HELL were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking about saving you!” she growled. 

“Not like THIS!” 

“Why? Why not? It was ok for you to do it to Sam? HUH? Why can’t anyone sacrifice themselves for you?” her voice wavered. 

“Not when they are the mother of my kid!” Dean yelled. 

AJ watched the interaction between his parents. He hated watching them like this. But he also hated what his mom was about to do. 

“AJ needs you, Dean!” 

“He needs you too! Damn it Y/N why are you fighting me on this?” 

“Because I haven’t been able to find anything else!” She screamed. “I have poured over every lore I can think of, every book I can imagine and nothing… I can’t watch you get stuffed into a box and get pushed into the ocean I can’t…” She whimpered. 

“Mom, I can’t lose you,” AJ made his presence known as he walked towards his parents. 

“Honey,” She shook off Dean and walked to her son, “You just got him in your life, you’ve had me already, you need him.” She tried to reason. 

“I need you BOTH!” AJ growled. 

“AJ,” 

“NO MOM! You don’t get to decide which parent I need, I need you both!” AJ looked at both of his parents. 

“AJ,” Dean ran his hand across his face, “remember what we talked about.” 

“I DON’T CARE! Mom, you can’t just sacrifice yourself without thinking about me! That’s not fair,” AJ turned to Dean, “and you can’t just give up, you can’t.” AJ’s voice broke as he shook his head. 

Y/N took him in her arms and hugged him. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, you’re right… Shhh… it’s ok” She said as he sobbed softly. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He hated the universe at the moment. Hated the situation he put himself and his family in. Taking a look at Y/N and AJ he sighed. He had to find a way to make the best of the time they had together. He could feel Michael trying to break the door, and it would only be a matter of time before it gave way. 

“let’s go home,” He rasped. 

Dean walked to Y/N and AJ. He stood with his hands in his pockets. Neither Y/N or Dean spoke another word. Y/N walked towards her Camaro with Sam getting in the passenger seat. 

“Don’t ever do that again Y/N/N,” Sam rasped. 

Y/N scoffed and shook her head before heading back to the bunker. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sunday, February 17, 2019**

Y/N and Dean had avoided each other for most of the day. Her attempt at saving him really hitting home. He hated putting her in the position she was in. In a way, he understood what she was doing for AJ, but it didn’t mean he liked it any less. He walked into the kitchen where she sat eating silently. He wanted to say something but closed his mouth. He made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup before sitting across from her. 

“I need to kill something,” She breathed and looked at him. 

“Not me I hope,” Dean joked. 

“I need to hunt… I need to just… I hate this Dean, I really hate this… this is ten times worse than when you broke my heart,” She admitted. 

“I don’t think I can compare it. Sweetheart, to me, it is equally shitty,” he scoffed and took a sip.  

“I’m sorry,” She looked down at her lap ashamed. 

“Hey,” Dean whispered, “Just don’t do it again Y/N… Please… I know what it’s like to have someone sacrifice themselves for me… Dad did it, and it sucked, and then I went and did it to Sam,” he shook his head and scoffed. “It’s not fun, you’re the last person I want to do that for me… I’m not…” 

Y/N slammed her hand on the table, “So help me if you tell me that you aren’t worth it I will grab a knife and throw it at your dick, that’s not a threat, it’s a promise!” She growled. 

“OK, sweetheart calm down,” Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Let’s see if Sam can find us a case we can hit today real quick.” 

Dean walked over to her and kissed her head. Y/N snaked her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly. Pulling away Dean walked off towards the library where Sam and AJ where both hunched over on their computers. 

“Your mom and I need a hunt, just the two of us,” He clapped his hand and sighed. “Sammy, you got anything?” 

“Ummm, hmmm, not… not that I can see…” Sam cleared his throat and began typing. 

“You weren’t looking for a case were you Sam?” Dean crossed his arms. 

“What?” Sam scoffed, “Yes I was… I just…” 

Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam. 

“I was looking at some serial killer info that got updated,” Sam sighed. 

“You and your serial killer fetish,” Dean smiled, “It’s adorable… and creepy.” 

“it’s not… It’s a hobby Dean, besides it’s better than your collection.” Sam shrugged. 

“My collection is a natural male hobby,” Dean argued, 

“Are you guys talking about Dad’s porn collection,” AJ interjected. 

“No” “Yes” 

AJ chuckled and shook his head at his Dad and Uncle. 

“Can one of you please find something anything?” He begged. 

AJ’s fingers moved furiously across his keyboard. Dean watched as his eyes darted back and forth for something for his parents to do. It took about 10 minutes before he gave a satisfied smile. 

“How do you feel about a possible vamp’s nest near, Sioux Falls, South Dakota.” AJ raised his eyebrow. 

“I’m going to call Jodie. See if she can let me take it.” Dean smiled as he dialed Jodie’s number. 


	22. Chapter 22

Y/N sat on the passenger seat of the Impala. Her feet curled under her and her sunglasses on her face as she leaned on Baby’s open window. Her hair blew in the wind as the melody of ACDC blasted through the speakers. Dean couldn’t help but glance every now and then at Y/N’s form. He smiled to himself. That was her favorite position to be in on long trips. Dean found his eyes wandering to her perfect ass, and he licked his lips. 

“Eye’s on the road and off my ass Winchester,” she sang with a hint of a smile. 

“Sorry sweetheart can’t help it if you have the perfect ass,” Dean chuckled as he adjusted himself. 

Y/N pushed off the window and tilted her sunglasses down her nose and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“I do not have a perfect ass,” she chuckled. 

“Tell that to my…” Before Dean could finish the sentence, his phone rang. “Hey Jodie, we are about half way there.” 

Y/N rolled her eyes knowing how he was going to finish that sentence and decided to call AJ. 

“Mom? Are you ok?” He asked. 

“I’m fine just checking in on you and your uncle,” Y/N sighed. “Is he roping you into watching the serial killer documentaries?” Y/N chuckled. 

“No, but I am trying to get his Mortal Kombat skills up to snuff,” AJ sighed, “It’s not looking good.” 

‘ _ Hey, I resent… No yeah, your right _ ,’ Sam sounded in the background. 

Y/N laughed and shook her head, “Why don’t you guys just watch a movie or a TV show… Oh…Oh... you can watch Dr. Sexy!” Y/N exclaimed. 

“MOM, that’s a sucky show!” AJ whined. 

“How dare you, young man. Dr. Sexy is an amazing hospital drama!” Y/N scoffed. 

Dean raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. 

“Yeah, yeah… Uncle Sam and I are going into town to get some supplies, we’ll see you tomorrow.” AJ sighed. 

“Ok hun, have fun with Uncle Sammy!” Y/N smiled as she hung up. 

“Everything ok?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, just wanted to check in on them.” Y/N sighed. “Sam still sucks at Mortal Kombat… AJ’s not sure what to watch on TV, typical teenager stuff.” 

Dean chuckled as he continued to focus on the road. Y/N sighed and leaned back onto the open window frame. Despite the almost soul selling she did, she felt happy being in the Impala on the open road. ACDC changed to Blue Oyster Cult’s ‘Don’t Fear the reaper.’ Y/N found herself singing along. Dean bit his lip as her melodic voice hit his ears. He missed this side of Y/N. He looked at the time, they had left Lebanon at around 8 am and were making good time. It would be another two hours of their five-hour trip before they reached Sioux Falls. 

“Are you getting hungry?” Dean asked. 

“Kind of,” Y/N stretched a little and sighed. 

“Come here sweetheart,” Dean said as he pats the bench close to him. 

Y/N shook her head and smiled as she slid close to him. Dean draped his arm behind the bench leaving her room to place her head on his shoulder. Dean kissed her head quickly and focused on the road. For the whole ride, Michael had been quiet. Dean glanced down at Y/N and felt his heart swell. Something about being with Y/N gave him the strength to fight off Michael. Just being near her, he felt the will to fight. 

“Hey, Dean?” Her voice sounded small. 

“Yeah?” Dean cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry… what I did was stupid… I…” 

“Hey,” he interrupted, “I’ve been there Y/N, trust me, I know the feeling.” He sighed and kissed the top of her head. “We’ll find a way, and if we don’t… sweetheart, you have to promise me you’ll let me go… ok?” 

“I don’t think I can…” Y/N whispered. 

“If it comes down to saving me or Michael escapes and starts destroying the world and coming after AJ?” He questioned. 

“You’re going in the damn box,” Y/N stated reluctantly. 

“That’s my mama bear,” Dean smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AJ and Sam returned to the bunker. Mary had gone back to the cabin Sheriff Donna was letting her stay in. 

“Uncle Sam… can I ask you something?” AJ began picking at his necklace. 

“Sure Jay, what’s up?” Sam set down the sandwich he made for himself and AJ. 

“Dad mentioned that… When he’s with mom, it’s almost like… She gives him strength against Michael… is there any meaning behind that?” AJ shrugged. 

“Huh… not sure, I mean we can look into the lore on Soulmates maybe?” Sam pouted in thought. 

“Do you think my Mom and Dad are soulmates?” AJ tilted his head curiously. 

“Might have to ask someone, but you never know…” Sam stayed quiet as he finished his sandwich. The revelation at what his nephew had said making the gears in his head turn. 

“Thanks for hearing me out Uncle Sam,” AJ smiled and finished off his sandwich. 

“No problem Jay,” Sam smiled as he cleaned up the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After stopping for some burgers, Dean and Y/N made the rest of the trip up to Jodie’s house. Y/N got out of the car as Jodie came out. 

“Y/N!” She squealed and hugged her tight. 

“Hey, Jodie!” She said hugging the sheriff. 

“Uhhhh, I didn’t know you knew Jodie?” Dean crossed his arms. 

“You didn’t ask, duh!” Y/N sassed. 

“You could have mentioned it you know,” Dean sighed as he grabbed their bags out of Baby’s trunk. 

“Well, After I got into the life, Bobby told me about Y/N and AJ. He kind of would send them to me when Y/N needed someone to watch AJ.” Jodie explained. 

“Yeah, Then Jodie mentioned you, and I mentioned to not mention me and well…” Y/N smiled sadly. 

Dean and Y/N walked inside the house. Dean noticed that the house was a bit quiet. 

“Where are the girls?” He looked around. 

“Well, Alex is working a shift at the hospital, Claire is out on a hunt out in Illinois, and Patience is at a friend’s dorm for a study night,” Jodie explained. 

“Awww, I wanted to see the girls!” Y/N sighed. 

“Oh hun, you’ll see them next time.” Jodie smiled. “So, did you guys have lunch?” 

“Yeah we stopped by a diner a couple of miles back,” Dean smiled as he gave Jodie a hung. 

“OK. Well, make yourselves comfortable I got a guest bedroom set up down the hall,” Jodie smiled as she pointed Dean in the direction. 

Y/N hung back as Dean walked down to the guest bedroom. 

“So, when did you guys find each other?” Jodie smiled as she crossed her arms and leaned against the couch. 

“The uhhh, Djinn hunt back in January,” Y/N breathed. 

“Well, that must have been interesting, I mean you two hunting the same...” Jodie stopped when Y/N shook her head. 

“Djinn trapped me in its world. AJ went to Sam just like I told him too, Dean found out that way.” Y/N bit her lip. 

“Well, that must have been...” 

“Explosive?” 

“Going to say, entertaining... knowing you and your temper, plus Dean and his temper must have been an interesting conversation,” Jodie chuckled. 

“More like throwing things and yelling,” Y/N breathed. 

“Well, the important thing is you’re with him now... He knows, and well I'm assuming you know about...” 

“Michael?” Y/N interjected and sniffled, “Yeah... I know” her voice came out as a whisper. 

Jodie took one look at Y/N face and nodded her head. She knew what Y/N was thinking. 

“So, the vamps nest is out at a farmhouse nearby, so far they are immune to dead man’s blood, but they know enough to stay away, but still they need to be cleared out,” Jodie changed the subject as Dean came back to the living room. 

“Yeah, and we’ll take care of em’...” Dean placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. 

One look at Y/N and he knew what she was feeling. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. She gave him a half hearted smile. 

“Going to get my gear ready,” She whispered and made her way to the guest bedroom. 

Dean watched as she walked off towards the guest bedroom and closed the door. He looked at Jodie who raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Something happened you want to tell me?” Jodie sighed. 

“She tried to sell her soul Jodie,” Dean ran his hand across his face. “Demon wouldn’t deal so now I don’t know what to do.” 

“Did you want it to be successful?” 

“God no!” Dean hissed, “But the fact that a demon wouldn’t deal means this thing is beyond heaven and hell,” he breathed. 

“Just give her time, I'm sure she’ll just get into a grove, and you guys will be ok until... you find a solution or...” 

“Splash,” Dean finished. 

“Why don’t you go spend time with your girl, and I'll let you guys know when dinner is ready,” Jodie smiled as she walked past him and gave him a pat on his cheek. 

Dean nodded as he made his way to the bedroom. He could hear the familiar tinkering of a gun being taken apart. He walked in and watched as Y/N had a mat spread out to begin cleaning her weapons. There taken apart, the familiar gun that was a matching set to his. The handle custom made to her Y/F/C. 

“You kept it,” He smiled. 

“It’s a good gun... besides it was always one of my favorite presents,” she breathed. 

Dean walked up to her and snaked his arm around her waist. He gave her a soft peck on her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Oh, I see... so the other presents I got you, were...” 

“They were ok... I mean... screaming like a banshee is nice but...” She smirked. 

“You loved all my presents, admit it,” Dean murmured against her skin. 

“Yeah, I did, and I still do.” She admitted softly. 

Dean gave her one last kiss before reaching for his things and doing the same. Taking out his own weapons and maintaining them. They each worked in silence. Dean would steal glances at her. He marveled at her focus, the way her cheeks twitched as she put her gun back together, locking every piece into place correctly before making sure the locking mechanism work. He then watched as she splayed out her knives. Each of a different size and shape. Some smooth double-edged, others are double-edged with serrated points. He marveled at her collection as she began to sharpen them. The way she moved the stone over the blade, almost skill like. 

Dean then watched as she brought out what looked like a katana. 

“Thinking about becoming a samurai sweetheart?” He joked. 

“Ha ha ha, this is ten times sharper and cleaner than the machete, doesn’t mean I won’t use one, but I prefer this.” She said as she unsheathed it and began to wipe it down. 

“Where did you get one anyway?” 

“Went to Japan back when AJ was about eleven,” She shrugged, “It was a good trip for both of us, we both gained some experience hunting there, and we got some swords in the process.” 

“I take it he’s not afraid of flying?” Dean smiled. 

“Nope,” Y/N smiled. “Takes his flights like a champ.” 

Dean couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness. He missed so much of her life, and he noticed she had some rough edges around to her that weren’t there before. 

“So, what time are we heading to the nest?” She gave her sword one last wipe of her rag before putting it back in its sheath. 

“Well I don’t think it matters, with the enhancement Michael gave them... we could just as well handle them after dinner,” Dean sighed. 

“Ok, any blueprints or a layout of the barn?” She was all business at this point. 

“Yeah, I think Jodie has some of the schematics we can look at,” Dean smiled. “You remember the last time we had a hunt together?” 

“Yeah it was the uhhhh, ghost down in Lakeland, FL... must have been what just before your birthday?” She smiled. 

“Yeah, you were all business then too,” Dean sighed. “I forgot how professional you get on a hunt.” 

“Well, when lives are at stake, we don’t have time to play,” She shrugged her shoulders. 

Dean watched as she rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck.  Dean continued to work on his own weapons. Y/N took the time to observe him. He had a focused demeanor he never had before. It was almost like a different Dean. In fact, the Dean that killed the demon was cold, calculating. It was a Dean who had seen hell and back. A Dean who had sacrificed so much for a world that had chewed him up and spit him out. Y/N put away her things and walked to him. He had just put down his sharpened machete when she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. 

Dean moaned as Y/N kissed him deeply. Pulled away slightly. 

“You ok?” He caressed her cheek gently. 

“Yeah... Just... It’s been a while since we hunted together and... Not sure what’s going to happen out there, Dean.” She sighed. 

“Well... it’s easy, we have each other's back, just like any other hunt,” He rasped giving her a chaste kiss. 

Y/N nodded and sighed before giving him another kiss. Dean's hands found their way under her shirt. His calloused hands caressing her skin. He could feel her shudder against his touch. Dean deepened the kiss more thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The sound of her moan made him twitch. 

“Dean...” She whispered in between kisses, “We shouldn’t.” 

“No shame in making out Y/N,” Dean smirked as he pushed Y/N on to the bed and a giggle erupted. 

Y/N scoffed, “Please we never just ‘Make out’ Winchester.” 

“You love it Y/N,” He replied huskily as he continued to kiss her. 

As their hands were roaming over their bodies, a soft knock sounded in the room. Dean and Y/N broke apart and fixed themselves. 

“Yeah,” He coughed as Jodie poked her head in. 

“Hey guys sorry, but Dinner’s almost ready if you guys are up for it.” Jodie smiled. 

“Sure Jodie, we’ll be right out,” Y/N chuckled as Dean groaned slightly. 

Y/N bent down to whisper in his ear, “You kill just as many vamps as me tonight, and you might just get a prize.” 

“What kind of prize?” Dean smirked. 

“Don’t know,” She nipped at his earlobe making him groan, “might be worth your while.”

Dean groaned as she moved away and out of the room. He stared up at the ceiling chuckling at what she just challenged.  He sat up and got off the bed, his lips still swollen and tingling from kissing her. The thoughts of her making him feel invincible. Something about Y/N made him able to fight Michael off. It was like a renewed strength. But he worried about her going back to Lawrence and being away from him. 

Walking to the kitchen, his heart stopped. There was Y/N helping Jodie with the side dishes. She was cutting up lettuce for the salad and making sure the rolls didn’t burn. Dean couldn’t help but stare at her. This was a side of her; he had only had a glimpse of at her home. He could just imagine living with her forever, but with the prisoner in his head, he didn’t see it happening. 

“Hey, you ok over there?” Jodie snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, you guys need any help?” Dean breathed and walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah tough guy, you can set the table,” Y/N sent him a wink and a smile. 

Dean shook his head with a small smile. He hadn’t felt this way since he had come back from hell. The way Y/N made him felt was almost as if he was 22 again. He knew he wasn’t, but something about her made him feel whole and complete. Taking the plates and silverware, he began placing them around the table. Setting a place for himself and Y/N next to each other while Jodie was at the head of the table. Jodie had made Lasagna and Dean, and Y/N dug in once it was on the table. 

“Are you trying to compete with me?” Dean teased. 

“Uhhh, let's see, you have a bottomless pit of a stomach full of fast food and gas station snacks. Home cooked is not something you eat every day Dean so yeah, I have to compete.” Y/N bumped him. 

Dinner ran smoothly as Y/N, and Dean ate and laughed. 

“No, that is such a lie!” Y/N exclaimed. 

“Uhhh, I’m sorry, were you there because I distinctly remember you AND Sam taking my clothes and running off,” Dean chuckled. 

“No way, I was making out with… what’s his face by his truck when SAM and his little girlfriend took your clothes.” Y/N remembered.

“Oh, right douchebag with the small….” 

“Hey, Let’s not go that deep in memory lane,” Jodie laughed. 

“You are right Jodie we could go to Dean and how he got in trouble for taking the Impala without John knowing while Sam and I were asleep,” Y/N gave him a glance. 

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled. “I was going to go to a local party, and you were pissed that I didn’t take you with me.” 

“Duh, I was supposed to meet someone there,” Y/N shrugged. 

“Maybe that’s why I left you behind,” Dean leaned on the table and gave Y/N a look. 

Y/N blushed, “Well from what I heard you had fun sucking face with… ummm, damn it… I can’t remember her name; she was the head cheerleader at the school we were at, back in Maine.” Y/N tried to recall. 

“Yeah, that was a load of bullshit,” Dean laughed, “She only used me to get her boyfriend jealous.”

Y/N looked down at her plate and shoveled a mouth full of lasagna. She couldn’t shake the feeling that tonight he was going to see a side that he might not like. In her years of hunting, after they broke up, she had a focus on her. One that meant all she was thinking about was eradicating the world of the evil just so that her sound could have a normal life. Her silence didn’t go unnoticed by Dean, hell he knew that face. He had seen it many times, it was her game face. 

“So, I guess we should get our weapons packed, right Jodie?” Dean cleared his throat taking a sip of his beer. 

“Yeah, you guys get ready I’ll…” 

“I’ll help you with the dishes, Jodie, It would be nice if you could come too,” Y/N smiled. “Not sure how many vamps are in there… Besides you can keep score as to how many I kill more than Dean.” Y/N chuckled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reaching the barn Dean watched as Y/N took in a deep breath. She had her eyes closed, almost as if she was focusing on nothing but the hunt. With one last sigh, she opened her eyes and climbed out of the Impala. Dean followed right behind as they grabbed their things. Y/N securing her sword on her hip as she adjusted the laces on her Timberland boots. She grabbed her machete as she precaution and looked at Dean. 

“Ready?” She raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Ready as you are, sweetheart,” Dean rasped. 

Y/N walked up to him and wondered if he remembered one of their traditions. Dean caressed her cheek and gave her a deep kiss. 

“Both go in,” She muttered. 

“Both come out,” he breathed. 

With a nod of her head, Y/N turned and walked to the barn door. Dean held his machete in his hand as Y/N held the sword in hers. Jodie signaled she was in position. With one look at each other Dean kicked the barn door right open. Y/N followed after him, and they stalked in. The vampires were in the middle of feeding when Y/N began swinging her sword. She slashed at the heads of three vamps while Dean decapitated one. Dean watched as the three bodies fell to the ground and Y/N held up three fingers. 

“Now that’s cheating, you have a sharp blade,” Dean groaned. 

“Not the blade honey,” she called out as she decapitated another one while spinning, “It’s how you use it.” She gave him a wink and sprinted as one of the vamps lunged at her. 

Dean focused on the vamps that came at him, Decapitating one after the other. Dean watched as she roundhoused kicked one while dodging the attacks from another. The vamps had done an excellent job of separating Dean from Y/N. There were now two circles in place on with Y/N at the center the other Dean. 

“You ok Sweetheart?” Dean called. 

“I wouldn’t worry about me Sweetcheeks,” She called back. 

“Y/N seriously! I hate that nickname!” Dean whined. 

“Not my fault you have a sweet ass!” She chuckled. 

The vamps snarled at the interaction. 

“Winchester,” One of the called. 

Dean watched as what seemed to be the leader had come in. Dean eyed him curiously. 

“Looks like I get a piece of the famous Winchester,” He snarled before glancing at the other circle, “Oh… And I’m going to get a brand-new pet in the process.” 

Dean felt his cheek twitch as he clenched his jaws. There was no way he was going to let anything hurt Y/N. It was almost in slow motion, one by one the vamps began to attack, and Dean started to behead the vamps one after the other. He recovered from a punch to decapitate a vamp behind him. One glance at Y/N and he smirked at her moves. She was almost a kung-fu action star in his eyes. She dodged the vamps smoothly as she beheaded one after the other the sword making seamless strikes and chopping the heads clean off the vamps. 

After the bodies piled up, Dean and Y/N found themselves back to back. 

“15,” she breathed with a smirk. 

“13,” Dean chuckled. “I’m catching up sexy.” 

“I’m going to win,” Y/N sang. 

“Not if I can help it,” Dean grinned. 

Working together Dean and Y/N began decapitating. Y/N kicked at one of the vamps sending it back before feeling dean duck and swinging her sword to Decapitate the Vamp that lunged at him. 

“16” Y/N sang. 

Dean groaned as he decapitated two vamps back to back. 

“15, Y/N, I’m going to tie!” 

“Are you two counting the number of Vamps you’re beheading?” Jodie grunted as a thud could be heard. 

“NO!” Dean and Y/N yelled. 

Dean winked at Y/N as he beheaded a vamp while Y/N took care of another two. The last of the vamps fell as the leader cowered in fear. Y/N towered over him. 

“I’m sorry,” She sneered, “You said something about making me your pet? Yeah, looks like it’s more of you’re now my bitch.” She smiled. 

“No matter what you do, I won’t talk.” The vamp spat. 

“Oh, you’ll talk alright,” Dean chuckled, “Or my lovely… sexy... girlfriend here is going to make you wish she had decapitated you.” Dean stood next to Y/N. 

“There’s nothing you can do,” The vamp smirked, “Nothing works on us, you above all should know,” it looked at Dean. 

“Well then, I guess a trip to purgatory is good for you,” Y/N twisted her arm ready to swing the katana across the vamp's neck. 

“We have nests everywhere, you’ll never find an end to us.” 

“That’s ok, I have a nice week in the spring and a whole three months in the summer to hunt you suckers down,” Y/N shrugged as she sliced the head off the vamp clean off. 

Y/N cracked her neck and shook her shoulders. She gave a soft grown and stretched. Dean walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“That was incredibly sexy,” He whispered in her ear as his nose nuzzled her cheek. 

“You know, this was our very first Vampire hunt together,” She smiled. 

“Well look at that, we still have a few firsts.” Dean chuckled and kissed her lips. 

“Ok, I need a shower,” Y/N nuzzled his nose with hers before backing away. 

Jodie caught up with them looking at the pile of bodies. 

“This has to be the biggest nest I have ever seen.” She sighed. 

“They’re getting bolder,” Y/N put away her weapons and sighed as she leaned against baby and crossed her arms. “This is a problem.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Dean grabbed a rag and cleaned his face before handing it to Y/N. “Might need to have Sam round up the hunters he’s helped trained from the other universe to try and get things handled.” 

Y/N nodded before tossing the rag into the trunk. 

“OK, well, I’ll see you guys back at my house, I’m going to be going into the station for a late shift.” Jodie smiled and waved. 

“See ya, Jodie,” Y/N called before climbing into the Impala and leaning her head against the seat. 

Dean pulled Y/N close to him on the bench seat. His arm draped over her shoulder as her head rested on his. The drive to Jodie’s was filled with silence. Y/N hummed the soft tunes of Journey’s ‘Faithfully’ as it came up out of the speakers. Dean kissed the top of her head as they reached Jodie’s. 

“Dean?” Y/N voice brought Dean out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah,” 

“I beheaded more vamps than you,” Y/n declared as she scrambled out of the Impala before Dean could utter a reply. 

Dean watched as she paused and challenged him to catch her, as she made her way into Jodie’s house. Dean scrambled to turn the car off before dashing in behind Y/N. By the time he made it inside and closed the door, he could hear her in the bathroom running a shower. Licking his lips, he made his way to the guest bathroom Jodie allowed them to use and made his way inside. 


	23. Chapter 23

Y/N let the warm water was over her aching muscles. It had been at least a month since she tackled a vamps nest. Standing under the spray of water she runs her fingers through her hair, making sure it gets nice and wet. Reaching for the shampoo, she lathered up and washed the blood out of her hair. Even with her sharp blade blood flew everywhere.  She felt good having a hunt with Dean. It had been a very long while, and there was something about watching him behead vamps that turned her on. 

She heard when he came into the bathroom and smirked to herself. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as he slid open the shower door and stepped in. 

“Tried to start without me?” he rasped. 

She could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice. Dean let his eyes roam over her body. He licked his lips and smiled. Walking up to her his fingers gently wandered her body. Y/N leaned against him her back against his chest. She took in a sharp breath as his fingers caressed her thighs. 

“Is this my reward for ganking more vamps than you?” She teased. 

“I’m pretty sure, I killed more vamp’s princess,” He kissed her temple and smiled. 

“No way, I so killed more vamps than you,” She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. 

“You were so hot just beheading vamp after vamp,” He muttered as he squeezed her ass. “is that the training you had in Japan?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” She gave him a devilish smirk. 

Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore as he pushed her up against the wall his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Y/N moaned against him and pushed him away catching her breath. 

“You are still dirty Mr.” 

“As dirty as you want me to be,” He chuckled. 

Y/N rolled her eyes as she pushed him under the spray. The warm water running over his muscles. Taking the soap in her hand's Y/N began washing the blood off his skin. Dean leaned into her touch as her hands lathered him up with soap. Just the feel of her fingers on his skin made him shiver. He could imagine doing this as many times as he could, just let her do with him what she saw fit. He took in a sharp breath as she reached his erect member.  The way she moaned as she stroked him made him toss his head back. 

“Y/N,” He breathed. 

She stayed silent as she continued to clean his body. She was worshiping him. The years of not being with him, catching up to her. She missed his body, missed his touch. The need to keep fighting for him, to keep him fighting for himself, strong. Getting him back under the warm spray she rinsed off the soap. Leaving feathery kisses on his skin.  Dean chuckled as she pushed him out of the shower and up against the wall. Dean hissed as Y/N wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him painfully slow. 

“Y/N/N, Please,” He breathed as she sucked on his pulse. 

“Please what?” She grinned against his skin. 

“Need you,” he murmured. 

Y/N chuckled as she sank to her knees taking him into her mouth. Dean hisses as her tongue swirled around him. Her mouth giving him just the right amount of pressure. Dean raked his fingers through her hair, as she bobbed up and down on him. The moan she made making him twitch as he felt the back of her throat. 

“Shit,” He whispered as she moved faster. 

Her tongue danced around his slit lapping up the pre-cum mixed with her saliva. Dean tried to pull her up only to have her smack his hand away. She momentarily let him go with a ‘pop’ as she pumped him a few times. 

“Want to taste you,” she breathed as she continued her assault with her mouth. 

Dean gently thrust his hip towards her mouth as she hollowed out her cheeks. He moaned breathlessly as she moved faster.  His fingers intertwined in her hair, his head hit the tile wall. With a few more bobs of her head as he spilled into her. Y/N swallowed every last drop before releasing him and smiling. Dean pulled her flush with his body kissing her deeply tasting himself on her lips. 

“Pretty sure you just admitted that I won,” Dean teased breaking the kiss. 

“No, I just wanted to make you feel good.” She shrugged, “I still won.” 

Dean chuckled as Y/N turned away from him and shut off the water. Dean took her hand in his and pulled her back. His thumb caressing her cheek. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Dean breathed. 

“shut up,” Y/N blushed as she kissed him one last time before stepping out of the shower. 

Dean whimpered as Y/N wrapped herself in a towel and walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Laying in bed Dean couldn’t find a way to fall asleep. No matter what he did, the pounding in his head woke him up. When Dean looked next to him, Y/N was gone. He sat up and looked around frantically. Dean sighed in relief when he saw Baby’s keys still on the nightstand.  Grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his head, he made his way out of the house. There she sat, on top of the Impala looking up at the stars. Dean stayed back, there she was wearing a sweatshirt and short shorts. He could tell she was crying, she kept using the sleeve to wipe her face. 

He could hear her sharp intake of breath before she spoke. 

“Ummm,” She scoffed, “I’m not one to do this, but... I am begging here... I don’t know who I’m calling out to or...” She took a breath, “or if anyone is listening... but please... please don’t take him away from me.” her voice broke. 

Dean stayed silent as she continued to speak. 

“I’m not the best person to ask this...” She shook her head, “But... I never stopped loving him... I honestly never did... I was angry... and when I found out I was pregnant with AJ...” She sniffled. “I got scared.” 

Dean took in a soft breath as he heard her confession. 

“I was scared that he would think I... umm... that I um was with someone else.” Y/N shook her head, “Just, please... I’ll do anything... just please, please save him, please.” 

Dean watched as her shoulders shook. Her cries reached his ears, and a small ting of pain hit his heart. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand across his face and dried his eyes. He couldn’t let her know he heard her prayer. Closing his eyes, he took one last deep breath before walking towards her and sitting next to her on Baby’s hood. 

“Hey,” She tried to smile and hide the fact that she was crying. 

“Come here sweetheart,” He breathed and pulled her in. 

They sat in silence, neither one speaking. Y/N buried her head in his chest. She couldn’t hold back her tears. She breathed him in with ever sob she took. Whiskey, gunpowder, and leather. That was Dean, that was her Dean. The Dean who made her feel like the only woman in the world, the man who stole her heart at the age of 13. Dean let her cry, let her release everything she was feeling. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered. 

“Sorry?” Dean questioned as he pulled her up to look into her eyes, “Sweetheart, what do you have to be sorry about?” He shook his head. 

“I should have come to you, it’s all my fault,” She took in a shaky breath, “If I wasn't so scared that you would reject the fact that AJ was yours... “ 

“Hey,” Dean stared intensely into her eyes. “I never would have doubted you, sweetheart... I know you are a one guy kind of girl.” 

“But...” 

“No, but’s... Besides, I should have gone looking for you too, and Seriously we’re discussing this again?” He chuckled. “We were both stubborn Y/N, and in the end, we need to just let it go and enjoy what we have now... Please, for me?”  

“OK,” 

After a few minutes, Y/N had fallen asleep on Dean. Giving a small chuckle, he picked her up and brought her back inside. Laying her down on the bed, he brushed her hair away from her face and sighed. If her being outside, affected him where Michael was about to break free, what would happen when she was back in Lawrence and away from him? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive to Lawrence from Sioux Falls was quiet. Y/N spent most of the trip staring out the window. The thought of Dean being stuffed into a box buried alive in the ocean haunted her. Her heart just broke, and no matter what Dean did, the anxiety of having to lose him was still looming over her. Dean didn’t know what else to say. By now they were halfway to Lawrence, Sam and AJ would meet them there.  

Reaching Y/N’s house, Dean parked the Impala next to Y/N’s Honda. Y/N had stared off into space. She didn’t want to be home, but she had a job to get back to. She had AJ to think about. Climbing out of the car she waited for Dean to open the trunk so she could grab her things. 

“Stay?” Her voice sounded small. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Dean pulled her in and kissed her head. 

Walking inside, Y/N began putting away her things. 

“You can go ahead and just watch TV or something, I’m going to take a shower.” Y/N muttered. 

“You ok sweetheart?” Dean gave her a worried look, “you were really...” 

“I’m not ok Dean... nothing about this situation is ok,” She turned away from him and closed the bathroom door. 

Dean sighed and sat on her bed. He didn’t know what to do at this point. No matter how he felt, she would be broken the minute the box lid closed. 

“Chuck...” He breathed, “I really hope you can hear me... I... I have given everything to this world. You know that... I know you know that... If you can hear me... Just... give Y/N a small piece of mind, even if it means erasing me from her memory... Even if it means erasing me from AJ’s memory...” Dean’s voice broke. “Just, help me make sure that they are happy... I can’t let Michael destroy what you have built. I can’t let Michael get to her, get to Jay... I’m begging you Chuck... and you know I don’t ask for much, I don’t.” Dean ran his hand over his face, “Chuck one last favor before I am at the bottom of the ocean... please help Y/N and AJ after I'm gone... please.” 

With one deep breath, Dean stood and walked out of Y/N’s room. He made his way downstairs and rummaged through the fridge. Smiling to himself, Dean decided to cook something special for his family. As Dean was grilling the steaks he pulled out, Sam and AJ made their way into the house. 

“Where’s Mom?” AJ looked around for Y/N. 

“She’s up in the bedroom,” Dean sighed. “She um... She’s not feeling too great... emotionally speaking.” 

“She’s still thinking about...” Sam interjected. 

“Yeah, yeah she is.” Dean gave them a sad smile. “Alright come on, let’s just enjoy what we got tonight and be happy that we’re together huh?” 

Dean clapped his hands and smiled. But Sam knew, Deans smile didn’t reach his eyes.  Sam could tell his brother was in his own pain. AJ noticed it too, He merely nodded and gave his dad a soft smile. 

“Are you going to be at my State Championships next month?” AJ took a breath, “I know you guys have cases, but I...” 

“Jay, you don’t even have to ask,” Sam smiled. “I can get some of the other hunters we helped out to take some more cases. That’ll leave us free to visit more often.” Sam clapped his hand on AJ’s shoulder. 

Y/N got out of the shower and dressed in her most comfortable clothes. The sweet smell of steak hitting her nose. She made her way downstairs and smiled when she saw her AJ on the couch watching TV, while Sam and Dean were in the kitchen. 

“Hey Sam, was he any trouble?” She asked as she hugged her best friend. 

“No, we just hung out… did some research… went on a Rugaru hunt.” Sam coughed. 

“You WHAT?” Dean and Y/N echoed. 

“Mom, it was no big deal… It was awesome and…” AJ didn’t just notice his mom angry but the look his dad had on his face. 

“So, you went on a hunt… Without telling either of us?” Y/N glared at Sam. 

“Well, I…” 

“What if something happened Sam?” Dean interjected. 

“Nothing happened! Mom, Dad, why are you guys freaking out about this?” AJ sighed. 

“I… It would have been nice to be given a heads up. I don’t like you going on hunts without me knowing. Besides…. You are NOT ready for any solo hunts at least not anytime soon,” Y/N Breathed as she hugged her son. 

“I agree with your mother on this one bud… I know Sam has the skills, but It would have been nice to know that you guys were not in the bunker.” Dean gave Sam a pointed look. 

“Sorry, next time I will make sure he calls you guys, and I will make sure to check in,” Sam admitted. 

Dean and Y/N nodded and looked at each other. This was the first time they parented together. It felt good, it felt normal. Y/N looked over at Dean who was marinating steaks and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“I’m ok… Promise, I just…” Her voice wavered. 

“I know princess, I know,” Dean sighed and kissed the top of her head. 

“How about I make some baked potatoes to go with those steaks, along with a salad.” She kissed his cheek. 

“Sounds good.” He smiled and gave her a small smack on her ass making her giggle. 

AJ watched the interaction, He looked to his uncle who shrugged. Whatever had happened between his parents, they seemed to be ok now. AJ watched as his mother began to prepare the potatoes for baking in the oven while also chopping lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and cucumbers for the salad. In the living room, AJ joined his uncle on the couch. 

“I wonder what happened on their trip?” AJ whispered. 

“Don’t know kid… But for now, let's just be happy that they are over what happened and are back to normal,” Sam smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was served, and everyone sat around the table. The four of them ate happily with Y/N and AJ telling stories of their travels. 

“I always made sure that if we traveled, he had something he could share with his friends,” Y/N said. 

“Although you never let me bring the sword to school,” AJ grumbled with a smirk. 

“Yeah, that would definitely have taken you away from me and into the foster care system hun,” Y/N shook her head. 

“Well, my best trip was going to Spain!” AJ smiled as Y/N groaned. 

“Ok… Hold on…” Dean sat up straight when Y/N groaned. “What happened?” 

“La Llorona” AJ and Y/N echoed. 

“The crying woman?” Sam translated. 

“Yup, and I ended up trying to grab this one from the river,” Y/N pointed to AJ who chuckled. 

“Hey, I was doing fine, you were the one who got scared that she was going after me,” AJ shrugged. 

“Ok, so how did you defeat La yo-Rona,” Dean said in his worst pronunciation of Spanish ever. 

“Easy, it turned out to be a woman who lost her children at the time it was about 5 years ago, we were able to find her bones and salt and burn them.” Y/N shrugged finishing her steak and pushing her plate away. 

Dean watched as she grabbed her dirty dish and walked to the sink, rinsing it off and placing it in the dishwasher. 

“I’m going to be in my room on my laptop, I have a powerpoint for my advanced kids I need to fix for tomorrow,” She sighed and walked over to the table to give each of the boys a kiss. 

Dean watched as she walked off and sighed. She might have said she was ok, but he knew deep down, they weren’t until they had exhausted every option to save him. He finished up and walked over to the kitchen making sure to clean up everything he used. He grabbed the plates from AJ and Sam and let them unwind. Once he placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and set it to go, he reached into his duffle and grabbed Bobby's journal. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**October 31** **st** **, 2002**

_ I am holding in all my anger just seeing Y/N heartbroken. Ellen keeps telling me to keep my cool. I last saw your dad, and by god, I beat him to a pulp for what he made you do to Y/N. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how broken you look, boy. Just know that your Son has your eyes, Alexander Jace Y/L/N Winchester. Even if Y/N didn’t put you on the certificate, there is no doubt this little boy is a Winchester.  _

_ Dean, If I ever give you this and you haven’t found her yet… You better hope she can forgive you for what you said. I know she will, but knowing Y/N, she’ll make you sweat some. I can see it in her eye’s boy, she is hurting. She’s heartbroken, and I have no idea how she does it looking into the eyes of that boy of yours.  _

_ I can only hope to convince you to look for her one day. By the way, your son is just as fearless as you. Sharp as a whip too. He hasn’t started talking too much yet but by god he’s a fast walker, even sprints sometimes. I think he wants to say his first words. I’m inclined to teach him to say Idjit, so if he meets you, that’s what he calls you.  _

 

**September 6** **th** **, 2007**

_ I’m staring at Y/N in a hospital bed Dean! Demon caught a whiff of her and grabbed her. If I hadn’t gotten there in time, I don’t know what I would have done boy. You had to go and sell your soul, and Y/N got caught in the crossfire somehow.  Dean, I am fighting to tell you what a big mistake you’ve made. But the doctors are saying she’s going to make it. I’m going to get to the bottom of this and see what happened. The last thing I need is to tell a four-year-old boy his momma is dead, and his daddy is going to die.  _

_ I still say you two are idjits, and how you two created such a smart kid, I will never know. Your son is able to tell the difference between a Philips head and a flat head screwdriver, plus he’s good at taking things apart and figuring out where they go. I tell you, you guys created a genius. Y/N just wants him to have fun, as she should.  _

_ In a way, I’m glad you are not here to see Y/N in the state she’s in. Doctors told me she needed a skin graft. Demon really tore a hole into the left side of her abdomen. She was lucky it didn’t hit major organs. But the demon did try to filet her alive. How she survived, I don’t know. Damn it, Dean, I hope you two can find each other, I can see how you both are hurting, and now who knows what will happen after this. AJ is with Ellen at the moment. He has no idea his momma was hurt. Didn’t have the heart to tell him. All he knows is that Uncle Bobby is taking care of mommy. I’ll hopefully get better news to write. I just hope I can tell you soon.  _

 

**March 2009**

_ Well, it finally happened. You met your son without realizing he was your son. Not sure if it’s because you really are an Idjit, or oblivious to it. But all I can say is this, the boy really has taken a liking to you. Seeing you show him his way around Baby was nice. It was hard not to tell you who he is Dean. But the damn apocalypse looming makes me nervous. I know you and Sam are fighting, and seeing you smile with the kid pulled on me.  _

_ Hopefully, the world will still be here when you and Y/N meet again. Dean, your son asks about you, and it’s like he imprinted on you. You should have seen his face when he woke up, and you were gone. He wants to know when you’ll be back. He’s even going so far as to make him promise to have him here when you are. I tell you, the boy likes you and he doesn’t know you’re his father and you don’t know he’s your son. The way you bonded is almost as if the universe is playing a cruel joke. I hate the position Y/N has me in. AJ can be around you, and you can be around him, but you can’t know what you are to each other. It’s almost like Y/N wants to cause herself the pain that is going to erupt from this.  _

_ She spent the night after you left, and I damn near had a heart attack when I heard her talking in her sleep. She kept calling out to you Dean. She kept saying how sorry she was and to please forgive her. Almost as if everything was her fault not just yours or your old man’s. Dean if you ever fix this, you better damn make sure she knows how you feel. Not the anger you feel for yourself, but the love you feel for her. You can’t hide anything from me. I see the way you look at Baby’s hood as if you aren’t thinking about Y/N sitting on top of her looking up at the stars. Or Y/N and you laying on top of it laughing about some silly miss hap on a hunt.  _

_ Fix it, Dean. I just want you to pull your damn head out of your ass and fix this.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean closed the journal and sighed. Just reading about Y/N’s almost death experience from how Bobby told it made him wish he was there. Maybe it would have been better. He thought back to when he first met AJ, the kid just stared at him before sassing him about using the wrong tools. Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the thought. Getting off of the stool of the kitchen Island he walked to Sam and AJ. 

“OK, can’t believe I’m saying this but…” Dean sighed, “You have school tomorrow, we’re going to stick around here, I’m sure Cass and Jack can hold down the bunker while we sort things out… so no staying up too late at least…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah Dad, I got it.” AJ smiled, “need to call Sheila anyways,” AJ hopped over the couch and ran upstairs. 

Sam looked to his brother and shook his head smiling. 

“I’ll be in the guest room… I take it you’re going to…” Sam gave a pointed look upstairs. 

“Get your head out of the gutter Sam… but yeah, I’ll be with Y/N.” Dean made his way upstairs. 

“Just keep the noise down!” Sam teased. 

Dean shook his head as he made his way up the staircase and towards Y/N’s room. He gave a soft knock before barging in. 

“Come in,” He heard, along with the soft clicks of typing on a keyboard. 

Dean opened the door slowly before stepping inside the room and closing it behind him. No matter what she was doing, Y/N always managed to take Dean’s breath away. There she sat on her bed, laptop on her lap, cotton shorts, A crop top with the shoulder hanging off, hair picked up in a bun a pencil sticking out of it. Dean licked his lips, he could feel himself getting hard just by looking at her. His eyes roamed her body, her legs smooth and stretched out on the bed slightly crossed. Clearing his throat, he walked up to her. 

“I can sleep on the couch if…” He stopped talking when she glared at him. 

“Dean… you are going to sleep on this bed with me… I am not mad at you… just the crappy situation we’re in.” She sighed and closed her laptop placing in on the nightstand. 

“Y/N…” Dean muttered. 

“Dean,” She breathed shifting over and giving him a small spot to sit. “You and I are in this for the ride, I just hope it lasts longer than we think.” 

“Me too,” Dean placed his elbows on his knees. 

“I have an early morning tomorrow, you and Sam are welcome to stay or go on a hunt and come back, no rush… Just stay out of trouble?” She smiled. 

“Always,” Dean whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. 

“Mmmmm, still haven’t received my prize for killing more vamps than you,” She teased. 

Dean chuckled before crushing his mouth to hers exploring her mouth with his tongue making her melt in his arms. Y/N took in a sharp breath as his fingers found their way under her shirt and to her breasts. His thumb grazed her nipple making it hard. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he began kissing along her neck. Trailing until he pushed her shirt above her head tossing it aside. Dean buried himself between her breasts licking at the valley before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He smirked as she arched her back. Dean played with her other breast before trailing down and pulling her cotton shorts and panties off her. He pushed back admiring her naked body. 

Y/N blushed as Dean trailed his eyes over her body. Even after the time they spent together, she still felt shy around him. She gasped when Dean licked between her folds. His tongue making her see stars as he touched the inside of her walls. He hummed against her sensitive flesh making her moan at the sensation. 

“Dean…mmmm,” she murmured. 

Dean couldn’t help but smirk. It was music to his ears the way she moaned. Sucking on her clit, he gently pushed in two fingers making her hips buck at the sensation. He could hear her breath hitch on her throat as he pumped into her slowly. His fingers curled, pressing against her g-spot. Y/N’s breath became erratic with the sensation of Deans touch. 

“Mmmm,” Dean licked his lips moving away while his fingers worked on her. He could feel her walls clenching around them. “That’s it baby girl, just relax and enjoy it…” He whispered against her skin before kissing her inner thigh. “Let go for my Y/N, cum on my fingers.” 

Y/N bucked her hips as the wet smacking sounds of his fingers inside her filled her ears. She could feel her climax build as he returned to suck on her clit sending her over the edge. Dean moaned as he lapped up the juices her body produced. The sweet taste hitting his taste buds. He with one last lick he removed himself from between her thighs and removed his clothes. 

“How did we get from fighting, and being sad… to this?” Y/N chuckled. 

“Don’t know… don’t care… all I know is, I want to feel you around my cock Y/N… I have missed feeling you for seventeen years, and I still can’t get enough of you.” Dean growled as he kissed her mouth. 

Y/N moaned at his kiss, sucking on his tongue before moving to bite on his bottom lip. He groaned when his tip teased her entrance. She smiled before opening her legs wide, grabbing his hips, and guiding him in. The sharp intake of his breath as he entered her inch by inch make her heart pound in her chest. With every thrust of his hip, Y/N’s walls just clenched around him. He fit like a perfect puzzle piece within her, hitting all the right spots. His balls smacking against her ass as he moved quickly into her. His grunts mixing with her moans as she scratched along his back. She pushed her hips up wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Shit,” he breathed as the position felt like heaven. 

His forehead leaned on her shoulder as he felt her clench down and cum around him. 

“Cum for me Dean, fill me up… make me yours, forever.” She breathed gazing into his eyes. 

With a few more pumps into her, he kissed her fiercely as he spilled into her. She gave him one last orgasm before they collapsed on the bed. Working together, they pulled down the covers and wrapped their bodies around themselves. Limbs intertwining as they fell asleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

**March 2019**

Y/N and Dean had spent the last month moving back and forth between the bunker and Lawrence. Three more months and AJ would be graduating early, and Y/N could resign. Three grueling months of being separate from Y/N. Dean felt it every time he was away from her. Between hunts and spending time with Y/N, Dean could feel Michael gain a slight upper hand when Y/N was away. Dean and Y/N slept soundly on her bed. AJ would have his wrestling tournament soon, and Dean and Sam would be around a lot longer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ The sun hit her face as she laid on the blanket. Baby was parked just behind her as Dean came back with their makeshift picnic consisting of burgers, fries, onion rings, and pie. Y/N moaned softly as the soft breeze hit her face. She felt happy, in love, and no matter what happened next, she was sure to show Dean just how much she loved him.  _

_ “Ok, so…” he clapped his hands before laying next to her. “We have a double bacon cheeseburger with a fried egg and guac for my princess,” He smiled. “And the ultra-triple bacon with a fried egg for me.”  _

_ “Mmmm, what a way to go,” Y/N smiled as she took a bite of her messy burger.  _

_ “I’ll say,” Dean chuckled.  _

_ “This is the best day ever,”  _

_ “Not over yet… I figured since AJ is off with Sheila on their date, and we have ours…” Dean trailed off as his face came close to hers and licked a small bit of guac and egg yolk from the corner of her mouth.  _

_ “You are insatiable!” Y/N moaned as she took his lips into hers kissing and ducking on his bottom lip.  _

_ “I’ll say,” Dean whispered as he nuzzled her neck.  _

_ Before she could respond, Dean had disappeared. In a panic, Y/N looked around. The car, food, and Dean were all gone. She found herself standing in what looked like a bar. Her heart raced with panic as she tried to situate herself.  _

_ “Sorry for interrupting your dream,”  _

_ There at the bar stood a man with a full head of curly hair, a scraggly beard, and blue eyes. Y/N’s breathing became erratic before she took a fighting stance and glared at the man.  _

_ “What’s going on? Where am I? Who are you?” She spat.  _

_ “Well, I can answer them in order.” He smiled and placed a drink on the bar top for her, “This is a dream, you are in a place I created, my own personal bar you could say… And nice to meet you Y/N Y/L/N, I’M god” he smirked. “But you can call me Chuck” He gave her a shrug and motioned for her to sit.  _

_ “OK, no…no…I… am hallucinating…This dream is a weird freak out.” Y/N stayed frozen in her spot.  _

_ “No hallucinations, no freaking out. I do answer prayers every now and then. You and Dean deserve a happy ending.” Chuck smiled.  _

_ “What do you mean?  going to have a happy ending? Look, pal… I don’t know what weird thing I’m having here, maybe I had a bit too much wine at dinner… But…”  _

_ “I’m going to help you and Dean… I mean, he was right, he and his brother have sacrificed a lot for this world… they do deserve happiness.” Chuck smiled at Y/N.  _

_ “OK… This is… I have poured over every mythical lore I can think of, every scroll, and spell, and anything I can get my hands on even in the dark web,” Y/N growled.  _

_ “Just look for the signs I will send you… I mean, I know your deepest darkest desires… I did write you, you know,” Chuck shrugged.  _

_ “Write me, what am I a character in your story… Now I know I’m dreaming… this is… this is not real.” Y/N began to back away and turn only to be stopped by chuck making her jump.  _

_ “Trust me, I mean I am Chuck Shurley, also known as Carver Edlund, I wrote the book Supernatural… But I also wrote a book that, when you hear the name… you might believe me, that will be your first sign.”  _

_ “What kind of sign? I mean there is nothing that could convince me, besides what name? How is that…” Before Y/N could finish she was back on the picnic blanket, Dean staring at her with love in her eyes.  _

Before she could speak, the blaring sound of her alarm woke her up. Giving a groan, she turned off the alarm and sat up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean’s snores reached her ears. She turned to look at him and smiled. He looked peaceful sleeping the way he did. Looking at the clock, she began to prepare herself for the day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At around lunchtime, Y/N and AJ ate in a comfortable silence. The dream Y/N had still haunted her mind. She scoffed at the idea of ‘God’ contacting her. She shook her head and chuckled. 

“You ok mom?” AJ raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah… Just a silly dream I had…” Y/N scoffed. 

They continued to eat in silence, AJ munching on his sandwich while Y/N began digging into the pie that Dean had placed in her lunch bag. Y/N was going to ask about the AP physics Exam when AJ gave a small chuckle. 

“What tickled your funny bone hun?” Y/N asked.  

“funny book I found in the attic it was titled the Y/N/N adventures.” AJ snorted. “it sounds like a total girl novel.” 

“What did you say?” She asked her son. 

“Y/N/N adventures? Yeah, I found it in our attic, Why?” AJ raised his eyebrow at his mother. 

Y/N had never mentioned her nickname to her son. Especially one that Dean made especially for her. She shook her head. She shook the thought out of her head and finished her lunch. 

“You said you found the book in the attic? What were you doing up there anyway?” Y/N questioned. 

“Well… I wanted to look for more wires, I’m trying to work on this new upgrade for the Camaro, maybe install a new weapon catch.” AJ shrugged and looked to his mom. “You sure you’re ok? Should I call dad?” 

“No, I… I’m ok.” She glanced at the clock and sighed. “Lunch is almost over… When is the championship match?” 

“Well, right now they have it set up to Friday afternoon in the Gym, I just hope it goes good…” 

“You, my little wrestling man are going to be great!” Y/N pinched his cheek. 

“MOM! Stop!” AJ whined and swatted her away as she laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**With Dean**

That night, Dean snuggled close to Y/N. The smell of her lavender body wash filled his nose. It calmed him, made him feel safe. 

_ He walked into the shop and looked around. He noticed it quick, there nestled in a display case was the perfect ring for Y/N. A simple silver band, with her favorite stone surrounded by two small diamonds. He could feel the smile creeping on his lips as he imagined slipping the ring on Y/N’s finger.  _

_ “That is the perfect ring for her,”  _

_ Dean turned to see Chuck standing next to him.  _

_ “You think?” he said as if it was a normal conversation, he had every day.  _

_ “Absolutely… She will love it.” Chuck gave him a pat on the back before walking away.  _

Dean woke up to the annoying sound of Y/N’s alarm. He could feel Y/N groan and shut it off. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean and Sam had been checking in with the alternate universe hunters. It was the strangest thing. The monsters had all but quieted their activities. Dean looked to Sam who merely shrugged. They decided to head to the small-town center at Lawrence to look at the shops and get some groceries for Y/N. Dean and Sam had everything they needed. On their way back to Baby, something caught Dean’s eye. On a shop window on display, was a ring. There in the center between two diamonds was Y/N’s favorite stone. 

Dean froze, he could imagine the ring glittering on Y/N’s hand. His heart stopped at the thought. It was selfish to ask her to be his when he was not going to be around longer. But he couldn’t help it, it was all he could think about, never in the years since they had been apart, did he imagine this scenario with anyone else. He smiled at the thought of him on one knee, her belly round with their next kid. A mall smile crept onto his lips, 

Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother. He wasn’t sure what he was looking at until he stood next to him. His heart slightly broke for his brother. He never imagined Dean being at this point in his life. Hell, he never thought he would actually see it. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder making the older man jump. 

“Oh, hey sorry, got lost in my thoughts.” Dean coughed. 

“Want to go in and have a look?” Sam asked. 

“No… No…” Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Let’s just head back to Y/N’s and put the groceries away.” 

Sam nodded as Dean jogged towards the Impala. Sam could tell his brother got freaked. Hell, it freaked him out. Climbing into the Impala’s passenger side, he gave his brother a sideways glance. 

“Ummm… You know, Y/N’s ring size… I can find it out for you if you want?” Sam coughed. 

“Sam… I don’t think…” Dean began. 

“You never know Dean… I mean, since you’ve been with her... has Michael been…” Sam broke off. 

“It’s been on and off… I’m with her, and it’s quiet, the door is just there, and he can bang all he wants, and it won’t budge, the minute we are apart… it’s like I don’t have the strength to fight. I feel like I lost something. It’s like I lost a piece of me.” Dean sighed. 

“Dean, could you and Y/N be soulmates?” Sam shifted in his seats. 

“I… I don’t know Sam… There are a ton of guys that Y/N could have that are better… way better than me… Hell, I’m cursed Sam… we’re cursed… I can’t… I just want to give Y/N some happy memories, I want to leave her with a good memory of me, not one where I break her heart… at least not breaking her heart by pushing her away,” Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes.  

“Dean…” Sam whined, “That’s… You better not let Y/N hear you say that.” 

“As long as you don’t tell her… we’re good,” Dean smiled at Sam while chuckling. 

The brothers made it back to Y/N’s house and unloaded their groceries. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Reaching the house, AJ had decided to take Sheila out for a nice dinner at the local diner. Y/N smiled as it gave her a chance to talk to Sam and Dean. Unlocking the door, she walked into the sounds of Dean in the kitchen. She shook her head and walked over watching him prepare what looked like pork chops. 

“Hey,” She smiled as he turned to face her. 

“Hey, how was work?” Dean chuckled. “Wow, that was… both weird and exciting to say.” 

“It was teaching, and at this point, in the year I feel burned out.” Y/N sighed rubbing her temples. 

“Well maybe I can make the stress go away,” Dean said as he dried his hands. “So, I’m making pork chops, found a nice marinade for them before I… what?” 

“Did you tell AJ about the super-secret nickname you gave me?” She whispered. 

“No… hell I never even told Sam about it… I mean... you are my Y/N/N” Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

“Huh… I guess it was just a coincidence.” Y/N muttered and gave Dean a chaste kiss, “Need any help?” 

“No, I got you, you go relax…” He kissed her head and smiled. 

“Yay, I get to catch up on Dr. Sexy!” She grabbed a beer from the fridge and smiled. “Going to go get comfortable.” 

Dean watched as she rounded the corner and her footsteps made their way up the stairs. He smiled at how happy she was, hell, it made him happy knowing she watched Dr. Sexy. He heard as she came back downstairs and marveled at what she wore. Her hair in a messy bun, a def leppard long sleeve crop top and a pair of sweats. Looking over the time he had 30 minutes before the pork was adequately marinated. He grabbed a beer and joined her on the couch. 

“Where is Sam?” Y/N took a sip of her beer as she turned on the TV. 

“Oh, he should be back soon, he went to go get some weird vegetable for his salad or something.” Dean cleared his throat as he draped his arm over the back of the couch.

Y/N leaned into him and settled right next to him, her head nestled on his shoulder. Dean gave a content sigh. He couldn’t help but steal glances at her as they watched as Dr. Sexy and Dr. Piccolo make out in the elevator. 

“You know… there is something about hospital dramas that makes you think.” Y/N muttered taking a sip of her beer. 

“Yeah? About what?” Dean chuckled taking a sip of his. 

“Y/N turned to look him dead in his eyes. “About how much I missed you and want you.” 

Dean chuckled as she pressed her lips against his. Their kisses soft and light before plunging their tongues at each other. Their moans echoing those coming from the tv doctors. Y/N moved to straddle Dean’s lap on the couch. She broke the kiss to trail soft open mouth kisses along his stubbled jaw and neck. Sucking on his pulse making him moan. 

“Not that… mmmm… I don’t love this sweetheart, uhhhh… but Sam could come back any minute.” Dean breathed as his hands trailed along her hip. 

Y/N didn’t respond as she unbuckled his pants and freed his member from the confines of his boxers. Dean took in a sharp breath as her fingers wrapped around him, pumping slowly as her finger gently grazed the slit of his tip. 

“Y/N/N,” he whispered breathlessly. 

Still, silent Y/N kissed his lips sucking and biting on his bottom lip. She gave him one last kiss before sinking down and taking him in her mouth. The salty taste of his precum hitting her taste buds. It was heaven to her. She moaned as she filled her mouth with his length. Dean hissed when his tip hit the back of her throat, and her lips touched his base. 

“Shit,” He moaned. 

Y/N held herself there for a moment letting her tongue pulse along him before bobbing up and down. Dean found his fingers tangled into her hair. He guided her as she bounced faster, using her mouth to add just the right amount of pressure to him driving him insane. Every time his tip hit the back of her throat he twitched. The sensation sending him closer and closer to the edge. Y/N moaned as she felt her panties begin to pool with slick. Just the feel of him in her mouth made her wet. She moved faster and faster, slurping and sucking, hollowing out her cheeks. 

Dean bucked his hips into her mouth as he spilled down her throat. Y/N took in every last drop. She continued to suck on him making him twitch from the oversensitivity. With a soft pop, she licked her lips and smiled. 

“Well I had my appetizer,” She laughed and kissed him. 

Dean stayed on the couch as she walked away to grab another beer. His cheeks flushed and his heart pounding. After a minute, he fixed himself up just in time for Sam to burst in through the front door. 

“Dean... I...” Sam paused and looked around, “Why are you....” He groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Seriously?” 

“What, Y/N and I are innocently watching Dr. Sexy,” Dean coughed. 

“Hey Sam,” Y/N smiled and took a sip of her beer before sitting next to Dean. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you guys just finished doing,” Sam huffed as he walked towards the kitchen with his groceries. 

“What?” Dean and Y/N echoed. 

“You guys… I’m sure you….” Sam felt tongue-tied. 

“What that I pleasure your brother like a wanton concubine?” Y/N smiled devilishly. 

“Ohhhhh, I like the sound of that,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as he kissed her neck making her giggle. 

“Oh god… I thought you guys would be more mature than that,” Sam let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Look, Sam…” Y/N shook her head, “Dean is right… We need to make the most of it, and whatever comes we have to take it in strides.” 

“Y/N…” Sam began. 

“Not another word Samuel,” Y/N spat as she leaned on Dean and focused on Dr. Sexy. 

Dean cleared his throat and kissed Y/N on her head excusing himself to start cooking the pork chops.  Y/N stayed stoic on the couch and chugged her beer slightly. Sam didn’t know what to say. He sat on one of the smaller seats and let the silence wash over them. 

Dinner came quickly with the pork chops being devoured and AJ walking in. 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late… Sheila says hi, going to bed.” He gave everyone a hug before rushing to his room. 

Y/N shook her head and snorted. Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at her. 

“What’s so funny?” Sam wondered. 

“Um… let's see, he just finished a date with Sheila… yeah, they didn’t do much so I’m guessing….” She trailed off. 

Dean gave Y/N a look before nodding and giving her a wink. Sam on the other hand groaned. 

“Geez, Sam you would think with the way things are going you need to get some,” Y/N drawled. 

Sam blushed and cleared the dished for her and Dean. Y/N finished off her beer and sighed. A month and she still felt the sense of dread. A month of pouring over more lore and trying to look at things she’s seen a hundred times. She was losing hope, and she had to face the facts. This time, there was no helping Dean. All she could do was spend as much time with him, even if it meant risking bringing in a new life without him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This year's championships were being held at AJ school. Classes were canceled to fit everyone who was competing and to disrupt the learning environment as little as possible. Y/N and Dean had found a sweet spot close to the school's team. 

“OK, so no matter what happens we celebrate!” Dean smiled. 

“Absolutely, what kind of celebration we talkin about?” Y/N whispered in his ear. 

“Oh, well… let's see, some pizza for the team and… a nice relaxing bath just me and you and maybe a very nice sensual massage?” Dean nipped at her earlobe making her giggle. 

“Guys please…” AJ groaned. “Sometimes I wonder how you guys could even fight the way you did.” AJ sighed. 

“hey, you wanted your parents together now you have to suffer like the rest of us,” Sam stretched as he Sat behind Dean and Y/N. 

The matches began reasonably quickly, and the elimination rounds began. So far AJ school had advanced into the quarterfinals with AJ winning all of his events. Dean felt a swell of pride looking at his son, and he also noticed how proud Y/N looked. During one of the breaks, Y/N had gone to the restroom, and Dean sat with Sam on the bleachers. Deep in thought, he had debated on something since he saw the ring in the window. 

“Sam,” Dean turned to his brother. 

“Yeah Dean,” Sam leaned in towards his brother. 

“Find me a ring that Y/N wears but won't miss,” Dean breathed, “We can probably get a ring size from that.”  

“Dean?” Sam raised his eyebrow. 

“I’m going to buy the ring Sam… but I won’t give it just yet,” Dean explained. 

“OK, Dean, I’ll see what I can do.” Sam smiled and gave his brother a pat on the back. 

Dean and Sam cleared their throats as Y/N came back. She gave them a raise of her eyebrow before sitting down. 

“What were you doing?” Y/N gave a soft glare to Dean. 

“Nothing… come on, AJ’s match is about to start,” Dean hugged her and kissed her deeply. 

By the end of the tournament, another school had won the trophy. AJ and his team had worked hard, but it wasn’t meant to be. AJ came in top of his division, so it wasn’t all bad. Sheila had run to AJ after the matches had officially ended. AJ of course picked her up and kissed her deeply while spinning her around. 

“Well, that is adorable,” Dean whispered in Y/N’s ear. 

“Reminds me of you,” Y/N smiled and kissed his cheek before walking up to AJ and Sheila. 

Once AJ let Sheila go, Dean and Y/N hugged their son as Sam gave him a pat on the back. 

“Ok, we still need to celebrate,” Dean smiled. 

“Well we could all go to AL’s, he’s got good food and a pool table,” Y/N smiled. 

“That sounds like fun Mrs. Y/L/N and Mr. Winchester, but I have to study this weekend.” Sheila gave AJ one last kiss, “Call me later?” 

“Yeah,” He smiled as she walked away. 

Sam rode with AJ in the Camaro to Al’s as Dean drove Baby. Reaching Al’s, the group sat at one of the booths nearest the Pool table and placed their order. Dean, Y/N and AJ opting for burgers and fries while Sam went with a cobb salad. Y/N looked at AJ and then to Dean. 

“You know, AJ…” She smiled and leaned into Dean. “Your Dad is really good at playing pool,” She gave her son a wink. 

“Really?” AJ smiled, “Is he better than you?”

“Maybe,” Y/N shrugged knowing how to stroke Dean’s ego. “I mean, he is good at hustling people for money.” Y/N gave Dean a kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

“Do you know how to play kid?” Dean smiled. This was his chance to show his son something, maybe to even teaching him a thing or two. 

Y/N watched as Dean began explaining the mechanics of the game to AJ. AJ of course taking in everything that his dad was telling him. With a trial game AJ looked at his mom and winked. Sam groaned as he looked at Y/N. 

“He isn’t… Is He?” Sam shook his head. 

“What? Is he going to hustle his dad at pool?” Y/N gave Sam a devilish smile. “Maybe.” 

AJ walked around the pool table as Dean lined up the balls for their game. 

“Hey dad, I know mom gave me the Camaro, and It’s totally mine… But… I really want to take Sheila on a date in the Impala.” AJ rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Something you want to tell me that you don’t want to tell your mom?” Dean breathed as he grabbed a cue. 

“Well… I’ve known Sheila since we’ve moved here… She’s one of my best friends and I really like her… She really likes me, and the Camaro isn’t exactly roomy.” AJ ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I see…” Dean pressed his mouth into a thin line. “Tell you what, I mean so far you have the Impala to drive for small stuff when I’m here for two months, a deal is a deal… When it comes to what you’re asking… I don’t know Jay,” Dean shook his head. 

“Dad… Please… Sheila is the only girl that I… well… God, I’m lame… I really want it to be Sheila… Please.” AJ gave his Dad the famous Winchester puppy dog look. 

“Oh, don’t… Don’t give me the…” Dean took one look at Y/N and then back to his son. “alright fine but not a word to your mother and you wrap it before you tap it… but first… you need to beat me at pool.” Dean held out his hand. 

AJ shook and walked to his spot as Dean lined up the white ball. AJ watched as his Dad made the break. Dean lined up his cue hit the white ball and having a striped ball land in one of pockets. AJ smiled that left him the solids to hit. Dean continued to play until he missed his shot. AJ cracked his neck and his knuckles before lining up his shot. Dean gave him a curious look, the way AJ relaxed and cracked his bones reminded him of Y/N. He observed as his son as AJ made shot after shot of solid balls sink into the pockets. 

“You little shit,” He muttered with a chuckle. 

“What?” AJ asked innocently. 

“All this time, and I thought I was good at hustling… She taught you, didn’t she?” He breathed. 

“Don’t know what you are talking about Dad, you are a great teacher.” He smirked as he sank the 8-ball and winning the game. 

Dean groaned and put the equipment away before he and AJ made their way to the booth. Their food had arrived, and Y/N and Sam had already started eating. 

“You know… You could have told me that he knew how to play and hustle.” Dean muttered. 

“What and take away his fun at impressing you?” Y/N teased. 

“No, plus the fact that it bruised my ego knowing you have been letting me win all these years,” Dean whispered in her ear while teasing her through her jeans. “You are going to so pay for that sweetheart.” 

“Guys… we are at dinner, come on.” Sam groaned as AJ pretended to gag. 

“They are right, we need to cool it,” Y/N breathed as she gave Dean a chaste kiss on his lips. 

After dinner they all played a game of pool with Dean and Y/N being one team and Sam and AJ being the other. Of course, Dean and Y/N won with AJ and Sam groaning at their victory kiss. Another perfect night for the family, but soon it would all come crashing down. 


	25. Chapter 25

_ The metal felt cold against his fingers. He could feel his heart racing as his pulse pounded in his ears. He looked around frantically. Metal surrounded him. His fingers scratched at it, his breathing becoming erratic. He began pounding his fists onto it. His fingers scratched at it to the point that they bled. He choked out a soft sob as he looked around. The light from his phone the only illumination he had.  _

_ “Y/N?” he called. “Sammy? Jay?”  _

_ He continued to pound on the cold metal. The pressure from being in the ocean depth creating the creaking noise. He could feel the water drops filtering in.  _

_ “Y/N!” he pounded harder, the tears mixing in. “SAMMY! JAY!”  _

_ He grabbed his phone only to have it blink out with the dead battery symbol before it shut off completely, leaving him in the dark.  _

_ “HELP ME!”  _

Dean awoke in a pool of sweat. His eyes darted around frantically before he began to calm himself down. Y/N and AJ were set to join him and Sam soon. Spring break had started, and Y/N promised to be there by morning. Shaking the dream from his thoughts, Dean stood up and walked to his dresser. There buried underneath the pile of clothes the small velvet box. Before leaving Lawrence, he had dragged Sam to the shop. Sam giving the shopkeeper one of Y/N’s rings to size only to find out the ring was perfect for Y/N. It was her size. 

Dean opened the box carefully, there it was glittering and perfect just like her. The banging in his head pounded all around. He could hear Michael screaming and then a small laugh. He heard it, a creak of the door giving way slightly but still holding on to keep the monster at bay. Dean could feel himself panic at the thought. Closing his eyes, he shut the velvet box and shoved it back in the drawer. It was just a pipe dream. He could write a letter to her, tell her how to find it. He only hoped that she wouldn’t hate him for being a coward and not asking. 

Dean was dressed quickly before making his way to the kitchen to drink his usual morning coffee. The nights had been hard without Y/N. He tried to keep his thoughts about her, the feel of her, the taste of her. But nothing could stop Michael from gaining the upper hand. Almost as if his power was leaking through trying to control Dean. Dean was utterly oblivious to his brother walking into the kitchen. 

“OK, so get this… Y/N says that she found a set of books that Bobby had given her at some point.” Sam grabbed a mug and filled it up. 

“Huh? What?” Dean snapped out of his thoughts. 

“You ok?” Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother. 

“Yeah.. fine, just preoccupied at the moment.” Dean breathed. 

“Thinking about how to ask Y/N the big question?” Sam smiled. 

“Yeah, maybe… I just…” 

Before he could continue, Dean’s phone rang. The soft tones of stairway filled the kitchen. Dean found himself smiling at the song he picked for Y/N. 

“Hey sweetheart, you almost here?” Dean asked. 

Sam watched as Dean turned away from him. There was something off about Dean today. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he hoped that whatever it was Y/N could help. Dean hung up the phone and turned to Sam. 

“They are just about to pull up.” He smiled, “Going to head to the garage.” 

Before Sam could utter another word, Dean placed his mug in the sink and walked out of the kitchen towards the garage. Y/N parked the Camaro next to Baby and took in a breath. She missed Dean, she couldn’t sleep without him. It was hard being away from him for a while. The dream with ‘God’ or Chuck or whoever he was, never happened again, and she chalked up what AJ had mentioned as a coincidence. AJ seemed happier than usual, Dean had let him drive the Impala on a date, and when he had come back, he looked different. Of course, Y/N had a small inkling as to what it was, but father and son had locked themselves away leaving her out. 

Dean rushed into the garage giving his son a quick hug before taking Y/N in his arms and kissing her passionately. The kiss made Y/N go weak in the knees, and her head swim. 

“Where did that come from?” She giggled when Dean broke the kiss. 

“Missed you,” He whispered in her ear. 

With everyone settled in Y/N found herself pouring over the information from the men of letters. She looked at their research into diving into a person’s mind one more time. Maybe if she went into Deans mind, she could help him create a stronger prison for Michael. Just maybe she could help him train his mind. She was oblivious to Dean staring at her. Watching her pour over the notes and book, scribbling notes. The velvet box he grabbed felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. 

Turning away from her he walked to AJ’s room. There he was talking to Jack. 

“So… You and this Sheila you… copulated?” Jake raised his eyebrow at AJ. 

“Yeah, we… Ok, you used a very SAT word there, but most normal people would say they had sex, so yeah we did.” AJ shrugged as he began to solder what looked like a chip into a phone. 

“How was it?” Jack tilted his head. 

“Dude, I… It was… It was awkward… at first, I mean I was… I mean we were both nervous,” AJ blushed. 

“Huh… Did Dean talk to you about how to have sex?” Jack leaned into what AJ was doing. 

“Yeah, before… and I guess it worked… but… I don’t know… When Sheila and I were there, it was… It was… I have no idea if I did it right, I mean she seemed to be into it…” AJ shrugged, “And well I… you know…” 

“Know what?” Jack tilted his head at AJ. 

“Dude… seriously?” AJ groaned. “How old are you again?” 

“I believe I’m officially two years old…. But I think they have me down as 22?” Jack said thoughtfully. 

“Hey Boys,” Dean said interrupting their conversation. 

“Hey Dean” “Hey Dad” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor for a bit. 

“Jack, can you excuse us for a minute, I need to talk to AJ about something,” Dean breathed. 

“Sure,” Jack smiled and stood up. “AJ… I think no matter what, you like Sheila, and she likes you… You should just have sex again and get better.” With that, Jack walked out of the room leaving AJ to groan and bang his head on the desk. 

Dean chuckled as he sat on AJ’s bed with the velvet box in his hand. 

“How did I become friends with the Devil’s son who is technically two?” AJ moaned and sat up. “What’s up, Dad? And what is that in your hand?” 

“Ok, which question do I answer first because you asked about three,” Dean smiled. 

“What’s in the box?” AJ asked. 

“Well, it’s not a deadly sin… if that’s what you’re asking,” Dean joked. 

“Dad” AJ moaned at the lame attempt. 

“Sorry,” Dean handed AJ the velvet box, “it’s for your mom.” 

“It’s not…” AJ opened the box. “It is,” he frowned slightly. 

“You don’t think it’s a good idea do you?” Dean gave him a sad smile. 

“It’s not that Dad…. It’s just… I mean…” AJ wasn’t sure what to say. 

Dean held out his hand as AJ placed the box in his hand, “I guess I want to leave her with something, or at least try to give her something she… I just… I WANT to marry her Jay, I do… but not if you think it’s a bad idea son.” Dean ran his hand across his face. “I won’t ask her unless I have your support.” 

“Can I think about it?” AJ whispered as he avoided looking at his dad. 

“Um, yeah… yeah, that’s… yeah.” Dean stood up clearing his throat. 

Giving his son a reassuring pat on his shoulder he exited the room. Dean mentally kicked himself. Of course, his son was going to react that way. It was only a matter of time when Dean would have to abandon them. Taking a breath, he walked into his room and tucked the box away in one of his jackets. Dean figured his son would think it was a stupid idea. Walking to his sink, he splashed water on his face and grabbed on to the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror. 

“Ok… you can beat him… you can… you have to do this for Y/N, for AJ,  Sam, Cas, and Jack.” He talked to himself. “If you can’t… If you feel like you are slipping… you need to let them know, they have to do what’s right…” giving a small nod he took a breath and closed his eyes. 

Dean walked out of his room and towards the library to meet with Y/N, but she wasn’t there. Looking around he wondered where she could have gone to. Dean made his way back to where he came and found her in the dungeon staring at the box. He watched as her fingers danced along his craftsmanship. 

“Hey,” Dean stepped in and smiled. 

“Hey,” Her hand dropped from the box. 

“So, we have a whole week to… are you ok?” Dean noticed how she looked a bit pale. 

“Yeah, I just… I think I caught a bug that was going around at the school, I’m feeling kind of queasy.” She gave him a soft smile. 

“Well go lay down on my bed for a few, take a break,” He kissed her head and hugged her tight. “I can make you Kitchen Sink Stew?” 

“Oh wow, I haven’t heard that name in a while, or had it in a while,” Y/N chuckled as she leaned on him a bit while walking to his room. 

Dean led her to the bed and pulled down the covers letting her climb in. Kneeling down he tucked her in and smoothed out her hair kissing her on the forehead. 

“You rest up, I’ll make the stew, and we can just hang out on the bed and watch Dr. Sexy,” Dean smiled. 

“Sounds good,” Y/N snuggled into the mattress and closed her eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ The wind blew through her hair as baby barreled down the open road. The soft sounds of Aerosmith played on the radio as Dean sang along. Y/N smiled as the wind hit her face.  _

_ “You know I did send you a sign and you didn’t even read it!”  _

_ Y/N turned to see chuck lounging in the back seat. Dean, who was utterly oblivious to the person in the back, had his eyes still on the road.   _

_ “OK, you are a hallucination! You are not real, and that was a coincidence…” Y/N looked at Dean and raised her eyebrow.  _

_ “Oh, this is a dream alright, so… since my first sign didn’t faze you, maybe I can give you a small hint as to what he,” Chuck pointed to Dean. “Is thinking.”  _

_ Before she could ask, Dean had started to pull Baby off to an empty field.  _

_ “So, I figure I would do this where we might have possibly… maybe conceive Jay.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.  _

_ “Ok, what is going on…”  _

_ Dean pulled something out of his pocket. Y/N felt her breath get caught in her throat. She covered her mouth with her hand, the tears prickling her eyes. Dean opened the box, there inside was a beautiful engagement ring. Her favorite stone between two diamonds and a simple silver band.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N’s eyes snapped open. She groaned softly and sat up. She was feeling slightly better than that morning. She had never felt so nauseous in her life. Using the sink in Dean's room, she splashed water in her face before making her way to the kitchen. The smell of the stew cooking filled her nostrils, and she immediately felt the wave of nausea hit her. Putting a hand to her mouth, she swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. 

“Hey, Y/N you ok?” 

Sam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Y/N began to see spots before her eyes. It was the strangest sensation. Before everything went black. 

“Dean!” 

Sam’s yell pulled Dean away from the stew as he rushed towards Y/N and picked her up. Moving quickly, he rushed Y/N to the medical room and placed her on one of the beds. 

“Sam, get Cas over here now!” Dean began rummaging through their supplies to try and get Y/N on fluids as quickly as possible. 

“Dad? Is mom ok?” AJ walked up to Dean as he began a small IV line for Y/N. 

“I don’t know Jay… She said she might have gotten a bug that was going around at the school?” Dean looked to his son. 

“Maybe… She has been throwing up lately, so I’m not sure.” AJ gave him a slight shrug. 

Dean ran a hand across his face. This worried him, he had never seen her so much as catch a cold before. Most of the time it was Sam who caught colds. Dean grabbed a chair and held her hand as he sat next to her bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ “You know, you really should have continued on in that other dream you were having. It seemed so… peaceful.” _

_Y/N spun around looking for the voice. This wasn’t the voice of Chuck, this was Dean’s voice. But there was something different, something almost cold and calculating to it. Y/N looked around the vast empty space she was in. It began to ripple and turn into a large loft on top of a building overlooking what seemed to be a city. Looking down she was dressed in a low cut halter top evening gown with a skirt that flowed. She looked around the room and found a silhouette standing by the window._

_ “You know my dear, he spent a good amount of time trying to hide you from me,” the silhouette scoffed at the thought, “and in the end, I found it, just before I laid out my plan. Just before I released him to his brother and idiot friends, I found the memory of you.” _

_ “Who are you?” Y/N found her voice. _

_ He made a low chuckle as he turned and walked into the light. Y/N felt her eyes widen. It was Dean, but at the same time, it wasn’t Dean. This imposter may have been wearing Dean, but Y/N could tell it wasn’t him. He stood taller, his eyes looked almost predatory, and the smile was not a smile that Dean would wear. _

_ “Allow me to introduce myself,” He placed the glass he was holding down and walked to her. “My name is Michael.” _

_ “You’re trapped, there should be no way you can talk to me.” Y/N shook her head as she backed away from him. _

_ “Oh well, that’s where you are a bit over your head…You see, I have been chipping away at that door for a while now, and whenever you are not with him…” he let out a laugh, “I can break it just a bit more letting my power seep out just a tad.” _

_ Y/N scoffed, “You won’t win.” _

_ “Are you sure? How sure are you that the Dean you are with... The Dean who gives you the soft kisses and the… love of the flesh, is even really him?” Michael said as he pressed her up against the wall. _

_Y/N tried to pull her face away from him, but there was nowhere to go. Michael smirked at how scared she was._

_ “Hmmmm, I know something you don’t… His time is almost up… just a few more dents to the door and I will be free… I know you would never put him in the Ma’lak box… you are too weak to save him, and he is too broken to save himself.” Michael chuckled. _

_Y/N felt her anger seeth as he spoke the words. Her hand came up smacked across his face. Michael fumbled back, his face full of shock at what he felt. Y/N stood tall, her anger overpowering her fear. With every step she took Michael could feel the power radiating from her, almost as if Dean’s soul was connected to her as if she could give him a renewed strength._

_ “Let me tell you about Dean Winchester, Mikey,” She sneered. “he is not broken, he is not a coward… and he will keep you locked up like the animal that you are.” Y/N tilted her head and smiled. “You know… the men of letters love their research… and the stories I heard about you… well… you look like you love experimenting.” _

_          Michal could feel the sting of the slap. His lip curled into a snarl as he prepared to attack. Y/N smirked as she tamed him like a bull, sidestepping and letting him run into the wall behind her. There she reeled her arm back and punched him square on the nose. Michaels' head snapped back.  _

_ “Seems like all my research is paying off… you see… The human mind and soul are a bit connected… I know Dean can win… He has gone through sooo much you have no idea, you THINK you know Dean because you got a glimpse of his trauma… But I could feel his trauma with every word he spoke about it.” She dodged him again before kicking him in the gut sending him back against the wall. “I have been training my mind so that I can help Dean keep you contained, you think the little fridge is something?” She gave him a devilish smirk, “Wait till you see the permanent prison I will concoct for you.”  _

_ Y/N punched him one more time his head snapping back again as she stepped back her fists in the air awaiting his retaliation. Michael wiped his mouth and sneered, but he felt a metallic taste in his mouth. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he looked down to see blood on them. Looking at Y/N, he felt a small tinge of fear as he looked at her. Y/N noticed his change in demeanor and was ready to attack. But it was short lived as he disappeared and the scenery changed. Y/N looked around to find the source of the change to find Chuck standing in the middle of empty space. _

_ “You know… you are exactly what Dean needs if only you would believe me.” He misled and snapped his fingers. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Castiel sat on the edge of the medical bed that Y/N laid in. He ran his hand slowly up and down her healing her. But there was really nothing but nausea to cure. He paused at her abdomen and looked to Dean. 

“What Cas?” What is it?” Dean rushed to his side and took hold of Y/N’s hand. 

“Hmmm, nothing I thought… never mind, I was mistaken.” Cas gave him a reassuring smile. “She should be fine now… I cleared up her nausea.” 

“She was just nauseous?” Dean ran his hand across his face. 

“Well, it is a small bug that might be going around, but I have relieved her of some of it,” Cas said. 

Y/N gave a soft groan at the sound of the voices. Dean watched as her eyes fluttered open. 

“Y/N? Hey sweetheart, you’re ok… you just had a bout of nausea.” He chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. 

“Then why do I feel like I got attacked by a pack of wolves?” Y/N said as she sat up slowly with Dean’s help. 

“Well, I’m not sure, but I am going to try and nurse you back to health.” Dean gave her a soft smile. “Um, Sammy saved the Kitchen Sink stew before it burned if you want some?” 

“Sure, I should eat something I guess,” Y/N smiled and shrugged. 

Dean kissed the top of her head before walking out of the medical room and towards the kitchen. 

“If you have something to say Castiel, say it because you look like a fish opening and closing your mouth,” Y/N sneered. 

“I thought I sensed something but, I’m not sure… I… I think I might have been mistaken.” Cas gave Y/n a small smile before walking out of the room. 

Y/N gave Castiel a curious look before making her way to the kitchen. Dean had just finished putting the bowl on a tray when he turned to see her sitting at the table. 

“Hey, you are supposed to be resting, it totally ruins the… Hey, look my boyfriend is taking care of me, vibe I was going for.” Dean teased as he placed the bowl in front of her.  

Y/N chuckled before taking the spoon and eating the stew. The warm broth did help soothe whatever was bothering her earlier. Dean watched as she ate in silence, it was nice taking care of Y/N almost normal. Something about her was different, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but she looked virtually glowing. Shaking his head, he walked back to the stove and served a bowl of kitchen sink stew for himself as AJ walked in. 

“Hey mom, you feeling ok?” AJ kissed the top of his mom’s head. 

“Yeah, why don’t you join us for kitchen sink stew,” Y/N smiled as she continued to wat. 

The small family continued to eat needing no words between them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Y/N woke up and rushed to the nearest bathroom. Hovering over the toilet bowl, she emptied the contents of her stomach. Dean felt as she rushed out of the room and tried to follow. Seeing her hanging over the toilet bowl he grabbed her hair and began rubbing her back letting her empty out her stomach. After about a few minutes Y/N sank back away from the toilet and leaned on the wall dean sitting next to her and holding her tight. 

“I hate feeling like this I haven’t really felt like this since…” Y/N felt her heart drop, “Shit.”

“What?” Dean followed after her as she scrambled to their room and grabbed her phone. 

Dean watched as she fiddled with her phone and punched in an app. 

“Fucking shit, no, no, no, no,” She cursed and rubbed her eyes. 

“Y/N talk to me?” Dean stood in front of her as she bit her lip.  

“I’m late,” she moaned. 

“Late? Late for what a conference? A meeting?” Dean gave her an annoyed look. 

“Seriously and you call yourself a man who loves women, yet you can’t understand a simple term…” She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes, “I’M… LATE…” She said it painfully slow until his eyes gave her confirmation that he understood. 

“Oh, you mean lady parts late… You… When was…? This is awkward,” Dean rubbed his neck. 

“I had it a couple of days before Valentine's day,” She murmured, “And then things happened and… Damn it…”  

“Ummm, Ok I can go on a quick supply run and pick up a… test thingy that you pee on, and we’ll know right?” Dean dressed quickly. “hey, it’s going to be ok… Promise.” 

Y/N simply nodded and paced back and forth as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and a jacket. Dean took held her by her shoulders and kissed her head before he marched his way to the garage. Y/N felt like a zombie, she didn’t know what to do? A baby? Now? It was the worst possible time. She held her thumbnail between her teeth gently pulling and nibbling on it out of nervousness. She wasn’t sure how long Dean was gone for, but she wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. Was she happy? Was she sad? 

On his drive there Dean couldn’t help but smile. Y/N could be pregnant. His cheeks started to hurt from how happy the thought was in his head. he could start imagining her belly rounding out and the feel of it on his fingers. The way she would be glowing having a new life forming inside her. He could be there for her, get her what she craved, and care for her. Dean found himself in the pregnancy test aisle. He looked at all the different tests before grabbing one that spelled it out for them. On his way to the register, he paused by the baby aisle. The rows of Diapers and creams and bottles. He walked through the aisle and began imagining himself and Y/N picking up what they needed. The thought of her holding a small bundle made his heart soar. He made his way to the register, paid for the tests and made his way back to the bunker. parking the Impala, he rushed to their room and he found Y/N just where he left her. 

“Y/N?” 

Dean’s voice brought her out of her haze. He had a brown paper bag under his arm and a nervous look in his eyes. Without another word, Y/N grabbed the bag and rushed to the bathroom. She closed the door giving her privacy. Dean stood outside it, he was tempted to knock but thought better of it. Was this how she felt when she found out about AJ? Did she have butterflies in her stomach just like he was feeling at the moment? He could only imagine she was Sad when she found out. Not because of AJ, but more because he wasn’t there. In a way, this time might be different. 

Y/N finished peeing on the stick and placed the cap back on. Y/N placed the test on the nearby sink and opened the door leaning on the wall. Dean walked in and paced slightly. He watched as she chewed on her nail, he knew that position. She was extremely nervous, this was worse than when she was waiting for a word from Sam when he left for Stanford. 

“Hey,” He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, “it’s going to be fine, Y/N/N.” 

All Y/N could do was nod her head. Something about the way he looked at her seemed like a dream. There was almost a glimmer of hope. 

“I guess… I just… Dean, I’m… AJ is… AJ is practically an adult and to just start over and, the diapers and sleepless nights, and crying... lots and lots of crying…” She breathed and closed her eyes. 

“Well, I mean, you won’t be alone… You’ll have…” Dean was going to say ‘me,’ but it wasn’t a guarantee. 

“hmmm,” was all Y/N responded when he trailed off. 

She knew what he was going to say. She knew he was going to reassure her that he was going to be there this time, but there was no way he could understand that. She looked at her phone’s timer, the instructions said three minutes. She had set her timer, and the clock was counting down. 

“God, why does this feel like forever!” Y/N hissed and sank down to the floor. 

Dean sank down next to her, “Was it the same with AJ?” 

“Yeah,” Y/N chuckled, “It felt like an eternity and it was like the clock was mocking me. But when I looked at that test and it was a plus sign I just…” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. “God, my heart stopped.” She scoffed, “A million thoughts ran through my head… do I tell Dean? Will he think it’s not his?... I mean once I got over the shock and I realized there was no going back to you I told myself I had to protect this kid.” She could feel her voice break. 

Dean stayed silent as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He could do nothing but wait with her. His own thoughts plaguing his mind. What would they do? What about Michael? Would AJ be happy or mad? Both of them in their own worlds as the timer ticked down. Dean was about to say something when the bathroom filled with the sound of the alarm. 

“Moment of truth?” Y/N sighed. 

“Moment of truth.” Dean echoed as he squeezed her hand. 

Y/N reached up to grab the test and flipped it over. 


	26. Chapter 26

Negative, the test was negative. Dean hugged Y/N but he wasn’t happy, in fact he felt a bit sad. In the end, he knew he should be slightly relieved, but a part of him wanted to be sad. After Y/N left, he held on to the test for one more minute. Some part of him was hoping that maybe the test was wrong. But, one side of his brain rationalized that perhaps it was too soon to find out. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Dean made his way to the bedroom and looked at the box that was tucked in his drawer. His son thought it might be a bad Idea, and now Y/N was happy about not being pregnant. Closing his eyes, he bit the inside of his lip. He wanted to scream in anger, wanted to punch something. 

Putting the ring in his jacket pocket, he decided to try and find a way to blow off steam. He decided to try and work on Y/N’s Camaro. He wanted to make sure the Kid was giving it the proper care that he should have. Reaching the garage, he took off his jacket and flannel and placed in on a bench nearby. He popped the hood of the Camaro and began looking at what AJ had done. He noticed that the standard V-8 SS-350 was not in place, but a now faster supercharged V8 engine that is in the more modern Camaros. 

“Dad?” AJ found Dean elbow deep in his Camaro. 

“Hmmm,” Dean answered.

“Mom wants to know what you want to eat? She’s thinking about making meatloaf,” AJ stood with his hands in his pockets as his Dad looked through his Camaro, “I put the new engine in around six months about, gives her more horsepower and…”

“You forgot to change the oil,” Dean hissed as she looked at the gauge. 

“I was going to change it when we settled here, I just been….” 

“I got it, besides if you can’t take care of the Camaro how can I trust you with the Impala.” Dean huffed. 

Dean rushed past AJ to grab some bottles and a pan for the old oil to drain in. He ignored the look his son gave him as she began getting ready to place himself under the car. AJ put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor slightly. 

“Dad…” AJ was taken back with his Dad’s change in attitude. 

“Just go tell your mom, meatloaf is fine, I’ll be working on the Camaro, it needs an oil change, and I need to make sure all her fluids are good before you drive her back since you can’t be trusted with it.” Dean focused on the car not paying attention to the hurt look on his son’s face. 

“Fine, the Impala’s a piece of junk anyways,” AJ mumbled as he walked away. 

“I HEARD THAT!” Dean yelled after him but stayed in his spot. 

Dean growled as he began work on draining the Camaro of the old oil before putting in the new oil. AJ made his way to the kitchen where his mom was humming Aerosmith, “Rag Doll” as it played on her Bluetooth speaker. AJ noticed the ingredients for not just meatloaf but for her French silk pie. 

“Mom? Are you ok?” AJ raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah, why? … You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, mam,” Y/N sang along as she began dancing along the kitchen, “What did your dad say about lunch?” 

“He said Meatloaf is fine, what are you happy about?” AJ crossed his arms and glared at her slightly. 

“I can’t be happy? Your dad and I are doing good… we are together, and I just want to enjoy it can I just enjoy being happy?” Y/N sighed. She was more relieved than happy if she could be honest with herself. 

“Ok, I’m going to my room, just call me when lunch is ready,” AJ grumbled as he walked to his room. 

His mom was happy, his dad was pissed, and he had no idea what happened to make them that way. AJ walked by Sam’s room as he was reading a book on serial killers. 

“Something is up with Mom and Dad,” AJ frowned. 

“What happened now?” Sam gave an annoying sigh. 

“Dad practically yelled at me because the Camaro’s oil needed changing and I didn’t do it fast enough, and Mom is making her French Silk Pie,” AJ gave his uncle a look as if it was apparent. 

“Ummm, your dad I can understand but the pie? Y/N always makes pies…” 

“Not French Silk Pie, last time she made it I told her I got picked as Varsity co-captain of the wrestling team, she was THAT happy,” AJ explained. 

“Huh… OK… well, I can talk to your dad… see what’s eating him?” Sam suggested. 

“I guess, but I’m pissed at him, and he can bite me,” AJ growled as he stormed off. 

“OK…” Sam said to no one in particular as he made his way to the garage. 

Sam found Dean, his legs poking out of the Camaro. 

“Dean?” Sam called out. 

“Yeah, Sammy!” Dean rolled out from under the Camaro and sat up. 

“Ummmm… AJ said you were a bit short with him… is uh… is everything ok?” Sam shrugged. 

“What? No… yeah everything is good.” Dean dismissed Sam as he began to pour oil into the Camaro. 

“Dean, he’s really upset I mean… you don’t work like this unless something is wrong.” Sam pushed. 

“Sam… I don’t want to talk about it right now, I’ll apologize to him, but I just need to focus on the Camaro and making sure it’s safe for AJ and Y/N’s trip back home,” Dean growled. 

“Ok… I’ll go check on Y/N,” Sam backed out of the garage and tilted his head in thought. 

Sam walked over the library, what he saw there wasn’t any better. Well, it was, but it was weird. There was Y/N pouring in her filling for her pie. The sounds of Van Halen’s ‘Hot for Teacher’ blasting from the speaker. Sam raised her eyebrow as Y/n swirled her hips to the song whipping her head and singing along. 

“I think of all the education that I missed… But then my homework was never quite like this,” She sang and tilted her head back for the next part, “Ow got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher…” 

Sam got taken back as she twirled around the counter and moved her hips down. He had never seen Y/N act like this. 

“I got it bad, so bad… I'm hot for teacher.” She finished and put the pie in the refrigerator. 

“Hey Y/N/N?” Sam cleared his throat. 

Y/N jumped slightly and smiled at the sight of Sam. She ignored the wave of nausea that erupted from the smell of his cologne. She smiled up at Sam, reminding herself that the test was negative. She was relieved. 

“Hey, so I have meatloaf on the menu and if you want, I can make you a salad… or…” Y/N stopped when Dean walked by, greasy and sweaty. 

Dean pulled the door to the fridge forcefully and grabbed a beer, twisting the cap off and throwing it into the nearby trash. Y/N raised her eyebrow at him. He was upset, but she didn’t know why. Y/N gave Sam a nod of her head signaling that he should leave the kitchen. Sam gave her a small smile and walked away. 

“Dean?” Y/N called softly, “You ok?” 

“Fine,” He huffed back. 

Dean took a big chug of his beer before placing it on the table and playing with the label. Y/N walked up to him and sat down next to him. She saw his face, he looked almost angry, his jaw was tense, and his cheek twitched. 

“OK, what happened between what we discovered and me making lunch?” Y/N tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her away. 

“Nothing,” He grumbled. 

“Dean… Is this about… are you upset because it was negative?” She whispered. 

“Yes, ok… YES! But hey, you’re excited to not be having any more of my kids right, I mean hey… you had one that should be enough, which by the way I didn’t get to see a lot of his firsts, just through videos and letters and…” Dean felt her hand smack him across the face. 

“Yes, because having a baby at a time where you might be shoved in a box is great!” She growled at him. “Being a single mom at 40! Is amazing, right? The diapers and crying, and school and sick days… God, do you think that horrible of me?” Y/N shrieked, “You think I wouldn’t want another kid with you? Hell Dean, I’ve always wanted that in the back of my mind, in a perfect world… to have another kid or two with you, I always… When that Djinn gave me what I wanted most…” 

Dean sat in silence letting her words sink in. How could he have been so oblivious to the fact that she just wanted him to stick around? She was thinking of his end game and when the universe would screw them over and rip them apart again. 

“Y/N I… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I just… You’re right, right now with how things are going. It’s not the best situation but… I just wanted you to know that I would have been there for you! I would have been there for your cravings, and mood swings and… for you calling me a son of a bitch while our son came into this world, I would have been there for all of it,” Dean chuckled. “Sweetheart… I want to hold out just a small bit of hope that we can kick Michael’s ass and you and I can make the dream a reality.” 

Y/N smiled at the thought. She really wanted to give Dean everything he wanted now, but she also couldn’t do it if it meant she was going to be alone without him. She let his words sink in before she spoke. 

“Realistically, it is a pipe dream Dean,” Y/N’s voice wavered as she took in a shaky breath and caressed the cheek she slapped. “We can’t Dean… we just can’t…and I… I would love nothing more than to have the real apple pie life, like the one I tried to give AJ but even that was hard with all the monsters running around.” Y/N sniffled. 

Dean felt his heartbreak, he let his emotions get the better of him when Y/N also had her own fears and dreams. 

“I’m sorry… I just… I want this sooooo bad Y/N, there was a time when I thought I would never ever get that chance. And then we found each other, and we made up, we crashed and I just… I want to have these memories with you… I want to give you me, sweetheart… ever since that night on the rooftop, when you were slightly drunk on wine and wanted to go to prom…” He caressed her cheek and blushed. “You are my world Y/N… and I am not good with words a lot of time you know that, but with you… with you, I can say the things and be mushy and…” 

Y/N didn’t let him finish as she crashed her lips on his. Their tongues battling as Dean held her close. Y/N thought about his desires, how he wanted to be with her, have the dream they wanted. Dean understanding her hesitation, her relief in not being pregnant. It was the sound of the oven buzzer that broke them apart. Y/N gave Dean one last kiss on the lips before leaving his side to remove the meatloaf from the oven.  

Dean whipped his face with his hand and took in a shaky breath. He watched as she turned her music back on, and Motley Crue’s ‘Kickstart My Heart’ came on.  He watched as she swayed her hips placing the meatloaf on the cutting board to slice away. The way she swayed her hips making him lick his lips and adjust himself. Sam and AJ made their way into the kitchen as Y/N placed the meatloaf along with an assortment of side dishes on the table. 

Lunch ended with AJ staying in silence while Dean avoided looking at him. Y/N shook her head and sighed. Leave it to Dean to be passive aggressive with his son when he was pissed. Taking a deep breath, she decided to let them work it out without interfering.  She cleaned up the plates of eaten meatloaf and placed the French silk pie in the center. 

“I’m going to go lay down and have a nap, whatever I have needs to be kicked in the butt,” Y/N smiled as she kissed Dean on the head and smiled at her son. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean and AJ both reached for the pie and growled at each other. Sam cursed at Y/N for not staying with him to mediate. AJ glared at Dean and Dean fisted right back.

“Guys, I can just take the pie and give you….” Sam talked of when he was met with angry glares.

“I get the first slice,” Dean declared.

“I don’t think so, old man,” AJ growled.

“I may be old, but at least I have a lot of experience” Dean pulled the pie towards him.

“At least I’m not someone who is going to abandon his family.” AJ spat, “The whole ‘I want to ask you permission’ BS. Do you really think I would let you ask her? No, not after how you treated me… you don’t know me, and I don’t want you getting my mom’s hope’s up.” AJ huffed as he pushed away from the table. “You can have the pie. I hope you choke on it.”

AJ stomped off towards his room and slammed the door. Dean looked at the empty spot that AJ was in. He looked at the pie and sighed.  He took the pie and placed it back in the fridge. Closing the door, Dean leaned his head against it. Taking a slow deep breath, he pushed off the fridge and made his way to his room. Once inside Dean sighed. It was only lunchtime, and things were not good. 

“AJ slammed his door huh?” Y/N was up reading what looked like an ancient leather-bound book. 

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat. 

Y/N sighed and placed a bookmark on the page she was reading before closing the book. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Y/N placed the book on the nightstand and climbed off the bed. 

She made her way past Dean and out the door. Walking down the hall she reached the room AJ was staying in and knocked. The sounds of My Chemical Romance blasting through as AJ opened the door to see his mother there. His face softened as he widened the door to let her in. 

“Want to tell me what happened with your Dad?” She sighed as she walked across the entryway and sat on his bed. 

AJ paced around on the space by the bed. He had his arms crossed on his chest and a hand by his face. Y/N couldn’t help but smirk at how much like Dean  AJ looked. 

“He was a major dick mom… All I did was ask him if meatloaf was ok for lunch and then he just… He was elbow deep in the Camaro which I was going to change the oil tomorrow because it’s due, and he just… He practically growled at me about not being able to take care of the car, and that if I wasn’t going to take care of it then I shouldn’t be trusted with the Impala.” AJ spoke so rapidly that Y/N had to shake her head. 

“OK, so he blew up at you… I know he shouldn’t have done that.” She scoffed. “But let me tell you something kid… what he said was way uncalled for, he should not have taken his anger out at you, and I hoped he would have apologized by now... Hell, I NEVER DROVE BABY, He never once in the time we were friends or dating let me drive that car, and I LOVE that car.” Y/N got in mother mode. “That does not excuse his behavior.” 

Standing up Y/N huffed and marched towards room 11. There Dean was sitting on the bed, his elbows leaning on his knees with his head bowed down. 

“You don’t ever, EVER talk to my son that way Dean.” Y/N growled at him. 

“Y/N/N,” Dean began. 

“NO, no… I know that we were just dropped into your lap by shitty circumstances Dean, but you do not EVER, tell my son off because he didn’t change the oil on the Camaro in time to your liking!” Y/N paced in front of him with her arms crossed. 

“I’m sorry Y/N, you’re… you’re right…I was upset about the negative test and I just… I blew up and he got caught in the crossfire.” Dean muttered. 

AJ pressed himself against the wall. After everything he told his mom, he realized that he should have talked to his Dad instead of being stubborn. But now he heard the reason for his anger. A negative test. But what kind of test? AJ leaned his head a little more to continue to listen to the conversation. 

“Dean… It was one pregnancy scare, and… Until we can lock Michael up for good… I don’t think we should be intimate anymore…” Y/N sighed. 

“Wait, what?” Dean snapped his head up. 

“Dean, we… we got into this way too fast again… I just… after seventeen years we should have taken things slow, I’ve changed… you’ve changed and… I don’t want AJ to get hurt” Y/N breathed. 

“OK, but… I love you Y/N/N… If you think we got too hot and heavy into it then ok.” Dean breathed. 

“I’m going to find an empty room.” Y/N took a soft swallow before grabbing some clothes and walking out. 

Dean sighed and walked to the dresser where he kept the ring. He moved the clothes out of the way, but the ring wasn’t there. Dean began tossing the clothes out of the drawer and started to panic. Until he remembered his jacket. Running out of the room he made his way to the garage, sighing when he saw his jacket. Checking the pockets, he felt the box. Dean closed his eyes, and the pounding began. He tried to lean on something but fell forward. His head hit the bumper of the Camaro knocking him out cold. Sam was on his way to find him when he noticed Dean sprawled on the floor in the garage.

 

“Dean!” His voice echoed around the garage followed by footsteps. 

Y/N and AJ came rushing with AJ helping Sam carry Dean to the infirmary. Y/N grabbed his jacket and placed it on a chair when something fell from its pocket. She froze, a blue velvet box had fallen out. Sam and AJ were preoccupied with taking care of Dean that they didn’t notice she found his secret. She lifted the box and opened it. She gasped, and her heart stopped. There was the ring from her dream. But how did Dean know? Then she remembered the dream and Chuck. Finding her composure, Y/N closed the box and placed it back in the pocket. 

“Ok, he needs to rest,” Y/N said as she turned to Sam and AJ. 

“Mom, I… I didn’t even get a chance to ….” AJ began.

“No… I am going to try something… Sam, I need the Men of Letters machine that lets you go inside someone’s mind.” Y/N Said. “We can start tomorrow, for now, he needs to rest, and I will be right here.” 

Sam nodded as he placed a hand on AJ’s shoulder. AJ watched as his uncle left the room. 

“Mom… Dad and You… You guys, I mean I know you guys ummm…” AJ rubbed his neck. 

“What, that we had sex? Is that what you’re asking, because I know you were listening by the door Alexander Jace,” Y/N sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m your mom, I know you.” 

“Did you really think you were pregnant?” His voice sounded small. 

“I… yeah I did, and the worst part is… Your dad was so hopeful, he…” Y/N gave a soft scoff and shook her head. “He looked so heartbroken when the test was negative and I just…” 

“Mom, it’s ok, I… I guess I get why both of you might be upset.” AJ gave her a reassuring hug before seeing his dad’s jacket on the chair. He gave his mom a curious look before grabbing it. “I’m going to take this back to his room.” 

AJ waited until he was out of the room before checking the pockets for the ring. When he found it, he gave a sigh of relief. Taking it back to room 11 he saw the clothes were thrown everywhere and some hanging from the top drawer. His dad had panicked about losing the ring, that much he could gather. Taking a deep breath, he picked up Dean’s clothes and put them away. His dad’s room seemed almost empty when he looked at the walls. He could see the marks from where his dad had decorated and wondered what happened. AJ sat on the bed and took out the ring from the jacket pocket. 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening it. 

“Is that for Sheila?” 

The voice came from the open door. AJ panicked and shut the box hiding it behind him. Jack crossed over and sat with AJ. 

“No… and Where did you go?” AJ asked. 

“Oh, I got some hunting experience… I heard about Dean, so Cas and I came quick.” Jack explained. “So, the box, is it for Sheila?” 

AJ blushed, “No... not… well no, I just…” AJ couldn’t find the words. “It's for my mom, from my dad.” 

“Oh, He did mention that to Sam a while back that it was burning a hole in his pocket,” Jack nodded his head. “He said he needed your permission to ask… I asked him why?”

“What… uh… what did he say?” AJ gave Jack a curious look. 

“Hmmm, he said that it wouldn’t seem right to ask her something he had been wanting to ask since his 22 nd birthday… He said that because so much time had passed, and you were in the picture he didn’t want to seem like he was making a decision without you? I don’t understand it.” Jack gave AJ a pensive look. “He loves her he should have just asked.” 

“I think… I think it’s because of how we kind of all found each other.  He knows me… but he doesn’t know me, and it’s not his fault… and with my mom… I don’t know it just seems like… He was, he was so glad to have her back and to just be with her… we just all haven’t figured out where we all fit in our new family unit.” AJ ran a hand across his face. “Everything happened fast.” 

AJ took another look at the ring. He thought about the times that Dean had fit in perfectly with how his mom did things. How he fit the dad role just right. Taking in a breath, AJ closed the box and stood up to place it in its hiding spot. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Y/N stood facing the bed Dean was on. His chest slowly rose and fell with every breath he took. Y/N wrapped her arms around herself.  She needed to help him, needed to show him that he is strong. She looked back at the months that transpired between them, the fighting to keep him at arms-length. She looked down at his form, she never thought that the man she fell in love with would have been put through this much. Taking a shaky breath, she walked up to the side of his bed. Her mind raced, she loved him, she was sure of it. But she was still scared of losing him, yet frightened that the next big bad will make him afraid to stick around. Finding the ring made her wonder about what he thought. 

‘ _ He probably bought it this morning _ ’ ran through her head. ‘ _ It was just a knee jerk reaction to maybe having another kid. _ ’ 

Y/N didn’t notice Castiel watching her. He remembered his first mission, the one he failed at. He failed at being able to bring them together. His missions had stopped being about them and turned into one to save Dean. He could feel Y/N’s hesitation, and he looked at her, he could feel two new souls being formed in her, but he couldn’t tell her. The stress she was under, and the impending confrontation with Michael would be too much for her. 

“Y/N… He’s going to be ok you know,” Castiel said as he walked up to her. 

“I know, Castiel, I know… I… I think it would be best if I helped him and then… I don’t know… we, we might be hurting each other more than helping.” She whispered. 

Y/N ran her fingers along Deans features, she looked at every line and wrinkle on his face. The boy she knew, the man she loved. She ran her thumb along his cheek and could feel her eyes prickle with tears. 

“He needs you Y/N. He has needed you and I put the blame on myself for not finding you and AJ sooner, but the orders from heaven had changed.” Castiel sighed. 

“I bet… Castiel…” Y/N began. 

“You can call me Cas, it’s what Dean does…” He smiled softly. 

“Cas, right… I…” Y/N took a deep breath, “I think the best way for us to be ok, is to help him and then let him go.” She whispered. “He… we, we are the past, and his future is… I know I’m not a part of it, I can see it in how he carries himself. I… what he feels is just a memory Cas… I would love nothing more than to have MY Dean back… but I don’t know who this Dean is,” she whispered. 

Castiel nodded as her words sunk in. He looked to his best friend, the one whom he had seen go to hell and back. He looked at Y/N and remembered the small moments she would have with Dean when they thought no one was watching. Cas placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You should get some rest Y/N… I think you’re wrong about Dean and how he feels for you, but that is something you both have to work on…” Cas gave her a reassuring smile as she walked to the bed next to Deans and went to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Y/N found herself staring off into the horizon. The soft sounds of the ocean waves crashing onto the shore soothed her. She hadn’t gone to the beach in a long time. She needed to take AJ again, the last time was when he was around 10. She could feel her emotions pulling her two different ways. One wanted to fix Dean and run, just run away and never look back. The moments where they could have experienced a life together was gone. On the other hand, she wanted to be by his side sooooo bad that it hurt. She wanted to try and bring back the Dean she remembered. The Dean who was full of life and joy and who could be happy.  _

_ “You know… I wonder if you are able to believe that I am God.”  _

_ Y/N scoffed at the familiar voice as he sat down next to her.  _

_ “Ok, Chuck… What do I do, I mean there has to be a reason for these dreams right?” She sighed and closed her eyes.  _

_ She could feel the familiar arms wrap around her and his breath on her ears.  _

_ “I love you Y/N,” Dream Dean nuzzled her neck before planting soft kisses.  _

_ “This is what you want, Y/N and you can have it,” Chuck said.  _

_ “No… no, I can’t,” Y/N looked at the Dream Dean and gave him a sad smile. “Because that’s not Dean.”  _

_ Y/N stood and walked off to her last memory of when she and Dean were fighting off the vamps. It was his killer demeanor that she was looking at, the way they both moved and killed mercilessly.  _

_ “That’s Dean… I’m not even sure the Dean who would hold me is even who he really is…” Her voice broke. “But… I am going to save him because he deserves to be saved, He has given up a lot for this world… he gave me up for this world and if I can save him even if it means that I let him go I will.”  She turned to Chuck. “I saw the ring, you showed it to me in a dream and he had it… what do I I need to do?” _

_ Chuck gave her a soft smile as he looked at the memory. He watched as they worked together, they would be unstoppable if they stayed together. but she was scared, and the fact that she thought Dean was only giving her a knee jerk reaction to not being dead made him sad. These two souls he created to bring peace to the world and they were put through pain. He was trying to fix his mistake.  _

_ “There is a way for you to help Dean, but it would require contacting Death.” Chuck placed himself before her and snapped his fingers.  _

_ Y/N recognized the memory. It was when Dean gave her their own private prom moment. She watched herself with his Dad’s leather jacket holding on to him as they slow danced. She could feel herself smile at the memory. She watched as Dean kissed her. she could almost feel his lips on hers as she watched the memory. It made her heart soar, but she remembered after that. they had pretended that it was just a fluke. She blamed it on the wine, and then graduation happened. That was blamed on the whiskey.  _

_ “Death… How do I contact Death?” Y/N breathed as she watched the teenage version of herself leave Dean on the rooftop and the memory fade.  _

_ Chuck smiled as his bar appeared around him and he motioned for her to sit down.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Dean found himself at Rocky’s bar. He could feel himself panic. he was alone, and Michael continued to pound on the door.  _

_ “Let me out Dean, you can’t win… and the moment I am free…” He gave a chuckle, “Your precious son and Y/N will be mine to do so as I see fit.” Michael called through the door.  _

_ “NO,” Dean yelled back. “If it’s the last thing I do… even if it means being apart from her and locking you up with me… I’m going to keep you from her… You are not going to touch her you dick”  _

_ Michael chuckled through the door, “Please, Dean… don’t embarrass yourself…” _

_ Dean clenched his fists and flinched when Michael began banging on the door again. He began pushing things against the door. Tables chair, anything he could find to prop on the door. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Y/N, tried to think of her at Rocky’s, but nothing was working. He flattened himself against the wall and sank down.  _

_ “Y/N… Y/N please help me… baby please…” It was silent. “Someone help... I can’t… I can’t do this alone…”  _

_ There as Dean called out Michael chuckled. He was winning, and his victory would be sweet. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N woke up the next morning, Dean looked the same. His face showed no emotion. He stood still, so still that Y/N panicked and checked his pulse. When she found it she breathed a sigh of relief. Moving away from Dean she made her way into the kitchen to find Jack and Aj sitting at the table eating Crunch Cookie Crunch. 

“Please don’t tell Sam,” Jack blushed sheepishly. 

“Hey, it’s ok with me… who doesn’t love Crunch Cookie Crunch?” Y/N said as she grabbed the box and grabbed a handful. 

“How’s Dad?” AJ sounded worried. 

Y/N took a deep breath before looking to her son, “He’s alive, but he hasn’t woken up, and… I don’t know, he’s just… quiet.” 

“What can we do?” AJ took a bite of his cereal looking to his mother. 

“Well, I might need to contact death,” Y/N sighed. 

“Death?” Jack and AJ echoed. 

Y/N walked away from the table and grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. She looked to her son and Jack and simply nodded. 

“Yeah, once we do that… I’m hoping I can help your dad fortify Michaels prison and we can head home kid.” She sighed. “I think your dad and I need a bit of a break.” 

“But mom… I… This isn’t because of…” AJ was cut off when Y/N lifted up her hand to stop him. 

“No, no it isn’t about that AJ. I just… I think your dad and I both acted out on feelings that never really went away without taking a beat,” She explained. “Your dad and I are not the same 22-year-olds who were deeply in love and ready for anything.” 

Y/N took a sip of her coffee and pursed her lips together. She closed her eyes and nodded. 

“We just need time.” She muttered before walking out of the kitchen and making her way to the library to find the book she needed for the spell. 

AJ and Jack scrambled to clean up the kitchen and find Sam. AJ made his way down the hall and slid into the wall as he tried to make a sharp turn. 

“UNCLE SAM!” his voice rang through the hall. 

Sam rushed out of his room and took hold of AJ’s shoulders as AJ slammed into him. 

“What? What is it? Is it you Dad?” Sam gave AJ a panicked look. 

“Its Mom, she… she said she needed to summon Death.” AJ tried to catch his breath. 

“Damn it.” Sam cursed as he rushed past his nephew to the library. 

Sam watched as Y/N began to gather the ingredients to summon death. He watched as she drew the symbol for the summoning with chalk on one of the tables. She placed three candles inside the symbol and started to crush the ingredients placing them in a bowl along with what looked like a root. 

“Y/N… why do you need to summon death?” Sam walked to her cautiously. 

“Chuck,” was all she said. 

“Chuck? You… You talked to Chuck?” Sam raised his eyebrow at her. 

“He said that I needed to talk to her, that she could help me understand what Dean needed to fight of Michael.” Y/N sighed as she struck a match and lit the contents in the bowl on fire. 

Sam watched as Y/N took out Dean’s pocket knife and cut her palm squeezing it tight to bleed into the bowl. 

“ Te Nunc Invoco, Mortem,” She breathed. “ Te In Mea Potestate Defixi,” Y/N closed her eyes, “Nunc Et In Aeternum.” She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

The bunker began to shake as Y/N words slightly echoed along its walls. The lights flickered and Sam began to look around panicked. After a minute everything stood still. 

“Y/N Y/L/N,” The female voice chuckled. “I was wondering when you were going to summon me.” 

There holding the scythe, stood Billie the grim reaper.


	27. Chapter 27

Billie smiled as she walked towards one of the many chairs and sat down crossing her legs. She twirled the scythe in her hand as she looked at Sam and Y/N. 

 

“You know, I was surprised when one of Deans books changed to include you,” Billie chuckled as a book appeared in her hand. 

 

“What do you mean?” Y/N raised her eyebrow at her. 

 

“Well you see, I have a very special reading room where I am from,” Billie leaned her scythe on the table and gave her a curious look. 

 

“What does your reading room have to do with me?” Y/N shook her head, “I’m no one special.” 

 

“Y/N/N,” Sam reached for her but Y/N shrugged him off. 

 

“Oh my… You really have that little of an opinion of yourself…” Billie tisked. “Well, I am going to give you this, you see while Dean has an ending where he ends up in the box… He also has this ending.” Billie reached into her large coat and took out the book. 

 

Y/N took the book in her hands and looked at the cover. There, in silver lettering was Dean’s name. Y/N gave a cautious look to Billie who simply nodded her head. Taking a few breaths Y/N opened the book. There at the bottom of the page was how Dean would die. Her eyes grazed over the words and her breath caught in her throat slamming it shut. She shakily handed it back to Billie and turned away. 

 

“Something not to your liking Y/N?” Billie teased. 

 

“Shut up,” She hissed. 

 

“You are just as surly as he is… No wonder you two are…” 

 

“I SAID SHUT UP BITCH!” Y/N growled at Billie who raised her eyebrow at Y/N. 

 

Sam took a step back at Y/N’s anger. He had only seen her react this way a couple of times. One was when he was being bullied back when they went to school together. The other was when she woke up after the Djinn attack. Sam could only imagine what she read in the book written about how Dean dies. He watched as Y/N paced softly across the library. 

 

“How do I help Dean strengthen his mind?” It came out as a whisper. 

 

“Well Y/N… One you need to be in his head to help him fight,” Billie stood and removed the gloves from her hands. “The other part is, I embed a piece of your soul into Dean.” 

 

Y/N chewed on the nail of her thumb. Sam knew that stance. He remembers it from when he was opening his acceptance letter from Stanford. She looked as though she was going to bite her thumb off. Y/N stopped pacing and closed her eyes. Sam could see her trying to slow her heartbeat. AJ barged into the room with Jack, both of them being stopped by Sam from trying to get to Y/N. 

“Uncle Sam let me through!” AJ growled. 

 

“Young man you will stay there and not interfere do you understand Alexander Jace Winchester!” Y/N’s voice became low and cold as she looked at her son. 

 

“Mom? You… You never called me a Winchester before?” AJ felt his voice waver. 

 

“Sam, back in Dean’s room, in my hunter’s duffel there is a box marked D.W.” She cracked her neck and walked towards Death. “AJ’s birth certificate is in there. You are going to have Dean sign it and make it official, I have no Idea what doing this is going to do to me so you make sure that Dean gets it.” Y/N walked towards AJ and held his face in her hand. “You listen to what your father and uncle tell you do you hear me?”

 

AJ began to shake his head and close his eyes. He hated hearing his mother speak this way. She made it seem as if she wasn't coming back from what she was going to do. 

 

“Alexander Jace,” Her voice snapped him out of it. “Do… You… Hear… Me?” 

 

AJ took in a shaky breath and simply nodded his head. 

 

“Y/N/N…” Sam didn't know what else to say. 

 

“Sam, so help me if you don't do what I ask you are going to regret it do you hear me?” Y/N growled. 

 

Sam could only smile as he tried to keep his tears from falling. That was the voice Y/N always used to make Sam remember that she and Dean were always there for him, always taking care of him as parents should have. She hugged him tight before giving her son a kiss on his head. 

 

“I am doing this to save your father AJ, So… You better appreciate this… no matter what happens because I have no Idea…” She whispered. 

 

“OK, Mom.” AJ sniffled slightly as Y/N walked back towards Billie. 

 

Standing in front of the Angel of Death, Y/N closed her eyes and focused on imagining a happy Dean, a fighting Dean.  The Dean who helped her when she was sad, who was her first kiss when they turned 14. The Dean who was there to give her a small prom dance on the rooftop of a building. She focused her thoughts on the Dean she knew now, the Dean who looked tired and worn, who had fought to hell and back. The Dean who scratched and clawed his way to survive. 

 

“OK… I’m ready.” her voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“Well, first we need to connect your mind to Dean's before I can embed your soul to his.” Billie looked to Sam who gave a nod. 

 

Sam grabbed AJ and Jack and motioned for them to follow him. Y/N looked to Billie who moved out of the way for Y/N to lead her to the Infirmary. Walking down the long corridor seemed like forever. Y/N felt her steps get heavier the closer she reached it. Walking into the room where he was, Y/N froze taking in his unconscious form. His chest still rising and falling, his wrists cuffed in case Michael was to make an appearance. Y/N slowly descended the stairs and reached the bed next to Deans. She sat for just a minute staring at his sleeping form. 

 

Y/N never noticed Sam and the boys coming in with the machine the Men of Letters had to enter a person’s mind. She kept her focus on Dean’s form the way his chest rose and fell. She looked at the lines of his face, the tired lines, the wrinkles in his eyes, the smile lines on his face. Before Sam could start to put the nodes on her head she walked up to him and placed her lips by his ear. 

 

“You keep fighting you son of a bitch,” she smiled as she said it.”I’m coming to help you, and we are going to make him pay, we are going to cage him up like the animal he is.” 

 

Moving her face to hover over his, she gave him a chaste kiss. Her tears falling down her cheeks and she moved back to the bed and laid down. Sam began putting the nodes around her head as Cas placed them on Dean. 

 

“Now, as you are in there with Dean, I am going to be out here pulling the piece of your soul that Dean will be embedded with,” Billie smiled as she stood between them. “I suggest that Castiel goes with you inside Dean’s mind, I’m sure Sam can watch the boys.” 

 

“Mom…” AJ pleaded. 

 

“Alexander Jace you remember what I taught you.” Y/N said as she stared up at the ceiling. “I’m ready.” 

 

As soon as Sam flipped the switch Y/N fell into darkness. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Dean paced as he tried to keep Michael at bay. From time to time the banging would send a chair flying across the makeshift bar. Dean closed his eyes and tried to think. But then he heard it, heard her. 

 

‘ _ You keep fighting you son of a bitch’  _

 

It sounded like an echo, her voice reached him. His heart jumped out of excitement. 

 

‘ _ I’m coming to help you, and we are going to make him pay, we are going to cage him up like the animal he is.’ _

 

Y/N was coming, he took one look at the door and held on to that thought. She was coming to help him. But his fear rose, what if Michael hurt her. What if Michael escaped and she would be tortured by him? Dean closed his eyes and tried to think of her. Tried to think of all the times they hunted together and she amazed him with her strength. The memory of how she handled the Vampires nest the last time she was with him in Sioux Falls came to mind. 

 

Michael could feel a renewed strength to Dean and he felt Y/N’s presence. 

 

“NOOOOOO” He screamed as he banged on the door, but it didn't budge. 

 

Cas and Y/N found themselves in the vast emptiness of Deans memories. Y/N became overwhelmed in hearing everything Dean went through. 

 

‘ _ SAAAAMMMM _ ’ he had choked a small sob. ‘ _ YYYYY/NNNNNN _ ’ her name echoed.  

 

She felt the pain he was going through. Every fight, every failure he felt. 

 

‘ _ What do you want from me Dad? I did everything you asked, I let her go. I let the love of my life go. Now I’m here so are we going to hunt or sit here and talk? _ ’ 

Y/N gasped at how he spoke to John. It was a rare moment but Dean did have those if he was in the right mood against his father.

 

‘ _ I’m not going to look, Bobby, you know why? Because if I go looking I know it will be a grave! Knowing my luck Y/N is going to be six-feet under and there will be nothing I can do about it! _ ’

 

Y/N gasped when she heard his confession, heard what he thought about if he were to go looking for her. 

 

‘ _ I already told you, Sam, I’m not meant to be happy… The one person that made me happy… she’s gone, and there is not getting that back! _ ’ 

 

Y/N felt her heartbreak as she looked at Cas who gave her a sad smile. 

 

“I’m sorry Y/N, I’m trying to find him but…” Cas sighed. 

 

“What if we focus on happy memories? Sam said that's how you were able to find him last time right?” Y/N suggested as she tried to calm herself. 

 

Cas gave Y/N a look and smiled. 

 

‘ _ What if I play you? _ _ ’  _

 

The voice of Thirteen-year-old Dean filled the void. The memory of their first meeting and his attempt at trying to impress her.  

 

‘ _ Birthday boys get kisses on their birthdays _ ’ 

 

Y/N smiled at the memory of her first birthday with him. She smiled to herself at the first kiss they shared. 

 

‘ _ Go out with me Y/N, I’ve been holding this in for seven years and I can’t anymore, _ ’ Dean’s plea for asking her out on a date back in 2000. 

Y/N felt her eyes prickle, the sweet memories he had, the ones she cherished. 

 

‘ _ I love you Y/N/N _ ’ 

 

The sound of his voice, the way he declared how he loved her made her walk towards the memory but Cas stopped her. 

 

“It’s not that way, but there is something over here,” Cas said. 

 

‘ _ Y/N, I need you and I love you… You are this light in my world of darkness and I can’t lose you… so you better find me fast… I don't think I can hold him.’ _

 

Y/N heard his plea, she felt him close. Before she could blink she found herself and Cas in what looked like a bar. She looked around and saw him. Sitting on a chair his elbows on his knees as he stared at the door. 

 

“Dean?” Y/N took cautious steps towards him. 

 

Dean straightened at the sound of her voice. He stood up and slowly turned. He watched as she approached him cautiously before rushing to her and holding her in his arms. Dean held stepped back to cradle her face before kissing her deeply. 

 

“What’s the game plan?” He whispered after breaking away from her. 

 

Y/N sighed before walking over to the pile of furniture blocking the door. 

 

“Easy, we fortify Rocky’s” She shrugged. 

 

“How? I mean, we can't open the door and let him out to fortify it, that would be suicide.” Dean growled. 

 

“Billie,” Y/N whispered. 

 

“Billie?” Dean looked at Y/N, “What does Billie have to do with this?” 

 

“Don’t worry… Once everything is in place rat bastard is going to rot in here” Y/N gave Dean a small smile. 

 

Dean looked to Cas who shrugged. Cas stayed back watching the two, there was an essence radiating from Y/N almost like she was Dean’s shield. Cas watched as Y/N pulled the furniture away from the door and placed her hand on it. 

 

“Hey, Mikey… How would you feel about a nice concrete prison? Complete with an Enochian trap?”  Y/N said through the door. 

 

“Y/N what are you doing?” Dean raised his eyebrow at her. 

 

Y/N turned to him and stared into his green eyes. The eyes she always felt lost in. 

 

“Do you trust me?” She whispered. 

 

“Y/N you know that I…” Dean stopped talking when she pressed a finger to his lips. 

 

“Do you trust me?” she repeated. 

 

Dean stared right back into her eyes. He wasn’t sure but there was something that made his heart swell. He took in her features, the way she matured over the years. The lines by her eye’s, the way her skin seemed to glow. Taking a deep breath he placed his forehead against hers and breathed her in the smell of Lavender and gunpowder, it smelled like home. 

 

“Always,” he whispered. 

 

Y/N nodded before she stepped back and took a look around the bar. She smiled, it was very Dean. She took a breath and smiled. 

 

“Ok first things first, we need to fortify this whole building.” Y/N looked over to Dean. 

 

“Um… ok…” Dean raised his hands in defeat. 

 

“Oh come on Winchester, this is your mind! You going to let him take over?” Y/N shook her head at him. 

 

“Fine, well, more concrete walls?” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Good now…” Y/N smiled when the walls changed to concrete and she grabbed a spray can nearby that appeared. 

 

Dean watched as she began to spray a symbol which Cas gasped at. 

 

“Y/N… where did you learn that symbol?” Castiel wondered. 

 

“Chuck” 

 

Dean looked to Cas when Y/N spoke. Nodding his head Dean picked up another spray can and began copying Y/N. Y/N pointed to the fridge door giving Dean a small wink. Dean focused on what he had to do, having her there, he noticed Michael never said a peep. He looked back at Y/N, she was strong, he was weak, he knew that. 

 

“Yes, see…” Michael said through the door. “You can sense it Dean can’t you… You are nothing without Y/N… from the moment you let her go you became weak” Michael chuckled. 

 

“Dean Winchester…” Y/N voice brought Dean into her focus. “I swear on our son's life if you listen to that egomaniac your balls are going to have a date with my samurai sword!” Y/N growled. “You are not weak! You hear me!” 

 

“Y/N/N…” Dean heard the rattling of the spray can hit the floor before he felt the sting on his cheek. 

 

Turning to face her he was met with her Y/E/C eyes. Her jaw was clenched and her cheek twitched. He gulped slightly at the anger she projected. 

 

“Tell me, something Dean… If you weren’t strong would you still be here today? What about Sam huh? Or AJ? I want to know what the hell happened to MY DEAN!” Y/N shook her head. 

 

“I’m right here Y/N/N… I’m just tired…” Dean sighed. 

 

“Too tired to fight and survive so you can be with your son?” She placed her hand on her hips. 

 

“I…” Dean didn't know what to say. 

 

“Keep making that symbol Winchester.” Y/N huffed as she went back to work. “And the prisoner better keep his mouth shut!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sam looked at his brother and best friend laid out on their beds. Castiel sat in a chair holding on to Y/N as he joined her in Dean’s mind. He watched as Billie began moving towards Y/N and pushed her arm into Y/N abdomen. Sam knew what she was doing and he couldn’t watch. Billie began to pull a bright blue ball of light. AJ watched in amazement and then turned. That was his mom’s soul, what was Billie going to do with it? AJ, Sam, and Jack watched as Billie began to tear a small piece of Y/N’s soul. 

 

“Uncle Sam?” AJ whimpered. 

 

“She's going to be ok Jay, Billie knows what she doing.” Sam placed a reassuring hand on his nephew's shoulder. 

 

Billie looked over at Dean and gave him a smirk. 

 

“You focused on the damn box you didn't realize there was more to your story” she chuckled as she took the piece of Y/N soul and pressed it into Dean’s abdomen. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As they continued working on the symbols, Michael began to pound on the door again. The symbol Dean was painting began to glow, but it started to melt. 

 

“YOU WON’T KEEP ME HERE!” Michael screamed as he used all of his strength to pound at the door. 

 

It shook and rattled against its hinges. Michaels wails almost like a sonic scream. Y/N could hear him grabbing anything he could find to break the door down. Dean looked at Y/N, his panic setting in. 

 

“You are weak Dean! You let your father manipulate you, Sam abandoned you… and the woman who is next to you…” He chuckled and sighed, “she kept your son from you, Dean… you sacrifice everything and for what?” 

 

Dean closed his eyes, trying to block out Michael's words. He thought back to everything he had gone through. From the moment Sam left to the moment he pushed Y/N away. Maybe Michael was right. Maybe he was worthless. He had a great love and he threw it away for family and duty. When he found it again, he had given up his mind, he was ready to give up and die. He knew he wasn’t going to survive this. 

 

“Dean?” Y/N walked up to him. 

 

Dean stood there, shoulders slumped in defeat. He was tired, tired of everything. He thought back to all of his decisions. From the moment he let Y/N go, to allowing Michael to use him as a vessel. He felt his knees go weak as he sunk down to the floor. 

 

“Dean, talk to me,” Y/N said as she rushed towards him. 

 

The pounding of the door rattled even more. It felt as though all of Rocky’s bar would crumble under Michael’s force. It happened suddenly, the pin holding the door flew off out of its place with a jolt. The bar filled with Michaels laugh as the door burst open. Michael smiled as he looked at Dean, broken on the floor. With one stride he reached Y/N and turned her towards him. 

 

“Hmmmm, you don’t seem so tough now,” He cooed, “Look at him Y/N… He is just a shell of a man you used to know, broken, tattered, and worthless,” Michael sighed as he moved his placed a hand to her cheek. 

 

“You’re wrong about him…” Y/N growled as she tried to pull her arm away from Michael.

 

“I wouldn’t do that Castiel,” Michael sneered. 

 

Cas put down a metal pole he found to try and hit Michael over the head with. But the Archangel had sensed him. Michael looked at Y/N, his lips curled into a devilish smile. He caressed her face and hummed when she recoiled in disgust. 

 

“My dear, you have no idea of the broken man before you, you see…” He pushed her towards Dean and cracked his neck. He held on to Y/N, tilted his head and lifted his leg kicking Dean sending him sliding across the floor. 

 

“DEAN!” Y/N called. 

 

She tried to reach for him, but Michael squeezed her arm. 

 

“You see my dear, you have no power in here,” Michael wrapped his arm around her, “Think of it this way… When I take over… you have two options,” He pressed her back to his chest and moved his hand from her arm to grab a fist full of her hair, “Option one, I let you live… I let your son live and you will join me in cleansing this world… I am in a way Dean, his body, his memories,” He whispered in her ear. “Or, there is option two… I decimate you, your son and this entire planet anyway… either way I...win!” 

 

Y/N glanced at Cas, she had warned Cas to stay back if anything happened. She needed Dean to find his own strength. To find his way back to his old self. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She was in Dean’s mind, she had to remind him of who he was. Dean watched the scene unfold. He heard Michael, his words resonated in Dean. Maybe Michael was right, Y/N could do better with him, She could be safe if she played along. 

 

“No,” She choked, “No, you won’t win… Because I. Won’t. Let. YOU!” Y/N leaned forward and then pushed her head back, headbutting Michael. 

 

The archangel stumbled back, He looked at Y/N in surprise. She turned to face him, her eyes glowering at him and her fists clenched. She stood in front of the archangel blocking Dean from him. 

 

“You can’t have him… I will not go down without a fight,” She rasped, “I made the mistake of not fighting for him… I won’t make the same mistake twice,” She sneered. “Dean, you need to SNAP OUT OF IT!” She yelled at him. 

 

Not taking her eyes off Michael, Y/N walked back towards the kneeling Dean. He stood still, eerily still. Y/N could hear him mumbling as he slightly shook his head. 

 

“He’s right,” Dean rasped. “I’m not good for anything except pushing people away. I listened to Dad and pushed you away, hell… I think I pushed Sam away, it’s probably what made him go to college… I… I can’t fight anymore Y/N, just get out of here, lock my body in the box and forget me,” Dean muttered. 

 

Y/N turned to him angrily. She curled her fist, reeled her arm back and let it go. Dean felt her fist connect with his jaw and fell over in pain. Dean shook his head, it was exactly what he deserved from her. After everything he did, after all the years of not looking for her, he didn’t deserve her. He felt worthless, he was worthless. What happened next he hadn’t expected. Y/N knelt down in front of him, her eyes searching his, she caressed his cheek with her thumbs. 

 

“If you give up now… then you let him win, and that is not who I love, that is not who I fell in love with,” Y/N pressed her forehead against his. “Breath with me, close your eyes and feel me with you, I’m always here with you Dean,” her voice cracked, “You give up know and I will never forgive you, I will never let you live this down.” 

 

As Y/N was speaking to Dean, Michael had felt a small shift in the atmosphere. He was frozen in place, almost as is this unclean woman had a hold on his power. Michael looked closely at them. His eyes narrowed as he saw the faint hint of an Enochian symbol on their hearts. He was messing with soulmates. He growled, this was not fair, this was not how it was supposed to be. Dean was his sword, his vessel, he was to destroy the world.

 

“Y/N,” Dean muttered as he shook his head, “I can’t… I can’t fight this… you need to get out of here, lock me up, toss me into the bottom of the ocean… tell… tell AJ that i’m sorry, I’m sorry I can't fight for him, i’m too weak…” His voice cracked. 

 

“NO… NO,” She said through gritted teeth. Y/N knelt down by him and held her face in his hands, “both go in, both come out!, I am not going to abandon you… I am not going to let you abandon our SON.” 

 

Y/N pressed her lips to his. Dean felt a tug at his heart, something changed. His body felt warm, he could feel a new sense of energy as she kissed him. Y/N continued to kiss his lips, chaste at first, helping him realize that she was going to stick with him forever, even if it meant death. Michael growled as they began to glow. Dean deepened the kiss as he and Y/N stood. Their kiss never breaking as he pressed her close to him. He felt strong, all his memories of her, old and new flashed in his head. He also felt memories he never had before, her memories poured into him. Her pregnancy with AJ, her fight against monsters. He saw it all, her fighting spirit. 

 

Without another word Dean broke the kiss and caressed her face. He shifted slightly and looked at Michael. Closing his eyes, he imagined the Ma’lak box there in the bar. He could see it open propped up against the wall waiting for Michael to be pushed in. Dean looked to Y/N, she was glowing, he was glowing, it was a new connection he felt. A bond that could not break easily. 

 

“Y/N… we do this together… right?” He looked at her almost as if she would disappear. 

 

“Both go in,” She held out her hand to him. 

 

“Both come out,” He took her hand in his as they walked towards Michael. 

 

“No… you are weak Dean Winchester! I’ve seen inside your head!” Michael growled as Dean and Y/N marched towards him. He prepared himself for a fight. 

 

Y/N let go of Dean’s hand as they circled him. Y/N glanced at Castiel who had continued to paint the wardings while Michael was distracted. Dean growled at Michael, almost primal. 

 

“You may have seen inside my head… but not my heart…” Dean chuckled, “How could I forget, that my heart, my family are the most important thing to me… the love I feel for my family,” Dean gave Y/N a small wink. 

 

Y/N stayed silent as she stepped towards Michael, her fist smashing into his jaw. The Archangel turned to her and spit on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw the crimson blood that came from him. Y/N looked to Dean and used her eyes to point at the floor where Michael spat. 

 

“Oh… Goody!” Dean’s eyes darkened as he glared at the archangel, “I was hoping for a blood bath. 

 

Y/N and Dean began punching at Michael. Although the archangel tried, their renewed strength was no match for him. While he was using pride and fear to try and control them, they were fighting back with love and determination. Dean watched as Y/N kicked Michael in the stomach making the angel double over opening him up for an uppercut from Dean. 

 

“CAS, get ready to close the lid!” Y/N shouted. 

 

Dean and Y/N each grabbed Michael by the arm before the pushed him into the Ma’lak box. Once inside Castiel slammed the door as Dean began placing lock he had imagined onto the slots. 

 

Michael banged and scratched at the inside of the box, “Noooooooo, this is impossible, you can't do this! You are weak pathetic APES!” 

 

“OH SHUT UP BITCH!” Y/N and Dean shouted at Michael before sighing. 

 

Stepping back from the Ma’lak box Y/N took hold of Deans hand. 

 

“Come on, we need to do one more thing before we leave,” Y/N took hold of Dean’s hand as she led him outside. 

 

Dean felt different, he felt whole. He looked at Y/n who was looking at him. 

 

“What am I supposed to do?” He looked around. 

 

“Easy…” Y/N stood next to him, her arms crossed. “Imagine you want this to be a prison of sorts. The walls are different right, so now just change the outside, it’s your mind, Dean… he doesn't have power over you.” Y/N shrugged. 

 

“Huh… Ok… I think I can manage that… I mean I can just.” Dean closed his eyes and Rocky’s changed. 

 

Y/N watched as the nice bar began to transform into a cold concrete brick with a solid metal door. Y/N held on to the spray can and smiled. The symbols inside would hold Michael, but to make sure he would stay in Y/N began painting more symbols around the building. Dean watched her work and as he did he felt a pull to her. Something he knew was always there but now was somehow strengthened and solidified. 

 

“Ok, that should do it... Now how about we build you a new Rocky’s.” Y/N turned around and looked to the empty space behind her. 

 

“I’m good,” Dean smiled. “Besides… he’s in the box, I can’t hear him anymore.” 

 

Dean hugged her tightly, almost scared that she would run away. 

 

“Thank you,” He whispered as he kissed her forehead. 

 

“I didn't do anything… I just reminded you that you, are Dean Badass Winchester, Who almost beat me at ganking vamps.” Y/N winked at him before turning to Cas. “Think that will hold him?” 

 

“Given that he is inside a manifestation of the Ma’lak box and we have painted symbols warding against him just in case… I would say yes.” Cas smiled. 

 

Y/N nodded in satisfaction before holding on to Dean’s hand. 

 

“Let's get you home” 

 

The last thing Dean saw before he woke up in the bunker was Y/N’s bright smile. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sam watched as Billie took a piece of Dean’s soul and placed it in Y/N. He wondered what that would do. He though only Y/N would need to give up a piece, not Dean. 

 

“Winchester,” Billie smiled towards Sam, “It’s called balance. Besides, She needs him, as much as he needs her.” 

 

Sam nodded and watched as Dean began to stir. AJ stood up from leaning against the rails before jumping over them and rushing to Dean. 

“Dad?” AJ questioned cautiously. 

 

Dean winced as he tried to sit up. He opened his eyes and blinked for a few moments. Sam rushed over and stood behind AJ. Dean used his arms to push himself up. He blinked some more before his eyes began to focus. He saw his son staring at him. 

 

“Hey kid,” Dean gave him a weak smile before grunting when AJ nearly tackled him. “Whoa, Hey… I’m ok Jay… I’m ok…” Dean tried to open his arms but looked down to see the cuffs. 

 

Sam grabbed the keys and uncuffed Dean. 

 

“Dad I’m sorry… I… I know you love mom and me, just… I’m sorry.” AJ mumbled as he shook his head. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok Jay… I promise everything is going to be fine.” Dean gave his son a pat on the back before pulling away before sitting on the side of the bed facing Y/N. 

 

Y/N had not woken up from the trip. Cas looked to Sam worriedly. Y/N continued to lay on the bed, her chest rising and falling with slow steady breaths. Dean looked to Billie. 

 

“I guess it's going to take her a while to get back?” Dean asked. 

 

“Maybe… Maybe not, but you better hold on to her Winchester, she's a prize.” Billie gave him a small wink before grabbing her scythe and disappearing. 

 

Dean stood and ran his hand across his face. He looked over to the bed, he knew she was ok, he could feel it. There was also something else he could feel but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Looking to Cas, Dean gave him a silent plea. Cas nodded and began using his powers to search for anything out of the ordinary. Dean walked out of the room as Cas worked.  Dean had found his way back to his room, room eleven and wondered what happened. He remembered everything being thrown around, the top drawer should have been empty. 

 

Taking a breath he walked to the dresser and pulled it open. He searched calmly until he found it, the velvet box. The memory of losing it for a bit, of trying to find it. He wondered if things would get better. Michael was quiet, he felt at peace. There was something different, almost like a renewed connection to Y/N not just a physical one, but a spiritual one. He opened the box and looked at the ring. He could imagine it nestled on her finger glittering like a star just like her. 

 

“Dad?” AJ’s voice shook Dean out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean was about to place the ring away when his son stopped him. 

 

“I… I really want to think about it Dad, I… I heard you and mom talking about what happened yesterday morning…” AJ put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. 

 

“Hmmm,” Dean pursed his lips and nodded. “I see… so you know that I was a bit…” 

 

“Yeah, and I…” AJ swallowed softly. “I… I guess it made you feel shitty huh?” 

 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah… But… I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, you are great with the Camaro and Baby… The Camaro is in good shape and you take good care of her…. Hell you took care of Baby,” Dean smiled. “You fixed her voice,” he was referring to the tape player. 

 

“Yeah, I… I saw how much it meant to you,” AJ smirked softly. “So, is ummm… Do you still hear him in your head?” 

 

“No,” Dean shook his head and smiled brightly. “Whatever your mom and Billie did, I mean I can’t hear him, the new prison we put him in the fact that your mom helped me… I just…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I know your mom is battling some stuff, I mean what happened yesterday morning it’s something we need to continue talking about… Besides, we still have the rest of your spring break to…” Dean stopped when Sam rushed in. 

 

“She’s waking up,” Sam breathed smiling at Dean and AJ. 

 

Dean looked at the velvet box in his hand and then to his son and brother. Both of the giving him a reassuring smile before he put it in his pant pocket and followed Sam out of the door. 


	28. Chapter 28

Cas watched as Y/N began to stir. She groaned and opened her eyes. The fluttered for a bit until they focused on a familiar face smiling down at her. Y/N stared into the green eyes of the man she loved, she cherished and had to let go. She focused on his crow's feet and smile lines, he looked tired. He looked happy but tired. 

 

“Hey gorgeous,” he muttered softly as he caressed her face. 

 

“Hey yourself,” she chuckled as she got up with his help. 

 

Y/N shivered at his touch but kept telling herself to keep her distance, to do what she should have done on Valentine's day. She looked at her son and smiled. He gave her a small glare before hugging her tightly. 

 

“Don't say those things to me ever again mom! That was not cool!” AJ’s voice broke.

 

“Sweetheart, I've talked to you about this,” She said softly as she pushed him back gently and held his head, “Hunting is not a life long job… Sometimes…” 

 

“People die on the hunt,” AJ muttered finishing her sentence. 

 

Dean stood with his arms crossed staring at the interaction. He looked into Y/N’s eyes and tilted his head. 

 

“What are you two talking about?” he breathed. 

 

“Mom made it seem like she wasn't going to come back. Like she didn't know if she was going to make it.” AJ shook his head breathing slowly. 

 

“Y/N what the Hell!” Dean growled. 

 

“Don’t start Winchester,” She barked at him making him step back, “You were about to put yourself in a metal box in the bottom of the ocean!” She glared at him, “so don't lecture me about speeches.”

 

Dean closed his mouth forming a thin line with his lips at her words. She wasn't wrong, but he couldn't think about her saying or doing those things. He stepped back as Y/N got up and walked past him. 

 

“Y/N,” Dean called to her. “Y/N!” he caught her and gently reached for her arm. 

 

“What?” She breathed. 

 

“What’s wrong here?” Dean shook his head at her slightly, “I thought...We defeated Michael… he is super trapped, no more banging in my head, no more splash…” He stepped back when he noticed she wouldn’t look at him. 

 

“Don't make this hard Dean,” She breathed 

 

AJ hid behind the wall and closed his eyes. He hated hearing this. He had his suspicions that the pregnancy scare would reel his mother back a bit. And his dad would try and force his way somewhat. He looked to his Uncle who stood opposite of him listening and shaking his head. 

 

“Make what hard Y/N/N?” Dean whispered. 

 

“I love you, Dean… I do, but…” Y/N closed her eyes and shook her head. “But I feel like I have lost you,” 

 

“You aren’t making any sense here Y/N, we… we know each other,” Dean argued. 

 

“No, we don’t Dean, not like we used to.” Y/N breathed. 

 

“Ok, you want space we can have space but don't shut me out here… For seventeen years I thought you were with someone else or dead Y/N. I can’t see a reason as to why you would be pushing me away now after what we just went through… after what…” Dean stopped when he saw the look on her face. 

 

“I’m sorry, but… I think I need to head back to Lawrence.” She muttered, “AJ can stay here and spend the rest of his spring break with you and Sam, I need space… but not here, ok?” Y/N turned away from him heading to the room she picked out to pack her things. 

 

Dean stood frozen in place as he let her words sink in. What was going on with her? Everything was fine until yesterday morning, and now things got worse. He shook himself out of his thoughts and went to her. He watched as she battled with herself. He knew it, she got scared. The pregnancy scared her. Dean made his way to her as she was packing and took her wrist in her hand. Giving her an angry growl he raked his finger through her hair, grabbed a fist full of it and pressed his mouth to hers.  

 

When Dean broke the kiss his angry eyes stared right into her surprised ones. Y/N felt a surge of excitement swell. The Dean she knew was never like this, never this assertive unless he had a reason to be. Her Dean was always gentle and patient. This Dean, this one who was in her room, wanted to claim her and possess her. 

 

“Dean?” She whispered.

“I don't know what’s going on Y/N, but if you think… If you think that I am not going to fight for you after finding you again you are dead wrong.” He hissed in her ear. “You fought for me, you saved me… I’m not going to let you think that I am not in it for the long haul. Both go in, both come out Y/N that means something to me, especially with you.” 

 

Before she could utter a response Y/N felt his lips crash into hers once again. His tongue pushing its way past her lips exploring her mouth. Y/N let her eyes closed as he all but claimed her as his. Dean let go of her hair and placed his hand on her shoulders. Breaking the kiss he placed his forehead against hers and growled.  

 

“You still have a week before you go back. You and I are going to work this out even if I have to chase you back to Lawrence, we are not done Y/N. Not by a long shot.” Dean let her go before stomping out of the room leaving her breathless. 

 

Y/N pressed her fingers to her swollen lips. Dean had never kissed her that way before. He was always sweet and gentle. Passionate, yes, but never aggressive or forceful. This was what she saw the night she wanted to sell her soul. the way he plunged the demon blade into the demon. His face was cold and angry. This was the Dean she saw as he swung the machete, slicing vamp after vamp. This was the Dean she didn’t know. This was the man he became and wouldn't show her. She knew it, the ring she found was not Dean, it was what Dean thought she wanted. Well, she couldn't deny that she did but she had a feeling that wasn't him anymore.  

 

Dean paced in his room running his hand across his face, hair, and back of his neck. What was he thinking? He had never in the nine years they were together grabbed her that way. But something just snapped. He couldn't let her run away. He wasn't going to let her push him away, the way he pushed her away. It wasn't going to happen again. He wasn’t the scared twenty-two-year-old who did everything his father said because he was an obedient soldier. Dean took the ring out of his pocket and sighed. He opened it and looked at it carefully. From the moment he saw it in the window of the shop, he knew it was for Y/N, he knew it was made for her. He closed the box and wrapped his hand around it, closed his eyes and sighed. Taking the ring he tossed it back into the top drawer.

 

Y/N paced around the room, she could feel Dean in her head somehow. She could hear certain memories in her head. She was scared, she was apprehensive in staying. She grabbed her coat and walked towards the garage, grabbing the keys to the Camaro on her way. Dean watched as she walked past and followed her. 

 

“Y/N, where are you going?” Dean chased after her, taking big strides before grabbing her arm. 

 

“I need to drive, I need to breathe, I just… I don’t know what Billie did or how long what we did is going to last Dean, but I need to breathe.” She shook Dean’s hand away from her arm. 

 

“Just… Don’t do anything stupid ok?” Dean tried to reach for her but she backed away. 

 

“I’m not YOU,” She sneered as she climbed into the Camaro and drove away. 

 

Dean starred off as the taillights of the Camaro disappeared.  Clenching his fists he closed his eyes and growled. This was not how he wanted things to be. He didn't want her to fight him, didn’t want them to be pulled apart again. From the moment he woke up from his head injury, he felt more connected to her than ever before. He felt different. It was as though he had a piece of her inside him. Dean walked back towards his room and paced. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

Sam’s voice cut through him and he looked up sighing at his brother. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean crossed his arms and sighed. 

 

“Where did Y/N go?” Sam leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. 

 

“For a drive, She uh… said she needed time to think,” Dean closed the top drawer and looked to his brother, “What’s up?” 

 

“Why don’t you take AJ out on a vamp hunt? There's a nest that popped up about an hour and a half from here.” Sam cleared his throat and tried to give Dean a soft smile. 

 

“Yeah sounds good, but we… we should wait for Y/N to come back.” He huffed and pushed past Sam. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Y/N found herself parked in front of a lake. She sat on top of the hood, staring off into the horizon. While she was trying to wake up from being in Dean’s head, she could see all of Dean’s memories. Her head was pounding with everything he had gone through. Memories of his childhood, Memories they shared, memories he kept hidden away. She could hear how he would cry for her on moments they had shared. Could see him calling her name while with other women. 

 

Taking a deep breath she had no idea what to do with these memories, she wasn't sure what they meant. But she needed time, to sort out her feelings. The pregnancy scare threw her for a loop. Did she want more kids? Would they be able to survive this new life? Would he sacrifice himself? Or would he let her be the hunter she became? She didn’t know this Dean, didn’t know how he would fit into her life. She felt a small wave of dizziness fill her as the images around her changed. 

 

_ “Dean?” Sam's voice echoed.  _

 

_ Y/N watched as Sam walked over to Dean. There he sat on top of Baby, looking up at the stars. A bottle of whiskey halfway gone as he sniffed.  _

 

_ “Dean, what are you doing?” Sam sighed.  _

 

_ “Drinking,” he growled.  _

 

_ “You’re thinking about her aren’t you?” Sam muttered. _

 

_ “Doesn’t matter… It’s over, we’re over and I’m never going to see her again not in this life,” Dean muttered taking a gulp of whiskey, “I mean… knowing my luck… If she’s alive and we get together she’d end up dead one way or another… or I look for her and she’s already dead because I couldn’t protect her… let’s face it Sam… we’re cursed…” Dean scoffed and shook his head taking another gulp of whiskey. _

 

_ “What if you’re wrong? What if you find her and she’s alive Dean? What if she's alive and she is stronger than you think? I think we just never try hard enough to hold on to what we want,” Sam argued.  _

 

_ “Cut it out, Sam… It’s not happening…” He placed the bottle to his lips and chugged, “Right now, we need to focus on finding Lucifer, who knows what that bastard is doing… I don’t have time for what if’s and maybes… unless you know something I don’t… this conversation is over.”  _

 

_ Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala as he climbed into the passenger seat and closed his eyes.  _

 

Y/N shook her head and gasped. The pain she felt radiating from him. The guilt washed over her. She didn't know what it meant didn't know how it would help her filter her feelings. He was guilty, always guilty of letting her go. That’s how she interpreted his feelings. Their moments together, he was guilty, they weren't feelings of love. They were feelings of guilt, guilt for not fighting for her. She wanted him to love her not feel guilty that he didn't keep her. She decided, she knew what she was going to do. She and Dean needed space, real space. No matter how much she was attracted to him she needed to start over, they needed to have a fresh start. 

 

Y/N made her way back to the bunker to Dean and AJ getting ready for a hunt. She was nervous about AJ hunting without her. She looked to Sam, ignoring Dean’s stares. She sighed and nodded her head as the boys grabbed their gear and walked to the garage. Y/N bit her thumbnail as she watched her son.     

 

“Ok, so you have your sword right?” She stood next to AJ. 

 

“Yes, mom,” AJ said slightly annoyed. 

 

“Hey! Don’t give me that tone Alexander Jace. This is your first vampire hunt and I don't want you thinking that you got this. Vamps can be tricky suckers.” Y/N helped him put his things into Baby’s trunk. 

 

“Y/N he’s going to be fine, don’t baby him” Dean sighed. 

 

“Hey, You are lucky that I am even letting you take MY BABY BOY on this hunt do you hear me.” She growled at Dean. 

 

“Don’t do that Y/N, it doesn't scare me.” Dean breathed as he rolled his eyes at her. 

 

Y/N walked up to him and grabbed his face by the cheek squeezing hard making Dean wince. 

 

“Say that one more time Dean. Go ahead I dare you.” She growled. “I did not spend 16 years of his life keeping him safe for him to get cocky because he is your son.”

She let him go roughly and walked towards AJ. Dean rubbed his cheeks as he looked at Y/N. That was a side of her he had never seen before. Just like he had his dark side, she had her protective side. She was never that rough with him, ever. He stared at her still rubbing his cheeks. 

 

“You keep your eyes sharp and your senses on high,” She crossed her arms looking at her son. “Your dad gives an order you follow it, I hear so much as a whiff that you tried to go hero on this… The Camaro sits in the garage for 5 months got it?” She starred her son down. 

 

AJ simply looked down at the floor as he nodded in agreement with his mother. Y/N walked over to Dean and stared him down. Dean stared right back at her crossing his own arms. 

 

“I’m not going to let him do anything stupid.” Dean sighed. 

 

Y/N cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow as if waiting for him to continue. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “or put myself in danger.” 

 

“Don't be cute Dean, we are past the cute stage, this is our son going out there.” Y/N went to reach for his face again but gasped when Dean stared her down and grabbed her wrist. 

 

“Don’t,” he warned. 

 

“Then you will check-in as soon as you get to the nest, you will check-in when everything is clear, and if he is injured in any way YOU TELL ME.” She emphasized the last words. 

 

“I got it, I got it.” Dean huffed. 

 

“I swear Dean if anything happens to him….” She stared into his eyes and he slightly softened. He saw her worry, her concern and tightened his lip. 

 

“He’s my son too Y/N, I’ll make sure to get him home in one piece just like I’ve been doing for the past two months,” Dean muttered.  

 

“Let him in on what we do.” She whispered giving him a knowing look. 

 

Dean nodded and she walked way giving AJ one last hug before he climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean walked over to Y/N and held her in place. 

 

“Hey,” He whispered. “No matter what is going on between us, I still care about you Y/N. I grew hard around the edges, and I was scared of showing you that. But sweetheart, don’t push me away, don't hide how you changed from me.” Dean caressed her cheek and sighed. 

 

“OK, just… keep him safe.” She muttered. 

 

“New thing for when we don’t hunt together, come on” Dean smiled as he kissed her forehead. “I am going to come back to you always, ok and I know you’ll be here right?” 

 

Y/N smirked at his thought process. Just like how they created their own hunting mantra, he was creating one to guarantee he would come home. 

 

“I’ll be here waiting.” She agreed and let him give her a soft kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Good, I’ll check in when we get to the nest.” He assured her as he walked to the Impala and drove off. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sam watched as Y/N stared into Dean’s room. Something happened to Y/N while she was in Dean’s head. Something that scared her. Sam looked at the worried look on her face and sighed. 

 

“Hey,” Sam cleared his throat.

“Hey,” Y/N echoed.

 

“So, you uhhh, you got to see his memories.” Sam nodded his head as he rocked on his heels. 

“Yeah, and… Sam?” Y/N voice broke. 

 

“Yeah, Y/N/N?” Sam gave a soft sigh.

“If I had fought harder for him, would we be here today?” She breathed. “I mean, would he be this angry, clawing his way through life man that I saw in those memories?” 

 

“Where is this coming from?” Sam raised his eyebrow. 

 

“I can feel it Sam… I can feel him and I’m scared… I’m scared of what other messed up thing the universe is doing to us… from your dad to our fears, to Michael almost tearing him apart. I mean Sam, Michael literally got in his head, he looked broken and that's not the Dean I remember.” Y/N walked inside Dean’s room and began looking around. 

 

“Y/N, talk to him about it. I mean what happened to you? You were always good at talking about things.” Sam followed her as she made her way to the kitchen. 

 

“I don’t know Sam, I just… The first month without him was hard. I tried to keep myself busy with small hunts here and there, training myself some more. Every night I would close my eyes sitting on the hood of my Camaro wishing it was Baby and that Dean would be there. But he never was.” Y/N shrugged. 

 

“Ok, but what happened when you found out you were pregnant, Bobby said Ellen told him about it?” Sam placed a cup of calming tea in front of her. 

 

“Well, I found out about AJ around April of 02… I kind of just went radio silent for a while until I found Ellen. But… she figured out I was pregnant, tried to convince me to stop hunting,” Y/N chuckled, “I told her I could handle it, never told her who the dad was… She didn’t know until I was in labor and I was cursing Dean out,” Y/N chuckled. “Bobby found out because Ellen needed someone to watch AJ when John started showing up at Roadhouse more. AJ was in diapers barely a year old when Bobby found out.” 

 

“Dad knew Ellen would watch AJ, that's right, he mentioned that in his journal,” Sam scoffed. 

 

“Yeah, so Bobby told me to come to him more often and well, Bobby became Uncle Bobby after AJ’s first birthday. Then everything went downhill from there, I was so close to him Sam, you saw how I reacted after your car accident?” Y/N watched as Sam nodded. “It only got worse, I kept having dreams and nightmares. The good dreams he would just love me and we would fall back into place, AJ would have his dad. But the bad dreams…” Y/N took a hard swallow. “When I heard Dean calling from Hell in his head… that wasn't the first time I heard it.” Y/N admitted. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sam sat up straighter. 

 

“I had a dream around May 2008, that was around the time he was dragged to hell right?” Y/N sighed as Sam nodded. “I saw him, hooks on his skin, dangling, crying out for us, me and you.” 

 

“But how?” Sam wondered. 

 

“I don’t know, but with Billie saying that she would embed a piece of my soul into him… Sam, I looked it up, before calling Billie, Chuck told me… I have always been connected to Dean, and I was able to feel his pain. I guess Chuck, God or whatever, was trying to get me to run back to Dean. But I was scared… and now  think i’m too late.” 

 

“No, just… Take a beat, let’s go into town and grab some supplies. I can introduce you around town, but just know that they know us as Campbell, not Winchester.” Sam chuckled as they got ready for their own civilian adventure. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean and AJ reached the abandoned barn. It would seem the best place to house a nest of vamps. 

 

“Ok, so… Let’s check in with your mom before we go over the details.” Dean breathed. 

 

“Yeah, I guess… I don’t get it…” AJ breathed. 

 

“Get what?” Dean asked as he took out his phone ready to dial Y/N’s number. 

 

“She was in love… I know she was… she lost sleep over trying to save you and, she… She worked so hard… she was ready to sacrifice everything and now... “ AJ shook his head, “are girls always this complicated?” 

 

Dean chuckled, “Honestly?” Dean bit his lip when AJ nodded. “Ok, look… girls can be complicated and right now, your mom and I… well… She has a point about something, I have changed. I used to be carefree at one point.” Dean remembered. 

 

“What do you mean?” AJ turned in his seat to look at Dean. 

 

“Before your grandpa put this fear in my head about your mom being in danger, I was more… carefree, softer… I guess,” Dean chuckled. “Your mom was there to remind me that I had to live… When I ended things, well… I kind of lost that, until I got your uncle Sam back into hunting and then all hell broke loose.” Dean breathed. “I clawed my way through a lot, and I think what kept me going was in the back of my mind, behind all the doubt… I could feel your mom, I mean… it was like something was telling me she was ok and to just keep fighting.” 

 

“Do you think it’s because she was meant for you?” AJ found the leather seat of the impala interesting. 

 

“You know if you would have told me that I would find your mom again… and that we would be this awesome power couple back when I came back from hell…” Dean smirked. “I would have punched you in the face and called you a liar.” 

 

“Dad, I think something happened to mom when she was in your head,” AJ whispered. 

 

“Ok, well we need to contact your mom and get this show on the road… those vamps aren’t going to behead themselves.” 

 

Dean took his phone and shot a quick text to Y/N. he received one stating that she was out with Sam on a supply run. With a satisfied smirk, he looked to his son. 

 

“Ok, your mom and I… we used to do this thing, just to make sure that we both make it out, kind of like a tradition when we first started hunting together…” Dean breathed, “Now, I’m not going to kiss your forehead unless you want me too,” Dean joked as AJ groaned. “But I figured a fist bump would be better, so once we have our gear and we’re ready, I’ll show it to you.” Dean ruffled AJ’s hair and climbed out of the Impala. 

 

Meeting Dean by the trunk AJ grabbed his samurai sword and unsheathed it. Dean noticed the etchings just like Y/N had towards the hilt of the blade. 

 

“What does it mean?” Dan asked. 

 

“It’s my name in Katakana, mom has the same with her name obviously.” AJ sighed as he swung the blade a few times. 

 

“Ok, so. We have to agree both go in, and we both come out.” Dean lifted his fist to his son who bumped it. 

 

“Both go in, both come out.” he agreed. 

 

Dean felt a small swell of pride before closing his eyes and focusing on the hunt. Out of the corner of his eye she glanced at AJ. Something about what AJ was focusing reminded him of Y/N. Dean could feel a change in his son’s demeanor, his shoulders tensed slightly and the grip on his sword tightened. AJ gave his father a smirk, almost signaling him to get started. Dean gave him an almost devilish smile as he kicked the door down and they barged in. 

 

The first few vamps were easy, they had no idea what happened when the door burst open. AJ beheaded a few one after the other as Dean moved around with the machete in hand. Father and Son were in sync as they killed vamp after vamp. 

 

Dean was proud at what he was seeing, momentarily distracted at how impressed he was he didn’t sense the vampire that snuck up behind him. AJ heard Dean yell and rushed forward pulling the vamp away and slicing its head with precision. AJ reached for Dean and gave him a worried look. Dean gave him a smile and pushed him out of the way beheading the last vamp. 

 

“You ok kid?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah...Did that count as acting like a hero?” AJ smirked. 

 

“I won’t tell her about that if you don't make a big deal about me almost getting eaten,” Dean breathed. 

 

“Deal,” AJ lifted his fist for Dean to bump. 

 

Dean and AJ cleaned up quick and made their way back to the bunker. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Y/N paced in her room. She had last heard from Dean that they were on their way back and the hunt was successful. She hadn’t realized that Dean had come in. She froze when she felt his presence. He stood there, green eyes staring at her. Her heart pounding in her chest. It happened like a shot, Y/N pushed Dean up against her closed door, crushing her mouth on his. 

 

Y/N wasn't sure what came over her, all she could think about was being with Dean. After being away from him before having their break she had a need for him, a want. Not wasting any time she began tearing at his clothes, his jacket and flannel came off with a force that Dean groaned. Y/N didn't break their kiss, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his bottom lip. Her thigh pressed against his growing erection. 

 

Dean sighed and moaned. Most of their intimacy had been very vanilla since they rekindled. Seeing Y/N let herself go through her animalistic prowess made him wonder what they could do to each other out of sheer pleasure. With Michael properly locked up in his head where he could never escape, Dean had a new sense of life. He wanted nothing more than to prove to her that he wanted her. Dean was going to make sure that she knew whom she belonged to. 

 

Y/N momentarily broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Dean pulled at her shirt lifting it, smirking against her lips when he found that she had not put on a bra. With one hand fisting her hair, the other massaged one of her breasts eliciting a moan from both of them. 

 

“I love that I can turn you into a puddle Y/N/N.” He breathed as he felt her melt against his touch. 

 

Y/N reached to his short locks and tugged on them with one hand while the other palmed at his erection through his jeans. Dean let out a growl from deep within his throat.

“Two can play at the puddle game Winchester.” She breathed before sucking on his tongue. 

 

Dean felt his knees buckle at the way her mouth moved on his tongue. The same kind of pressure she would apply to his cock. It made him quake thinking about it. Giving a small grunt he lifted her up into his arm as she wrapped her legs around him.  Dean moaned as her kisses continued to intoxicate him. He wanted to ram into her and make her feel how much he wanted her, has always wanted her. And he would be damned if he ever let her go. 

 

Tossing her onto the bed he toes off his boots while unbuckling his belt. He let them fall to the floor as she pushed down his boxers freeing his erection and pumping it freely as he watched Y/N remove her shorts. Dean licked his lips as Y/N spread her legs tilting her head back when her fingers found her entrance. Dean bit his lips as he watched her touch herself. This was something they never did in front of each other. A first for sure as he growled and removed her hand before sheathing himself in her. 

 

Y/N gasped and clawed at his back as Dean began pumping in and out of her. It was primal it was a need. Seventeen years apart and months of tenderness. With all of their rage and anger, it was not the soft intimacy that they were used to, it was a need, a primal need to feel. Deans thrusts were slow and deep, making her gasp with every pump of his cock inside her. Y/N could feel her climax build but she held off as she kissed him deeply and moved their bodies so that she was riding him. 

 

Dean gave a grunt as he found himself on his back and moaned as Y/N bounced on him. There were no words needed to be said. Y/N found herself bouncing faster on Dean. Her breasts bouncing as his hands massaged them. Y/N found herself leaning forward placing her head on his shoulder as she continued to thrust her hips into him. Before long they reached their climax, Y/N kissed him as she shuddered around him releasing herself onto him. Dean moaned into the kiss. His cock twitching in side her as he released into her. Y/N collapsed next to him and buried her face into his shoulder as he hugged her close. 

 

Dean waited for Y/N to be fully asleep before shifting to place the covers over them. Dean looked down at her and sighed. This was the first time they had let themselves go and be primal, animalistic in nature. Dean gently placed a stray hair behind her ear and closed his eyes before placing his lips by her ear. 

 

“No matter what you think, I love you Y/N/N… I never stopped loving you, you were always in the back of my mind. I always had a feeling you were ok, but my fear and anger stopped me, my drive to make sure this world is rid of evil blocked my search for you.” Dean sighed and kissed the top of her head. “You and AJ are my family, and I will do anything to make sure you stay safe, just like I know you would do the same… don't fight me, sweetheart, please.” 

 

He hoped his words reached her dreams as he snuggled in and closed his eyes.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Y/N woke up before Dean, she slowly and carefully lifted his arm off her and slipped off the bed. Getting dressed she grabbed her duffel and packed her bags. Taking one last look around she walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. 

 

“Mom?” 

 

Y/N jumped to see her soon walking out of his room. His hair disheveled, rubbing his eyes. She adjusted her bags and gave him a small smile. She gave him a sad smile. 

 

“I’m going to hang out with your Aunt Monica for the rest of the break, I need to clear my head.”  She sighed, “I need time away from your dad, I need time to sort out my feelings ok… It’s… too much time has passed between us baby boy, and I… I need to make sure that what I feel isn’t guilt,” she breathed. “I don’t want to love him because I am guilty of not fighting harder for him… I want to love him because he is everything to me.” 

 

“And how would you figure that out, mom? Running away isn't going to fix anything… It might just tear you apart again,” AJ shook his head and crossed his arms. 

 

“Look, it will be like divorced parents ok? Weekends and holidays… besides, I’m not cutting him out completely… I can still be his friend when he needs me… we just shouldn’t… you know…” She cleared her throat and gave her son a thin smile. 

 

“I… I don’t know mom, you just… You just had a piece of your soul embedded into dad… doesn’t that mean that you love him?” AJ walked with her to the kitchen. 

 

“I… I guess, but son, it might just be a friendship love and not romantic… I just, I can’t right now… I need to go,” she breathed as they reached the garage, Y/N placed her bags in the car. And hugged her son. 

 

AJ heard the thunderous footsteps coming down the hall as his mom got in the car. His dad slid right into the door frame with his uncle following after. Leaping over the railing to try and catch the car, Dean fell to his knees as Y/N drove away. 

 

“No!” he growled and pushed himself up of his knees, “son, where did she go?” 

 

AJ gulped at the sound of his dad's angry voice, “she… she said she was going on a hunt with my Aunt Monica.” 

 

“Who's that?” Dean huffed. 

 

“She’s a hunter friend of mom’s, I haven't seen her since I was 6 or 7 maybe,” AJ rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Sam… You track her down, you follow her GPS use the traffic cams… why are you looking at me like that?” Dean all but snapped at his brother. 

 

“Not doing it Dean,” Sam shook his head and crossed his arms. 

 

Dean got in Sam’s face, “What do you mean you’re not going to do it Sam?” Dean grabbed Sam by his shirt and slammed him on the wall. 

 

“Dad!” AJ moved towards Dean but was met with an angry glare and froze. 

 

“Dean…” Sam hissed, “She wants space… give it to her… you guys just had something done to BOTH of you…” 

 

“What are you talking about Sam?” Dean growled glaring at his brother. 

 

Sam pushed Dean off him, “Dean… Billie didn’t just take a piece of her soul and put it in you,” Sam watched as his brother’s face realized what was done. 

 

“She put a piece of mine in her,” Dean breathed and ran a hand across his face. 

 

“Right now, Y/N’s head is probably mixed up with, EVERYTHING, you’ve ever felt everything you’ve gone through… including…” Sam trailed off. 

 

“Everything I’ve felt for her…” Dean took a slow deep breath before turning to his son. “Ok… ok, so I give her until after spring break right? I… she’s gotta have sorted out her feelings by then right?” Dean looked between his son and brother for answers, but they remained silent. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Y/N sat in her Camaro as it idled. She was waiting for her friend Monica to enter. Y/N smiled when Monica walked to the car. 

 

“What the hell is going on? All you said on the phone was you needed hunts that could last a week! You know I had to call Garth… and he talks, and talks, and talks… and he managed to find us a couple of good ones,” Monica sighed as she gave Y/N the list. 

 

“Good, I need to kill things… I have a lot of things that we need to catch up on…” Y/N sighed as she pulled the car out onto the street speeding down the road. 

 

“Well, we’re going to be stuck together so… tell me does this have to do with Dean Winchester?” Monica shifted in her seat. 

 

“What? No… I… well… How did you hear about it?” Y/N groaned as she leaned back in the driver's seat. 

 

“Sheriff Mills from Sioux Falls,” Monica shrugged as she placed her arm behind her head and settled in.  

 

“Mon, it’s a long story,” Y/N sighed. 

 

“Well, buckle up buttercup… I’m here for the whole ride,” Monica shook her head and flipped the radio on. 

 

The car filled with the sounds of Bob Seger's “On the Road Again” came on. 


End file.
